Fifty Shades Darker
by almondcream
Summary: [Chapter 12 Update] "Ada apa, Sehun?" Bisik Jongin dan dengan lembut membelai pipiku dengan buku jarinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Cintailah aku, sekarang. / KaiHun - Yaoi - RnR / Sequel Fifty Shades Of Kim Jongin.
1. Chapter 1

_**FIFTY SHADES DARKER**_

~oOOo~

Aku berhasil bertahan selama 3 hari setelah berpisah dari Kim Jongin, dan sekarang hari pertamaku kerja. Ini bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Waktu bergerak cepat tak jelas oleh banyaknya wajah baru, pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, dan Mr. Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol... dia tersenyum padaku, mata cokelatnya berbinar, saat dia membungkuk di mejaku. "kerja yang sangat bagus, Sehun. Kupikir kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat."

Entah bagaimana, aku berhasil melengkungkan bibirku keatas, menyerupai senyuman. "Aku akan pulang jika anda tidak keberatan," bisikku.

"Tentu saja, ini sudah jam 5.30. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Selamat malam, Sehun."

Aku mengambil tas, memakai jaket dan menuju pintu. Diluar aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore kota Seattle. Aku menghirup napas panjang, tak langsung mengisi kekosongan dalam dadaku, kekosongan yang sudah ada sejak Sabtu pagi, rasa hampa ini sangat menyakitkan, mengingatkan rasa kehilanganku.

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus dengan menunduk, menatap kakiku dan merenungkan Wanda tercinta, Beetle lamaku ... atau Audi. Aku segera menutup pikiran itu. Tidak. Jangan berpikir tentang dia. Tentu saja, aku bisa membeli mobil, mobil baru yang bagus. Aku curiga Jongin itu terlalu dermawan dengan pembayarannya, dan pikiran itu meninggalkan rasa pahit dimulutku, tapi aku menolaknya dan mencoba untuk menjaga pikiranku yang mati rasa dan mungkin juga kosong. Aku tak boleh memikirkan Jongin. Aku tak ingin menangis lagi, apalagi di jalan.

Apartemen kosong. Aku merindukan Baekhyun, dan aku membayangkan Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring di pantai Daecheon sambil minum koktail dingin.

Aku menyalakan televisi layar datar, jadi ada suara untuk mengisi keheningan dan memberikan suasana bahwa aku ditemani, tapi aku tak mendengar atau menontonnya. Aku duduk dan menatap kosong pada dinding. Aku mati rasa. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit. Berapa lama aku harus menahan rasa ini?

Bel pintu mengejutkanku dari kesedihan, dan jantungku berdebar-debar. Siapa itu? Aku menekan interkom.

"Pengiriman untuk Tuan Oh." Sebuah suara seperti bosan menjawab, dan rasa kecewa langsung pecah dalam diriku.

Dengan lesu aku menuruni tangga dan menemukan seorang pemuda mengunyah permen karetnya dengan berisik, membawa kotak karton yang besar, dan bersandar dipintu depan. Aku menandatangani paketnya dan membawa ke atas. Kotaknya sangat besar yang membuatku heran. Didalamnya terdapat dua lusin mawar putih dan sebuah kartu.

 _Selamat atas hari pertamamu di tempat kerja._

 _Aku harap berjalan dengan lancar._

 _Dan terima kasih untuk glidernya. Itu sangat mengesankan._

 _Dengan bangga aku meletakkan di atas mejaku._

 _ **Jongin**_

Aku terpaku menatap kartu yang diketik, lubang didadaku semakin membesar. Tak diragukan lagi, asistennya yang mengirim ini. Mungkin sedikit sekali campur tangan Jongin dengan urusan ini. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dipikirkan. Aku melihat mawar itu-mereka sangat indah, dan aku tak sampai hati membuang ke tempat sampah. Dengan patuh, aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari sebuah vas.

Dan terbentuklah sebuah pola: bangun, kerja, menangis, tidur. Yah, sebenarnya yang terakhir aku hanya berusaha untuk tidur. Aku bahkan tak bisa melarikan diri darinya dalam mimpiku. Manik mata hitamnya yang membakar, rasa kehilangannya, rambutnya yang mengkilap dan terang, semua menghantuiku. Dan musik. . . begitu banyak musik - aku tak tahan untuk mendengar suara musik. Aku berhati-hati untuk menghindari semua jenis musik. Bahkan jingle iklan membuatku bergidik.

Aku tak bicara dengan siapapun, bahkan ibuku atau Tuan Choi. Aku tak punya kemampuan untuk mengobrol sekarang. Tidak, aku tak ingin satupun. Aku jadi negara kepulauan sendiri. Sebuah daratan yang rusak akibat dilanda perang di mana tak ada tumbuhan dan cakrawalanya suram.

Ya, itulah aku. Aku hanya bisa berinteraksi secara profesional ditempat kerja, tapi itu saja. jika aku bicara dengan Ibuku, aku tahu, aku akan hancur lebih jauh lagi - dan aku tak punya apapun yang tersisa untuk dihancurkan. Aku merasa kesulitan untuk makan. Saat makan siang hari Rabu, aku bisa minum secangkir yoghurt, dan itulah pertama kali yang kumakan sejak Jumat kemarin. Aku bertahan dengan toleransi yang baru kutemukan untuk minum kopi latte dan Diet Coke. Ini merupakan kafein yang bisa mengisi perutku, tapi itu membuatku gelisah.

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol mulai mendekatiku, menggangguku, menanyakan hal-hal pribadiku. Apa yang dia inginkan? Aku berusaha bersikap sopan, tapi aku harus tetap menjaga jarak. Aku duduk dan mulai memilah tumpukan surat yang ditujukan padanya, dan aku senang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan pekerjaan sepele ini.

E-mail-ku berbunyi, dan aku cepat-cepat memeriksa untuk melihat itu dari siapa. Ya ampun. Sebuah e-mail dari Jongin.

 _Oh jangan, jangan di sini. . . jangan di tempat kerja._

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 8 Juni 2011 14:05  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Dear Sehun  
Maaf mengganggu di tempat kerjamu. Aku berharap tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah menerima bunga dariku?  
Aku ingat bahwa besok pembukaan galeri temanmu, dan aku yakin kau belum sempat membeli mobil, dan itu adalah perjalanan yang jauh. Aku merasa sangat senang untuk bisa mengantarmu - jika kau mau. Kabari aku.  
Kim Jongin  
CEO, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Air mata berlinang di mataku. Buru-buru aku meninggalkan mejaku dan segera ke toilet untuk melarikan diri ke salah satu kamar kecilnya. Pamerannya Kris. Ya ampun. Aku sudah lupa semua tentang itu, dan aku berjanji padanya aku akan datang.

Sial, Jongin benar, Naik apa aku ke sana? Aku memegang erat dahiku. Mengapa Kris tidak menelepon? Coba memikirkan itu - mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang menelepon? Aku begitu pelupa, aku tak menyadari bahwa ponselku tidak berbunyi.

 _Sial!_ Aku seperti orang idiot! Nomorku masih ada di handphone. Sialan. Jongin pasti sudah menerima panggilan teleponku kecuali dia sudah membuang ponsel-ku.

Bagaimana Jongin tahu alamat email-ku? Dia saja tahu ukuran sepatuku, alamat e-mail ini pasti tidak begitu masalah untuk mendapatkannya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Bisakah aku menanggung ini? Apa aku ingin melihatnya?

Aku memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalaku kembali karena kesedihan dan kerinduan yang menusukku. Tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Mungkin, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah berubah pikiran. . . Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tak bisa bersama seseorang yang memperoleh kesenangan dengan menyakitiku, seseorang yang tak bisa mencintaiku. Kenangan menyiksa tiba-tiba masuk pikiranku - gliding, pegangan tangan, ciuman, di bak mandi, kelembutannya, humornya, dan kegelapannya, geramannya, tatapan seksinya. Aku merindukan Jongin. Sudah lima hari, lima hari penuh penderitaan terasa seperti sangat lama.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, memeluk diriku erat-erat, menahan diriku bersama-sama. Aku merindukannya. Aku benar-benar merindukan Jongin... Aku mencintainya. Sangat sederhana. Aku menangis sampai tertidur di malam hari, berharap aku tidak meninggalkannya, berharap dia bisa berubah, berharap bahwa kami bersama-sama. Berapa lama perasaan yang luar biasa mengerikan ini berakhir? Aku merasa seperti di neraka.

 _Oh Sehun, kau sedang berada di tempat kerja!_

Aku harus kuat, tapi aku ingin pergi ke pemerannya Kris, dan dalam hati, sifat masokis di dalam diriku ingin melihat Jongin. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku kembali ke mejaku.

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 8 Juni 2011 14:25  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Hai Jongin,  
Terima kasih untuk bunganya, bunganya sangat indah.  
Ya, aku sangat senang menerima tawaranmu.  
Terima kasih.  
Oh Sehun  
Asisten Park Chanyeol, Commissioning Editor, SIP

Memeriksa telepon, aku melihat bahwa masih dialihkan ditempatku. Chanyeol sedang rapat, jadi aku segera menghubungi Kris.

"Hai, Kris. Ini Sehun."

"Halo, orang asing." Nada suaranya begitu hangat dan ramah hampir mendorongku menangis lagi.

"Aku tak bisa bicara lama. Besok jam berapa aku harus ada disana untuk pameranmu?"

"Kau masih mau datang?" Kris terdengar bersemangat.

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum, senyum tulus pertamaku dalam lima hari saat aku membayangkan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Tujuh lewat tiga puluh."

"Sampai ketemu lagi. Selamat tinggal, Kris."

"Bye, Sehun."

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 8 Juni 2011 14:27  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Dear Sehun,  
Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?  
Kim Jongin  
CEO, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 8 Juni 2011 14:32  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Acara Kris dimulai pukul 7:30.  
Menurutmu baiknya jam berapa?  
Oh Sehun  
Asisten Park Chanyeol, Commissioning Editor, SIP

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 8 Juni 2011 14:34  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Dear Sehun,  
Portland agak jauh. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 5.45. Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi.  
Kim Jongin  
CEO Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Besok  
 **Tanggal:** 8 Juni 2011 14:38  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Sampai ketemu lagi.  
Oh Sehun.  
Asisten Park Chanyeol, Commissioning Editor, SIP

Oh. Aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Jongin, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima hari ini, sebagian semangatku terangkat dan aku membiarkan diriku ingin tahu bagaimana Jongin sekarang.

Apakah dia merindukanku? Mungkin tidak seperti aku merindukannya. Apakah dia sudah menemukan seorang submisif baru dari mana pun mereka berasal? Pikiran itu sangat menyakitkan, aku segera menghentikannya.

Aku melihat tumpukan surat, aku perlu memilahnya untuk Chanyeol dan menangani itu untuk mencoba mendorong keluar bayangan Jongin dari pikiranku sekali lagi.

~oOOo~

Malam ini di tempat tidur, aku berguling ke kanan-kiri, mencoba untuk tidur. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur tidak menangis. Dalam benakku, aku membayangkan wajah Jongin terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat aku meninggalkan apartemennya. Ekspresinya yang tersiksa menghantuiku.

Aku ingat bahwa Jongin tak ingin aku pergi, sangat aneh. Mengapa aku harus tinggal ketika masalahnya sudah mencapai kebuntuan? Kami masing-masing berputar-putar dengan masalah kita sendiri - ketakutanku terhadap hukuman, rasa takutnya. . . apa? Cinta?

Berbaring miring, aku memeluk bantalku, penuh dengan kesedihan. Jongin pikir dia tak layak untuk dicintai. Mengapa Jongin merasa begitu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan cara pengasuhannya? Ibu kandungnya, pelacur yang pecandu itu? Pikiran itu menggangguku sampai dini hari hingga akhirnya aku ketiduran, gelisah karena kelelahan.

~oOOo~

Hari yang menjemukan dan sangat menjemukan dan Chanyeol hari ini terasa sangat tidak biasa, penuh perhatian. Aku curiga apa penyebabnya adalah kemeja Baekhyun dan sepatu bot warna hitam punyaku telah kuambil dari lemarinya yang sedang aku pakai saat ini, tapi aku tidak ambil pusing dengan pemikiran itu. Aku memutuskan akan belanja pakaian saat gaji pertamaku keluar.

Kemeja yang kupakai tampak lebih longgar, tapi aku pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Akhirnya, tepat jam lima lewat tiga puluh, dan aku mengambil jaket dan tas, mencoba untuk meredam kegelisahanku.

 _Aku akan bertemu dengannya!  
_

"Apa kau punya kencan malam ini?" Tanya Chanyeol saat berjalan melewati mejaku dalam perjalanan keluar.

"Ya. Tidak. Tidak juga."

Chanyeol memiringkan alisnya padaku, terlihat jelas sangat berminat. "Pacar?"

Mukaku memerah. "Tidak, hanya teman. Mantan pacar."

"Mungkin besok kau mau datang untuk minum sepulang kerja. Kau memiliki minggu pertama yang hebat,Sehun. Kita harus merayakannya." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan emosi yang tak kukenal terlihat di wajahnya, membuatku gelisah. Menempatkan tangan di sakunya, dia keluar melalui pintu ganda.

Aku mengerutkan kening mundur di belakangnya. Minum dengan bos, apa itu ide yang bagus? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku punya malam yang harus aku lewati dengan Kim Jongin dulu. Bagaimana aku akan melakukan ini?

Aku bergegas ke kamar kecil untuk merapikan lagi disaat menit-menit terakhir. Di cermin besar yang menempel dinding, aku menarik napas panjang, mengamati wajahku dengan teliti. Seperti biasa mukaku pucat, lingkaran hitam mengelilingi mataku yang terlalu besar. Aku terlihat kurus, menyeramkan.

Astaga, Aku berharap aku tahu bagaimana menutupi kacaunya mukaku saat ini dan mencubit pipiku, berharap membawa sedikit warna merah. Merapikan rambutku agar terlihat rapi, aku menarik napas panjang. Aku harus bisa melakukan ini. Dengan gugup aku berjalan melalui lobi dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Claire di meja resepsionis. Aku pikir dia dan aku bisa menjadi teman. Chanyeol sedang bicara dengan Elizabeth saat aku menuju pintu. Tersenyum lebar, Chanyeol bergegas membukakan pintu untukku.

"Silakan, Sehun," bisik Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum, merasa malu.

Di tepi jalan, Taylor sedang menunggu. Dia membuka pintu belakang mobil. Aku melirik ragu-ragu pada Chanyeol yang mengikutiku keluar. Dia memandang ke Audi SUV dengan kaget.

Aku berbalik dan naik ke belakang, dan disana duduk – Kim Jongin - mengenakan setelan abu-abunya, tanpa dasi, kemeja putih dengan kerah terbuka. Manik mata hitamnya bercahaya. Mulutku kering. Dia terlihat sangat tampan kecuali dia cemberut padaku. _Oh tidak!_

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" Bentak Jongin saat Taylor menutup pintu belakang.

 _Sialan_.

"Halo, Jongin. Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar mulut pintarmu sekarang. Jawab aku." Mata Jongin menyala.

 _Sialan_.

"Mm. . . Aku minum yogurt saat makan siang. Oh - dan pisang."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan dengan layak?" Tanya Jongin dengan masam.

Taylor masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mengemudikan menuju jalan raya. Aku melirik ke atas dan Chanyeol melambai padaku, meskipun tak tahu apa dia bisa melihatku melalui kaca gelap. Aku balas melambai.

"Siapa itu?" Bentak Jongin.

"Bosku." Aku mengintip ke arah pria tampan disampingku, dan mulutnya ditekan menjadi garis keras.

"Nah? Makan terakhirmu?"

"Jongin, sebenarnya ini bukan urusanmu," bisikku, merasa sangat berani.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan itu jadi urusanku. Katakan padaku."

 _Tidak, itu bukan urusanmu_. Aku merintih karena frustrasi, memutar mataku keatas, dan Jongin menyipitkan matanya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku ingin tertawa. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan tawaku. Wajah Jongin melembutkan melihatku berjuang menjaga wajahku tetap lurus, dan aku melihat jejak senyum dibibirnya yang terukir sangat indah.

"Yah?", Ia bertanya, suaranya lebih lembut.

"Pasta alla vongole, Jumat lalu," bisikku.

Jongin menutup matanya, wajahnya seperti marah dan mungkin juga menyesal. "Aku paham," katanya, suaranya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau terlihat seperti kehilangan lima pound, mungkin lebih sejak saat itu. Tolong makan, Sehun," tegur Jongin.

Aku menatap jari yang tersimpul dipangkuanku. Mengapa Jongin selalu membuatku merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang bersalah?

Jongin bergeser dan menghadap aku. "Apa kabar?" Tanya Jongin,nadanya tetap lembut.

 _Yah, aku benar-benar sial_. . .

Aku menelan ludah. "Jika aku menjawab baik-baik saja, aku bohong."

Jongin menarik napas dengan tajam. "Aku juga," bisiknya, meraih dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku merindukanmu," tambah Jongin.

Oh tidak. Sentuhan kulit terhadap kulit. "Jongin, aku-"

"Sehun, kumohon. Kita harus bicara."

 _Aku akan menangis_. Tidak.

"Jongin, aku. . . kumohon. . . Aku sudah begitu banyak menangis," bisikku, berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosiku supaya stabil.

"Oh, sayang, tidak." Jongin menarik tanganku, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada diatas pangkuannya.

Jongin memelukku erat, dan mencium rambut. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun," Jongin mengambil nafas.

Aku ingin keluar dari pelukannya, untuk menjaga jarak tertentu, tapi tangannya memelukku sangat erat menekan kedadanya. Aku meleleh. Oh, disinilah tempat yang kuinginkan.

Aku menyandarkan kepala padanya, dan Jongin mencium rambutku, berulang kali. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah. Wangi pelembut bajunya, sabun mandi, dan bau favoritku - Jongin.

Untuk sesaat, aku membiarkan khayalanku bahwa semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja, dan itu menenangkan jiwaku yang rusak. Beberapa menit kemudian Taylor memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, meskipun kami masih di dalam kota.

"Ayo"- Jongin bergeserku dari pangkuannya, "kita turun di sini."

Apa?

"Helipad-di atas gedung ini." Jongin memberi penjelasan sambil melirik gedung itu. Tentu saja. Charlie Tango.

Taylor membuka pintu dan aku bergeser dan keluar. Dia memberiku senyuman hangat, seperti senyum seorang paman yang membuatku merasa aman. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Aku harus mengembalikan sapu tanganmu."

"Aku ingin anda menyimpannya, Tuan Oh."

Mukaku memerah saat Jongin mengitari mobil mendekatiku dan menggenggam tanganku. Dia tampak bingung melihat Taylor yang menatap tanpa ekspresi padanya, tak mengungkapkan apapun.

"Jam sembilan?" Kata Jongin padanya.

"Ya, Sir."

Jongin mengangguk, ia berpaling dan menuntunku menuju pintu ganda masuk lobi yang megah. Aku merasa sangat senang Jongin menggenggamku. Aku merasa tarikan yang sangat akrab - aku seperti Icarus ditarik menuju matahari. Aku sudah terbakar, namun di sinilah aku sekali lagi. Sampai di lift, dia menekan tombol. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan Jongin tersenyum kecil penuh teka-teki.

Saat pintu terbuka, Jongin melepaskan tanganku dan menyuruhku masuk. Pintu menutup dan aku mengambil risiko mengintip kearahnya. Jongin melirik ke arahku, manik mata hitamnya menyala, dan kami seperti berada di udara, tarikan listrik itu. Sangat jelas. Aku hampir bisa merasakan itu, berdenyut di antara kita, menarik kita bersama.

"Oh," aku terkesiap sesaat aku merasa senang dengan intensitas daya tarik primif yang mendalam.

"Aku juga merasakan," kata Jongin, matanya berkabut dan intens. Gairah gelap menyatu dan melampaui pangkal pahaku. Jongin meremas tanganku dan ibu jarinya mengelus buku-buku jariku, dan semua ototku mengepal erat, nikmat, didalam diriku.

 _Ya ampun. Bagaimana Jongin masih bisa melakukan ini padaku?_

"Kumohon jangan menggigit bibirmu, Sehun," bisik Jongin.

Aku menatapnya, melepaskan bibirku. Aku menginginkan Jongin. Disini, sekarang, di dalam lift. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau tahu apa pengaruhnya terhadapku," bisik Jongin.

 _Oh, aku masih mempengaruhinya._ Dewa batinku langsung menari-nari setelah dia merajuk selama lima hari.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menghapus mantra diantara kita, dan kami berada di atap. Anginnya kencang, dan meskipun aku memakai jaket hitam, aku masih merasa kedinginan. Jongin memeluk bahuku, menarikku ke sisinya, dan kami bergegas menyeberang dimana Charlie Tango parkir tepat di tengah helipad dengan baling-baling yang berputar perlahan-lahan.

Seorang pria tinggi, pirang, dengan rahangnya persegi dengan setelan gelap melompat keluar dan merunduk, berjalan ke arah kami. Berjabat tangan dengan Jongin, ia berteriak bersaing dengan suara baling-baling.

"Siap berangkat, Sir. Dia milikmu sepenuhnya!"

"Semua pemeriksaan sudah dilakukan?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Kamu akan membawa kembali sekitar jam delapan lewat tiga puluh?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Taylor menunggumu di depan."

"Terima kasih, Mr. Kim. Semoga aman selama penerbangan ke Portland. Tuan." Dia memberi hormat padaku.

Tanpa melepaskan aku, Jongin mengangguk, menunduk kebawah, dan membawaku ke pintu helikopter. Begitu didalam ia mengaitkan dengan kuat harnessku, dengan mudah mengetatkan talinya. Jongin menatapku penuh arti dan memberikan senyum rahasia.

"Ini akan membuatmu tak bisa bergerak," bisik Jongin. "Aku harus mengatakan, aku menyukai kau memakai harness ini. Jangan menyentuh apa pun."

Mukaku semakin merah padam, dan ia menjalankan jari telunjuknya menuruni pipiku sebelum menyerahkan headsetnya padaku.

 _Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu, tapi kau tak mengijinkanku_. Aku cemberut padanya.

Selain itu, Jongin menarik tali erat-erat, aku hampir tak bisa bergerak. Jongin duduk dikursinya dan mengikat dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia mulai menjalankan semua prosedur preflight-nya. Jongin begitu kompeten. Sangat memikat. Saat ini Jongin tengah memakai headset-nya dan membalik sebuah saklar dan kecepatan baling-baling bertambah cepat, memekakkan telingaku.

Berbalik, Jongin menatap ke arahku. "Siap, sayang?" Suaranya menggema melalui headset.

"Ya."

Jongin menyeringai dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan. Wow - aku tak melihat senyum itu begitu lama.

"Sea-Tac tower, disini Charlie Tango - Tango Echo Hotel bebas silahkan takeoff ke Portland melewati PDX. Harap konfirmasi, ganti."

Terdengar jawaban dari pengendali lalu lintas udara, memberikan instruksi.

"Roger, tower, Charlie Tango siap, ganti dan keluar." Jongin membalik dua saklar, menggenggam stick, dan helikopter perlahan-lahan naik dengan mulus menembus langit pada sore hari. Seattle semakin menjauhi kami, dan ada begitu banyak yang bisa dilihat.

"Kita sudah pernah mengejar fajar Sehun, dan sekarang senja," suaranya terdengar melalui headset.

Aku menoleh menganga ke arah Jongin terkejut. Apa artinya ini? Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa berbica hal-hal yang menjurus romantis? Dan kini Jongin tersenyum, bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyum malu-malu untuk membalasnya.

"Selain matahari di sore hari, masih ada lagi yang bisa dilihat pada saat ini," kata Jongin.

Terakhir kali kami terbang ke Seattle itu pada waktu sudah gelap, tapi saat ini sore, pemandangannya sangat menakjubkan, secara harfiah tiada taranya. Kami naik diantara gedung-gedung tinggi, naik lagi semakin tinggi.

"Escala ada disana." Jongin menunjuk ke arah gedung. "Boeing disana, dan kau hanya bisa melihat tempatnya seperti jarum."

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku. "Aku belum pernah kesana."

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesana - kita bisa makan disana."

 _Apa?_

"Jongin, kita sudah putus."

"Aku tahu. Aku masih bisa mengajakmu kesana dan memberimu makan." Jongin melotot padaku.

Aku menggeleng dan memerah sebelum melakukan pendekatan yang tidak begitu konfrontasif. "Sangat indah di atas sini, terima kasih."

"Mengagumkan, bukan?"

"Mengagumkan bahwa kau bisa melakukan ini."

"Sanjungan darimu, Tuan Oh? Rupanya aku seorang pria yang punya banyak bakat."

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari itu, Mr. Kim."

Jongin menoleh dan menyeringai ke arahku, untuk pertama kali dalam lima hari, aku menjadi sedikit santai padanya. Mungkin ini tak akan begitu buruk.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu?"

"Baik, terima kasih. Sangat menarik."

"Bosmu seperti apa?"

"Oh, dia baik."

Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu Jongin bahwa Chanyeol membuatku tak nyaman?

Jongin menoleh dan menatapku. "Ada yang salah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Selain dari yang sudah aku jelaskan, tidak ada."

"Yang sudah jelas?"

"Oh, Jongin, kadang-kadang kau benar-benar sangat bodoh."

"Bodoh? Aku? Aku tak yakin akan menghargai pendapatmu, Tuan Oh."

"Nah, jadi jangan."

Bibir Jongin berkedut tersenyum. "Aku merindukan mulut cerdasmu."

Aku terkesiap dan aku ingin berteriak, _Aku merindukanmu-semuanya-bukan hanya mulutmu!_ Tapi aku tetap diam dan menatap keluar kaca depan Charlie Tango saat kami terus menuju selatan.

Senja sebelah kanan kami, matahari semakin rendah di atas cakrawala – besar berwarna oranye menyala terang - dan aku seperti Icarus lagi, terbang begitu dekat. Senja mengikuti kami dari Seattle, seperti batu opal berwarna merah jambu, dan aquamarine terapung-apung terhampar di langit seperti inilah Alam Semesta. Senja yang cerah, dan lampu-lampu di Portland terlihat berkelip, menyambut kita saat Jongin menurunkan helikopternya menuju helipad. Kami berada di atas gedung dengan bata merah yang aneh di Portland, yang pernah kami tinggalkan kurang lebih tiga minggu yang lalu. Astaga, sepertinya bukan waktu yang lama. Namun aku merasa seperti sudah mengenal Jongin seumur hidup.

Jongin sudah menurunkan Charlie Tango, membalik berbagai saklar hingga baling-baling berhenti, dan akhirnya dari headset aku hanya mendengar suara napasku sendiri. Hmm. Sekilas mengingatkan aku tentang pengalaman Thomas Tallis. Mukaku langsung pucat. Jadi seharusnya aku jangan lagi punya keinginan pergi ke sana. Jongin melepaskan harnessnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan punyaku.

"Apa perjalanannya menyenangkan, Tuan Oh?", Jongin bertanya, suaranya lembut, manik mata hitamnya terlihat bersinar.

"Ya, terima kasih, Mr. Kim," jawabku dengan sopan.

"Baik, mari kita melihat galeri laki-laki itu." Jongin menggenggam tanganku saat aku keluar dari Charlie Tango.

Seorang pria berambut putih berjenggot berjalan mendekati kami, sambil tersenyum lebar, dan aku mengenalnya pada saat terakhir kali kami di sini.

"Joe." Jongin tersenyum dan melepaskan tanganku untuk menjabat tangan Joe dengan hangat. "Tolong jaga dia untuk Stephan. Dia akan memakainya sekitar jam delapan atau sembilan."

"Dengan senang hati, Mr. Kim. Tuan Oh," katanya, mengangguk ke arahku. "Mobil anda sudah menunggu lantai bawah, Sir. Oh, dan liftnya sedang rusak; Anda harus menggunakan tangga."

"Terima kasih, Joe." Jongin meraih tanganku, dan kami menuju ke tangga darurat.

"Untung ini hanya tiga lantai, kau memakai sepatu murahan yang bisa membuat kakimu lecet," Jongin bergumam padaku menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. Tidak bercanda.

"Apa kau tak suka sepatu bot?"

"Aku sangat suka itu, Sehun." Tatapannya gelap dan aku pikir Jongin mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi ia menghentikannya. "Ayo. Kita akan turun pelan-pelan. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh dan lehermu patah."

Kami duduk dalam keheningan saat sopir kami mengendarai menuju galeri. Aku kembali merasa sangat gelisah, dan aku menyadari bahwa kami sedang dirundung masalah saat berada di Charlie Tango. Jongin tampak tenang dan merenung. . . agak gelisah malah; suasana hati kami yang sebelumnya lebih ringan telah hilang. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakan, tapi perjalanan ini terlalu pendek. Jongin merenung menatap keluar jendela.

"Kris hanya seorang teman," gumamku.

Jongin menoleh dan menatapku, matanya gelap dan berhati-hati, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Mulutnya - oh, mulutnya sangat mengganggu, dan tanpa diminta. Aku teringat mulutnya sudah pernah menyentuh seluruh tubuhku. Kulitku memanas.

Jongin bergeser dikursinya dan mengerutkan kening. "Mata yang cantik terlihat terlalu besar di wajahmu, Sehun. Aku mohon berjanjilah padaku kau akan makan."

"Ya, Jongin, aku akan makan," aku menjawab spontan, seperti sebuah kata yang sudah basi.

"Aku serius."

"Apa kau peduli sekarang?" Aku tak bisa menyimpan kebencian keluar dari suaraku. Jujur, kelalaian pria ini yang sudah menempatkanku seperti di dalam neraka selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tidak, itu salah. Aku telah menempatkan diriku sendiri dalam neraka. Tidak. Itu Jongin. Aku menggeleng, bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Sehun. Aku ingin kau kembali, dan aku ingin kau sehat, " kata Jongin lembut.

Apa? Apa artinya itu?

"Tapi tak ada yang berubah." _Kau masih fifty shades._

"Nanti kita akan bicara dalam perjalanan pulang. Kita sudah sampai." Mobil itu berhenti di depan galeri, dan Jongin keluar, meninggalkan aku terdiam. Dia membuka pintu mobil untukku, dan aku merangkak keluar.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Suaraku lebih keras dari yang kuharapkan.

"Lakukan apa?" Jongin terkejut.

"Mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kemudian berhenti."

"Sehun, kita sudah sampai. Dimana kau ingin kesini. Ayo kita masuk dulu setelah itu kita bisa bicara. Aku tak ingin membuat keributan di jalan."

Aku memerah dan melirik sekeliling. Jongin benar. Ini terlalu umum. Aku menekan bibirku bersama-sama saat dia melotot ke arahku.

"Oke," gumamku cemberut. Mengambil tanganku, Jongin membawaku masuk ke dalam gedung.

Kami berada dalam gudang yang sudah direnovasi –dinding bata, lantai kayu warna gelap, langit-langit warna putih, dan pipa dicat putih. Tempatnya luas dan modern, beberapa orang sudah berada di dalam galeri, minum anggur dan mengagumi karya Kris. Untuk sesaat, masalahku langsung mencair saat aku paham bahwa Kris telah mewujudkan mimpinya. _Bagus sekali, Kris!_

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang di acara Kris Wu." Seorang wanita muda mengenakan gaun hitam dengan rambut sangat pendek warna cokelat, lipstik merah terang, dan anting-antingnya besar menyambut kami. Dia memandangku sebentar, lalu menatap Jongin jauh lebih lama, kemudian berubah kembali memandangku, berkedip dengan muka memerah. Keningku berkerut. _Jongin milikku_ -atau pernah jadi milikku. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak cemberut padanya. Saat matanya kembali fokus, ia berkedip lagi.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Sehun. Kami ingin kau juga mengambil semua ini." Sambil menyeringai, dia memberiku brosur dan mengarahkan aku ke sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan minuman dan makanan ringan.

 _Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?_

"Kau kenal dia?" Jongin mengerutkan kening. Aku menggeleng, sama-sama bingung.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, bingung. "Apa yang ingin kamu minum?"

"Aku ingin segelas anggur putih, terima kasih."

Alis Jongin mengkerut, tapi ia tidak komentar dan berjalan menuju bar.

"Sehun!" Kris datang melewati kerumunan orang-orang.

 _Ya ampun!_ Kris mengenakan jas. Dia terlihat tampan dan tersenyum padaku. Kris memelukku dengan keras. Dan semua itu bisa aku lakukan, jangan sampai menangis. Temanku, satu-satunya temanku disaat Baekhyun sedang pergi. Air mata menggenang dimataku.

"Sehun, aku sangat senang kau bisa datang," bisik Kris di telingaku, kemudian berhenti sebentar dan tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, menatapku sambil tetap memegang bahuku.

"Apa?"

"Hei, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat baik,tapi aneh. _Dios mio_ , apa kau kehilangan berat badanmu?"

Aku berkedip menahan tangisku. "Kris, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

Sial-bukan hanya Jongin yang mengatakan begitu.

"Selamat atas pameranmu." Suaraku agak ragu-ragu saat aku melihat kepeduliannya terukir diwajahnya yang familiar itu, tapi aku harus bisa menahan diriku.

"Naik apa kau bisa sampai ke sini?" Tanya Kris.

"Jongin mengantarku," kataku, tiba-tiba gelisah.

"Oh." wajah Kris langsung berubah dan dia melepasku. "Dimana dia?" Ekspresinya menjadi gelap.

"Disana, sedang mengambil minuman." Aku mengangguk ke arah Jongin dan melihat dia berbasa-basi dengan seseorang yang sedang mengantri.

Jongin menatapku saat aku melihatnya dan mata kami langsung saling mengunci. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, aku merasa lumpuh, menatap pria tampan, seperti mustahil menatap padaku dengan beberapa emosi tak bisa diduga. Tatapannya panas, membakar ke dalam diriku, dan kami tersesat sejenak menatap satu sama lain.

Astaga. . . Pria tampan ini menginginkan aku kembali, dan jauh dilubuk hatiku, kebahagian yang manis perlahan mengembang seperti keagungan dini hari.

"Sehun!" Kris mengalihkan perhatianku, dan aku diseret kembali ke sini, sekarang. "Aku sangat senang kau datang - dengar, aku harus memperingatkanmu ..."

Tiba-tiba, nona Rambut Sangat Pendek dan Lipstik Merah menghentikan omongan Kris. "Kris, wartawan dari Portland Printz sudah disini ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo." Dia memberiku senyum dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana kerennya ini Sehun? Popularitas." Kris menyeringai, dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kembali - Kris begitu bahagia.

"Sampai nanti, Sehun." Kris mencium pipiku, dan aku menonton dia berjalan menemui fotografer, seorang wanita muda tinggi semampai.

Foto Kris dipajang dimana-mana, bermacam-macam gambar, dicetak ke kanvas besar. Ada dua macam, hitam putih dan berwarna. Berbagai macam pemandangan yang indah. Salah satunya diambil dekat danau di Vancouver, waktu senja dan awan berwarna pink terpantul diatas air yang tenang. Sejenak, aku terbawa oleh ketenangan dan kedamaian itu. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Jongin bergabung denganku, dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menelan ludah, mencoba untuk memulihkan keseimbanganku. Dia memberiku segelas anggur putih.

"Apa ini seperti lukisan?" Suaraku terdengar lebih normal. Pandangan Jongin mendadak menatap aneh saat melihatku.

"Anggur."

"Bukan. Event seperti ini jarang ada. Laki-laki itu cukup berbakat, ya kan?"

Jongin sedang mengagumi foto danau.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku memintanya untuk mengambil fotomu?" Aku tak dapat menahan rasa bangga dalam nada suaraku. Matanya melihat tanpa ekspresi dari foto itu berpindah kearahku.

"Kim Jongin?" Fotografer dari Portland Printz mendekati Jongin. "Bisakah saya mengambil foto anda, Sir?"

"Tentu." Jongin menyembunyikan cemberutnya. Aku berusaha menjauh, tapi ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke sisinya.

Fotografer tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat melihat kami berdua. "Mr. Kim, terima kasih." Dia mengambil dua kali jepretan.

"Tuan. . . " Tanyanya.

"Oh Sehun," aku menjawab.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Sehun." Dia segera meninggalkan kami.

"Aku mencari fotomu berdua dengan kencanmu di Internet. Ternyata tak ada satupun. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun mengira kau gay. Dan yah ternyata memang seperti itu."

Mulut Jongin berkedut sambil tersenyum. "Itu menjelaskan pertanyaanmu yang sejujurnya tak pantas untuk ditanyakan. Aku bisex tapi tidak, aku tak pernah berkencan Sehun – aku melakukan itu hanya denganmu saja. Kau tahu itu." Mata Jongin membara terlihat tulus.

"Jadi kau tak pernah mengajak..." aku melirik sekeliling dengan gugup untuk memeriksa tak ada yang bisa mendengar kami... "sub-mu keluar?"

"Kadang-kadang. Bukan berkencan. Belanja, kau tahu." Jongin mengangkat bahu, tatapannya tetap tertuju padaku.

Oh, jadi hanya di Red Room of Pain dan apartemennya saja. Entah aku merasakan apa itu.

"Hanya kau, Sehun," bisik Jongin.

Aku tersipu malu dan menunduk menatap pada jari-jariku. Dengan caranya sendiri, Jongin peduli padaku.

"Tampaknya temanmu seorang fotografer profesional, bukan amatir. Ayo kita lihat yang lainnya." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan aku menerimanya.

Kami berkeliling melihat hasil fotonya lagi, dan aku memperhatikan dua orang mengangguk ke arahku, tersenyum lebar seolah-olah mereka mengenalku. Pasti ini karena aku bersama Jongin, tapi seorang pemuda terang-terangan menatapku. Aneh. Kami berbalik melihat ke pojok, dan aku jadi tahu mengapa orang-orang memandangku dengan aneh. Tujuh potretku yang sangat besar tergantung di dinding. Aku menatap kosong fotoku, terpana, darah mengalir dari wajahku. Gambarku: cemberut, tertawa, mengerutkan dahi, serius, kegelian. Semua super close up, semua hitam-putih.

Sialan! Aku ingat beberapa kesempatan Kris bermain-main dengan kameranya pada saat ia sedang berkunjung dan kupikir saat aku bepergian dengan Kris dan asisten fotografer sebagai sopir, aku tak sadar dia mengambil fotoku. Aku melirik Jongin, yang sedang terpana memandang setiap fotoku secara bergantian.

"Sepertinya aku bukanlah satu-satunya," Jongin bergumam penuh teka-teki, mulutnya membentuk garis keras. Aku pikir dia marah. Oh tidak.

"Sebentar," kata Jongin, sejenak dia mengunciku dengan tatapan manik mata hitamnya yang cerah.

Jongin berbalik dan menuju meja resepsionis. Apa masalahnya sekarang? Aku mengawasi dengan terpesona saat ia berbicara penuh semangat dengan Miss Rambut Sangat Pendek dan Lipstik Merah. Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu kreditnya. Ya ampun. Dia membeli salah satunya.

"Hei. Kau yang merenung itu. Foto-foto yang luar biasa." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang terang yang tampak kaget mengejutkanku. Aku merasa tangan di sikuku dan Jongin sudah kembali.

"Kau seorang pria yang beruntung." Pemuda itu menyeringai pada Jongin, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ya," Jongin bergumam dengan muram, saat ia menarikku ke sampingnya.

"Apa kau baru saja membeli salah satunya?"

"Salah satunya?" Jongin mendengus, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-fotoku.

"Kau membeli lebih dari satu?"

Jongin memutar matanya. "Aku membeli semuanya, Sehun. Aku tak ingin beberapa orang asing memelototimu didalam rumah pribadi mereka."

Keinginan pertamaku adalah tertawa. "Kamu lebih suka itu kau sendiri?" Kataku menyindir.

Jongin melotot ke arahku, aku pikir dia terkejut oleh keberanianku, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Terus terang, ya."

"Jorok," Aku menggigit bibir bawahku supaya tak tersenyum.

Mulut Jongin menganga, dan sekarang rasa gelinya tampak jelas. Dia mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir

"Aku tak bisa membantah atas penilaianmu, Sehun," Jongin menggeleng, dan matanya melembut dengan humor. "Aku akan membahasnya lebih jauh denganmu, tapi aku sudah menandatangani NDA."

Jongin mendesah, menatapku, dan matanya bertambah gelap. "Apa yang pantas aku melakukan dengan mulut cerdasmu," gumamnya.

Aku terkesiap, menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang dia maksudkan. "Kau sangat tidak sopan."

Aku mencoba untuk terdengar kaget dan berhasil. Apa Jongin tak memiliki batasan?

Jongin menyeringai padaku, geli, kemudian dia mengernyit. "Kau tampak sangat santai dalam foto itu,Sehun. Aku jarang melihatmu seperti itu."

Apa? Tunggu dulu! Perubahan subjek pembicaraan yang tidak relevan - Dari main-main menjadi serius. Mukaku memerah dan menatap jari-jariku. Jongin mengangkat kepalaku kembali, dan aku menghirup tajam pada jari-jarinya yang menyentuhku.

"Aku ingin sikap kau yang santai denganku," bisik Jongin.

Semua jejak humornya telah pergi. Dalam diriku menggeliat lagi dengan senang. Tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kami sedang memiliki masalah.

"Kau harus berhenti mengintimidasiku jika kau menginginkan itu," bentakku.

"Kau harus belajar untuk berkomunikasi dan memberitahuku bagaimana perasaanmu," Jongin balas membentak, matanya menyala.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Jongin, Kau menginginkan aku sebagai submisif. Disitulah letak masalahnya. Kau pernah mengirim e-mail padaku sekali–Mengenai definisi submisif." Aku berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat kata-katanya.

"Aku akan mengulangi sinonimnya, _'selalu tunduk, lentur, setuju, pasif, patuh, pasrah, sabar, penurut, jinak, lembut.'_ Aku tidak seharusnya menatapmu. Tidak boleh bicara denganmu kecuali kau memberiku izin untuk melakukannya. Apa yang kau harapkan?" desisku padanya.

Jongin berkedip, dan dahinya berkerut semakin dalam saat aku melanjutkan lagi.

"Sangat membingungkan saat bersamamu. Kau tidak ingin aku menentangmu, tapi kau suka _'mulut cerdas'_ -ku. Kau ingin ketaatan, kecuali jika kau tak suka, sehingga kau bisa menghukumku. Aku hanya tak tahu jalan mana yang aku pilih saat aku bersamamu."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Pendapat yang bagus seperti biasa, Tuan Oh." Suaranya dingin. "Ayo, kita pergi makan."

"Kita berada disini hanya setengah jam."

"Kau sudah melihat fotonya, kau sudah bicara dengan laki-laki itu."

"Namanya Kris."

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Kris- terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan pria itu saat kau berusaha menolaknya karena dia mencoba mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutmu disaat kau sedang mabuk dan mual," Jongin menggertak.

"Dia tak pernah memukulku," aku meludahinya.

Jongin memandang marah padaku, amarahnya terpancar pada setiap pori-porinya. "Itu suatu penghinaan, Sehun," bisik Jongin mengancam.

Mukaku memerah, dan Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya, tampangnya nyaris penuh kemarahan. Aku membalas dengan melototinya.

"Aku akan membawamu untuk makan sesuatu. Aku melihat kau telah kehilangan berat badanmu. Cari laki-laki itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Tolong, bisakah kita tinggal disini lebih lama?"

"Tidak. Pergi. Sekarang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal."

Aku memelototi Jongin, darahku mendidih. Mr. Gila Kontrol Brengsek. Marah lebih baik daripada menangis. Aku berbalik darinya dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Kris. Dia sedang berbicara dengan sekelompok cewek. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan meninggalkan fifty.

Hanya karena Jongin mengantarku kesini, Aku harus melakukan apa yang Jongin katakan? Sialan Jongin pikir dia itu siapa?

Para wanita terlihat tengah antusias mendengarkan setiap kata Kris. Salah satunya tersentak saat aku mendekat, tak diragukan lagi mereka mengenaliku dari foto-fotoku.

"Kris."

"Sehun. Permisi sebentar." Kris menyeringai pada mereka dan memeluk bahuku, dan pada tingkat tertentu aku merasa geli- semua kepolosan Kris, membuat para wanita terkesan.

"Kau terlihat marah," katanya.

"Aku harus pergi," gumamku terlihat bodoh.

"Kau baru saja sampai disini."

"Aku tahu, tapi Jongin harus kembali. Dan foto-foto yang fantastis, Kris - kau sangat berbakat."

Kris berseri-seri. "Sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

Kris memelukku erat-erat, mengangkat dan memutarku jadi aku bisa melihat Jongin. Dia menatap marah, dan aku menyadari itu karena aku dalam pelukan Kris. Aku segera memindahkan tanganku ke leher Kris. Aku pikir Jongin sudah kadaluarsa. Tatapannya bertambah gelap cukup menakutkan, dan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah kami.

"Terima kasih atas pajangan tentang fotoku," gumamku.

"Sial. Maaf, Sehun. Aku seharusnya mengatakannya padamu. Apa kau menyukai foto-fotomu itu?"

"Mm. . . Aku tak tahu," jawabku jujur, sejenak keseimbanganku hilang oleh pertanyaannya.

"Yah, semuanya sudah terjual, seseorang menyukai foto-fotomu. Bagaimana keren kan? Kau seperti seorang model." Kris masih memelukku erat saat Jongin sudah sampai sambil menatap tajam ke arahku sekarang, untungnya Kris tidak melihat.

Kris melepaskan aku. "Jangan menjadi orang asing, Sehun. Oh, Mr. Kim, selamat malam."

"Mr. Wu, sangat mengesankan." Nada suara Jongin terdengar beku tapi sopan. "Maaf, tapi kami tak bisa tinggal lebih lama, kami harus kembali lagi ke Seattle. Sehun?"

Saat Jongin menekankan kata _**'kami'**_ dengan halus, Jongin meraih tanganku.

"Bye, Kris. Sekali lagi selamat ya." Aku memberinya ciuman cepat dipipinya, sebelum Jongin menyeretku keluar gedung.

Aku tahu Jongin diam dengan kemarahan yang mendidih, tapi aku juga. Jelas Jongin ingin cepat-cepat keluar kemudian berjalan ke kiri dan tiba-tiba menyeretku ke sebuah gang samping, mendorongku ke dinding. Dia meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya yang penuh gairah.

Aku terkesiap. Jongin langsung menciumku dengan keras. Sebentar gigi kami saling beradu, lalu lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Hasrat langsung meledak di seluruh tubuhku seperti peringatan 4 Juli, dan aku membalas ciumannya, menyesuaikan gairahnya, tanganku meremas rambutnya, menariknya, keras.

Jongin mengerang, suaranya pelan seksi yang keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya, dan tangannya bergerak ke bawah tubuhku ke bagian atas pahaku, jari-jarinya mencengkram keras diatas celanaku. Aku curahkan semua kegelisahan dan patah hati beberapa hari terakhir melalui ciuman kami, mengikat Jongin untukku, dan itu menyentuhku - disaat gairah yang menyilaukan - Jongin melakukan dan merasakan hal yang sama.

Jongin menghentikan ciuman, terengah-engah. Matanya berkilau penuh hasrat, membakar darahku yang sudah panas yang mengalir kencang dalam tubuhku. Mulutku terbuka karena aku mencoba mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru-paruku.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku," Jongin mengeraman, menekankan setiap kata.

Jongin menjauh dariku dan membungkuk, tangannya diatas lutut seolah-olah dia sehabis lari maraton. "Ya Tuhan, Sehun."

Aku bersandar ke dinding, terengah-engah, mencoba untuk mengontrol reaksi liar dalam tubuhku, mencoba menemukan keseimbanganku lagi.

"Maaf," bisikku begitu napasku telah kembali.

"Sudah seharusnya. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Apa kau menginginkan dengan fotografer itu, Sehun? Jelas dia memiliki perasaan padamu."

Aku malu dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak Dia hanya seorang teman."

"Aku telah menghabiskan kehidupan dewasaku mencoba untuk menghindari emosi yang ekstrim. Namun kau . . kau membawa keluar perasaan yang ada dalam diriku yang benar-benar asing. Ini sangat..." Jongin mengernyit, menggantung kata-katanya. "...Mengganggu."

"Aku suka kontrol, Sehun, dan ada didekatmu ..." Jongin berdiri, tatapannya sangat intens - "Menguap."

Sambil melambaikan tangannya samar-samar, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Jongin meremas tanganku. "Ayo, kita perlu bicara, dan kau perlu makan."

~oOOo~

 **To. Be. Continued.**

~oOOo~

Hallo~ ketemu lagi ya sama lanjutan Fifty Shades Of Kim Jongin. Hihi

Ada typo bertebaran gak? Gak yah? Mudah-mudahan gak. hehehe

Sebenernya kemaren aku udah post Prolognya. Tapi ffn pas lagi error jadi beberapa readers pada laporan ke aku kalo mereka minta maaf banget ga bisa review soalnya ffn error. But, no problem. Nih aku post kok chapter 1 nya. Hehe yang prolog aku hapus yaaa~

How? Cepet banget kan mereka ketemuan lagi, Cuma pisah 3 hari aja Jongin udah pengen banget ketemu Sehun lagi. Padahal mah ya kalo hubungan asli habis putus paling cepet 1 minggu ketemuan lagi. Itupun kalo masih sama-sama sayang *cough* *author Curcol* haha

Jadi gimana kelanjutan hubungan KaiHun?

Review please ~~


	2. Fallin' Out

~oOOo~

Jongin mengajakku ke sebuah restoran kecil yang terlihat seperti restoran remang-remang.

"Di tempat ini kita akan bicara dan makan," Jongin menggerutu. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Restoran ini terlihat nyaman bagiku. Kursi terbuat dari kayu, taplak meja linen, dan warna dindingnya merah tua sama dengan ruang bermainnya Jongin - cermin kecil berbingkai emas ditempatkan secara acak, lilin warna putih, dan vas kecil berisi mawar putih. Suara Ella Fitzgerald mengalun lembut menyanyikan lirik tentang cinta. Ini benar-benar romantis. Pelayan mengarahkan kita ke meja untuk dua orang di sebuah ruangan yang kecil, dan Aku duduk dengan gelisah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kami tak punya banyak waktu," kata Jongin pada pelayan saat kami duduk. "Kami masing-masing pesan sirloin steak yang dimasak setengah matang, kalau ada dengan saus béarnaise, kentang goreng, dan sayuran hijau apapun yang koki punya, dan bawakan aku daftar anggurnya."

"Baik, Sir." Pelayan terkejut dengan penampilan Jongin yang keren, tenang, efisien, tidak berbelit-belit. Jongin menempatkan ponsel-nya di atas meja. Astaga, aku tidak disuruh memilih menu?

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak suka daging?"

Jongin mendesah. "Jangan mulai, Sehun."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Jongin."

"Yah, berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu." Jongin seakan menamparku.

Aku berkedip padanya. Jadi akan seperti ini, Pembicaraan menjadi sangat menjengkelkan, meskipun diatur dalam suasana romantis tapi jelas tak ada hati dan bunga.

"Aku seorang anak kecil karena aku tak suka steak?" Gumamku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sakit hatiku.

"Untuk sengaja membuatku cemburu. Itu adalah tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan. Apa kau tak mempedulikan perasaan temanmu, seolah-olah kau memberi harapan padanya?" Jongin menekan bibirnya bersama-sama menjadi garis tipis dan merengut saat pelayan kembali memberikan daftar anggur.

Aku merona - aku tak memikirkan itu. Kris yang malang – tentu saja aku tak ingin memberi harapan padanya. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa malu. Jongin memang benar; tadi itu adalah tindakan yang ceroboh.

Jongin melihat daftar anggur. "Apa kau ingin memilih anggurnya?" Tanyanya, mengangkat alisnya padaku menunggu jawabanku, dengan arogannya. Jongin tahu aku tak tahu menahu tentang anggur.

"Kau yang pilih," jawabku, ingin cemberut tapi kutahan.

"Tolong, Dua gelas Barossa Valley Shiraz."

"Er. . . kami hanya menjual anggur dengan botol, Sir."

"Kalau begitu satu botol," bentak Jongin.

"Iya Sir." Dia mundur, menunduk, dan aku tak menyalahkan dia.

Aku mengerutkan kening pada Fifty. Apa yang Jongin makan? Oh, mungkin karena aku dan disuatu tempat dikedalaman jiwaku, dewa batinku bangun dari tidurnya, meregangkan tubuhnya, dan tersenyum. Dia sudah tertidur untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau sangat pemarah."

Jongin menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Yah, ada baiknya mengatur nada yang sesuai untuk suasana yang intim ini dan berdiskusi dengan jujur tentang masa depan, Bukankah itu yang kau katakan?" Aku tersenyum pada Jongin dengan manis. Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras, kemudian dengan enggan, bibirnya dibuka, dan aku tahu Jongin berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Maaf," kata Jongin.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, dan aku senang untuk memberitahumu karena aku belum memutuskan untuk menjadi vegetarian sejak terakhir kali kita makan."

"Sejak terakhir kali kau makan, aku pikir itu pendapat yang perlu _diperdebatkan_."

"Kata itu lagi, yang perlu diperdebatkan."

"Diperdebatkan," mulut dan mata Jongin melembut dengan jenaka.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan serius lagi. "Sehun, terakhir kali kita bicara, kau meninggalkan aku. Aku agak takut. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku ingin kau kembali, dan kau. . . tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Pandangannya sangat intens dan keterbukaannya benar-benar melumpuhkanku. Sial, apa yang bisa kukatakan untuk masalah ini?

"Aku merindukanmu. . . benar-benar merindukanmu, Jongin. Beberapa hari yang lalu sudah menjadi . . . terasa sangat sulit."

Aku menelan ludah, dan benjolan ditenggorokanku membengkak saat ingat aku sangat menderita dan putus asa sejak aku meninggalkannya. Minggu lalu telah menjadi hal yang paling buruk dalam hidupku, rasa sakitnya hampir tak bisa digambarkan. Tak ada yang mendekati itu. Namun kenyataan yang ada, membelitku.

"Tak ada yang berubah. Aku tak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan." Aku menekankan kata-kata yang keluar melewati benjolan di tenggorokanku.

"Kau seperti inilah yang aku inginkan," kata Jongin, suaranya pelan dan tegas.

"Tidak, Jongin, aku bukan yang kau inginkan."

"Kau marah karena kejadian terakhir kali itu. Aku bertindak sangat bodoh, dan kau. . . Begitu pula denganmu. Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kata aman, Sehun?" Nada Jongin berubah menjadi menuduh.

 _Apa? Wow - perubahan arah pembicaraan_. Aku jadi memerah dengan berkedip bingung pada Jongin.

"Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa kewalahan. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang kau inginkan, mencoba untuk mengatasi rasa sakit, dan itu diluar dari perkiraanku. Kau tahu. . . Aku lupa," aku berbisik malu, dan aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

 _Astaga, mungkin kita bisa menghindari semua rasa sakit hati ini._

"Kau lupa?!" Jongin mendesah dengan ngeri, meraih sisi meja dan memelototiku.

Aku langsung mengkerut dibawah tatapannya. _Sial!_ Jongin marah lagi. Dewa batinku melotot ke arahku juga. _Lihat, kau membawa semua ini untuk dirimu sendiri!_

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Kata Jongin, suaranya rendah.

Pelayan datang membawa anggur kami saat kami duduk saling menatap, mata cokelat dengan mata hitam. Kami berdua dipenuhi kata-kata yang tak terucap saling menuding, sementara pelayan membuka tutup gabus dan menuangkan sedikit anggur ke gelas Jongin. Secara otomatis Jongin menjangkau dan minum seteguk.

"Tidak masalah." Suaranya singkat.

Dengan hati-hati pelayan mengisi gelas kami, meletakkan botol diatas meja,lalu buru-buru meninggalkan kami. Tidak sedikitpun Jongin melepas tatapannya padaku. Akulah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata itu, mengangkat gelasku dan meneguk banyak-banyak. Aku nyaris tak bisa merasakannya.

"Aku minta maaf," bisikku, tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Aku pergi karena kupikir kami tidak cocok, tapi Jongin mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menghentikannya?

"Maaf untuk apa?" Kata Jongin agak cemas.

"Tidak menggunakan kata aman."

Jongin menutup matanya, seakan lega. "Kita mungkin bisa menghindari semua penderitaan ini," gumam Jongin.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja."

Bahkan lebih dari baik. Jongin terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Penampilan bisa menipu," kata Jongin pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa baik. Aku ibaratnya matahari yang telah terbenam dan tidak terbit selama lima hari, Sehun. Aku seperti berada dikegelapan malam yang kekal disini."

Aku merasa kehabisan napas mendengar pengakuan Jongin. _Ya, seperti halnya denganku._

"Kau bilang kau tak akan pernah pergi, namun karena keadaan menjadi buruk dan kau akhirnya meninggalkanku."

"Kapan aku bilang aku tidak akan pernah pergi?"

"Dalam tidurmu. Itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah kudengar sekian lama, Sehun. Itu membuatku rileks."

Hatiku menegang dan aku mengambil anggurku.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku," bisik Jongin. "Apa sekarang itu hanya akan menjadi masa lalu?" lanjut Jongin pelan, bercampur dengan kegelisahan.

"Tidak, Jongin, itu tidak."

Jongin menatap ke arahku, dan dia terlihat begitu bimbang saat ia mengembuskan napas. "Bagus," bisiknya.

Aku terkejut dengan pengakuan Jongin. Pikirannya telah berubah. Saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya sebelumnya, Jongin sangat ketakutan. Pelayannya datang lagi. Dengan sigap dia meletakkan piring di depan kami dan segera meninggalkan kami lagi. _Ya ampun. Makanan._

"Makanlah," perintah Jongin.

Dalam hati aku tahu aku lapar, tapi sekarang, perutku seperti kejang. Duduk berhadapan dengan satu-satunya pria yang pernah kucintai dan memperdebatkan masa depan kami yang tidak jelas, tidak bisa mendorong nafsu makanku. Aku merasa enggan saat melihat makananku.

"Tolong aku ya Tuhan, Sehun, jika kamu tidak makan, aku akan menempatkan kamu di lututku disini, di restoran ini, dan ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kepuasan seksualku. Makan!"

 _Astaga, jaga rambutmu tetap berdiri, Kim_. Bawah sadarku menatapku dengan memincingkan matanya. Sepenuh hati dia setuju dengan Fifty Shades.

"Oke, aku akan makan. Kumohon, hentikan telapak tanganmu yang berkedut."

Jongin tidak tersenyum, tapi terus menatapku. Dengan enggan aku mengangkat pisau dan garpuku, memotong steak-ku. Oh, ini bisa membangkitkan nafsu makanku. Aku merasa lapar, benar-benar lapar. Aku mulai mengunyah dan Jongin tampak rileks. Kami makan malam tanpa bicara. Musiknya telah berganti. Nyanyian lembut seorang wanita terdengar samar-samar, liriknya menggema didalam pikiranku. Aku melirik Fifty. Jongin makan sambil mengawasiku. Kelaparan dan kerinduan dan kegelisahan digabungkan dalam satu tatapan yang panas.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyanyi ini?" Aku mencoba untuk melakukan percakapan normal.

Jongin berhenti dan mendengarkan. "Tidak. . . tapi suaranya bagus, siapapun dia."

"Aku juga menyukainya."

Akhirnya Jongin tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengandung teka-teki. Apa yang dia rencanakan?

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Jongin menggeleng. "Habiskan," katanya lembut.

Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah makanan di piringku. Aku sudah tak kuat makan lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menegosiasikan hal ini?

"Aku tidak bisa makan lagi. Apa aku sudah cukup makan Sir?"

Jongin menatapku tanpa ekspresi, tidak menjawab, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku sangat kenyang," tambahku, sambil menyesap anggur yang lezat.

"Kita harus segera kembali. Taylor sudah ada disini, dan besok pagi kau harus kerja."

"Begitu juga denganmu."

"Jam tidurku jauh lebih sedikit daripada kau,Sehun. Paling tidak kau sudah makan sesuatu."

"Bukankah kita akan kembali dengan Charlie Tango?"

"Tidak, karena aku sudah minum. Taylor akan mengantar kita. Selain itu, dengan cara ini aku bisa bersamamu di dalam mobil untuk diriku sendiri selama beberapa jam, Apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain bicara?"

Oh, itu rencananya. Jongin memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan, kemudian dia mengambil ponsel-nya dan membuat panggilan.

"Kami di Le Picotin, South West Third Avenue." Jongin menutup teleponnya. Astaga, dia kurang sopan saat berbicara ditelepon.

"Kau sangat kasar dengan Taylor sebenarnya, tidak dengan sebagian besar orang-orang juga."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan maksud dengan cepat, Sehun."

"Kau belum menyampaikan maksudmu malam ini. Tak ada yang berubah, Jongin."

"Aku punya proposisi untukmu."

"Ini dulu dimulai dengan proposisi."

"Sebuah proposisi yang berbeda."

Pelayan sudah kembali, dan Jongin memberikan kartu kreditnya tanpa memeriksa tagihan. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan curiga sementara pelayan menggesek kartunya. Telepon Jongin berbunyi sekali lagi, dan dia melirik teleponnya. Jongin punya proposisi? Sekarang apa? Dua skenario masuk dalam pikiranku: diculik, bekerja untuknya. Tidak, tidak ada yang masuk akal.

Jongin sudah selesai membayar. "Ayo. Taylor sudah diluar."

Kami berdiri dan Jongin menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Sehun." Jongin mencium buku-buku jariku dengan lembut, dan sentuhan bibirnya diatas kulitku langsung terasa menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

Di luar Audi sudah menunggu. Jongin membukakan pintu untukku. Aku masuk dan tenggelam dalam kulit mewah. Dia menuju ke sisi pengemudi, Taylor melangkah keluar dari mobil dan mereka berbicara sebentar. Ini bukan kebiasaan mereka seperti biasanya. Aku penasaran. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua masuk, dan aku melirik, wajah Jongin tanpa ekspresi saat ia menatap ke depan. Aku membiarkan diriku sejenak untuk memeriksa bentuk tubuh dewa miliknya: hidung lumayan mancungnya, bibirnya penuh, rambutnya jatuh di dahinya. Pria tampan ini pasti bukan ditujukan untukku.

Tiba-tiba musik mengalun lembut terdengar dari bagian belakang mobil, salah satu jenis orkestra yang tidak kukenal, dan Taylor menjalankan mobilnya kearah I-5 menuju Seattle. Jongin bergeser dan memandangku.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, Sehun, aku memiliki proposisi untukmu."

Aku melirik gugup pada Taylor.

"Taylor tak bisa mendengarmu," Jongin meyakinkan aku.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Taylor," Jongin memanggilnya. Taylor tidak merespon. Dia memanggil lagi, masih tidak ada respon. Jongin membungkuk dan menepuk bahunya. Taylor melepas satu earphone yang tidak aku perhatikan.

"Ya, Sir?"

"Terima kasih, Taylor. Tidak apa-apa; dengarkan kembali musikmu itu."

"Ya, Sir."

"Senang sekarang? Dia mendengarkan iPod-nya. Puccini. Lupakan dia ada di sini."

"Apa kau sengaja memintanya untuk melakukan itu?"

"Ya."

Oh.

"Oke, proposisimu?" Jongin tiba-tiba terlihat resmi dan menginginkan kepastian. _Sialan_.

Kami sedang menegosiasikan sebuah kesepakatan. Aku mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. "Pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau ingin hubungan vanilla biasa tanpa seks abnormal sama sekali?"

Mulutku menganga. "Seks abnormal?" Aku berteriak pelan.

"Seks abnormal."

"Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu." Aku melirik gugup pada Taylor.

"Yah, aku mengatakan itu. Jawablah," kata Jongin tenang.

Mukaku memerah. Dewa batinku berlutut mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti berdoa untuk memohon padaku. "Aku suka Seks abnormal-mu," bisikku.

"Itu seperti yang kupikirkan. Jadi apa yang tidak kau sukai?"

 _Tidak_ _bisa menyentuhmu. Kau menikmati rasa sakitku, pukulan sabuk. . ._ "Ancaman kejam dan hukuman yang tidak biasa."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Yah, kau memiliki semua jenis tongkat, cambuk dan sebagainya didalam ruang bermainmu dan itu semua sangat membuatku ketakutan. Aku tak ingin kau menggunakannya padaku."

"Oke, jadi dalam hal ini kau tak suka dengan adanya cambuk atau tongkat - atau ikat pinggang," Jongin menyindir.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa kau mencoba untuk mendiskusikan kembali batas keras?"

"Tidak seperti itu, aku hanya mencoba memahamimu, mendapatkan yang lebih jelas gambaran dari apa yang kau inginkan dan yang tidak kau sukai."

"Pada dasarnya, Jongin, Kesenanganmu yang menimbulkan rasa sakit padaku, sangat sulit bagiku untuk aku terima. Dan ide bahwa kau akan melakukan hukuman itu karena aku telah melanggar beberapa aturan yang dibuat sewenang-wenang."

"Tapi itu bukan sewenang-wenang,aturannya sudah ditulis."

"Aku tak ingin satu set aturan."

"Tak ada sama sekali?"

"Tidak ada aturan." Aku menggeleng, rupanya hatiku sudah berada di dalam mulutku. Kemana lagi arah pembicaraan ini?

"Tapi kau tak keberatan jika aku memukul pantatmu?"

"Memukulku dengan apa?"

"Ini." Jongin memegang tangannya.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman. "Tidak, tidak juga. Terutama dengan – bola-bola perak itu ..." Syukurlah tapi itu gelap, Mukaku terbakar dan suaraku langsung menghilang saat aku ingat malam itu. _Yah. . . Aku akan melakukan itu lagi_.

Jongin menyeringai ke arahku. "Ya, itu menyenangkan."

"Lebih dari menyenangkan," aku bergumam.

"Jadi kau bisa menerima sedikit rasa sakit."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ya, kurasa."

Oh, kemana lagi arah pembicaraannya? Tingkat kegelisaanku semakin melonjak naik beberapa Skala Richter. Jongin mengelus dagunya, berpikir keras.

"Sehun, aku ingin mulai lagi. Melakukan hubungan vanilla (hubungan normal), dan mungkin setelah kau percaya padaku dan aku percaya pada kejujuranmu untuk berkomunikasi denganku, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

Aku menatapnya, tertegun, pikiranku kosong sama sekali - seperti komputer yang eror. Jongin menatap ke arahku dengan cemas, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sepertinya kita berada diwilayah Oregon yang diselimuti kegelapan. Aku sadar, akhirnya, ini dia. Jongin menginginkan cahaya terang, tapi bisakah aku memintanya untuk melakukan ini untukku? Dan bukankah kadang-kadang aku juga menyukai kegelapan? sedikit kegelapan, kadang-kadang. Ingatan tentang kegelapan Thomas Tallis tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiranku.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hukuman?"

"Tak ada hukuman." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada."

"Dan aturan?"

"Tak ada aturan."

"Tidak ada sama sekali? Tapi kau memiliki kebutuhan."

"Aku lebih membutuhkan kamu,Sehun. Beberapa hari terakhir ini seperti berada di neraka. Semua instingku mengatakan padaku untuk membiarkan kau pergi karena aku tak layak untukmu. Foto-foto yang diambil laki-laki itu. . . Aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia melihatmu. Kau tampak begitu santai dan mempesona, bukannya kau sekarang tidak mempesona, tapi kau duduk disini. Aku melihat rasa sakitmu. Sedih rasanya bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan kau merasa seperti ini."

"Tapi aku pria egois. Aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh dikantorku. Kau sangat istimewa, jujur, hangat, kuat, cerdas, polos, mempesona; dan daftarnya tak akan habis. Aku kagum padamu. Aku menginginkanmu, memikirkan orang lain memilikimu rasanya seperti pisau diputar-putar kedalam jiwaku yang gelap."

Mulutku menjadi kering. _Sialan_. Bawah sadarku mengangguk dengan puas. Jika itu bukan deklarasi cinta, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Kata-kata Jongin yang keluar seperti bendungan yang jebol.

"Jongin, mengapa kau berpikir kau memiliki jiwa yang gelap? Aku tak akan pernah mengatakan itu. Mungkin menyedihkan, tapi kau pria yang baik. Aku bisa melihat itu. . . Kau sangat dermawan, sopan, dan kau tak pernah bohong padaku. Aku belum mencoba dengan sangat keras."

"Sabtu lalu itu seperti mengejutkan pikiranku. Membangunkan aku dari tidurku. Aku menyadari bahwa kau begitu mudah menerimaku yang mana aku merasa tidak bisa menjadi orang yang kau inginkan. Kemudian, setelah aku pergi, aku baru sadar bahwa rasa sakit fisik yang kau timbulkan tidak separah dengan rasa sakit yang timbul karena kehilanganmu. Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, tapi itu sangat sulit."

"Kau selalu menyenangkanku sepanjang waktu," bisik Jongin. "Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu tentang hal itu?"

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kadang-kadang kau begitu tertutup. . . seperti sebuah negara kepulauan. Kau mengintimidasiku. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku diam. Aku tak tahu bagaimana suasana hatimu. Seperti ayunan dari utara ke selatan dalam sekian detik kembali lagi. Sangat membingungkan dan kau tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu, padahal aku ingin sekali menunjukkan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jongin berkedip padaku dalam kegelapan, waspada kupikir, dan aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan duduk di pangkuan Jongin, membuatnya terkejut, dan menempakan tanganku di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu,Kim Jongin. Dan kau bersedia melakukan semua ini untukku. Akulah yang tidak layak, dan aku hanya minta maaf bahwa aku tak bisa melakukan semuanya untukmu. Mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu . . . Aku tak tahu. . . tapi ya, aku menerima proposisimu. Dimana aku harus menanda tanganinya?"

Jongin memelukku dengan keras seperti akan meremukkanku.

"Oh, Sehun," Jongin mengambil nafas sambil membenamkan hidungnya dileherku.

Kami duduk, saling berpelukan, mendengarkan musik – suara piano yang menenangkan - mencerminkan emosi yang ada didalam mobil, hening sangat menenangkan setelah terjadi badai. Aku meringkuk ke dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalaku di lekuk lehernya. Dengan lembut Jongin membelai punggungku.

"Menyentuh adalah batas keras bagiku,Sehun," bisik Jongin.

"Aku tahu. Aku berharap paham alasannya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin mendesah, ia menjawab dengan suara lembut, "Masa kecilku sangat mengerikan. Salah seorang mucikari pelacur yang pecandu itu..." Suaranya menghilang, dan tubuhnya menegang saat Jongin mengingat kengerian yang tak terbayangkan itu.

"Aku bisa mengingat itu," Jongin berbisik sambil bergidik.

Tiba-tiba, jantungku menyempit saat aku ingat bekas luka bakar dikulitnya. _Oh, Jongin_. Aku mengencangkan lenganku di lehernya.

"Apakah dia kasar? Ibumu?" Suaraku pelan dan lembut dengan air mata yang tertahan.

"Seingatku tidak. Dia hanya ceroboh. Dia tidak melindungiku dari mucikarinya." Jongin mendengus. "Kupikir akulah yang merawatnya. Ketika akhirnya dia bunuh diri, butuh waktu empat hari bagi seseorang menyadari itu dan menemukan kami. . . Aku ingat itu."

Aku terkesiap tak bisa menampung kengerian itu. Sialan. Kemarahan serasa naik ke tenggorokanku. "Itu sangat mengerikan," bisikku.

"Fifty Shades," bisik Jongin.

Aku menoleh dan mencium lehernya, berusaha menghiburnya saat aku membayangkan, seorang anak laki-laki kecil bermanik mata hitam sangat kotor yang tersesat dan sendirian di samping tubuh ibunya yang sudah meninggal. _Oh, Jongin_. Aku bernafas diantara aroma tubuhnya. Baunya surgawi, aroma favoritku yang ada di seluruh dunia. Jongin mengencangkan pelukannya dan mencium rambutku, dan aku duduk dalam pelukannya saat Taylor menambah kecepatan di kegelapan malam. Saat aku terbangun, kami sudah sampai di Seattle.

"Hei," kata Jongin lembut.

"Maaf," gumamku saat aku duduk dengan tegak, berkedip dan meregangkan tubuhku. Aku masih dalam pelukannya, di pangkuan Jongin.

"Aku bisa menontonmu tidur selama-lamanya, Sehun."

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kita hampir sampai di tempatmu."

Oh?

"Kita tidak ke tempatmu?"

"Tidak."

Aku duduk dan menatap Jongin. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena besok kau kerja."

"Oh." Aku cemberut.

Jongin menyeringai ke arahku. "Mengapa, apa kau punya sesuatu didalam pikiranmu?"

Mukaku memerah. "Yah, mungkin."

Jongin terkekeh. "Sehun, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi, tidak sebelum kau memohon padaku."

"Apa?!"

"Sampai kau mulai berkomunikasi denganku. Lain kali jika kita bercinta lagi, kau harus memberitahuku apa tepatnya yang kau inginkan secara detail."

"Oh."

Jongin menggeserku dari pangkuannya saat Taylor berhenti di depan apartemenku. Jongin keluar dan menahan pintu mobil terbuka untukku.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Jongin berjalan ke belakang mobil, membuka bagasi, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang besar dibungkus kertas kado. Astaga apa ini?

"Bukalah kalau kau sudah di dalam."

"Kau tidak masuk?"

"Tidak,Sehun."

"Jadi kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu?"

"Besok."

"Besok bosku mau mengajakku minum dengannya."

Wajah Jongin mengeras. "Benarkah, sekarang?" suaranya dicampur dengan ancaman yang terpendam.

"Untuk merayakan minggu pertamaku kerja," tambahku dengan cepat.

"Dimana?"

"Belum tahu."

"Aku bisa menjemputmu dari sana."

"Oke. . . Aku akan kirim e-mail atau sms untukmu."

"Bagus."

Jongin menemaniku berjalan sampai pintu lobi dan menunggu sementara aku mencari kunci di tasku. Saat aku membuka kunci pintu, dia membungkuk ke depan dan menangkup daguku, memiringkan kepalaku kebelakang. Mulutnya mendekat, dan menutup matanya, ia mencium dari sudut mataku ke sudut mulutku. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari mulutku karena bagian dalam tubuhku meleleh dan mengembang.

"Sampai besok," Jongin mengambil nafas.

"Selamat malam, Jongin," bisikku, dan aku mendengar nada keinginan dalam suaraku.

Jongin tersenyum. "Masuklah," perintahnya, dan aku berjalan melewati lobi sambil membawa bungkusan misteriusku.

"Sampai besok, sayang," Jongin berseru, lalu berbalik dengan anggun, kembali ke mobil.

Setelah didalam apartemen, aku membuka kotak hadiah dan aku melihat laptop MacBook Pro, Ponsel, dan kotak segi empat lainnya. Apa ini? Aku membuka kertas perak. Di dalamnya ada benda, warna hitam, tipis, Pembungkusnya terbuat dari kulit. Kubuka pembungkusnya, aku menemukan sebuah iPad. Ya ampun. . . iPad. Sebuah kartu putih di atas layar dengan pesan tertulis dalam tulisan tangan Jongin:

 _ **Sehun – ini untukmu.**_

 _ **Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau dengar.**_

 _ **Musik ini mengatakan tentang perasaanku.**_

 _ **Jongin**_

Astaga. Aku memiliki koleksi lagu-lagu dari Kim Jongin di iPad terbaru. Aku menggeleng tak setuju karena ini pasti mahal, tapi dalam hati aku menyukainya. Di kantor Chanyeol memiliki satu, jadi aku tahu bagaimana cara memakainya. Aku nyalakan dan terkesiap saat gambar wallpaper muncul: sebuah model pesawat glider yang kecil. Oh. Itu Blanik L23 yang kuberikan padanya, dengan bingkai glass stand yang berdiri diatas meja, aku pikir meja Jongin di kantornya. Aku melongo. _Ia merakitnya!_ Jongin benar-benar merakitnya.

Aku ingat sekarang, Jongin pernah menuliskan itu dikartu kiriman bunganya. Aku terguncang, dan aku tahu saat itulah Jongin sudah menguraikan banyak yang ada dalam pikirannya pada saat Jongin mengirim itu. Aku geser panah di bagian bawah layar untuk membuka kunci dan aku terkesiap lagi. Wallpaper-nya ada fotoku dan Jongin saat acara wisuda-ku di tenda. Foto ini salah satu yang yang pernah tampil di Seattle Times. Jongin terlihat begitu tampan dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, sepertinya dewa batinku meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri duduk diatas kursi malasnya - _Ya, dan dia milikku!_ Dengan gesekan jariku, ikonnya bergeser, dan salah satu dari beberapa tampilan baru pada layar berikutnya. Aplikasi Kindle, iBooks, Word - apa pun itu.

 _Ya ampun! British Library?_ Aku menyentuh ikon itu dan muncul menu: _KOLEKSI SEJARAH_. Kugeser ke bawah, aku pilih _NOVEL ABAD 18 dan 19_. Kemudian menu yang lainnya. Aku sentuh sebuah judul: _THE AMERICAN_ karya _HENRY JAMES_. Satu jendala baru terbuka, menawarkanku salinan scan dari buku untuk dibaca. Ya ampun - ini adalah edisi pertama, yang diterbitkan pada tahun 1879, dan itu ada di iPad-ku! Dia membelikan aku dari British Library hanya dengan sentuhan tombol saja. Aku keluar dari aplikasi ini dengan cepat, tahu bahwa aku akan tenggelam di dalamnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku menyadari bahwa aplikasi ini seperti

"makanan yang sangat lezat" yang membuatku memutar mataku dan tersenyum pada saat yang sama, sebuah aplikasi berita, aplikasi cuaca, tapi di catatan kartunya tadi menyinggung masalah musik. Aku kembali ke layar utama, menyentuh ikon iPod dan daftar playlist muncul. Aku menelusuri pilihan lagu-lagunya, dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Thomas Tallis- Aku tak akan melupakan itu dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah dua kali mendengarnya, saat dia mencambuk dan berhubungan intim denganku.

"Witchcraft." Senyumku semakin lebar – ingat saat dansa mengelilingi ruangan yang besar. Karya Bach Marcello - _oh tidak, itu terlalu sedih untuk suasana hatiku yang lagi gembira sekarang_. Hmm. Jeff Buckley - _yah, aku sudah pernah mendengar lagu ini_. Snow Patrol - band favoritku - dan lagu berjudul

"Principles of Lust" oleh Enigma. Bagaimana menggambarkan sosok Christian. Aku menyeringai. Lagu lain judulnya "Possession". . . _oh ya, sangat Fifty Shades_. Dan beberapa lagi yang tak pernah kudengar. Memilih satu lagu yang menarik mataku, aku sentuh play. Judulnya "Try" dari Nellie Furtado. Dia mulai bernyanyi, dan suaranya seperti syal dari sutra yang membalut di sekelilingku, membungkusku.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur. Apa ini berarti Jongin akan mencoba? Mencoba dengan hubungan baru? Aku menyerap isi liriknya, menatap langit-langit, mencoba untuk memahami perubahannya. Dia merindukanku. Aku merindukan dia. Dia pasti memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Pasti. IPad ini, lagu-lagu ini, aplikasi ini-dia peduli. Dia benar-benar peduli. Jantungku membengkak penuh harapan. Lagunya berakhir dan air mata menggenangi mataku. Aku segera menggeser lagu yang lain - "The Scientist" oleh Coldplay - salah satu band favorit Baekhyun.

Aku tahu lagunya, tapi aku belum pernah benar-benar mendengarkan lirik lagu itu sebelumnya. Aku menutup mata dan membiarkan kata-katanya meresap dalam pikiranku. Air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku tidak bisa membendungnya. Jika ini bukan permintaan maaf, lantas apa? Oh, Jongin. Atau apa ini sebuah undangan? Apa dia menjawab pertanyaanku?

 _Apa aku mengartikan ini terlalu banyak?_ Aku mungkin mengartikan ini terlalu banyak. Bawah sadarku mengangguk padaku, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa kasihannya padaku. Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku akan mengirim e-mail untuk berterima kasih padanya. Aku melompat turun dari tidurku untuk mengambil laptop. Suara Coldplay masih mengalun, saat aku duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Mac menyala dan aku log in

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** iPad  
 **Tanggal:** 9 Juni 2011 23:56  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Kau telah membuatku menangis lagi.  
Aku suka iPad-nya.  
Aku suka lagu-lagunya.  
Aku suka Aplikasi British Library.  
Aku mencintaimu.  
Terima kasih. Selamat malam.  
Sehun xx

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** iPad  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 00:03  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Aku senang kau menyukainya.  
Aku membeli satu untukku sendiri. Seandainya sekarang aku berada di sana, aku akan mencium untuk menghapus air matamu. Tapi aku tidak disana - cepat tidur.  
Kim Jongin  
CEO, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

Jawabannya membuatku tersenyum, masih sangat bossy, masih begitu Jongin. Apakah itu akan mengubahnya juga? Dan aku menyadari bahwa saat ini juga aku berharap tidak. Aku menyukai dia seperti ini – suka memerintah - selama aku bisa menghadapinya tanpa takut dihukum.

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Mr. Pemarah  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 00:07  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Seperti biasa kau sangat bossy dan mungkin kau tegang, mungkin marah pada dirimu sendiri, Mr. Kim.  
Aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa meredakan itu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak disini - kau tak mengijinkanku menginap, dan kau mengharapkan aku untuk memohon ... Jangan mimpi, Sir.  
Sehun xx  
PS: Aku juga mencatat bahwa kau memasukkan lagu kebangsaan seorang penguntit, "Every Breath You Take." Aku menikmati rasa humormu, tetapi apa Dr. Flynn tahu?

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Tenang seperti Zen  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 00.10  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Yang tersayang Sehun,  
Memukul pantat juga terjadi dalam hubungan vanilla, kau sudah tahu itu. Biasanya terjadi karena suka sama suka dalam konteks seksual... tapi aku sangat senang untuk membuat pengecualiannya.

Kau akan lega mengetahui bahwa Dr. Flynn juga menikmati rasa humorku. Kumohon, segera tidur sekarang karena besok kau tak akan bisa tidur banyak. Secara tak sengaja - kau yang akan memohon, percayalah padaku. Dan aku menunggu itu.  
Kim Jongin  
CEO yang tegang, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Selamat malam, Mimpi yang Indah  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 00:12  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Oke, karena kau memintaku dengan manis, dan aku menyukai ancamanmu yang nikmat, aku akan meringkuk dengan iPad yang kau berikan padaku karena kemurahan hatimu dan tertidur karena browsing di British Library, sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengatakan tentang perasaanmu.  
S xxx

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Satu lagi permintaan  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 00:15  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Mimpikanlah aku. x  
Kim Jongin  
CEO, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

Memimpikanmu, Kim Jongin? Selalu. Aku segera mengganti pakaian dengan piyama, sikat gigi, dan naik ke tempat tidur. Memasang earphone di telingaku, aku mengambil balon Charlie Tango yang sudah kempes dari bawah bantal dan aku memeluknya. Aku dipenuhi rasa kebahagiaan, senyum lebar yang konyol tampak di wajahku. Perbedaan apa yang bisa dibuat dalam sehari.

Bagaimana aku bisa tidur? José Gonzales mulai menyanyikan lagu dengan melodi gitar riff yang menghipnotis, dan perlahan-lahan aku hanyut ke dalam tidurku, kagum bagaimana dunia sudah dibetulkan dengan sendirinya dalam satu malam dan berpikir dengan santai apa aku harus membuat playlist lagu-lagu untuk Jongin.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Pendek ya? Iya kan? Lagi suka ngepost pendek-pendek soalnya. Wkwk maaf juga ngaret, sumpah ini gegara charger laptop rusak. Batre laptop habis, jadi aku ga bisa apa-apa. Dan sedihnya karena laptop ane termasuk sekarang yang ga diproduksi lagi, jadi musti nunggu charger baru selama 1 minggu. Ini aja musti pinjem punya kakak jadi bisa nyala laptopnya. Haha

Oh ya jadwal kuliah aku bakal dimulai hari ini dan ya otomatis mungkin bakal bikin molor proses ngepost FF nya. Dan disini aku mau tanya. FF ini enaknya mau dipost seminggu sekali atau 2minggu sekali? Terserah kalian. Yang penting rajin-rajin review aja deh readersnya. Hihi

Dan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan KaiHun? Manis-manisnya si Jongin udah kerasa kan? Sehun juga roman-romannya udah mulai mau lagi deket sama Jongin. Wkwk

Btw curcol dikit ke readers bisa kali ya, aku lagi stuck banget nih sama beberapa bagian dinovel ini yang tengah aku remake, itu bagian part pas pesta dan adegan ranjang. Musti banting stir dari Straight jadi YAOI tuh rasanya... Haha suka keder kalo ada beberapa kalimat yang rasanya enggan banget aku hapus. Hihi jadi maaf ya kalo misal kadang ada beberapa pas adegan rated 25+ itu nanti mungkin bakal ada beberapa kata-kata rancu. Aku minta maaf *bow*

Sampai jumpa dinext chapter selanjutnya, pai~ pai~

.

Thanks to review :

 _yeon1411_ _,_ _YunYuliHun ,_ _Sekar Amalia ,_ _Furanshi ,_ _kaihun520 ,_ _sehunskai_ _, ooh ,_ _, ajeng ,_ _Kiky-HunKai ,_ _Renakyu ,_ _VampireDPS_ _,_ _jiraniatriana_ _,_ _My jeje_ _,_ _Erna606_ _,_ _,_ _shixunaa_ _,_ _kaihunlicious_ _,_ _D._ _,_ _bottomsehunnie_ _,_ _kimels94_ _,_ _Jongin's Grape_ _,_ _driccha_ _,_ _.39_ _,_ _awexome_ _,_ _LVenge_ _._


	3. Meet Up

Salah satu keuntungan tidak mempunyai mobil adalah selama perjalanan di dalam bis menuju tempat kerja, aku bisa memasang headset ke iPadku yang tersimpan dengan aman di dalam tas dan mendengarkan semua lagu-lagu indah dari Jongin yang dia berikan padaku. Saat aku tiba di kantor, aku memiliki senyum yang paling menggelikan di wajahku. Chanyeol langsung bereaksi saat memandang ke arahku sampai 2 kali.

"Selamat pagi,Sehun. Kau terlihat. . . berseri-seri!"

Aku merasa rona merah naik diwajahku. _Ya ampun, sangat tidak pantas._ "Aku bisa tidur nyenyak, terima kasih, Chanyeol. Selamat pagi."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Bisakah kamu baca ini untukku dan tolong, hasil laporannya setelah makan siang?" Chanyeol menyerahkan empat naskah padaku. Saat ekspresiku tampak terkejut, ia menambahkan, "Hanya bab pertama."

"Tentu," aku tersenyum lega, dan Chanyeol membalas dengan tersenyum lebar. Aku menyalakan komputer untuk memulai pekerjaan, menghabiskan kopi latteku dan makan pisang. Ada e-mail dari Jongin.

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Tolonglah Aku . . .  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 08:05  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Aku harap kau sudah sarapan. Aku rindu padamu semalam.  
Kim Jongin  
CEO,Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Lagu Lama. . .  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 08:33  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Aku sedang makan pisang saat mengetik. Aku tak pernah sarapan beberapa hari ini, jadi ini merupakan langkah yang maju. Aku suka Aplikasi British Library - aku mulai membaca ulang Robinson Crusoe. . . dan tentu saja, aku mencintaimu.  
Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri - Aku mencoba untuk bekerja.  
Oh Sehun  
Asisten Park Chanyeol, Commissioning Editor, SIP

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Hanya itu saja yang kau makan?  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 08:36  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Kau bisa makan lebih baik dari itu. Kau akan membutuhkan energimu untuk memohon.  
Kim Jongin  
CEO, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Pengganggu  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 08:39  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Mr. Kim - Aku mencoba bekerja untuk mencari nafkah - dan kau yang akan memohon.  
Oh Sehun  
Asisten Park Chanyeol, Commissioning Editor, SIP

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Siap Terima Tantangan!  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 08:36  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Ah, masa Tuan Oh, aku menyukai tantangan. . .  
Kim Jongin  
CEO, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

Aku duduk nyengir menatap layar seperti seorang idiot. Tapi aku perlu membaca bab-bab ini untuk Chanyeol dan menulis laporan itu semuanya. Menempatkan naskah di mejaku, aku mulai mengerjakannya.

Saat jam makan siang aku menuju ke toko makanan untuk membeli sandwich pastrami dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari iPad-ku. Lagu pertama dari Nitin Sawhney, yang berjudul "Homelands"- lumayan enak. Mr. Kim memiliki selera musik eklektik.

Aku kembali ke kantor, sambil mendengarkan musik klasik, _Fantasia on a Theme of Thomas Tallis_ oleh Vaughn Williams. Oh, Fifty memiliki selera humor, dan aku mencintainya untuk itu. Kapan seringai bodoh ini pernah meninggalkan wajahku? Sore ini terasa berjalan lambat. Pada saat pekerjaan kosong, Aku memutuskan kirim e-mail untuk Jongin.

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Bosan. . .  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 16:05  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Memutar-mutar ibu jariku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?  
Oh Sehun  
Asisten Park Chanyeol, Commissioning Editor, SIP

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Ibu jarimu  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 16:15  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Kau seharusnya kerja ditempatku. Kau tak akan memutar-mutar ibu jarimu. Aku yakin, aku bisa menggunakannya dengan lebih baik.  
Bahkan aku bisa memikirkan beberapa pilihan. . . Aku sedang melakukan merger dan akuisisi yang sangat menjemukan seperti biasanya. Semuanya sangat membosankan. E-mail-mu di SIP sedang diawasi.  
Kim Jongin Terganggu  
CEO, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

Oh sial. Aku tak tahu. Bagaimana sih Jongin bisa tahu? Aku cemberut menatap layar dan segera memeriksa e-mail yang sudah kita kirim, aku menghapus semuanya. Tepat pukul lima tiga puluh, Chanyeol berada di mejaku. Pakaian santai pada hari Jumat jadi dia mengenakan celana jins dan kemeja hitam. Dia tampak kasual.

"Minum, Sehun? Biasanya kami suka jalan ke bar di seberang jalan."

"Kami?" Aku bertanya, penuh dengan harapan.

"Ya, sebagian besar dari kami biasanya pergi. . . kau mau ikut?"

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak jelas, aku tak ingin mengkaji terlalu mendetail, tapi aku merasa sangat lega. "Mau sekali. Nama barnya apa?"

"50."

"Kau bercanda."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan aneh. "Tidak. Apa nama itu punya arti untukmu?"

"Tidak, maaf. Aku akan bergabung denganmu disana."

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?"

"Tolong, Bir."

"Keren."

Aku ke toilet dan mengirim e-mail untuk Jongin dari ponselku.

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Kau Pasti Benar-benar Cocok Disini  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 17:36  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Kami akan pergi ke bar namanya 'Fifty's.  
Lelucon yang bisa kugali dalam hal ini tidak ada habisnya.  
Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di sana, .  
S x

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Bahaya  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 17:38  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Menggali adalah pekerjaan yang sangat, sangat berbahaya.  
Kim Jongin  
CEO, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

 **Dari:** Oh Sehun  
 **Perihal:** Bahaya?  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 17:40  
 **Untuk:** Kim Jongin  
Dan maksudmu adalah?

 **Dari:** Kim Jongin  
 **Perihal:** Hanya. . .  
 **Tanggal:** 10 Juni 2011 17:42  
 **Untuk:** Oh Sehun  
Membuat observasi, Tuan Oh.  
Aku segera akan bertemu denganmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sayang.  
Kim Jongin  
CEO, Kim Enterprises Holdings Inc

Aku memeriksa diriku di cermin. Dalam sehari perbedaan apa yang bisa dibuat. Aku memiliki warna yang lebih di pipiku, dan mataku bersinar. Ini akibat dari efek Kim Jongin. Sedikit berdebat di e-mail dengannya akan memberi efek seperti itu untuk seorang pria.

Aku menyeringai pada cermin dan meluruskan kemeja biru mudaku – salah satu yang dibelikan Taylor untukku. Hari ini aku juga mengenakan jeans favoritku. Saat aku akan keluar gedung, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Tuan Oh?"

Penasaran aku berbalik, dan seorang wanita muda bermuka pucat mendekatiku dengan hati-hati. Dia tampak seperti hantu-begitu pucat dan aneh tatapannya kosong.

"Tuan Oh Sehun?" Dia mengulangi, dan wajahnya kaku dan statis meski dia berbicara.

"Ya?"

Dia berhenti, menatapku berjarak sekitar tiga kaki dari trotoar, dan aku membalas menatapnya, tak mampu bergerak. Siapa dia? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Bisa saya bantu?" Aku bertanya. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

"Tidak. . . Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Suaranya lembut menakutkan. Seperti aku, dia memiliki rambut hitam yang sungguh kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Matanya berwarna coklat, seperti minuman bourbon, ekspresinya datar. Sama sekali tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Wajahnya cantik, pucat, yang terukir dalam kesedihan.

"Maaf, kau menemuiku disaat yang tidak menguntungkan," kataku sopan, mencoba untuk mengabaikan peringatan yang menggelitik tulang belakangku. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, dia tampak aneh, berantakan dan tak terawat. Ukuran pakaiannya dua kali lebih besar, termasuk ukuran mantelnya. Dia tertawa, aneh, suaranya sumbang yang hanya membuatku bertambah cemas.

"Apa yang kau punya yang tidak aku punya?" Tanya dia sedih. Kecemasanku berubah menjadi takut.

"Maaf-siapa anda?"

"Aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyibakkan rambut panjangnya kebahu, saat dia melakukan itu, otomatis lengan mantelnya ketarik keatas, memperlihatkan perban yang kotor di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya. _Ya ampun._

"Selamat sore, Tuan Oh." Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju jalanan saat aku berdiri terpaku.

Aku menyaksikan saat tubuh kecilnya menghilang dari pandangan, menghilang diantara para pekerja yang baru keluar dari berbagai kantor mereka. _Sebenarnya tadi itu apa?_

Dengan bingung, aku menyeberang jalan menuju bar, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, sementara alam bawah sadarku menegakkan kepalanya yang jelek dan mengejek padaku- _Dia ada hubungannya dengan Jongin._

Fifty adalah bar seperti pada umumnya dengan panji-panji bisbol dan poster yang tergantung di dinding. Chanyeol sudah berada di bar bersama Elizabeth, Courtney seorang commissioning editor yang lain, dua cowok dari keuangan, dan Claire dari resepsionis. Dia seperti biasa memakai anting-anting bulat terbuat perak.

"Hai, Sehun!" Chanyeol memberiku sebotol Bud.

"Cheers. . . terima kasih," gumamku, aku masih terguncang oleh pertemuanku dengan gadis hantu tadi.

"Cheers." Kami saling mendentingkan botol, dan ia meneruskan berbicara dengan Elizabeth. Claire tersenyum manis padaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana minggu pertamamu selama ini?" Tanyanya.

"Baik, terima kasih. Tampaknya semua orang sangat ramah."

"Kau terlihat lebih bahagia hari ini."

Mukaku memerah. "Ini hari Jumat," gumamku dengan cepat. "Jadi - apa kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

Cara untuk mengalihkan perhatianku berhasil dan aku merasa selamat. Claire ternyata salah satu dari tujuh bersaudara, dan dia bersama keluarga besarnya tinggal di Tacoma. Dia menjadi agak bersemangat, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku belum pernah berbicara dengan wanita yang seumuran denganku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dengan keadaan Baekhyun. . . dan Suho. Aku harus ingat untuk menanyakan pada Jongin jika ia sudah mendapat kabar dari dia. Oh, dan Jungkook kakaknya akan kembali Selasa depan, dan dia akan tinggal di apartemen kami. Aku tak bisa membayangkan Jongin akan merasa senang mendengar itu. Pertemuanku Sebelumnya dengan Gadis Hantu yang aneh itu menyelinap lebih jauh dari pikiranku. Selama percakapanku dengan Claire, Elizabeth menawarkan bir lagi.

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum padanya. Claire sangat mudah untuk diajak bicara - dia orang yang ramah - dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah minum bir yang ke tiga saat aku berbasa-basi dengan salah seorang cowok dari keuangan. Saat Elizabeth dan Courtney pergi, Chanyeol bergabung dengan aku dan Claire. Dimana Jongin? Salah satu cowok dari keuangan terlihat mengajak Claire ngobrol.

"Sehun, kira-kira kamu membuat keputusan yang tepat bekerja disini?" Suara Chanyeol lembut, dan dia berdiri agak terlalu dekat. Tapi aku sudah memperhatikan bahwa ia punya kecenderungan untuk melakukan hal ini dengan semua orang, bahkan di kantor. Bawah sadarku menyempit matanya. _Kau menafsirkan terlalu banyak dalam hal ini,_ ia memperingatkan aku.

"Aku merasa senang minggu ini, terima kasih, Chanyeol. Ya, aku pikir aku membuat keputusan yang tepat."

"Kau orang yang sangat cerdas,Sehun. Kau akan cepat sukses."

Aku malu. "Terima kasih," gumamku, karena aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan.

"Jauh kah tempat tinggalmu?"

" Pike Market district."

"Tidak jauh dari tempatku." Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol bergerak lebih dekat dan bersandar di bar, secara efektif aku terperangkap. "Apa kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

"Yah. . . um-" Aku bisa merasakan Jongin sebelum aku melihatnya. Seolah-olah seluruh tubuhku sangat selaras dengan kehadirannya. Rasa menenangkan dan terbakar pada saat bersamaan - dua sisi internal yang aneh - dan aku merasakan seperti ada denyutan listrik.

Jongin menempatkan tangannya di bahuku seperti kebiasaannya memamerkan tanda sayang - tapi aku tahu ini berbeda. Jongin ingin memperlihatkan bahwa aku miliknya, dan saat ini aku menerima dengan senang hati.

Dengan lembut Jongin mencium rambutku. "Halo, Sayang," bisik Jongin.

Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa sangat lega, merasa aman, dan senang karena lengannya ditempatkan di bahuku. Jongin menarikku ke sisinya, dan aku melirik ke arahnya saat ia menatap Chanyeol, ekspresinya tenang. Berpaling, Jongin menatapku, tersenyum miring sebentar diikuti dengan sekilas kecupan. Jongin mengenakan jaket bergaris seperti corak angkatan laut, celana jins dan kemeja putih terbuka. Dia tampak mempesona. Chanyeol terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Chanyeol, ini Jongin," bisikku minta maaf. Mengapa aku minta maaf? "Jongin, ini Chanyeol."

"Aku pacarnya," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum agak dingin yang tidak sampai menyentuh matanya saat dia menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang secara psikis sedang mengukur kemampuan orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku bosnya," jawab Chanyeol arogan. "Sehun pernah menyebut sebagai mantan pacar."

Oh, sialan. _Kau pasti tak ingin main-main dengan Fifty._

"Yah, sekarang bukan mantan lagi," jawab Jongin dengan tenang. "Ayo, sayang, saatnya pergi."

"Tolong, tinggallah dan bergabung dengan kami untuk minum," kata Chanyeol lancar.

Aku tidak berpikir itu ide yang baik. Mengapa rasanya tidak begitu nyaman? Aku melirik Claire, yah, tentu saja dia terang-terangan sedang menatap, mulutnya menganga melihat Jongin. Kapan aku akan berhenti memikirkan efek dia terhadap perempuan lain?

"Kami sudah punya rencana lain," balas Jongin dengan senyum penuh teka-teki.

Kami punya rencana? Dan getaran penuh harap menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

"Mungkin, lain waktu," tambahnya.

"Ayo," kata Jongin padaku saat ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Sampai ketemu hari Senin." Aku tersenyum pada Chanyeol, Claire, dan cowok-cowok dari keuangan, berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang kurang senang, dan mengikuti Jongin keluar pintu. Taylor menunggu dibalik kemudi Audi di pinggir jalan.

"Mengapa itu tadi seperti kompetisi buang air kecil?" Aku bertanya pada Jongin saat ia membuka pintu mobil untukku.

"Karena itu harus," bisik Jongin dan memberiku senyum misterius lalu menutup pintuku.

"Halo, Taylor," kataku saat mata kami bertemu di spion dalam mobil.

"Tuan Oh," Taylor menjawab dengan senyum ramah.

Jongin duduk disampingku, menggenggam tanganku, dan dengan lembut mencium buku-buku jariku. "Hai," kata Jongin lembut.

Pipiku bersemu merah muda, menyadari bahwa Taylor bisa mendengar kita, bersyukur bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat, sepertinya Jongin bisa membuat celana dalamku terbakar. Aku berusaha untuk menahan diri supaya tidak melompat padanya disini, di kursi belakang mobil. _Oh, kursi belakang mobil. . . hmm._ Dewa batinku merenung dengan tenang sambil membelai dagunya dengan lembut.

"Hai," aku mengambil napas, mulutku kering.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Kau bilang kita punya rencana."

"Oh, aku tahu apa yang aku ingin lakukan, Sehun. Aku bertanya padamu apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Aku tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu," kata Jongin sambil menyeringai nakal dan mesum. "Jadi. . . ingin memohon. Apa kau ingin memohon di tempatku atau tempatmu?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum, oh-senyumnya yang begitu seksi ditujukan padaku.

"Aku rasa kau menjadi sangat sombong, Mr. Kim. Tapi daripada merubah arah, kita bisa pergi ke apartemenku saja." Aku menggigit bibir dengan sengaja, dan ekspresinya menjadi lebih gelap.

"Taylor, tolong ke tempat Sehun."

"Ya, Sir," Taylor menjawab dan pandangannya ke lalu lintas.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan harimu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Baik. Dan kau?"

"Baik, terima kasih." Senyum Jongin lebar bercampur geli seperti aku, dan dia mencium tanganku lagi.

"Kau tampak menarik," kata Jongin.

"Kau juga."

"Bosmu, Park Chanyeol, apa kerjanya baik?"

Whoa! Kenapa tiba-tiba arah pembicaraan berubah? Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa? Ini bukan tentang kompetisi buang air kecilmu itu kan?"

Jongin nyengir. "Pria itu ingin masuk ke celana dalammu, Sehun," katanya datar.

Mukaku merah padam, mulutku menganga, dan aku melirik gugup pada Taylor. Bawah sadarku menghirup napas panjang, terkejut.

"Yah, dia bisa menginginkan semua yang dia suka. . . mengapa kita memiliki pembicaraan seperti ini? Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Dia hanya bosku."

"Itulah intinya. Dia ingin apa yang jadi milikku. Aku perlu tahu apa dia baik dalam pekerjaannya."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku kira begitu." Kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin?

"Yah, sebaiknya dia membiarkan kamu sendirian, atau dia akan menemukan pantatnya di pinggir jalan."

"Oh, Jongin, apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." . . . Namun. Dia hanya berdiri terlalu dekat.

"Kau harus mengatakan padaku, jika dia melakukan kejahatan moral yang kotor - atau pelecehan seksual."

"Itu hanya minum sepulang kerja."

"Aku serius. Satu gerakan, dia langsung keluar."

"Kau tidak punya kekuasaan semacam itu." Yang benar saja! Tapi sebelum aku sempat memutar mata ke arahnya, kesadaran memukulku seperti kekuatan truk barang yang sedang ngebut.

"Apa kau punya kekuasaan itu, Jongin?"

Jongin memberiku senyum penuh teka-teki.

"Kau membeli perusahaannya," bisikku ngeri. Senyumnya terlepas dalam menanggapi suaraku yang panik.

"Tidak persis seperti itu," kata Jongin.

"Kau sudah membelinya. SIP."

Jongin berkedip padaku, hati-hati. "Mungkin."

"Kau sudah memiliki atau belum?"

"Sudah."

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Kenapa?"

Aku terkesiap, terkejut. Oh, ini hanya terlalu banyak.

"Karena aku bisa, Sehun. Aku ingin kau aman."

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak akan ikut campur dalam karirku!"

"Dan aku tidak melakukan itu."

Aku menarik tanganku keluar dari tangan Jongin. "Jongin. . ." Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja aku marah padamu." Aku seperti mendidih. "Maksudku, tanggung jawab eksekutif bisnis macam apa yang membuat keputusan berdasarkan dengan siapa mereka biasa berhubungan intim?" aku langsung pucat dan melirik kembali dengan gelisah pada Taylor yang tampak tenang yang mengabaikan kita. Sial. Waktu yang tak tepat saat otak dan mulut mengalami malfungsi penyaringan.

Sehun! Bawah sadarku melotot padaku. Jongin membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi dan merengut padaku. Aku memelototi Jongin. Suasana di dalam mobil langsung berubah dari reuni hangat yang menyenangkan menjadi dingin dengan kata-kata yang tak terucap dan berpotensi saling menuduh saat kami saling menatap dengan marah.

Untunglah, perjalanan mobil kami yang tidak nyaman ini tidak berlangsung lama, dan Taylor berhenti di depan apartemenku. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil, tidak menunggu siapa pun untuk membukakan pintu. Aku mendengar Jongin bergumam pada Taylor, "Aku pikir sebaiknya kau menunggu disini."

Aku merasa Jongin berdiri mendekat dibelakangku saat aku berusaha untuk menemukan kunci pintu depan di dalam tasku.

"Sehun," kata Jongin dengan tenang seakan-akan aku hewan liar yang terpojok.

Aku menghela napas dan berbalik untuk melihatnya. Aku sangat marah padanya, kemarahanku sangat jelas-berwujud gelap yang mengancam akan mencekikku.

"Pertama, aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan intim denganmu yang rasanya sudah sangat lama. Dan kedua, aku ingin mencoba masuk ke dunia penerbitan. Dari empat perusahaan di Seattle, SIP adalah yang paling menguntungkan, karena sudah berada di titik puncak, perusahaan itu tidak akan mengalami kemajuan makanya perlu dikembangkan." Aku menatap dingin pada Jongin. Matanya begitu intens, bahkan mengancam, tapi seksi. Aku bisa tersesat di kedalaman matanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau adalah bosku," aku membentak.

"Secara teknis, aku adalah bos dari bos dari bosmu itu."

"Dan, secara teknis, itu adalah kejahatan moral yang kotor - faktanya aku sudah tidur dengan bos bos bosku itu."

"Saat ini, kau sedang bertengkar dengannya." Jawab Jongin dengan cemberut.

"Itu karena dia seperti seekor keledai," Aku mendesis.

Jongin tertegun melangkah mundur dengan kaget. Oh sial. Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh?

"Seekor keledai?" Gumam Jongin, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lucu. Brengsek! Aku marah padamu, jangan membuat aku tertawa!

"Ya." Aku berjuang untuk mempertahankan penampilanku yang sedang marah.

"Seekor keledai?" Kata Jongin lagi. Kali ini bibirnya berkedutan menahan senyum.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa saat aku marah padamu!" Teriakku.

Dan Jongin tersenyum,, mempesona, memperlihatkan semua giginya, senyum seluruh cowok Amerika-Asia, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa juga. Bagaimana tidak bisa terpengaruh kegembiraan ini saat aku melihat senyumnya?

"Hanya karena aku memiliki senyum sialan bodoh di wajahku tidak berarti aku tidak marah besar padamu," gumamku terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menekan cekikikan seperti pemain cheerleader SMA. Meskipun aku tidak pernah menjadi anggota cheerleader-pikiran getir melintas dalam pikiranku. Gila! Kau ini pria, Oh Sehun.

Jongin bersandar, dan aku pikir Jongin akan menciumku tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Jongin mengendus rambutku dan menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Seperti biasa, Sehun, kau tidak bisa ditebak." Jongin bersandar dan menatapku, matanya menari dengan humor. "Jadi, apa kau mau mengundangku masuk, atau apa aku akan disuruh pergi hanya karena aku berlatih menggunakan hak demokrasi yang benar sebagai pengusaha dan konsumen warga Asia, untuk membeli apapun yang aku inginkan?"

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Dr Flynn tentang ini?"

Jongin tertawa. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan aku masuk atau tidak, Sehun?"

Aku mencoba untuk terlihat enggan-dengan menggigit bibirku - tapi aku tersenyum saat aku membukakannya pintu. Jongin menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada Taylor, dan Audi berjalan pergi.

Sungguh aneh rasanya ada Kim Jongin didalam apartemenku. Tempat ini terasa terlalu kecil untuknya. Aku masih marah padanya sifat penguntitnya tidak mengenal batas, dan aku baru sadar, bagaimana ia tahu tentang e-mail yang dipantau pada SIP. Dia mungkin tahu lebih banyak tentang SIP daripada aku. Pikiran itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mengapa Jongin perlu menjagaku supaya aman? Aku sudah dewasa – Ya ampun. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk meyakinkan dia?

Aku menatap wajah tampan Jongin saat ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan seperti predator yang terkurung, dan kemarahanku jadi mereda. Melihat Jongin di sini, didalam ruanganku, aku pikir suasana hati kami menjadi hangat. Lebih dari hangat, aku mencintainyya, dan hatiku membengkak dengan gelisah, kegembiraan yang memabukkan.

Jongin melihat sekeliling, menilainya. "Tempat tinggal yang nyaman," kata Jongin.

"Orang tua Baekhyun membelinya untuk dia."

Jongin mengangguk dengan bimbang, dan manik mata hitamnya sangat tegas menatapku.

"Er. . . Apa kau ingin minum? "gumamku, mukaku memerah dengan gelisah.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sehun." Mata Jongin bertambah gelap.

Oh sial. Mengapa aku begitu gelisah?

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, Sehun?" Tanya Jongin lembut saat ia berjalan ke arahku, semua tampak liar dan panas. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan," tambah Jongin dengan suara rendah.

Aku mundur sampai membentur meja dapur yang terbuat dari beton. "Aku masih marah padamu."

"Aku tahu." Jongin tersenyum dengan senyum miring meminta maaf dan aku meleleh. . . Yah, mungkin tidak begitu marah.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Aku bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. kau," bisik Jongin.

Bagian bawah tubuhku langsung menegang. Aku tergoda mendengar suaranya, terlihat lapar – sepertinya aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang - oh. Jongin berdiri didepanku, sama sekali tidak bersentuhan, menatap ke dalam mataku dan merendamku dengan panas yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Aku merasa gerah, bingung, dan kakiku seperti jelly saat keinginan gelap melewati tubuhku. Aku menginginkan Jongin.

"Kau makan apa hari ini?" Bisik Jongin.

"Aku makan siang dengan sandwich," bisikku. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah makanan.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Kau harus makan."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak lapar. . . untuk makanan."

"Apa yang kamu laparkan, Sehun?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu, Mr. Kim."

Jongin membungkuk, dan sekali lagi kupikir dia akan menciumku, tapi dia tidak melakukan. "Apa kau ingin aku menciummu,Oh Sehun?" Bisik Jongin lembut di telingaku.

"Ya," aku menarik napas.

"Dimana?"

"Di seluruh tubuhku."

"Kau harus sedikit lebih spesifik daripada itu. Aku bilang aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau memohon padaku dan katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

Dewa batinku menggeliatkan tubuhnya diatas kursi malasnya. Aku kalah; Jongin bermain tidak adil.

"Kumohon," bisikku.

"Mohon apa?"

"Sentuhlah aku."

"Dimana, sayang?" Jongin begitu dekat sangat menggoda, aromanya memabukkan. Aku mengulurkan tangan, dan Jongin segera mundur kebelakang.

"Tidak, jangan," tegur Jongin. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan gugup.

"Apa?" Tidak. . . kembalilah.

"Jangan." Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak sama sekali?" Aku tidak bisa menahan kerinduan keluar dari suaraku.

Jongin menatapku dengan ragu, dan aku semakin berani karena kebimbangannya. Aku melangkah ke arahnya, dan Jongin melangkah mundur sambil mengangkatkan tangannya untuk bertahan tapi sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan,Sehun." Ini adalah peringatan, dan tangan Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan putus asa.

"Kadang-kadang kau tidak keberatan," aku melihatnya dengan sedih. "Mungkin aku harus mengambil spidol, dan kita bisa memetakan daerah yang tidak atau boleh disentuh."

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Aku mengangguk ke arah kamar tidurku. Apa Jongin sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan?

"Apa kau masih minum pilmu?"

Oh sial. Pil ku. Jongin mengamati ekspresiku.

"Tidak," kataku lirih.

"Aku mengerti," kata Jongin, dan bibirnya tekan menjadi garis tipis.

"Ayo, mari kita cari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Oh tidak!

"Aku pikir kita akan tidur! Aku ingin masuk ke tempat tidur denganmu."

"Aku tahu, sayang." Jongin tersenyum, tiba-tiba bergerak cepat mendekatiku, Jongin meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya hingga tubuhnya menekan tubuhku.

"Kau harus makan, begitu juga denganku," bisik Jongin, manik mata hitamnya membakar menatap ke arahku. "Disamping itu. . . antisipasi adalah kunci dari rayuan, memang benar sekarang, aku benar-benar bisa menunda kepuasan."

Hah, sejak kapan?

"Aku sudah tergoda dan aku ingin kepuasanku sekarang. Aku akan memohon, kumohon." Suaraku seperti merengek. Dewa batinku berada di samping dirinya sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum padaku dengan lembut. "Makanlah. Kamu terlalu kurus." Jongin mencium keningku dan melepaskan aku. Ini adalah sebuah permainan, bagian dari beberapa rencana jahatnya. Aku cemberut padanya.

"Aku masih marah karena kau sudah membeli SIP, dan sekarang aku marah padamu lagi karena kau membuat aku menunggu." Kataku sambil cemberut.

"Kau adalah salah satu nyonya kecil yang pemarah, bukan? Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah makan enak."

"Aku tahu setelah apa yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar kaget." Nada suara Jongin lembut seperti mengejek.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Kau melawan secara tidak adil."

Jongin meredam seringainya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat cukup menggemaskan. . . kesenangan Kim Jongin mempermainkan libidoku. Kalau saja keterampilan menggodaku bisa lebih baik, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya memang inilah yang menghambatku.

Dewa batinku menyempitkan matanya dan tampak berpikir sangat keras. Kita harus berusaha keras untuk ini. Saat Jongin dan aku saling menatap – aku merasa panas, terganggu dan mendambakannya dan dia terlihat santai dan terhibur dengan keinginanku - Aku sadar aku tidak punya makanan di apartemen.

"Aku bisa memasak sesuatu-kecuali kita harus belanja dulu."

"Belanja?"

"Untuk bahan makanan."

"Kau tidak punya makanan di sini?" Ekspresi Jongin mengeras. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sial, Jongin terlihat cukup marah.

"Ayo kita belanja," kata Jongin tegas, dia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya lebar-lebar untukku.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Haha seminggu kan? Perjanjiannya seminggu sekali kan? Ini udah aku tepatin yaa~

Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan KaiHun eh JongHun. Haha

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang merana gegara Jongin ga mau nyentuh dia. Wkwk

Dan disini udah kecium problem baru, ngeh gak? Wkwk

So? Gimana kelanjutannya?

Review please~ ^^

.

.

Thanks to review CH 2:

 **Guest ,** **.5** **,** **bbuingHyewa** **,** **vitangeflower** **,** **Renakyu ,** **YunYuliHun ,** **KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN** **,** **sekais ,** **kaihunlicious** **,** **Furanshi ,** **izzsweetcity** **,** **Ihfaherdiati892** **,** **Octa918** **,** **driccha** **,** **utsukushii02** **,** **xohunte** **,** **Keteknyakai** **,** **VampireDPS** **,** **jiraniatriana** **,** **shixunaa** **,** **Sekar Amalia** **,** **Jongin's Grape** **,** **dialuhane** **,** **My jeje** **,** **bottomsehunnie** **,** **fitrysukma39**.


	4. If You Do

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ke supermarket?" Jongin terlihat canggung disini, tapi dia mengikutiku dengan patuh, memegang keranjang belanjaan.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Apa Mrs Jones yang belanja, semuanya?"

"Aku pikir Taylor yang membantunya. Aku tidak yakin."

"Apa kau suka masakan tumis? Masaknya bisa cepat."

"Tumis kedengarannya enak." Jongin menyeringai, tidak diragukan lagi, memikirkan motif tersembunyiku untuk makan dengan cepat.

"Apa mereka sudah lama bekerja padamu?"

"Aku pikir Taylor empat tahun. Mrs Jones hampir sama. Mengapa kau tidak memiliki makanan di apartemen? "

"Kau tahu mengapa," bisikku, memerah.

"Kau yang meninggalkan aku," Jongin bergumam dengan mencela.

"Aku tahu," jawabku dengan berbisik, tidak ingin mengingat itu.

Kami sudah sampai dikasir dan berdiri diam saat mengantre. Jika aku tidak meninggalkannya, apakah Jongin akan menawarkan hubungan alternatif vanila(normal)? Diam-diam aku ingin tahu.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk diminum?" Jongin menyadarkan aku dari lamunan.

"Aku pikir . . . Bir."

"Aku akan mengambil anggur." Oh dear. Aku tidak yakin ada jenis anggur yang tersedia di Supermarket Ernie. Dan Jongin datang lagi dengan tangan kosong, menyeringai memperlihatkan ekspresi jijik.

"Ada toko minuman keras yang lengkap di toko sebelah," kataku cepat.

"Aku akan melihat apa yang mereka miliki."

Mungkin kami seharusnya ke apartemen Jongin saja, supaya kami tidak mengalami semua kerumitan ini. Aku menonton Jongin saat berjalan keluar dengan anggun menuju pintu. Dua wanita masuk, berhenti dan ternganga saat melihatnya. Oh ya, menatap mata Fifty Shades-ku, aku memikirkan itu dengan putus asa. Aku ingin ada kenangan Jongin di tempat tidurku, tapi Jongin berlagak jual mahal untuk didapatkan. Mungkin aku juga harus begitu. Dewa batinku setuju sambil mengangguk dengan panik. Dan saat aku antre, kami muncul dengan sebuah rencana.

Hmm. . . Jongin membawa kantong belanjaan sampai apartemen. Jongin membawanya saat kita berjalan pulang dari toko ke apartemen. Jongin tampak aneh. Sama sekali bukan perilaku CEO seperti basanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat domestik."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhku seperti ini sebelumnya," kata Jongin datar.

Jongin meletakkan kantong belanja dimeja dapur. Saat aku mulai membongkar belanjaan, ia mengeluarkan sebotol anggur putih dan mencari pembuka botolnya.

"Tempat ini masih baru bagiku. Aku pikir pembuka botol ada dalam laci sebelah sana." Aku menunjukkan dengan daguku. Ini rasanya begitu. . . normal. Dua orang, ingin saling mengenal satu sama lain, makan bersama. Namun terasa aneh. Ketakutan yang kurasakan saat kehadirannya tidak ada lagi. Kami sudah pernah melakukan begitu banyak hal bersama, aku pun merasa malu karena mengingat hal itu, tapi aku hampir tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Jongin menyela lamunanku saat dia melepas jaketnya yang bercorak garis-garis dan meletakkan disofa.

"Betapa aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang dirimu."

Jongin menatap ke arahku dan matanya melunak. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapa pun."

"Aku pikir itu tidak benar." Di dalam benakku, Mrs Robinson muncul tiba-tiba, dan dia orang yang sangat tidak kusukai.

"Sehun. Aku orang yang sangat, sangat tertutup." Jongin mengulurkan segelas anggur putih. "Cheers," katanya.

"Cheers," aku merespon dengan meneguknya sedikit saat ia memasukkan botol ke dalam lemari es.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak usah. . . duduk saja."

"Aku ingin membantu." Ekspresi Jongin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kamu bisa memotong sayuran."

"Aku tidak pernah memasak," kata Jongin, melihat pisau yang aku berikan padanya dengan was-was.

"Aku bisa bayangkan kau tak perlu memasak." Aku meletakkan talenan dan beberapa paprika merah di depannya. Jongin bingung melihat itu. "Kau tidak pernah memotong sayur?"

"Tidak"

Aku menyeringai pada Jongin.

"Apa kau menyeringai padaku?"

"Sepertinya ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan sedangkan kau tidak bisa. Perhatikan, Jongin, aku pikir ini pertama kali. Disini, aku akan menunjukkan caranya padamu." Aku menyenggol Jongin dan dia mundur kebelakang. Dewi batinku duduk tegak dan memperhatikan.

"Seperti ini." Aku memotong paprika merah, dengan hati-hati membuang bijinya.

"Sepertinya sangat mudah."

"Kau seharusnya tidak punya masalah dengan hal itu," gumamku sedikit mengejek.

Sejenak Jongin menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi kemudian bersiap untuk melakukan tugasnya karena aku meneruskan menyiapkan ayam yang sudah dipotong dadu. Jongin mulai mengiris, dengan hati-hati, perlahan-lahan. Oh, kami akan berada disini sepanjang hari.

Aku mencuci tanganku dan mencari wajan, minyak, dan bahan lainnya yang aku butuhkan, berulang kali menyenggol Jongin, pinggulku, lengan, pantat, dan tanganku. Sedikit sih, seperti sentuhan tanpa sengaja. Jongin terdiam setiap kali aku melakukan itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun," bisik Jongin muram, masih menyiapkan paprika yang pertama.

"Aku pikir inilah yang dinamakan masak," kataku, sanbil mengedipkan bulu mataku. Mengambil pisau yang lain, aku bergabung dengannya di talenan, mengupas dan mengiris bawang putih, bawang merah, dan buncis, terus menerus menyenggol dirinya.

"Kau sangat pandai dalam hal ini," Jongin bergumam saat ia mulai mengiris paprika merah yang kedua.

"Mengiris?" Aku mengedipkan bulu mataku padanya. "Bertahun-tahun praktek." Aku menyenggol Jongin lagi, kali ini dengan pantatku. Jongin terdiam sekali lagi.

"Jika kau melakukan itu lagi, Sehun, aku akan mencumbuimu di lantai dapur ini."

Oh, wow. Berhasil. "Kau harus memohon padaku dulu."

"Apakah itu sebuah tantangan?"

"Mungkin."

Jongin meletakkan pisaunya dan berjalan pelan ke arahku, matanya membara. Condong melewati aku, dia mematikan kompor. Minyak dalam wajan langsung berhenti mendesis.

"Aku pikir makannya nanti saja," kata Jongin.

"Taruh ayamnya dalam kulkas." Ini bukan kalimat yang pernah aku harapkan keluar Kim Jongin, dan hanya dia yang bisa mengatakan sesuatu menjadi terdengar sangat panas, benar-benar panas.

Aku mengambil mangkuk ayam yang sudah dipotong dadu, dengan agak gemetar meletakkan piring di atasnya, dan memasukkan ke dalam kulkas. Ketika aku berbalik, Jongin sudah disampingku.

"Jadi kau akan memohon?" Aku berbisik, dengan berani menatap ke dalam matanya yang gelap.

"Tidak, Sehun." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang memohon." Suaranya lembut, menggoda.

Dan kami berdiri saling menatap, menyelami satu sama lain - mengisi atmosfir diantara kami, hampir berderak, tidak berkata-kata, hanya menatap. Aku menggigit bibirku saat gairah pada pria tampan ini menyitaku dengan sepenuh hati, membakar darahku, menyesakkan napasku, bersatu dibawah pinggangku. Aku bisa melihat reaksiku yang terpantul disikapnya, dimatanya. Sejenak, Jongin menarik pinggangku untuk mendekat padanya, tanganku meraih rambutnya dan mulutnya menciumku.

Jongin mendorongku sampai menempel ke lemari es, dan aku mendengar samar-samar bunyi getaran botol dan wadah dari dalam kulkas saat lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengerang didalam mulutnya, dan salah satu tangannya meremas rambutku, menarik kepalaku kebelakang saat kami berciuman dengan liar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sehun?" desah Jongin.

"Kamu." Aku terengah-engah.

"Dimana?"

"Tempat tidur."

Jongin melepaskan diri, menggendongku, dan membawaku dengan cepat seperti tanpa adanya beban masuk ke dalam kamar tidurku. Menurunkan aku di samping tempat tidur, Jongin membungkuk dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidurku. Dia melirik dengan cepat sekeliling ruangan dan buru-buru menutup gorden warna krem muda.

"Sekarang apa?" Kata Jongin lembut.

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Bagaimana?"

Astaga.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, sayang."

Sialan.

"Buka pakaianku." Aku sudah terengah-engah.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari telunjuknya ke kemeja terbukaku, menarikku ke arahnya.

"Anak manis," bisik Jongin, tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya yang berkobar padaku, perlahan mulai membuka kancing bajuku. Sementara aku meletakkan tanganku di atas lengannya supaya aku tetap stabil. Jongin tidak protes. Lengannya adalah daerah aman.

Ketika selesai membuka kancingku, Jongin menarik lepas kemejaku melewati bahuku, dan aku melepaskan peganganku dari lengannya dan membiarkan bajuku jatuh ke lantai. Jongin meraih pinggang celana jeansku, membuka kancing, dan menarik turun risletingnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, Sehun." Mata Jongin membara dan bibir terbuka sambil terengah-engah.

"Cium aku dari sini ke sini," bisikku, jariku menelusuri dari pangkal telingaku, turun ke tenggorokanku.

Jongin membungkuk, meninggalkan ciuman manis yang lembut di sepanjang jalan jariku tadi lalu kembali lagi.

"Jins dan celana dalamku," bisikku, dan Jongin tersenyum ditenggorokanku sebelum berlutut dihadapanku. Oh, aku merasa begitu berkuasa. Mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke dalam celana jinsku, dengan lembut Jongin menarik jins dan celana dalamku menuruni kakiku. Aku melepaskan sepatu dan pakaianku hingga aku telanjang. Jongin berhenti dan menatapku dengan penuh harap, tapi dia tidak berdiri.

"Sekarang apa, Sehun?"

"Cium aku," bisikku.

"Dimana?"

"Kau tahu di mana."

"Dimana?"

Oh, Jongin tidak mau berbelit-belit. Karena merasa malu aku segera menunjuk pada pangkal pahaku, dan ia menyeringai dengan nakal. Aku menutup mataku, sangat malu tapi sekaligus sangat terangsang.

"Oh, dengan senang hati," Jongin terkekeh,lalu menciumku dan melepaskan lidahnya, lidah terlatih memberikan kenikmatan.

Aku mengerang dan tanganku meremas rambutnya. Jongin tidak berhenti, lidahnya berputar-putar di penisku, membuatku gila, dan terus, berputar-putar. _Ahhh. . . ini hanya. . . sampai berapa lama. . . ?_ Oh. . .

"Jongin, kumohon," Aku memohon. Aku tidak ingin lepas sambil berdiri. Aku tidak punya kekuatan.

"Mohon apa, Sehun?"

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Aku sedang melakukannya," bisik Jongin, dengan lembut menghembuskan napas padaku.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau dalam diriku."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Kumohon."

Jongin tidak mau menghentikan siksaan yang nikmatnya. Aku mengerang keras.

"Jongin. . . kumohon."

Jongin berdiri dan menatap ke arahku, dan bibirnya berkilau dengan bukti gairahku. Sialan . .

"Jadi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jadi apa?" Aku terengah-engah, menatap Jongin dengan keinginan yang membara.

"Aku masih berpakaian."

Aku menganga pada Jongin dengan bingung. Menanggalkan pakaiannya? Ya, aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku meraih kemejanya dan Jongin melangkah mundur.

"Oh bukan itu," Jongin memperingatkan. Sial, maksudnya celana jinsnya.

Oh, dan ini memberiku sebuah ide. Dewa batinku bersorak dengan lantang keatas, dan akupun berlutut dihadapan Jongin. Agak canggung dengan jari gemetar, aku membuka ikat pinggangnya, kemudian menarik celana jins dan celana boxernya ke bawah, dan dia pun terlepas. Wow. Aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku, dan Jongin menatapku dengan. . . apa? Gelisah?Terpesona? terkejut?

Jongin melangkah keluar dari celana jinsnya dan melepas kaus kakinya, dan aku mengambil lalu menggenggam penisnya dengan tanganku dan meremas erat, mendorong kembali tanganku seperti sebelumnya yang pernah Jongin tunjukkan padaku. Penis Jongin mengerang dan menegang, dan napasnya mendesis melalui giginya yang terkatup. Sangat tentatif, aku menempatkan ke dalam mulutku dan mengisapnya dengan keras. Mmm, rasanya enak.

"Ahh. Sehun. . . whoa, pelan-pelan." Jongin memegang kepalaku dengan lembut, dan aku mendorongnya lebih dalam ke dalam mulutku, mengatupkan bibirku seketat mungkin, menyelubunginya dengan gigiku, dan mengisapnya dengan keras.

"Sialan," Jongin mendesis.

Oh, ini bagus, membangkitkan semangat, suara yang seksi, jadi aku melakukannya lagi, menghisapnya lebih dalam lagi, lidahku berputar-putar diujungnya. Hmm. . . Aku merasa seperti Aphrodite.

"Sehun, sudah cukup. Tidak lagi."

Aku melakukannya lagi-memohonlah, Kim, memohonlah-dan lagi.

"Sehun, kau sudah menunjukan maksudmu," Jongin mengerang melalui giginya yang terkatup. "Aku tidak mau terlepas didalam mulutmu."

Aku melakukannya sekali lagi, dan Jongin membungkuk, mencengkeram bahuku, menarikku berdiri, dan melemparkan aku ke tempat tidur. Menarik kemejanya ke atas kepalanya, kemudian ia meraih kebawah untuk membuang celana jinsnya, dan seperti seorang pramuka yang terampil, mengeluarkan paket foil. Jongin terengah-engah, sepertiku.

"Berbaringlah. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Aku berbaring, menatapnya saat Jongin perlahan-lahan menggulungkan kondomnya. Aku sangat menginginkan Jongin.

Jongin menatap ke arahku dan menjilati bibirnya. "Kau adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah, Oh Sehun."

Jongin membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan perlahan-lahan merangkak naik di atasku sambil menciumi seluruh tubuhku. Jongin mencium setiap area dadaku dan menggoda putingnya secara bergantian. sementara aku mengerang dan menggeliat di bawahnya, dan Jongin tidak berhenti. Tidak. . . Berhenti. Aku menginginkan kamu.

"Jongin, kumohon."

"Mohon apa?" Gumam Jongin diantara putingku.

"Aku ingin kau dalam diriku."

"Apakah kau memohon sekarang?"

"Kumohon." Menatapku, Jongin mendorong kedua kakiku agar terpisah kemudian dia berpindah di atasku. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dariku, Jongin tenggelam ke dalam diriku dengan kecepatan yang lambat dan terasa nikmat.

Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa penuh ini, perasaan indah saat menjadi miliknya, secara naluriah aku menaikkan pinggulku untuk bergabung dengannya, mengerang keras. Jongin mendorong masuk kembali dan dengan sangat lambat mengisiku lagi. Jari-jariku meremas ke dalam rambut halusnya yang sulit diatur, dan Jongin oh begitu perlahan gerakannya, masuk dan keluar lagi dalam tubuhku.

"Lebih cepat, Jongin, lebih cepat. . . kumohon."

Jongin menatap ke arahku dengan penuh kemenangan dan menciumku dengan keras, dan benar-benar mulai bergerak – ya ampun, sebuah hukuman, tanpa henti. . . oh sial - dan aku tahu ini tidak akan lama. Jongin mulai melepaskan hentakan berirama. Aku mulai mempercepat, kakiku menegang di bawahnya.

"Ayo, sayang," Jongin terengah-engah. "Berikan padaku." Kata-kata Jongin meruntuhkan aku, dan aku pun meledak, menakjubkan, pikiranku seakan mati rasa, menjadi berkeping-keping di sekelilingnya, dan Jongin mengikutiku sambil meneriakan namaku.

"Sehun! Oh, ya ampun, Sehun!" Jongin jatuh di atasku, kepalanya terkubur ke leherku.

~oOOo~

Saat kesadaranku kembali, aku membuka mataku dan menatap ke wajah pria yang aku cintai. Ekpresi wajah Jongin lembut dan mesra. Jongin menggosokkan hidungnya ke hidungku, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sikunya, dan tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku disisi kepalaku. Aku berpikir dengan sedih Jongin pasti melakukannya agar aku tidak menyentuhnya. Jongin memberi ciuman lembut dibibirku saat dia keluar perlahan dari dalam tubuhku.

"Aku merindukan ini" desah Jongin.

"Aku juga" bisikku.

Jongin menggenggam daguku dan mencium bibirku dengan kuat. Ciumannya penuh harapan dan gairah, berharap untuk apa? Aku tak tahu. Ciumannya membuatku kehilangan nafas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" pinta Jongin, menatap ke dalam mataku, wajahnya serius.

"Baiklah," Bisikku dan aku tersenyum padanya.

Senyuman balasan dari bibir Jongin sangat menawan, lega, gembira dan girang bergabung menjadi suatu pandangan memikat yang dapat melelehkan hati paling dingin sekalipun.

"Terima kasih untuk iPod-nya."

"Sama-sama, Sehun."

"Apa lagu favoritmu didalamnya?"

"Ada saatnya aku beritahu." Seringai Jongin. "Ayo masakkan aku makanan,anak manis aku sangat lapar," tambah Jongin, tiba-tiba duduk dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

"Anak manis?" aku terkikik.

"Anak manis, tolonglah, makanan, sekarang."

"Karena kau meminta dengan cara yang baik, Tuan, aku akan membuatnya sekarang." Saat aku turun dari tempat tidur, tanpa sadar aku menggeser bantal-bantalku, sehingga muncullah balon helikopter kempes yang berada dibawahnya. Jongin meraihnya dan menatapku, bingung.

"Itu balonku," kataku, merasa memilikinya saat aku meraih jubahku dan memakainya disekeliling tubuhku. _Astaga, mengapa Jongin bisa menemukannya?_

"Di tempat tidurmu?" bisik Jongin.

"Ya," aku tersipu. "Balon ini menemaniku selama ini."

"Beruntungnya Charlie Tango," kata Jongin dengan terkejut.

 _Ya, aku menjadi orang yang sentimentil, Kim, karena aku mencintaimu._

"Balonku," kataku lagi dan aku berputar keluar menuju ke dapur, meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

~oOOo~

Jongin dan aku duduk di permadani persia milik Baekhyun, memakan stir-fry ayam dan mie dalam mangkuk cina dengan sumpit dan menyeruput White Pinot Grigio dingin. Jongin bersandar di sofa, kaki jenjangnya terjulur didepannya. Dia hanya memakai celana denim dan kemeja dengan rambut acak-acakannya menunjukkan barusan-bercinta. Lagu The Buena Vista Social Club mendayu-dayu keluar dari iPod Jongin.

"Ini enak", Jongin memuji sambil melahap makanannya.

Aku duduk dengan kaki menyilang disamping Jongin, makan dengan rakus, lebih daripada lapar sambil mengagumi kaki telanjang Jongin.

"Aku biasanya memang selalu yang memasak, Baekhyun bukan koki yang hebat."

"Apakah ibumu yang mengajari?"

"Tidak juga," aku mencela. "Saat aku mulai tertarik belajar, ibuku telah tinggal dengan suami nomor tiganya, di Mansfield, Texas. Dan Tuan Choi, yah, dia hanya akan hidup dengan makan roti panggang dan makanan cepat saji jika tidak demi aku."

Jongin menatap ke arahku. "Kau tidak tinggal di Texas dengan ibumu."

"Tidak, suaminya yang sebelumnya dan aku tidak akur, dan aku merindukan Tuan Choi. Pernikahannya dengan suami sebelumnya tak berjalan lama, aku pikir ibuku akhirnya tersadarkan. Dia tak pernah mau membicarakannya," tambahku pelan. Aku berpikir itu saat terkelam dalam hidupnya, sehingga tak pernah kami diskusikan.

"Jadi kau kembali ke China untuk tinggal dengan ayah tirimu."

"Ya."

"Kedengarannya seperti kau yang merawatnya," kata Jongin lembut.

"Mungkin juga." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau terbiasa menjaga orang lain."

Nada akhir ucapan Jongin menarik perhatianku dan aku menoleh kearahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku, terkejut dengan ekpresi hati-hatinya.

"Aku ingin menjagamu." Mata berkilau milik Jongin memancarkan suatu emosi tak bernama. Debaran jantungku bertambah.

"Aku tahu," Bisikku. "Kau hanya melakukannya dengan cara yang aneh."

Alis Jongin berkerut. "Hanya cara itu yang aku tahu," Jongin berkata lirih.

"Aku masih marah denganmu karena telah membeli SIP."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tahu kamu akan marah, sayang, tapi itu tak akan menghentikanku."

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada rekan-rekan kerjaku, pada Chanyeol?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Si brengsek itu lebih baik menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Jongin!" Tegurku. "Dia itu Atasanku."

Mulut Jongin terkatup rapat seperti garis, dia seperti anak sekolah yang keras kepala. "Jangan bilang pada mereka." Kata Jongin.

"Jangan bilang apa?"

"Kalau aku telah memilikinya. Perjanjian atas Kepemilikan baru ditanda tangani kemarin. Berita tentang itu masih ditahan 4 minggu selama manajemen SIP melakukan beberapa perubahan."

"oh ... apakah aku jadi kehilangan pekerjaanku?", tanyaku, terkejut.

"Aku meragukannya," Jongin berkata dengan sedikit hati-hati, berusaha menahan senyum.

Aku cemberut. "Jika aku keluar dan menemukan pekerjaan lain, apakah kau akan membeli perusahaan itu juga?"

"Kau tak berpikir untuk keluar, bukan?" Ekpresi Jongin berubah, kembali berhati-hati.

"Mungkin juga, aku tak yakin kau memberiku banyak pilihan."

"Ya, aku juga akan membeli perusahaan itu juga." Jongin bersikukuh. Aku cemberut lagi padanya, Aku berada dalam situasi yang tak mungkin bisa kumenangi sekarang.

"Apakah kau tak merasa menjadi seorang yang overprotektif?"

"Ya, aku memahami bagaimana aku kelihatannya."

"Hubungi saja dr. Flynn," bisikku.

Jongin meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya, dan menatap mataku tanpa bergerak. Aku mendesah. Aku tak mau bertengkar. Berdiri, aku mengambil mangkuknya.

"Apa kau mau dessert?"

"Nah, sekarang kau mengatakannya!" kata Jongin, memberiku seringai bergairah.

"Bukan aku dessert-nya." _Kenapa bukan aku?_ Dewa batinku bangun dari tidurnya, duduk tegak dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kita punya es krim. Rasa Vanila." Aku terkikik.

"Benarkah?" Seringai Jongin semakin lebar. "Menurutku kita bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu."

 _Apa?_ Aku menatap bodoh kearahnya ketika Jongin dengan luwes berdiri.

"Bolehkan aku tinggal?" Tanya Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bermalam disini?"

"Aku juga berpikir kau akan menginap." Aku tersipu.

"Bagus, dimana es krimnya?"

"Di dalam oven." Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Jongin memiringkan kepala, mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari gurauan, Oh Sehun." Mata Jongin berbinar.

 _Oh sial, apa yang ia rencanakan?_

"Aku masih bisa membuatmu bertekuk di bawah lututku." Aku meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk di bak cuci piring.

"Apakah kau membawa bola-bola perak?"

Jongin meraba dada, perut dan saku dibelakang celana denimnya. "Cukup lucu, aku bahkan tak pernah membawa serepnya kemana-kemana denganku, hampir tak pernah dipakai saat aku berada dikantor."

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Mr. Kim dan kupikir tadi kau mengatakan bahwa sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari gurauan."

"Yah, Sehun, motto terbaruku adalah _**'Jika kau tak bisa mengalahkan mereka, maka bergabunglah dengan mereka'**_."

Aku terbelalak - _aku tak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan hal itu_ \- Dan Jongin terlihat sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri ketika dia menyengir kepadaku.

Berbalik, Jongin membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan 1 kotak es krim Ben & Jerry rasa vanila terbaik.

"Ini saja sudah cukup baik." Jongin menatapku, matanya kelam. "Ben & Jerry & Sehun." Jongin mengucapkan tiap kata dengan perlahan, setiap suku kata diucapkan dengan jelas.

 _Oh sial_. Aku rasa rahang bawahku barusan menyentuh lantai. Jongin membuka laci peralatan makan dan menggambil sendok. Ketika mendongak, matanya sendu, dan lidahnya menjilat gigi atasnya. Ohhh, lidah itu. Aku merasa seperti berputar. Hasratku, gelap, manis dan tak bermoral mengalir panas dalam urat nadiku. Kita akan bersenang-senang, dengan makanan.

"Aku harap kau cukup merasa hangat." Bisik Jongin. "Aku akan mendinginkan dengan ini. Mari." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku meletakkan tanganku diatas tangannya.

Dikamarku, Jongin meletakkan es krim di meja di samping tempat tidur, menarik selimut dari kasur, menyingkirkan kedua bantal dan meletakkan semuanya dalam satu tumpukan di lantai.

"Kau punya seprai pengganti, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, menatapnya terpesona. Jongin menggenggam Charlie Tango.

"Jangan membuat kotor balonku" Ancamku.

Bibir Jongin naik keatas setengah tersenyum." Tak pernah aku bayangkan, sayang, tapi aku akan membuat kotor dirimu dan seprai ini."

Tubuhku langsung tegang.

"Aku akan mengikatmu."

Oh. "Oke," Bisikku.

"Hanya kedua tanganmu. Di kasur, Aku ingin kau tetap diam."

"Oke," Bisikku lagi. Tak mampu mengatakan yang lain.

"Kita akan memakai ini." Jongin menarik pengikat jubahku, lalu dengan sensual, pelan dan menggoda melepas simpulnya dan dengan lembut membebaskan ikatan itu dari jubahnya.

Jubahku terbuka saat aku berdiri terdiam dibawah tatapan membaranya. Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin mendorong jubahku lepas dari kedua bahuku, jatuh dan tergeletak dibawah kakiku…sehingga aku berdiri telanjang dihadapannya.

Jongin membelai pipiku dengan belakang buku jarinya, dan sentuhannya menjalar kedalam pangkal pahaku. Menunduk, Jongin mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Berbaringlah ditempat tidur, wajah keatas," bisik Jongin, matanya kelam, tatapan yang tajam membakar ke dalam mataku.

Aku melakukan apa yang diminta Jongin, kamarku diselimuti kegelapan kecuali cahaya lembut dan lemah dari lampu mejaku. Biasanya, aku benci lampu hemat energi - cahaya sangat suram - tapi telanjang disini bersama Jongin, aku bersyukur dengan cahaya yang lembut.

Jongin berdiri di dekat tempat tidur sambil menatapku. "Aku bisa hanya menatapmu sepanjang hari, Sehun.", kata Jongin merangkak keatas tempat tidur, diatas tubuhku dan menduduki tubuhku.

"Lengan diatas kepala." Perintah Jongin.

Aku menurut. Dia lalu mengikat ujung pengikat jubahku dipergelangan tangan kiriku, menjalinkan ujung yang lain melewati batang logam di atas kasurku. Jongin tarik dengan kuat sampai lengan kiriku menekuk diatas kepalaku, ia lalu mengunci tangan kananku, dan mengikatnya dengan kuat. Ketika aku sudah terikat, aku menatapnya, dia kelihatan rileks. Jongin suka melihatku terikat sehingga aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku juga teringat tak ada satupun dari para submisifnya yang boleh menyentuhnya dan terlebih lagi mereka tidak akan dapat kesempatan itu sama sekali. Jongin akan selalu berada dalam kendali dan menjaga jarak. Itu mengapa dia suka dengan aturan-aturannya.

Jongin turun dari atas tubuhku dan membungkuk untuk memberiku kecupan kilat di bibir, kemudian menarik kaosnya ke atas kepala, membuka celana denimmya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Jongin telanjang... Dewa batinku melakukan lompatan turun tiga kali dari palang tak rata dan tiba-tiba mulutku menjadi kering.

Jongin benar-benar lebih daripada indah. Dia punya fisik seperti gambaran klasik, bahu lebar berotot, pinggang ramping, dan seperti segitiga terbalik. Jongin pasti latihan fisik, aku bisa hanya memandangnya sepanjang hari. Jongin bergerak ke ujung tempat tidur dan memegang pergelangan kakiku, menyentakku dengan tiba-tiba dan kuat kebawah sehingga kedua lenganku terentang dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Seperti itu lebih baik," Gerutunya.

Jongin mengambil kotak es krim, memanjat kembali ke tempat tidur dan mendudukiku sekali lagi. Dengan pelan ia membuka penutup es krim dan memasukkan sendok kedalamnya.

"Hmm...ini masih sedikit keras," kata Jongin sambil menaikkan alisnya. Mengambil sesendok es krim lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Enak," bisik Jongin, sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Ternyata vanila yang biasapun ini cukup nikmat", Jongin memandang kearahku dan menyeringai. "Mau coba sedikit?" ejeknya.

Jongin terlihat sangat menggoda, muda dan gembira – sambil duduk diatas tubuhku dan memakan es krim - mata cerah dan wajah bersinar. Oh apa yang sebenarnya akan Jongin lakukan padaku?

Seperti tak tahu saja, aku mengangguk malu. Jongin mengambil lagi satu sendok penuh dan menawari aku sendoknya, jadi aku membuka mulut, tapi dengan cepat dia masukkan ke mulutnya.

"ini terlalu enak untuk dibagi dengan orang lain," kata Jongin, tersenyum licik.

"Hei," aku mulai protes.

"Kenapa Sehun, kamu suka vanila-mu?"

"Ya," aku berkata lebih keras daripada maksudku sebenarnya dan gagal berusaha menendangnya turun dari atas tubuhku.

Jongin tertawa. "Kita jadi lebih liar,kan? Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu jika jadi kau."

"Es krim," pintaku.

"Yah, kau telah membuatku sangat senang hari ini, Sehun." Jongin kasihan padaku, menawariku sesendok, dan kali ini membiarkan aku memakannya.

Aku ingin terkikik, Jongin benar-benar menikmatinya, dan rasa humornya menular. Jongin mengambil sesendok lagi dan menyuapiku lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Oke cukup.

"Hmm, yah, ini salah satu caranya memastikan kau makan-memaksamu makan. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan cara ini." Mengambil sesendok lagi, Jongin menawariku lagi. Kali ini aku menutup mulutku, dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu Jongin membiarkan es krim meleleh perlahan di sendok sehingga lelehan es krim turun ditenggorokanku, terus ke dadaku. Jongin menunduk, dan dengan pelan menjilatnya habis. Seluruh tubuhku langsung terangsang.

"Mmm, rasanya lebih enak berpadu denganmu, Sehun."

Aku meronta berusaha lepas dari ikatanku dan tempat tidur berderak keras, tapi aku tak perduli - aku terbakar dalam nafsu dan nafsu ini menelanku. Jongin mengambil lagi sesendok penuh dan membiarkan es krim itu meleleh didadaku dan dengan belakang sendok, Jongin memoleskannya ke setiap dadaku dan putingnya. _Oh ... dingin_. Kedua putingku berdiri dan mengeras dibawah lelehan es krim.

"Dingin?" Jongin bertanya pelan dan menunduk untuk menjilat dan mengisap habis semua es krim dari tubuhku, mulutnya terasa panas dibandingkan dinginnya es.

Oh, ini siksaan. Ketika mulai meleleh, es krim turun dari tubuhku dan mengalir dikasur. Bibirnya melanjutkan siksaan dengan pelan, mengisap putingku dengan kuat, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut - _Oh tolonglah!_ \- Aku terengah-engah.

"Mau lagi?" dan sebelum aku sempat mengiyakan atau menolak permintaanya, lidah Jongin sudah ada dalam mulutku, dingin dan terampil dan rasanya adalah Jongin dan vanila. Lezat.

Dan ketika aku mulai terbiasa dengan sensasinya, Jongin duduk kembali dan menjalankan sesendok penuh es krim di bagian tengah tubuhku, di perutku dan didalam pusarku dimana dia memasukkan banyak es krim. _Oh, ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, tapi anehnya aku merasa terbakar_.

"Sekarang, kau sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya." Mata Jongin bersinar.

"Kau akan tetap diam, atau akan ada lelehan es krim di seluruh kasur." Jongin mengisap kedua putingku dengan kuat, kemudian mengikuti aliran es krim turun dari tubuhku, sambil mengisap dan menjilatnya.

Aku coba, aku coba untuk tetap diam diantara kombinasi dingin dan sentuhan panas membakar yang memabukkan, tapi pinggulku bergerak tanpa sadar, berputar mengikuti iramanya sendiri, tertawan dengan mantra vanilanya.

Jongin beringsut kebawah dan mulai makan es krim di perutku, memutar lidahnya di dalam dan sekitar pusarku. Aku merintih. _Ya ampun_. Rasanya dingin, panas dan memabukkan, tapi Jongin tak berhenti. Dia mengikuti aliran es krim terus kebawah tubuhku, didalam rambutku, diatas penisku. Aku menjerit, kuat.

"Stt, diamlah" Jongin berkata pelan sambil lidah ajaibnya bekerja menjilati vanila, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa mengeliat pelan.

"Oh . . . tolonglah . . . Jongin."

"Aku tahu, sayang, aku tahu," Jongin mendesah sambil lidah ajaibnya bekerja.

Jongin tidak berhenti, tidak berhenti dan tubuhku rasanya naik-semakin tinggi dan tinggi. Dia menyelipkan satu jari kedalam holeku, dan satu lagi dan bergerak dengan kepelanan yang menyiksa, masuk dan keluar.

"Hanya disini," bisik Jongin, dan dengan berirama membelai penisku sambil dengan nikmat terus menjilat dan mengisap sekeliling tubuhku. _Holy fucking cow._

Aku meledak tiba-tiba kedalam orgasme gila yang menulikan semua inderaku, melenyapkan semua hal yang terjadi diluar tubuhku saat tubuhku mengeliat dan mengerang. Hmm, tadi itu cepat sekali. Aku samar-samar menyadari bahwa Jongin telah menghentikan siksaannya. Jongin mendekatiku, memasang kondom dan penis Jongin ada didalamku, cepat dan kuat.

"Oh ya!" Jongin mengerang saat ia menghentak masuk dalam tubuhku.

Tubuhnya lengket-sisa es krim yang meleleh menyebar diantara tubuh kami. Ini suatu sensasi mengganggu yang aneh, tapi tak bisa kunikmati lebih lama dari beberapa detik saat Jongin tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhku dan membalikkan badanku.

"Seperti ini", bisik Jongin dan tiba-tiba sekali lagi penisnya berada didalam diriku, tapi Jongin belum memulai irama siksaannya yang biasa secara langsung.

Jongin maju sedikit, melepaskan tanganku dan menarikku keatas sehingga aku seperti duduk diatas tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak menuju dadaku, meremas dan menyentak pelan putingku. Aku mengerang, menjatuhkan kepalaku dibahunya. Jongin mengelus leherku, menggigitnya saat dia melenturkan pinggulnya, dengan kepelanan yang nikmat, mengisi tubuhku lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tahu berapa berartinya kau bagiku?" Jongin mendesah di telingaku.

"Tidak," Aku terengah.

Jongin tersenyum dileherku, dan jari-jarinya melingkar di sekitar dagu dan leherku, memegangku dengan kuat sesaat. "Ya, kau tahu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Aku mengerang saat Jongin menambah kecepatannya. "Kau adalah milikku, Sehun."

"Ya, aku milikmu," aku terengah.

"Aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku," Jongin mendesis dan mengigit telingaku. Aku menjerit.

"Ya, benar sayang, aku ingin dengar suaramu." Jongin melingkarkan satu tangan disekeliling pinggangku sambil tangan yang lain meremas pinggulku dan dia menekan masuk ke dalam tubuhku lebih kuat, membuatku menjerit lagi.

Dan irama siksaan pun dimulai, nafasnya terdengar lebih kasar, lebih kasar, tidak teratur, seperti nafasku. Aku mulai merasakan dengan cepat sensasi yang familiar didalam tubuhku. _Astaga…lagi!_ Aku larut dalam kenikmatan. Inilah yang dilakukannya padaku - membawa tubuhku dan menghipnotisnya sampai aku tak bisa memikirkan yang lain kecuali dirinya. Mantranya sangat kuat, tak terkalahkan. Aku adalah kupu-kupu yang tertangkap dijaringnya, tak bisa dan tak mau lepas. _Aku miliknya...miliknya sepenuhnya._

"Ayolah, sayang," Jongin menggeram lewat gigi yang mengertak, dan seperti dipandu, seperti aku murid penyihir, aku lepas dan kami menemukan pelepasan bersama-sama.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Kipas mana kipas, hahaha

Udah aku bilang, sukanya lagi ngepost yang pendek-pendek. Wkwk

Dari kemaren pada protes kependekan. Wkwk waktu aku terbagi-bagi buat garap ff,kerja,sama kuliah. Jadi aku harap buat pengertian readers sekalian *bow*

Yang penting ane rajin ngepost kan? Hehehe

So? Gimana kelanjutannya? Review please~ ^^

.

.

Thanks to review :

izzsweetcity , exohye, Mara997, Sekar Amalia , kkamjonghun22 , kaihunlicious, xohunte , YunYuliHun , utsukushii02 , VampireDPS, jiraniatriana , bottomsehunnie, driccha , KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN , yeon1411 , My jeje , Octa918 , vitangeflower, windaii5 , Keteknyakai , dialuhane , shixunaa , Jongin's Grape, fitrysukma39 .


	5. He Mrs Robinson

Aku berbaring meringkuk dalam lengannya diseprai yang lengket. Tubuh depannya menempel dipunggungku, hidungnya dirambutku.

"Apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu ini menakutkanku," bisikku.

Jongin terdiam. "Aku juga,sayang," katanya lirih.

"Bagaimana jika kau meninggalkanku?" Pikiran yang mengerikan.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku yakin aku tak akan pernah merasa puas denganmu, Sehun."

Aku berputar, menatap Jongin. Ekpresi wajah Jongin serius, tulus. Aku mendekat dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

Jongin tersenyum "Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti saat kau meninggalkanku, Sehun. Aku akan memindahkan surga dan neraka untuk menghindari merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi." Kata Jongin terdengar sedih, bahkan bingung.

Aku menciumnya lagi. Akan ingin meringankan suasana hati kami bagaimanapun caranya, tapi Jongin melakukannya untukku.

"Apakah kau mau datang ke pesta musim panas ayahku besok? Sebuah acara amal tahunan, aku bilang akan pergi."

Aku tersenyum, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Tentu saja aku akan datang." Oh sial. Aku tak punya baju untuk dipakai.

"Apa?"

"Tak Ada."

"Beritahu aku," Jongin memaksa.

"Aku tak punya baju untuk dipakai."

Jongin tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. "Jangan marah, tapi aku masih punya semua pakaian yang aku beli untukmu di rumah. Aku yakin ada beberapa kemeja bagus disana."

Aku mengerutkan bibirku.

"Benarkah?" Gerutuku, suaraku tersengar sinis. Aku tak mau bertengkar dengannya malam ini. Aku butuh mandi.

~oOOo~

Seorang gadis yang terlihat mirip denganku berdiri diluar SIP. Tunggu dulu - dia mirip aku dalam versi perempuan. Aku pucat dan belum mandi, dan semua pakaianku kebesaran. Aku menatap kearahnya dan dia memakai pakaianku - bahagia, sehat.

"Apa yang kau punya yang kau tak punyai?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa ... siapa kau? Apakah kau juga bukan siapa-siapa. . . ?"

"Jadi kita berdua sama...jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, atau mereka akan membuang kita berdua, kau tahu . . ." Dia tersenyum, sebuah seringai jahat yang lebar diseluruh wajahnya dan sangat dingin sehingga membuatku langsung menjerit.

~oOOo~

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun!" Jongin menguncangku supaya bangun.

Aku sangat bingung. _Aku ada dirumah . . . dalam gelap . . . ditempat tidur bersama Jongin_. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Kamu baru bermimpi buruk."

"Oh."

Jongin menghidupkan lampu sehingga kami berdua bermandikan cahaya redup. Jongin menatapku, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Seorang gadis," Bisikku.

"Ada apa, gadis apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ada seorang gadis di luar SIP ketika aku keluar senja tadi. Dia mirip seperti aku...tapi tidak terlalu."

Jongin terdiam, dan saat cahaya dari lampu meja memanas, aku melihat wajahnya pucat.

"Kapan kejadiannya?" Bisik Jongin cemas, lalu duduk dan menatapku.

"Ketika aku keluar tadi siang. Apakah kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Ya." Jongin menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya.

"Siapa?"

Mulutnya terkatup rapat seperti garis, tapi Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Siapa?" Desakku.

"Dia Leila."

Aku menelan ludah. Seorang bekas submisif. Aku ingat Jongin bercerita tentang dia saat kami pergi gliding. Tiba-tiba, dia berubah tegang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Gadis yang memasukkan 'Toxic' dalam iPod-mu?"

Jongin menatapku dengan gugup. "Ya," Kata Jongin. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia mengatakan, _'Apa yang kau miliki yang tidak aku miliki?_ ' dan ketika aku tanya siapa dia, dia bilang, _'Bukan siapa-siapa.'_ "

Jongin menutup matanya seperti dalam kesakitan. Oh tidak. Apa yang terjadi? Apa artinya gadis itu bagi dia? Kepalaku terasa berduri ketika adrenalin mengalir dalam tubuhku. _Bagaimana jika dia sangat penting baginya? mungkin dia merindukannya? Aku tahu sedikit tentang masa lalu...em, hubungannya_.

Jongin pasti sudah pernah berhubungan dengannya dan dia pasti pernah melakukan apa yang dia minta, memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan dengan senang hati.

 _Oh tidak — ketika aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan_. Pikiran ini membuatku mual. Turun dari tempat tidur, Jongin memakai celananya dan keluar menuju ruang depan.

Sebuah lirikan ke jam bekerku menunjukan sekarang jam 5 pagi. Aku berguling turun dari tempat tidur, memakai kemeja putihnya, dan mengikutinya keluar. Ya ampun, Jongin sedang menelpon.

"Ya, diluar SIP, kemarin...menjelang senja," Jongin berkata pelan. Dia berputar kearahku saat aku berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung bertanya padaku, "Jam berapa tepatnya?"

"Sekitar jam 6 kurang 10 menit?" gerutuku.

Siapa sebenarnya yang Jongin telpon pada jam seperti ini? Apa yang dilakukan Leila? Jongin menyampaikan berita kepada siapapun yang ada diujung sana, tak melepaskan pandangannya dariku, ekpresinya kelam dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Cari tahu bagaimanapun caranya . . . Ya . . . aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melakukan hal ini." Jongin menutup matanya seperti sedang kesakitan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu terjadi . . . Ya, aku akan bicara padanya . . . Ya . . . Aku tahu . . . lanjutkan itu dan beritahu aku. Temukan saja dia, Welch - dia dalam masalah." Jongin menutup telponnya.

"Apakah kau mau teh?" Tanyaku. Teh, adalah jawaban dari Tuan Choi untuk semua krisis yang terjadi dan hanya sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya dengan baik di dapur. Aku mengisi ketel dengan air.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin kembali ketempat tidur." Tatapan Jongin menunjukan bahwa maksudnya bukan mau tidur.

"Yah, aku mau minum sedikit teh, kau mau juga minum secangkir bersamaku?" Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan dialihkan dengan seks. Jongin menjalankan tangannya ke seluruh rambutnya dengan jengkel.

"Ya, tolong," kata Jongin, tapi aku tahu Jongin kesal.

Aku meletakan ketel di kompor dan menyibukkan diriku dengan cangkir dan teko. Tingkat kegelisahanku naik ke tingkat DEFCON ONE. Apakah Jongin akan memberitahuku apa masalahnya? Atau aku harus mengoreknya? Aku merasakan pandangan matanya ke arahku – merasakan ketidakpastiannya dan kemarahannya jelas terlihat. Aku melirik, dan matanya berbinar dengan kebimbangan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lembut. Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tak akan memberitahukan?"

Jongin mendesah dan menutup matanya. "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena ini seharusnya tak ada kaitannya denganmu. Aku tak mau kau terbelit dalam masalah ini."

"Masalah ini memang sebenarnya tak ada kaitannya denganku, tapi jadi berkaitan. Dia mencariku dan mendatangiku diluar kantorku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentangku? Bagaimana dia tahu dimana tempatku bekerja? Aku rasa aku punya hak untuk tahu ada apa sebenarnya."

Jongin menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya lagi, memancarkan frustasi seperti berperang dalam diri sendiri.

"Tolonglah?" Tanyaku lembut. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, dan lalu memutar bola matanya padaku.

"Oke," kata Jongin, pasrah.

" Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa menemukanmu. Mungkin foto kita berdua di Portland, aku juga tak tahu." Jongin menghela napas lagi, aku rasa kekecewaannya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar, menuangkan air mendidih ke teko saat dia mondar-mandir. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin melanjutkan. "Ketika aku bersamamu diSeoul, Leila muncul di apartemenku tiba-tiba dan membuat kekacauan di depan Gail."

"Gail?"

"Mrs. Jones."

"Apa maksudmu, _'membuat kekacauan'_?"

Jongin melotot padaku, menilai.

"Katakan padaku. Kau menyimpan sesuatu." Nada suaraku lebih memaksa daripada yang kurasakan. Jongin berkedip padaku, terkejut.

"Sehun, aku—" Jongin terdiam.

"Tolonglah?"

Jongin mendesah, merasa kalah." Dia dengan sembrono mencoba memotong urat tangannya."

"Oh tidak!" Itu menjelaskan kenapa ada perban dipergelangan tangannya.

"Gail membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi Leila mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri sebelum aku sampai kesana."

Sial. Apa artinya? Percobaan bunuh diri? Kenapa?

"Pskiater yang memeriksanya menyebut itu suatu cara untuk memohon bantuan. Dia tidak percaya dia benar-benar berada dalam bahaya - satu langkah yang terjadi sebelum ada keinginan untuk bunuh diri, dia menyebutnya. Tapi aku tak percaya, aku berusaha melacak keberadaannya sampai saat ini untuk memberikannya bantuan."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Mrs. Jones?"

Jongin menatapku, kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tidak banyak," akhirnya Jongin berkata, tapi aku tahu dia tak memberitahuku semuanya.

Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan menuang teh ke cangkir. Jadi Leila ingin kembali dalam kehidupan Jongin dan memilih cara bunuh diri untuk menarik perhatiannya? Wah . . . mengerikan. Tapi berhasil. Jongin meninggalkan Seoul untuk berada disampingnya, tapi dia menghilang sebelum dia sampai kesana? Aneh sekali.

"Kau tak bisa menemukannya? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Mereka juga tak tahu dimana dia. Suami juga tak tahu."

"Suami?"

"Ya," Jongin berkata dengan bingung, "Dia sudah menikah kira-kira 2 tahun."

 _Apa_? "Jadi dia bersamamu selama dia menikah?" _Ya ampun_. Jongin benar-benar tidak punya batasan.

"Tidak! Demi Tuhan, Tidak. Dia bersama denganku hampir 3 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian dia pergi dan menikah dengan pria ini tak lama kemudian."

Oh.

"Lalu kenapa dia mencoba menarik perhatianmu sekarang?"

Jongin menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Aku tak tahu, yang kita tahu adalah dia kabur dari suaminya 4 bulan yang lalu."

"Biar aku luruskan ini. Dia telah jadi submisifmu selama 3 tahun?"

"Sekitar 2 tahun setengah."

"Dan dia ingin lebih."

"Ya."

"Tapi kau tak mau?"

"Kau tahu itu."

"Jadi dia meninggalkanmu."

"Ya."

"Jadi kenapa dia mencarimu sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Dan dari nada bicaranya memberitahuku bahwa setidaknya Jongin punya satu teori.

"Tapi kau menduga . . ." Mata Jongin jelas meyipit karena amarah. "Aku menduga ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

Aku? Apa yang diinginkannya dariku? " _Apa yang kau miliki yang aku tidak miliki?_ "

Aku menatap fifty, telanjang sempurna dari pinggang ke atas. Aku punya Jongin. Kim Jongin milikku. Itulah yang aku miliki, dan tapi dia juga mirip denganku, rambut gelap yang sama, dan kulit pucat. Aku tak suka pikiran ini. Ya . . . apa yang aku miliki tidak dia miliki?

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku semalam?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

"Aku lupa tentang dia." aku mengangkat bahu minta maaf. "Kau tahu, minum-minum setelah kerja, pada akhir minggu pertamaku. Kau muncul di bar dan ... testosterone rush-mu dengan Chanyeol, dan kemudian kita disini. Itu jadi terselip dipikiranku. Kau punya suatu kebiasaan membuatku lupa berbagai hal."

"Testosterone rush?" Bibir Jongin berkedut.

"Ya. Kontes buang air kencing."

"Aku akan tunjukan padamu sebuah testosterone rush."

"Apakah kamu tidak mau minum secangkir teh saja?"

"Tidak, Sehun, Aku tak mau." Mata Jongin membara menatapku, membakarku dengan tatapan 'Aku menginginkanmu-dan-menginginkanmu-sekarang'. _Sial . . . itu terdengar panas_.

"Lupakan dia. Ayo." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Dewa batinku melakukan salto tiga kali di lantai senam saat aku menggenggam tangannya.

~oOOo~

Aku bangun, terlalu hangat, dan aku berada dipelukan Kim Jongin yang telanjang. Walaupun Jongin tidur nyenyak, dia memelukku dengan kuat. Cahaya lembut pagi masuk lewat gorden. Kepalaku didadanya, kakiku bersilangan dengan kakinya, dan tanganku ada di perutnya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit, takut aku akan membangunkannya.

Jongin terlihat sangat muda, sangat tenang ditidurnya, sangat tampan. Aku tak percaya Adonis ini milikku, sepenuhnya milikku. _Hmm_. . . menjulurkan tanganku, aku membelai dadanya, menjalankan ujung jariku melewati rambut dadanya, dan dia tak bergerak. _Ya Ampun_ , Aku tak percaya ini, dia benar-benar milikku - dalam beberapa momen berharga. Aku bersandar sedikit dan dengan lembut mengecup salah satu bekas lukanya. Dia mengerang pelan tapi tak bangun, dan aku tersenyum. Aku mencium lagi yang lain, dan matanya terbuka.

"Hai." Aku nyengir padanya, merasa bersalah.

"Hai," Jongin menjawab hati-hati. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melihat dirimu." Aku menggerakkan jariku di happy trail-nya.

Jongin menangkap tanganku, menyipitkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum sebuah senyuman Kim Jongin-saat-senang, dan aku jadi rileks. Sentuhan rahasiaku tetap jadi rahasia. _Oh . . . kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu?_

Tiba-tiba Jongin pindah keatasku, menekanku ke kasur, tangannya ditanganku, memperingatkanku. Jongin menggosok hidungku dengan hidungnya.

"Aku rasa kau punya niat tak baik, Sehun," Tuduh Jongin, tapi senyummya tetap tersisa.

"Aku suka punya niat tak baik saat berada didekatmu."

"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya dan mencium ringan bibirku.

"Seks atau sarapan?" Tanya Jongin, matanya kelam tapi penuh humor. Ereksinya menusuk ke dalamku, dan aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Pilihan yang bagus," Bisik Jongin dileherku, saat ciumannya turun ke dadaku.

~oOOo~

Aku berdiri didepan lemariku, menatap cermin, mencoba membujuk rambutku agar mau diatur lebih bergaya — ternyata sudah terlalu panjang. Aku memakai jins dan T-shirt, dan Jongin terlihat segar sehabis mandi, berpakaian dibelakangku. Aku menatap tubuhnya dengan bernafsu.

"Seberapa sering kamu berolahraga?" Tanyaku.

"Setiap hari kerja," Kata Jongin, mengancingkan celananya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Lari,mengangkat beban, kickboxing." Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"Kickboxing?"

"Ya, aku punya pelatih pribadi, seorang bekas atlet olimpiade melatihku. Namanya Claude. Dia sangat hebat. Kau akan menyukai dia."

Aku berputar untuk menatapnya saat Jongin mulai mengancing baju kemeja putihnya. "Apa maksudmu aku akan menyukai dia?"

"Kau akan menyukai dia sebagai pelatih."

"Kenapa aku perlu seorang pelatih pribadi? Aku punya kau untuk tetap sehat." Aku nyengir pada Jongin.

Jongin berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingku, matanya yang menggelap bertemu mataku di cermin. "Tapi aku ingin kau tetap bugar, sayang, untuk apa yang ada dipikiranku. Aku butuh kau supaya bisa tetap bisa bertahan."

Aku memerah saat memori di playroom membanjiri pikiranku. Ya . . . Red Room of Pain memang melelahkan. Apakah Jongin akan membiarku kembali kesana? Apakah aku mau kembali? _Tentu saja kau mau!_ Dewa batinku menjerit padaku dari kursi malasnya. Aku menatap kedalam manik mata hitamnya yang memikat dan tak terduga.

"Aku tahu kau mau," Jongin berkata padaku.

Aku memerah, dan pikiran yang tak diinginkan bahwa Leila mungkin bisa bertahan muncul dipikiranku. Aku mengatupkan bibirku dan Jongin mengerutkan dahinya padaku.

"Apa?" Kata Jongin khawatir.

"Tidak." Aku mengeleng padanya. "Oke, aku akan bertemu Claude."

"Kau mau?" Wajah Jongin langsung cerah dengan ketidakpercayaan. Ekpresinya membuatku tersenyum seperti dia barusan memenangkan lotre, walaupun Jongin mungkin belum pernah membeli satu tiket pun-dia tidak punya kebutuhan.

"Ya, astaga — jika itu membuatmu bahagia," Ejekku.

Jongin mengencangkan lengannya padaku dan menciumi pipiku. "Kau tak akan mengerti," bisik Jongin. "Jadi—apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Jongin mengelusku, mengirim sensasi nikmat diseluruh tubuhku.

"Aku mau potong rambut dan mm . . . aku ingin mencairkan cek dan membeli mobil."

"Ah," Jongin langsung paham dan menggigit bibirnya. Menarik satu tangannya dariku, dia meraih saku jinsnya dan memegang kunci mobil Audiku. "Ada disini," kata Jongin pelan, ekpresinya ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudnya, ada disini?" Wah, aku terdengar marah. Sial. Aku memang marah. Bawah sadarku melotot padanya. _Beraninya dia!_

"Taylor membawanya kembali kemarin."

Aku membuka mulutku lalu menutupnya kembali dan mengulanginya lagi sampai dua kali, tapi aku tetap tak bisa berkata-kata. Jongin mengembalikan padaku lagi mobil. Double Crap. Kenapa aku tak menduga ini? Baiklah, dua orang bisa bermain.

Aku merogoh saku belakang jinsku dan menarik amplop berisi cek darinya. "Ini, ini milikmu."

Jongin melihatku dengan pandangan aneh, lalu mengenali amplop itu, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjauh dariku. "Oh tidak, itu uangmu."

"Tidak, bukan punyaku. Aku mau membeli mobil itu darimu."

Ekpresi Jongin berubah sepenuhnya. Kemarahan—ya,kemarahan memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. "Tidak, Sehun. Uangmu, mobilmu," Jongin membentakku.

"Tidak Jongin. Uangku, mobilmu. Aku akan membelinya darimu."

"Aku memberikanmu mobil itu untuk hadiah kelulusanmu."

"Jika kamu memberiku sebuah pena - itu akan cocok sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Kau memberiku sebuah Audi."

"Apakah kamu memang ingin berdebat tentang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus-Ini kuncinya." Jongin meletakkannya di dalam laci lemari.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Pembicaraan selesai, Sehun. Jangan memaksaku."

Aku cemberut padanya, dan kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dipikiranku. Mengambil amplop itu, aku merobeknya jadi dua, lalu dua lagi dan menjatuhkan isisnya ke dalam tong sampah. Oh, ini terasa enak. Jongin menatapku tak bergerak, tapi aku tahu aku telah menyalakan _'Kertas Sentuhan Biru'_ dan harus bisa bertahan. Jongin menggosok dagunya. "Kau, seperti biasanya selalu menantang, Sehun," kata Jongin datar.

Jongin memutar tumitnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain. Ini bukan reaksi yang aku perkirakan. Aku mengantisipasi kemarahan seperti Armageddon skala penuh. Aku menatap diriku dicermin dan mengangkat bahu. Keingintahuanku muncul. Apa yang fifty lakukan? Aku mengikutinya keluar ruangan, dan Jongin sedang menelpon.

"Ya, 24 ribu dolar. Langsung." Jongin melirik kearahku, masih terdiam. "Bagus . . . Senin? Bagus sekali . . . Tidak, itu saja Andrea." Jongin menutup telponnya.

"Telah disimpan dalam rekening bankmu, Senin. Jangan main-main denganku." Jongin sangat marah, tapi aku tak perduli.

"24 ribu dolar!" Aku hampir menjerit. "Dan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor rekeningku?" Kemarahanku mengejutkan Jongin.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu,Sehun," Kata Jongin lirih.

"Tidak mungkin mobilku berharga sampai 24 ribu dolar."

"Aku setuju denganmu, tapi ini tentang mengetahui pemasaran, apakah kau ingin membeli atau menjual. Seseorang yang gila di luar sana menginginkan jebakan mematikan itu dan rela membayar dengan uang sebanyak itu. Rupanya mobil itu barang langka. Tanya Taylor jika kau tak percaya padaku."

Aku menggeram padanya dan Jongin menggeram balik padaku, dua orang bodoh pemarah keras kepala saling melotot satu sama lain. Dan kemudian aku merasakan itu—energi listrik diantara kami—nyata, menarik kami berdua.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menarikku dan mendorongku ke pintu, mulutnya di mulutku, menciumku dengan bernafsu, satu tangan di pantatku, menekanku ke pangkal pahanya, dan tangan lain di tengkukku, menarik kepalaku kebelakang. Jari-jariku di rambutnya, memutar kuat, menahannya ke tubuhku. Jongin menggosokkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, memenjarakanku, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Aku merasakannya, Jongin menginginkanku, dan aku mabuk dan tergulung dalam rangsangan saat mengetahui kebutuhannya padaku.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau menentangku?" Jongin bergumam diantara ciuman panas. Darahku berdesing di urat nadiku. Apakah Jongin akan selalu berefek seperti ini padaku? Dan aku padanya?

"Karena aku bisa." Aku tak bernafas. Aku merasakan daripada melihat senyumnya dileherku, dan Jongin menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

"Tuhan, aku mau melakukannya sekarang, tapi aku kehabisan kondom. Aku tak akan pernah puas denganmu. Kau adalah seorang yang menjengkelkan, laki-laki pemarah."

"Kau juga membuatku marah," Bisikku. "Di setiap saat."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo, kita cari sarapan, dan aku tempat dimana kau bisa potong rambut."

"Oke," Aku setuju dan hanya seperti itu, pertengkaran kami berakhir.

~oOOo~

"Aku yang membayar ini." Aku mengambil tagihan sarapan kami sebelum Jongin melakukannya. Jongin cemberut padaku. "Kau harus lebih cepat disini,Kim."

"Kau benar, Aku harus," Kata Jongin masam, walaupun aku pikir dia bercanda.

"Jangan terlihat begitu jengkel. Aku sekarang lebih kaya 24 ribu dolar daripada aku tadi pagi. Aku mampu membayar-aku melihat sekilas tagihan-22 dolar dan 67 sen untuk sarapan."

"Terima kasih." Kata Jongin enggan. Oh, anak sekolah yang suka merajuk muncul lagi.

"Kemana sekarang?"

"Apakah kau benar mau potong rambut?"

"Ya, lihat ini."

"Kau terlihat manis menurutku, selalu."

Aku memerah dan menatap ke bawah jari-jariku yang terangkai di pangkuanku. "Dan ada acara ayahmu malam ini."

"Ingat, itu acara resmi." _Oh astaga_.

"Dimana?"

"Dirumah orang tuaku. Mereka membangun tenda besar dihalaman."

"Acara amal apa?"

Jongin menggosokkan tangannya dipahanya, kelihatan tak nyaman. "Itu program rehabilitasi obat-obatan bagi orang tua yang mempunyai anak kecil, namanya _'Mengatasi Bersama'_."

"Kedengarannya suatu acara yang menarik," Kataku lembut.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Jongin berdiri, dengan efektif menghentikan topik pembicaraan itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Saat aku menyambutnya, dia mengencangkan jari-jarinya dijari-jariku. Ini aneh. Dia sangat demonstratif dalam beberapa hal dan tapi tertutup di hal-hal lain.

Jongin mengarahkanku keluar restoran, dan kami berjalan menuju jalanan. Hari ini pagi yang indah dan cerah. Matahari bersinar dan udara beraroma kopi dan roti segar yang baru dibakar. "Kemana kita pergi?"

"Kejutan."

Oh,oke. Aku tidak terlalu suka kejutan. Kami sudah berjalan dua blok dan toko-tokonya semakin terlihat lebih eksklusif. Aku belum dapat kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan, walaupun ini benar-benar hanya disekitar tempat tinggalku. Baekhyun pasti akan senang. Ada beberapa butik kecil untuk memuaskan kegemaran fashionnya. Sebenarnya, aku juga perlu membeli beberapa pakaian untuk dipakai bekerja.

Jongin berhenti di luar sebuah bangunan besar, salon kecantikan yang terlihat rapi dan membukakan pintu untukku. Namanya Esclava. Bagian Interior semuanya putih dan kulit. Di meja putih resepsionis duduk seorang wanita muda pirang memakai seragam putih pendek. Dia melirik sekilas saat kami masuk.

"Selamat Pagi, Mr. Kim," katanya ceria, pipinya memerah saat dia mengedipkan bulu matanya pada Jongin. Ini adalah 'Efek Kim', tapi dia mengenalnya! Bagaimana bisa?

"Halo Greta." Dan Jongin juga mengenalnya. Apaan ini?

"Apakah ini yang biasa, Sir?" Tanyanya. Dia memakai lipstick sangat pink.

"Tidak," kata Jongin cepat, dengan pandangan gugup padaku. Yang Biasa? Apa maksudnya? _Ya ampun! Ini Aturan no.6, Salon Kecantikan Terkutuk. Semua waxing yang tak masuk akal . . . sial!_

Disinikah Jongin membawa semua subnya? Mungkin Leila, juga? Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Aku pria hey!

"Tuan Oh akan memberitahumu apa yang diinginkannya." Aku melotot padanya. Jongin memperkenalkan aturan kepadaku dengan diam-diam. Aku telah setuju dengan pelatih pribadi-dan sekarang ini?

"Kenapa disini?" Aku mendesis pada Jongin.

"Aku pemilik tempat ini, dan tiga tempat lainnya."

"Kau memilikinya?" Aku terkesiap kaget. Yah, ini tidak terduga.

"Ya, ini sampingan. Ngomong-ngomong-apapun yang kau inginkan, akan bisa kau dapatkan disini, didalam ruangan. Segala macam pijat, Swedish, shiatsu, batu panas, refleksi, mandi rumput laut, facial, semua hal yang wanita suka-semuanya. Semua dilakukan disini." Jongin melambaikan tangan berjari panjangnya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Waxing?"

Jongin tertawa. "Ya, waxing juga. Di seluruh tubuh." Jongin berbisik konspiratif, menikmati ketidaknyamananku. Aku memerah dan melirik Greta, yang melihat padaku dengan penuh harap.

"Tolong, Aku mau potong rambut."

"Tentu, Tuan Oh." Greta memakai lipstik pink dan bergegas dengan efiesiensi seperti orang jerman saat dia mengecek layar computer. "Franco bebas dalam 5 menit."

"Franco itu bagus," kata Jongin meyakinkanku. Aku berusaha mencerna masalah ini di dalam kepalaku.

CEO Kim Jongin memiliki sebuah jaringan salon kecantikan. Aku mengintipnya, dan tiba-tiba Jongin menjadi pucat — sesuatu, atau seseorang telah menarik perhatiannya. Aku berbalik untuk melihat kearah tatapannya dan tepat dibelakang salon muncul seorang wanita pirang platina yang berpakaian rapi, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berbicara dengan salah seorang penata rambut. Pirang platina tinggi, kulit coklat, cantik, dan di usia akhir 30-an atau 40-an — susah ditebak. Dia memakai seragam sama seperti Greta, tapi hitam. Dia terlihat menawan. Rambutnya bersinar seperti sebuah lengkungan cahaya, dan dipotong model bob yang tegas. Ketika dia berputar, dia menangkap pandangan Jongin dan tersenyum kepadanya, suatu senyuman hangat pengenalan yang cemerlang.

"Permisi," Jongin menggumam dengan cepat. Dia melangkah cepat menuju salon, melewati para penata rambut berseragam serba putih, melewati para pekerja magang di bak cuci, dan menuju kearahnya, terlalu jauh bagiku untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

Pirang platina menyambutnya dengan kasih sayang yang jelas, mencium kedua pipinya, tangannya diletakkan di lengan atas Jongin, dan mereka terlihat asyik berbicara berdua.

"Tuan Oh?" Greta si resepsionis berusaha menarik perhatianku.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar," Aku menonton Jongin, kagum. Pirang platina berputar dan melihatku, dan memberiku senyum mempesona yang sama, seperti dia mengenalku. Aku membalas dengan senyum sopan.

Jongin terlihat marah tentang sesuatu. Dia memberi alasan pada Jongin dan Jongin terlihat setuju dengan mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum padanya. Jongin tersenyum padanya — jelas mereka sangat kenal satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka telah lama bekerjasama? Mungkin dia menjalankan tempat ini, lagipula dia jelas terlihat berwibawa. Dan ini menghantamku seperti sebuah bola yang menghancurkan, dan aku tahu, jauh didalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku tahu siapa dia. Itu dia.

 _Mempesona, lebih tua dan cantik._

Dia Mrs. Robinson.

~oOOo~

Daftar Istilah:

1\. _'Menyulut Kertas sentuhan biru'_ atau Lit The Blue Touch Paper adalah ungkapan yang diberikan ketika seseorang telah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya atau gila-gilaan dan perlu untuk berhati-hati terhadap konsekuensi-konsekuensinya.

2\. _Testosterone Rush_ , Ungkapan ini dipakai buat menunjukan seoarng pria yang saling ingin mengukur kemampuan fisik atau kejantananya sebagai laki-laki dengan pria lainya, dan kadang berakhir dengan perkelahian.

3\. _Happy Trail_ , atau rambut-rambut yang biasanya tumbuh mulai dada atau pusar dan berakhir di kemaluan, sangat seksi untuk para cowok, hehe J

4\. _The Pissing Contest_ , atau Kontes buang air kecil, sebenarnya adalah permainan dimana peserta berkompetisi untuk melihat mana yang bisa buang air kecil lebih tinggi, lebih jauh dan paling akurat. Biasanya dimainkan anak-anak laki-laki. Sekarang istilah ini dipakai untuk menunjukan egoisme superioritas pria yang jelas suka saling merendahkan pria lain atau kadang merupakan suatu gaya berkelakar yang dianggap cukup vulgar.

5\. _Waxing_ , atau membersihkan bulu-bulu seperti di ketiak dan kaki dengan menggunakan lilin lebah (beeswax), kadang juga dipakai pada rambut kemaluan.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Yes! Sehun ketemu Mrs. Robbinson yes! Lol

Barokah kan ya ini ane update ff pas malam minggu? Lol

Seminggu ini ane update 2x. Seneng kan? Wkwk

Jadi gimana kelanjutannya? Review please~ ^^

.

.

Thanks to review CH 4:

 _YunYuliHun ,_ _exohye ,_ _Sekar Amalia_ _,_ _Ihfaherdiati395_ _,_ _utsukushii02_ _,_ _izzsweetcity_ _,_ _fitrysukma39_ _,_ _windaii5_ _,_ _VampireDPS_ _,_ _jiraniatriana_ _,_ _sehunskai_ _,_ _vitangeflower_ _, M_ _y jeje_ _,_ _bottomsehunnie_ _,_ _Keteknyakai_ _,_ _Mara997_ _,_ _,_ _Jongin's Grape_ _,_ _shixunaa_ _._

Ps: buat yang udah baca, tinggalin jejak dong. Ane tau kok setiap Chapter itu yang ngeview itu bisa sampe 500+orang, tapi pada SIDERS. Kan ane sedih liatnya. Jadi kalo bisa si kalo udah baca seenggaknya review yaa~ kan biar aku bisa tahu apa kekuranganku dalam meremake novel ini. Hehe


	6. Chapter 6

~oOOo~

"Greta, Mr. Kim berbicara dengan siapa?" kepalaku terasa berdenyut penuh ketakutan, tapi bawah sadarku terus berteriak padaku untuk memperhatikan Jongin dengan Mrs Robinson. Tapi aku membuat kesan seolah-olah tak peduli.

"Oh, itu Mrs. Lincoln. Dia yang memiliki tempat ini bersama Mr. Kim." Tampaknya Greta senang sekali menceritakan ini.

"Mrs. Lincoln."

Aku kira Mrs. Robinson sudah bercerai. Mungkin dia menikah lagi dengan orang bodoh yang malang.

"Ya. Dia biasanya tidak disini, tapi salah satu teknisi kami hari ini sakit, jadi dia menggantikannya."

"Apa kau tahu nama pertama Mrs. Lincoln?"

Greta mendongak kearahku, mengerutkan kening, dan mengatupkan bibir warna merah mudanya yang terang, mempertanyakan rasa penasaranku. Sial, mungkin langkah ini terlalu jauh.

"Elena," katanya, agak enggan.

Aku dibanjiri dengan perasaan aneh karena lega, perasaan spiderman-ku ternyata tak mengecewakan. Perasaan spiderman? Bawah sadarku mendengus, perasaan seorang Paedo. Mereka masih asik berdiskusi. Jongin berbicara cepat dengannya, dan Elena terlihat khawatir, sambil mengangguk, meringis, dan menggelengkan kepala. Mengulurkan tangan, dia mengusap lengan Jongin menenangkan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Mengangguk lagi, dan Elena melirikku dan memberiku senyum kecil yang meyakinkan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah kaku.

Aku pikir aku terguncang. Bagaimana Jongin bisa mengajakku kesini? Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongin, dan sekilas Jongin melihatku kemudian berbalik kembali padanya dan menjawabnya. Elena mengangguk, dan aku hanya menduga dia berharap Jongin berhasil, karena kemampuan membaca bibirku tidak berkembang sama sekali. Fifty Shades berbalik ke arahku, kegelisahan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Benar-benar sialan. Mrs. Robinson berbalik menuju ruang belakang, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, tapi suaranya tegang, waspada.

"Tidak juga. Kau tak ingin memperkenalkan aku?" Suaraku terdengar dingin, kaku.

Mulut Jongin menganga, dia terlihat bagaikan aku telah menarik karpet dari bawah kakinya. "Tapi aku pikir. . ."

"Untuk seorang pria yang cerdas, kadang-kadang. . ." Kata-kataku terhenti,sulit untuk melanjutkan. "Tolong, aku ingin pergi sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." Aku memutar mata.

Jongin menatap ke arahku, matanya terbakar. "Maafkan aku,Sehun. Aku tak tahu dia disini. Dia tak pernah disini. Dia sudah membuka cabang baru di Bravern Center, dia biasanya berada disana. Seseorang sakit hari ini."

Aku berbalik dan menuju pintu.

"Kami tak perlu Franco, Greta," bentak Jongin begitu kita keluar dari pintu.

Aku harus menekan dorongan untuk lari. Aku ingin lari cepat dan menjauh. Aku juga memiliki dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menangis. Aku hanya perlu untuk menjauh dari semua kekacauan ini.

Jongin berjalan tanpa kata disampingku saat aku mencoba untuk merenungkan semua yang keluar dari pikiranku. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, aku terus menunduk, menghindari pepohonan diSecond Avenue. Dengan bijak, Jongin tak berusaha untuk menyentuhku. Pikiranku yang bergejolak dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Apa Mr. Mengelak ini mau memberikan pengakuannya?

"Kau biasa mengajak subs-mu kesana?" Teriakku.

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya," kata Jongin pelan, nadanya terpotong.

"Leila?"

"Ya."

"Tempat itu sepertinya masih sangat baru."

"Karena belum lama direnovasi."

"Aku paham. Jadi Mrs. Robinson bertemu dengan semua subs-mu."

"Ya."

"Apakah mereka tahu dia?"

"Tidak, Tak satu pun dari mereka tahu. Hanya kamu."

"Tapi aku bukan sub-mu."

"Tidak, Kau jelas-jelas bukan."

Aku berhenti dan menatap Jongin. Mata Jongin melebar, takut. Bibirnya ditekan menjadi garis keras tanpa kompromi.

"Bisakah kau melihat bagaimana kacaunya ini?" Aku silau menatap Jongin, suaraku memelan.

"Ya. Aku minta maaf." Dan Jongin terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Aku ingin memotong rambutku, sebaiknya disuatu tempat dimana kau tidak meniduri baik itu staf atau pelanggannya."

Jongin tersentak.

"Sekarang, jika kau mengijinkanku."

"Kau tidak pergi, kan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memotong rambut sialan ini. Disuatu tempat yang aku bisa menutup mataku, ada orang yang mencuci rambutku, dan melupakan semua masalahku."

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku bisa meminta Franco datang ke apartemenku, atau tempatmu," katanya pelan.

"Dia sangat menarik."

Jongin berkedip. "Ya."

"Apakah dia masih menikah?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah bercerai sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

"Mengapa kamu tak bersamanya?"

"Karena hubungan di antara kami sudah berakhir. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini." Tiba-tiba alis Jongin berkerut. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaketnya. Pasti hanya bergetar karena aku tidak mendengar nada deringnya.

" ," bentak Jongin, lalu mendengarkan.

Kami berdiri di Second Avenue, dan aku memandang ke arah anakan pohon pinus didepanku, daunnya berwarna hijau masih baru tumbuh. Keramaian orang-orang melewati kami, tenggelam didalam pekerjaan rumah tangga mereka pada Sabtu pagi. Tidak diragukan sedang merenungi kehidupan pribadi mereka sendiri. Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka termasuk si penguntit yang mantan submisif, mantan Dom yang mempesona ini, dan seorang pria Asia yang tidak memiliki konsep takut tentang privasi dibawah hukum Amerika Serikat.

"Tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil? Kapan?" Jongin memotong lamunanku. Oh tidak. Siapa? Aku mendengarkan lebih dekat.

"Itu dua kali si brengsek itu bisa tidak datang. Dia harus tahu. Apakah dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan padanya?" Jongin menggeleng dengan muak.

"Ini mulai masuk akal. . . tidak. . . jelaskan mengapa, bukan dimana." Jongin melirik sekeliling kami seakan mencari sesuatu, dan aku mengikuti seperti tindakannya. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Hanya ada orang yang berbelanja, lalu lintas, dan pohon.

"Dia berada di sini," lanjut Jongin. "Dia sedang mengawasi kita. . . Ya. . . Bukan. Dua atau empat, jam 20.47 . . . Aku belum mulai membicarakan itu." Secara langsung Jongin melihat arahku. Mulai membicarakan apa? Aku mengerutkan kening pada Jongin dan Jongin memandangku dengan hati-hati.

"Apa. . . ," Bisik Jongin dan memucat, matanya melebar. "Aku tahu. Kapan? . . . Baru-baru ini? Tapi bagaimana? . . . Tidak ada pemeriksaan latar belakang? . . . Aku mengerti. Alamat email, alamat rumah, dan foto jika kau punya. . . jam 20.47 , dari sore ini. Kerja sama dengan Taylor." Jongin menutup telepon.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, putus asa. Apakah Jongin akan menceritakan padaku?

"Itu tadi ."

"Siapa ?"

"Penasihat keamananku."

"Oke. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Leila meninggalkan suaminya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan lari dengan seorang pria yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil empat minggu yang lalu."

"Oh."

"Psikiaternya brengsek itu seharusnya tahu bahwa dia lari," kata Jongin marah. "Menyedihkan, apapun itu. Ayo." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, dan secara otomatis aku menyambutnya tapi aku menariknya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita berada di tengah-tengah diskusi, tentang kita. Tentang dia, Mrs. Robinson-mu."

Wajah Jongin mengeras. "Dia bukan Mrs. Robinson-ku. Kita bisa bicara tentang hal ini di tempatku."

"Aku tak ingin ke tempatmu. Aku ingin memotong rambutku!" Aku berteriak. Jika aku hanya bisa fokus pada satu hal ini. . .

Jongin mengambil ponsel dari sakunya lagi dan memanggil sebuah nomor. "Greta, Kim Jongin. Aku ingin Franco ke tempatku dalam waktu jam satu. Bilang pada Mrs Lincoln. . . Baik." Jongin menutup teleponnya. "Dia akan datang jam satu."

"Jongin. . . !" Aku menyembur, putus asa.

"Sehun, Leila jelas menderita sakit jiwa. Aku tak tahu apakah itu kau atau aku yang dia incar, atau berapa lama dia siap untuk pergi menjauh. Kita akan balik ke tempatmu, ambil barang-barangmu, dan kau bisa tinggal denganku sampai kita berhasil menemukannya."

"Mengapa aku ingin melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku bisa menjagamu supaya kau aman."

"Tapi-"

Jongin melotot ke arahku. "Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku meskipun aku harus menyeretmu kesana dengan rambutmu."

Aku menganga kearah Jongin. . . ini sudah melampaui keyakinan. Fifty Shades sudah berubah warnanya menjadi warna-warni. "Aku pikir kau bereaksi terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tidak. Kita bisa melanjutkan kembali diskusi ini ditempatku. Ayo."

Kulipat tanganku dan membelalak pada Jongin. Ini sudah semakin jauh. "Tidak," Kataku dengan keras kepala. Aku harus membuat pendirian.

"Kau berjalan sendiri atau aku yang akan menggendongmu. Aku tak keberatan dengan cara manapun, Sehun."

"Kau tak akan berani." Aku cemberut pada Jongin.

Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan membuat kekacauan di Second Avenue? Hell,pria sepertiku akan sangat malu jika Jongin benar- benar melakukan itu.

Jongin setengah tersenyum padaku, tapi senyumnya tak mencapai matanya. "Oh, sayang, kita berdua tahu, jika kau mengajukan tantangan, aku akan merasa sangat senang untuk mengambilnya."

Kami saling memelototi - dan tiba-tiba tangannya ke bawah, mengelilingi pahaku, dan mengangkatku. Sebelum aku tahu itu, aku sudah berada diatas bahunya.

"Turunkan aku!" Aku berteriak. Oh, rasanya lega bisa menjerit.

Jongin mulai melangkah sepanjang Second Avenue, mengabaikan aku. Tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat sekitar pahaku, dia memukul keras pantatku dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kim Jongin!" Aku berteriak.

Orang-orang sekitar mulai melihat kamu. Mungkin kejadian ini bisa menjadi sangat memalukan?

"Aku akan jalan! Aku akan jalan."

Jongin menurunkan aku ke bawah, bahkan sebelum dia berdiri tegak, aku menghentakkan kakiku menuju apartemenku, mendidih, mengabaikan Jongin. Tentu saja, Jongin disampingku saat ini, tapi aku terus mengabaikannya. Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku sangat marah, tapi aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang membuat aku marah - ada begitu banyak. Saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang, aku membuat daftar dalam hati:

1\. Mengangkat diatas bahu - tidak bisa diterima untuk siapa pun yang berusia diatas enam tahun.

2\. Mengajakku ke salon yang Jongin miliki dengan mantan kekasihnya – bagaimana Jongin bisa jadi sebodoh itu?

3\. Tempat yang sama Jongin mengajak submisif-nya - sama bodohnya dengan di tempat kerja.

4\. Bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah ide yang buruk dan Jongin seharusnya menjadi pria yang cerdas.

5\. Memiliki mantan pacarnya yang gila. Bisakah aku menyalahkan Jongin untuk itu? Karena aku sangat marah; ya, aku bisa.

6\. Mengetahui nomor rekening bank-ku itu juga termasuk setengah penguntit.

7\. Membeli SIP - Jongin mempunyai uang lebih banyak daripada akalnya.

8\. Bersikeras aku tinggal dengan Jongin - ancaman dari Leila pasti lebih buruk daripada ketakutannya . . .

Jongin tidak menyinggung itu kemarin. Oh tidak, kenyataan akhirnya terungkap. Sesuatu telah berubah. Apa itu bisa? Aku berhenti, dan Jongin juga ikut berhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kataku mendesaknya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengan Leila."

"Aku sudah cerita padamu."

"Tidak, kau belum menceritakan. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Kemarin kamu tidak memaksaku pergi ke tempatmu. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin bergeser tidak nyaman.

"Kim Jongin! Katakan padaku!" Aku membentak.

"Kemarin dia berhasil memperoleh senjata berizin."

Oh sial. Aku menatap Jongin, berkedip, dan merasakan darah mengalir dari wajahku saat aku menyerap berita ini. Mungkin aku akan pingsan. Menduga Leila ingin membunuh Jongin? Tidak.

"Itu berarti dia baru saja membeli pistol," bisikku.

"Sehun," kata Jongin, suaranya penuh keprihatinan.

Jongin menempatkan tangannya di pundakku, menarikku mendekat dengannya. "Aku pikir dia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, tapi aku hanya tak ingin mengambil risiko denganmu."

"Aku tidak. . . bagaimana denganmu?" Bisikku.

Jongin mengernyit ke arahku, dan aku membungkus lenganku disekelilingnya dan memeluknya dengan keras, wajahku berada di dadanya.

Jongin tampaknya tidak memikirkan itu. "Ayo kita kembali," bisik Jongin, ia menunduk dan mencium rambutku, dan hanya itu.

Semua kemarahanku langsung musnah, tapi masih belum terlupakan. Hilang karena beberapa ancaman berbahaya yang ditujukan pada Jongin. Sebuah pemikiran yang tidak nyaman.

~oOOo~

Dengan serius aku mengemas, memasukkan ke koper kecil dan menempatkan Mac-ku, Ponsel, iPad-ku, dan Charlie Tango dalam ransel.

"Charlie Tango dibawa juga?" Tanya Jongin.

Aku mengangguk dan dia memberiku senyuman kecil yang ramah.

"Jungkook akan kembali hari Selasa," aku bergumam.

"Jungkook?"

"Saudara Baekhyun. Ia tinggal di sini sampai dia menemukan tempat di Seattle."

Jongin menatap kosong ke arahku, tapi aku melihat kebekuan yang menyusup ke matanya. "Yah, itu bagus bahwa kau akan tinggal denganku. Memberi dia ruang lebih banyak," kata Jongin pelan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia punya kunci. Aku nanti harus kembali."

Jongin menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Itu sudah semuanya."

Jongin mengambil koperku, dan kami berjalan keluar pintu. Saat kami berjalan memutar ke belakang gedung menuju tempat parkir, tanpa sadar aku melihat dari atas bahuku. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan paranoid telah mengambil alih atau apakah ada seseorang benar-benar sedang mengawasiku.

Jongin membuka pintu penumpang Audi dan menatapku dengan penuh harap. "Apakah kau mau masuk?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku pikir aku yang akan mengemudi."

"Tidak aku yang akan mengemudi."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan cara mengemudiku? Jangan bilang kau sudah tahu apa aku lulus tes mengemudiku. . . Aku tak akan terkejut dengan kecenderunganmu sebagai tukang penguntit." Mungkin Jongin tahu bahwa aku hanya salah sedikit pada saat tes tulis.

"Masuk ke mobil, Sehun," bentak Jongin dengan marah.

"Oke." Aku buru-buru masuk kedalam.

Sejujurnya, tenang, maukah kau? Mungkin Jongin juga memiliki perasaan tidak enak yang sama. Ada seseorang digelapan mengawasi kami - yah, seseorang bermuka pucat dengan rambut cokelat dan mata cokelat yang benar-benar mirip denganmu dan mungkin betul-betul bersenjata api dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Jongin keluar menuju ke jalan raya.

"Apa semua submisif-mu berambut cokelat?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening dan melirikku cepat. "Ya," Jongin bergumam.

Kedengarannya tidak pasti, dan aku berpendapat Jongin sedang berpikir, apakah Mrs. Robinson ada hubungannnya dengan ini?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku lebih suka berambut cokelat."

"Mrs. Robinson tidak berambut cokelat."

"Mungkin itu sebabnya," gumam Jongin. "Dia membuatku tidak menyukai pirang selamanya."

"Kau bercanda," Aku terkesiap.

"Ya. Aku hanya bercanda," Jongin menjawab, kesal.

Aku memandang keluar jendela tanpa ekspresi, mencari-cari yang berambut cokelat dimana-mana, meski tak satupun dari mereka adalah Leila.

Jadi, Jongin hanya suka berambut cokelat. Aku ingin tahu mengapa? Apakah Mrs. Luar biasa Glamor – Meski Sekarang Sudah Menjadi – Robinson Tua - benar-benar membuat dia tidak menyukai pirang? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku –Kim Jongin otak kacau.

"Ceritakan tentang dia."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Alis Jongin mengkerut, dan nada suaranya mencoba untuk memperingatkanku.

"Ceritakan tentang kerja sama bisnismu itu."

Jongin tampak rileks, senang membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. "Aku mitra pasif. Aku tak terlalu tertarik pada bisnis kecantikan, tapi dia membangun menjadi usaha yang sukses. Aku hanya berinvestasi dan membantu dia memulai usaha ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berutang padanya."

"Oh?"

"Saat aku DO dari Harvard, ia meminjamkan seratus ribu dolar untuk memulai bisnisku." Sialan. . . dia kaya juga.

"Kau DO?"

"Jurusan itu bukan keinginanku. Aku bertahan kuliah hanya sampai dua tahun. Sayangnya, orang tuaku tak begitu memahami."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Mr. Jonghyun dan Dr. Nana tidak menyetujui, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tampaknya kau tidak terlalu buruk setelah DO. Kau ambil Jurusan apa?"

"Politik dan Ekonomi."

Hmm. . . ilmu hitung.

"Jadi dia kaya?" Gumamku.

"Dia merasa bosan jadi ibu rumah tangga, Sehun. Suaminya sangat kaya –usaha perkayuannya sangat sukses." Jongin menyeringai. "Dia tidak mengijinkan dia untuk bekerja. Kau tahu, dia suka kontrol. Sebagian besar pria seperti itu." Jongin segera memberiku senyuman miring.

"Benarkah? Seorang pria suka mengontrol, pasti dia seorang makhluk mistis?" Kupikir aku tak bisa menjawab dengan sindiran yang lebih lagi. Karena aku sendiri juga Pria.

Senyuman Jongin semakin lebar.

"Dia meminjamimu uang suaminya?"

Jongin mengangguk dan sedikit senyuman nakal muncul dibibirnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"Dia sudah mendapatkan uangnya kembali," kata Jongin muram saat ia memasuki garasi bawah tanah di Escala. Oh?

"Bagaimana?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, bila mengingat terutama kenangan suram sambil parkir di samping Audi Quattro SUV.

"Ayo- Franco sebentar lagi akan tiba di sini."

~oOOo~

Didalam lift Jongin menatap ke arahku. "Masih marah padaku?" Jongin bertanya masalahnya dengan terus terang.

"Sangat."

Jongin mengangguk. "Oke," kata Jongin dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Taylor yang menunggu kita saat kita masuk serambi. Bagaimana dia selalu tahu dimana kita berada? Dia mengambil koperku.

"Apakah sudah menghubungi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya, Sir."

"Dan?"

"Semuanya sudah diatur."

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan putrimu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Sir."

"Bagus. Kami menunggu penata rambut yang akan datang jam satu, Franco De Luca."

"Tuan Oh," Taylor mengangguk padaku.

"Hai, Taylor. Kau punya seorang anak perempuan?"

"Ya Tuan."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Umurnya tujuh tahun."

Jongin menatap ke arahku dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia tinggal dengan ibunya," Taylor mengklarifikasi.

"Oh, begitu."

Taylor tersenyum padaku. Ini benar-benar tidak aku duga. Taylor adalah seorang ayah? Aku mengikuti Jongin ke ruang besar, penasaran dengan informasi ini. Aku melihat sekeliling. Aku tidak pernah di sini sejak aku meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Jongin menatap ke arahku sebentar dan memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat. "Aku harus menelepon beberapa orang. Anggaplah seperti di rumah sendiri."

"Oke."

Jongin menghilang ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan aku berdiri didalam galeri karya seni yang sangat banyak yang dia sebut rumah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus kulakukan dengan diriku sendiri.

Pakaian! Mengambil ranselku, aku berjalan ke lantai atas, ke kamar tidurku dan memeriksa lemari pakaian. Masih penuh dengan pakaian - semua baru dengan label harga masih menempel. Tiga kemeja model panjang, jas ada tiga, dan tiga lagi untuk pakaian sehari-hari. Semua ini pasti mahal harganya. Aku memeriksa label salah satu kemeja: $ 2.998. Ya ampun. Aku merosot ke lantai. Ini bukan aku. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku dan mencoba untuk memproses beberapa jam sebelumnya. Sangat melelahkan.

Mengapa, oh mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas sinting - tampan, sialan seksi, lebih kaya dari orang yg sangat kaya, dan gila? Aku mengeluarkan Ponsel-ku dari ransel dan menelepon ibuku.

 _"Sehun, Sayang! Sudah begitu lama. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?"_

"Oh, kau tahu. . . "

 _"Apa ada yang salah? Kau masih belum berhasil memahami Jongin?"_

"Bu, ini rumit. Aku pikir dia itu gila. Itulah masalahnya."

 _"Ceritakan tentang hal itu. kadang-kadang kita tidak tepat membaca gelagat seseorang yang mencintai kita. Lee sedang bertanya-tanya apakah kepindahan kami ke Seoul itu sudah tepat."_

"Maksudnya?"

 _"Ya, dia bicara tentang kembali ke Vegas."_

Oh, seseorang memiliki masalah,dan aku bukan satu-satunya. Jongin muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ternyata kau disini. Aku pikir kau sudah kabur." Jelas Jongin merasa lega.

Aku mengangkat tanganku keatas yang mengindikasikan bahwa aku sedang menelepon. "Maaf, Ma, aku harus pergi. Nanti aku akan menelepon lagi."

 _"Oke, sayang – Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu!"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ma." Aku menutup telepon dan menatap Fifty. Jongin mengerutkan kening, tampak canggung dan aneh.

"Mengapa kau bersembunyi disini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak sembunyi. Aku merasa putus asa."

"Putus asa?"

"Untuk semua ini, Jongin." Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah pakaian.

"Bisakah aku masuk kesitu?"

"Ini lemarimu."

Jongin mengernyit lagi dan duduk dibawah, bersila, menghadap kearahku. "Itu hanya pakaian. Jika kau tak menyukainya aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Kau membelinya sangat banyak, kau tahu?"

Jongin berkedip padaku dan mengelus dagunya. . . rambut yang mulai tumbuh di dagunya. Jari-jariku terasa gatal ingin menyentuhnya. "Aku tahu. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik," bisik Jongin.

"Kau berusaha dengan keras."

"Seperti denganmu juga, Tuan Oh."

"Mengapa kamu melakukan ini?"

Mata Jongin melebar dan kembali terlihat khawatir. "Kau tahu kenapa."

"Tidak, aku tak tahu."

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau seorang pria yang membuatku frustasi."

"Kau bisa memiliki submisif rambut coklat yang menyenangkan. Seseorang mengatakan, _'mau seberapa tingginya?'_ setiap kali kau menyuruhnya melompat, tentu saja asalkan dia diijinkan untuk bicara. Jadi mengapa aku, Jongin? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

Sejenak Jongin menatap padaku, dan aku tak tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan. "Kamu membuatku melihat dunia dengan cara berbeda, Sehun. Kau tidak menginginkan uangku. Kau memberiku. . . harapan," kata Jongin lembut.

Apa? yang penuh dengan bayangan ini sudah kembali.

"Harapan dari apa?" Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"Lebih." Suara Jongin pelan dan tenang. "Dan kau benar. Aku terbiasa dengan submissive yang selalu melakukan apa yang kukatakan, Saat aku menyuruh, mereka melakukan persis apa yang kuinginkan. Ini membuatku cepat bosan. Ada sesuatu tentang kau, Sehun, yang memanggilku secara mendalam yang tak ku mengerti. Seperti suara panggilan sirene. Aku tak bisa menolakmu, tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Jongin mendekat dan meraih tanganku. "Tolong jangan lari, aku ingin kau memiliki sedikit kepercayaan dan sedikit kesabaran pada diriku. Kumohon."

Jongin terlihat begitu putus asa dan rapuh. . . Astaga, itu menggangguku. Menyangga diatas lututku, aku membungkuk ke depan dan mencium lembut bibir Jongin.

"Oke. Kepercayaan dan kesabaran, aku bisa hidup dengan itu."

"Baik. Karena Franco sudah ada disini."

~oOOo~

Franco berperawakan kecil, gelap, dan gay parah. Aku menyukai dia. Tapi bukan dalam artian aku menyukai seperti aku menyukai Kim Jongin.

"Rambut yang indah!" bicaranya penuh semangat agak berlebihan, mungkin aksen Italia yang dibuat-buat. Aku yakin dia berasal dari Baltimore atau tempat lain, tapi semangatnya menular padaku.

Jongin mengarahkan kita berdua ke kamar mandinya, lalu buru-buru keluar, dan masuk kembali membawa kursi dari kamarnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," gumam Jongin.

" _Grazie_ (terima kasih), Mr. Kim." Franco menoleh padaku. " _Bene_ (baik), Sehun, Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan rambutmu?"

~oOOo~

Jongin duduk di sofanya, sedang meneliti sepertinya lembaran kertas pekerjaannya. Mengalun lembut musik mellow klasik terdengar diruang keluarga. Suara seorang wanita penuh gairah, menyanyikan dengan sepenuh jiwa dalam lagunya. Ini menakjubkan. Jongin mendongak dan tersenyum, mengalihkan perhatianku dari musik itu.

"Lihat! Aku sudah bilang padamu dia akan menyukai potongan ini," kata Franco dengan antusias.

"Kau tampak cantik, Sehun," kata Jongin memuji.

"Pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai," seru Franco.

Jongin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kami. "Terima kasih, Franco."

Franco berbalik, memelukku dengan erat, dan mencium kedua pipiku. "Jangan biarkan orang lain memotong rambutmu, _bellissima_ (cantik) Sehun!"

Aku tertawa, sedikit malu dengan keakraban itu meskipun aku tahu ada sedikit tatapan tidak suka dari mata Jongin saat ini melihat perlakuan Franco tadi padaku. Jongin mengantarkan dia ke pintu ruang depan dan tidak lama kembali lagi.

"Aku senang rambutmu tidak banyak berubah," kata Jongin sambil berjalan ke arahku, matanya cerah. Dia mengambil sehelai rambutku di antara jari-jarinya.

"Begitu lembut," bisik Jongin, menatap ke arahku. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Aku mengangguk dan Jongin tersenyum. "Apa tepatnya yang membuatmu marah padaku?"

Aku memutar mata. "Kau ingin daftarnya?"

"Ada daftarnya?"

"Sangat panjang."

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat tidur?"

"Tidak" Aku cemberut padanya dengan kekanak-kanakan.

"Setelah selesai makan siang. Aku lapar, dan itu bukan hanya makanan," Jongin memberikan senyum tidak senonoh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu mempesonaku dengan sexpertise-mu."

Jongin menahan senyumnya. "Secara spesifik apa yang mengganggumu, Sehun? Katakan saja."

Oke.

"Apa yang menggangguku? Yah, kau menginvasi data-data pribadiku, bahkan kau mengajakku ke tempat dimana mantan simpananmu bekerja dan kau membawa semua kekasihmu yang ingin wax kesana, Kau menyeretku dijalan seperti aku seorang anak berusia enam tahun-dan untuk melengkapi semua itu, kau membiarkan Mrs. Robinson-mu menyentuhmu!" Suaraku meningkat menjadi lebih tinggi.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, dan selera humornya langsung hilang. "Hanya itu Daftarnya. Untuk lebih jelasnya sekali lagi-dia bukan Mrs. Robinson-ku."

"Dia bisa menyentuhmu," aku mengulangi.

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya. "Dia tahu dimana."

"Apa artinya itu?"

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menutup matanya sebentar, seolah mencari beberapa petunjuk dari Tuhan. Jongin menelan ludah. "Aku dan Kamu tidak memiliki aturan. Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan tanpa aturan, dan aku tak pernah tahu dimana kau akan menyentuhku. Itu membuatku gugup. Sentuhanmu benar-benar..." Jongin berhenti, mencari kata-kata. "Ini hanya berarti lebih. . . lebihnya jauh banyak."

Lebih? Jawabannya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak, aku merasa seperti dilempar, dan ada sedikit kata dengan makna yang sangat besar menggantung diantara kami lagi. Sentuhanku berarti. . . lebih. Sialan. Bagaimana aku bisa untuk menolak ketika Jongin mengatakan hal ini? Manik mata hitamnya mencari-cari reaksiku lewat mataku, mengawasi, gelisah. Secara coba-coba aku meraihnya dan kecemasan bergeser menjadi tanda bahaya. Jongin mundur ke belakang dan aku menjatuhkan tanganku.

"Batas keras," segera Jongin berbisik seperti kesakitan, wajahnya terlihat panik.

Aku tidak bisa tidak merasakan kekecewaan yang menekanku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tidak bisa menyentuhku?"

"Tidak enak dan ada yang kurang," kata Jongin segera.

Oh, Fifty Shades-ku. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku memberinya sedikit senyuman, senyum menenangkan kemudian Jongin rileks. "Suatu hari, kau harus memberitahuku persis mengapa ini adalah batas keras, kumohon."

"Suatu hari," bisik Jongin, dalam sekian detik sepertinya Jongin mulai bangkit lagi dari kerentanannya. Bagaimana Jongin bisa berubah begitu cepat? Dia orang yang paling tidak bisa diduga yang aku tahu.

"Jadi, sisa daftarmu. Menginvasi data-data pribadimu," mulut Jongin digerak-gerakkan sambil merenungkan ini. "Karena aku tahu nomor rekening bankmu?"

"Ya, itu sangat keterlaluan."

"Aku memeriksa latar belakang semua submisifku. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu." Jongin berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Dengan patuh aku mengikutinya, bingung.

Dari lemari arsip yang terkunci, ia menarik sebuah map. Tulisan ketikan pada label: OH SEHUN. Sialan. Aku memelototi Jongin. Dan Jongin mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya," kata Jongin pelan.

"Yah, ya ampun, terima kasih," tukasku.

Aku membolak-balik isinya. Jongin memiliki salinan akte kelahiranku, Ya Tuhan, batas kerasku, NDA, kontrak - Astaga- nomor jaminan sosialku, rangkuman pengalaman kerja.

"Jadi, kau tahu aku kerja di toko Clayton?"

"Ya."

"Jadi itu bukan suatu kebetulan. Kau tidak sekedar mampir? Kau sengaja mengunjungiku waktu itu"

"Tidak. Dan iya."

Aku tak tahu apakah harus marah atau merasa tersanjung. "Kau benar-benar brengsek. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Apa yang aku lakukan, aku harus hati-hati."

"Tapi ini data-data pribadi."

"Aku tidak menyalahgunakan informasi. Siapapun bisa mendapatkan itu jika mereka memiliki setengah pikiran untuk itu, Sehun. Untuk memiliki kontrol aku membutuhkan informasi. Begitulah caraku mengontrol seseorang." Jongin menatap kearahku, ekspresinya ketat dan tidak terbaca.

"Kau menyalahgunakan informasi. Kau memasukkan uang dua puluh empat ribu dolar yang tidak aku inginkan ke account-ku."

Mulut Jongin menekan ke dalam garis keras. "Sudah kubilang. Memang segitu Taylor berhasil menjualkan mobilmu. Luar biasa, aku tahu, tapi kau merobeknya."

"Tapi Audi. . . "

"Sehun, apakah kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang aku dapatkan?"

Mukaku memerah, tentu saja tidak. "Mengapa aku harus tahu? Aku tak perlu tahu uang yang ada rekening bank-mu, Jongin."

Mata Jongin melunak. "Aku tahu. Itulah salah satu hal yang aku sukai darimu."

Aku menatap Jongin, terkejut. Sukai dari aku?

"Sehun, aku memperoleh uang sekitar seratus ribu dolar per jam."

Mulutku menganga. Itu adalah jumlah uang yang benar-benar gila.

"Dua puluh empat ribu dolar bukanlah apa-apa. Mobil, buku Tess, pakaian, itu bukan apa-apa." Ujar Jongin lembut.

Aku menatap Jongin. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Luar Biasa.

"Seandainya kau jadi aku, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang semua. . . pemberian ini datang kepadamu?" Tanyaku.

Jongin menatapku dengan pandangan kosong, dan itu dia, masalahnya sederhana - empati atau kurangnya empati itu. Keheningan membentang diantara kami. Akhirnya, Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak tahu," kata Jongin, dan ia tampak benar-benar bingung.

Hatiku membengkak. Ini dia, tentu saja inilah inti dari Fifty Shades-nya. Jongin tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya pada posisiku. Nah, sekarang aku tahu.

"Rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Maksudku, Kau sangat murah hati, itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku sudah sering mengatakan ini berulang kali."

Jongin mendesah. "Aku ingin memberimu dunia, Sehun."

"Aku hanya menginginkan kamu,Jongin. Tidak dengan semua kekayaanmu."

"Mereka bagian dari kesepakatan. Bagian dari aku."

Oh, ini semakin tak jelas arahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" Aku bertanya. Ketegangan diantara kita semakin menarik.

Jongin mengernyit. "Tentu."

"Aku akan memasak."

"Bagus. Karena tidak ada makanan di dalam lemari es."

"Apa akhir pekan Mrs. Jones libur? Jadi akhir pekan kebanyakan kau makan potongan daging dingin?"

"Tidak"

"Oh?"

Jongin mendesah. "Submisif-ku yang memasak,Sehun."

"Oh, tentu saja." Mukaku memerah. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu bodoh? Aku tersenyum manis padanya. "Ingin makan apa, Sir?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Apapun yang nyonya masak," katanya muram.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Jadi, udah sedikit ngerti kan? Dari awal itu Jongin emang udah kepincut sama Sehun pas wawancara diperusahaannya, jadi Jongin langsung cari data-data Sehun. Trus pas pertemuan ditoko tempat kerja Sehun pun itu emang Jongin sengaja buat nemuin Sehun, wkwk

Btw, duit Jongin banyak ya, bayangin aja 100ribu dollar perjam,kalo sehari berarti berapa? Dikali sebulan. Udah gitu dikali berapa tahun coba perusahaan itu bergerak? Doohh kipas kipas milyaran dollar lah ya, wkwk

Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Jongin dan Sehun?

Sampai ketemu di next chapter berikutnya~

Oh ya, buat readers yang kemaren kontak2an sama aku. maaf lupa ga kabar-kabar kalo line aku yang itu udah ga aktif, kalo mau add line aku yang satunya ' _ **0420_cha'**_ , nanti kita ngefangirl ChanHun,KaiHun,story dsb. Kalo mau curhat juga bisa, gini-gini aku pendengar yang baik kok. Wkwk

Oke Pai~~

.

.

.

Thanks to review CH 5 :

Minnie163 , 1006Nz , driccha , YunYuliHun , ninoch , kaihunlicious , JongOdult , izzsweetcity , exohye , ohohkim , jongen , Sekar Amalia , kkamjonghun22 , jiraniatriana , Phcxxi , utsukushii02 , My jeje, yeon1411 , windaii5 , fitrysukma39 , sehunskai , vitangeflower , dialuhane , Erna606 , SeoulG , bottomsehunnie , VampireDPS , shixunaa , Jongin's Grape .


	7. Love Somebody

Memeriksa kulkas yang isinya mengesankan ini, aku memutuskan memasak omelet Spanyol. Bahkan ada kentang dingin, sempurna. Memasaknya akan cepat dan mudah. Jongin masih diruang kerjanya, tidak diragukan lagi pasti dia sedang menginvasi pribadi orang bodoh, yang tidak curiga data-data pribadinya sedang dipermainkan.

Suatu pemikiran yang tidak menyenangkan dan meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutku. Pikiranku terusik. Jongin benar-benar orang yang tidak mengenal batas. Aku butuh musik jika aku mau memasak, dan aku akan memasak bukan ala submisif!

Aku berjalan mencari iPod dock disamping perapian dan mengambil iPod Jongin. Aku yakin ada banyak pilihan lagu dari Leila disini, aku agak takut dengan pemikiran ini. Dimana Leila? Aku ingin tahu. Apa yang Leila inginkan? Aku bergidik. Apa yang ditinggalkannya. Aku tidak bisa memahaminya.

Aku mencari lagu dilist ipod yang sangat panjang. Aku ingin mendengar sesuatu yang bersemangat. Hmm, Beyonce - sepertinya bukan selera Jongin. Crazy in Love. Oh ya! Ini cocok untuk menemani aku memasak. Aku menekan tombol repeat dan menyalakan dengan keras. Aku kembali ke dapur dan mengambil mangkuk, membuka lemari es, dan mengambil telur. Aku memecahkan, menuangkannya dan mulai mengocok, sambil menari selama mengocok telur. Membuka kulkas sekali lagi, aku mengambil kentang, ham, dan – Ya! - kacang polong dari freezer. Semua bahan ini akan ku olah. Mengambil panci, aku meletakkannya di kompor, menuangkan sedikit minyak zaitun, dan kembali mengocok.

Tidak ada empati, aku merenung. Apakah ini memang ciri khasnya Jongin? Mungkin semua pria seperti ini, membuat bingung wanita. Aku benar-benar tak tahu karena aku bukan wanita. Mungkin ini bukan pemikiran yang akan menghasilkan suatu titik terang. Aku berharap Baekhyun ada di rumah, dia pasti tahu. Sudah terlalu lama dia berada di Seoul. Baekhyun akan kembali pada akhir minggu setelah liburan dimana Suho ikut juga. Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka masih bergairah seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka.

' _Salah satu hal yang aku sukai tentang kamu.'_

Aku berhenti mengocok telur. Jongin mengatakan itu. Apakah itu berarti ada sesuatu hal yang lain? Aku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak melihat Mrs. Robinson – benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus, senyum menggelikan. Tangan Jongin memeluk pinggangku, membuatku melompat kaget .

"Pilihan musik yang menarik," bisik Jongin sambil mencium dibawah telingaku. "Rambutmu baunya harum." Jongin mengendus rambutku dan menghirup dalam-dalam.

Hasrat seakan diluruskan dalam perutku. Tidak, aku mengangkat bahu dari pelukannya. "Aku masih marah padamu."

Jongin mengernyit. "Berapa lama kau akan begini terus?" Jongin bertanya, melepas tangannya berpindah ke rambutnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya sampai aku sudah makan."

Bibir Jongin berkedut geli. Berbalik mengambil remote control dari meja dan mematikan musiknya.

"Apakah kau yang memasukkan lagu itu pada iPodmu?" Aku bertanya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, ekspresinya muram, dan aku tahu itu karena dia – si Gadis Hantu. "Apakah menurutmu dia berusaha mengatakan ingin kembali padamu?"

"Yah, dengan melihat ke belakang, mungkin," kata Jongin pelan. See. Tak ada empati.

"Kenapa lagunya masih di situ?"

"Aku suka semua jenis lagu. Tapi jika membuatmu marah, aku akan menghapusnya."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku suka memasak sambil mendengarkan musik."

"Musik apa yang ingin kau dengarkan?"

"Buatlah surprise untukku."

Jongin menyeringai ke arahku dan berjalan mendekati iPod dock sementara aku kembali ke kocokan telurku. Beberapa saat kemudian musik mengalun dengan merdu, suara yang menggetarkan jiwa dari Nina Simone memenuhi ruangan. Ini salah satu lagu favorit Tuan Lee: _"I Put a Spell on You."_ Mukaku memerah, berbalik dan menganga pada Jongin. Apa Jongin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku dengan lagu itu? Sudah lama Jongin menanamkan mantranya padaku.

Oh. . . tidak tatapannya berubah, keriangannya telah berganti, matanya gelap, intens. Aku menatapnya, perlahan-lahan terpesona, Jongin seperti predator mendekatiku mengikuti irama pelan dari musik yang menggoda dengan bertelanjang kaki, mengenakan kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan, celana jeans, dan tampak membara. Nina menyanyikan, _"You're mine"_ saat Jongin sudah didepanku, niatnya sangat jelas.

"Kumohon, Jongin," bisikku, tanganku mengocok semakin cepat.

"Mohon apa?"

"Jangan lakukan ini."

"Lakukan apa?"

"Ini."

Jongin berdiri di depanku, menatap ke arahku. "Kau yakin?"

Jongin menarik nafas dan dia mengambil kocokan dari tanganku dan meletakkannya kembali dimangkuk dengan telur. Hatiku terasa sudah berada dimulutku. Aku tidak ingin ini tapi aku menginginkannya – sangat. Jongin membuatku sangat frustasi. Hawa yang dikeluarkan Jongin begitu panas dan diinginkan. Aku kini mencoba memutuskan tatapanku menjauh dari tampilan Jongin yang mempesona.

"Aku menginginkan kamu, Sehun," bisik Jongin. "Aku menyayangimu dan aku membenci itu, dan aku suka berdebat denganmu. Ini sesuatu hal yang baru. Aku perlu tahu bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja. Ini satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu."

"Perasaanku padamu tidak berubah," bisikku.

Kedekatannya sangat luar biasa, terasa menggairahkan. Kim Jongin. Tarikan intim ada disana, semua sistim syaraf synaps-ku mendorong ke arahnya, dewa batinku meningkatkan libidonya. Memandang dadanya, aku menggigit bibir, tak berdaya, didorong oleh hasrat - Aku ingin merasakan Jongin disana. Jongin begitu dekat, tapi dia tidak menyentuhku. Panas tubuhnya menghangatkan kulitku.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau mengatakan ya," kata Jongin lembut. "Tapi sekarang, setelah tadi pagi benar-benar menyebalkan, aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku padamu dan melupakan semuanya kecuali kita."

Oh. . . Kita. Sebuah kata dengan kombinasi magis, sedikit meyakinkan, kata ganti yang menutup kesepakatan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap wajah tampannya yang serius.

"Aku akan menyentuh wajahmu," Aku mengambil napas, dan sekilas melihat Jongin terkejut yang tercermin dimatanya sebelum dia menyetujui.

Kuangkat tanganku, aku membelai pipinya, dan ujung jariku menyentuh rambut janggut yang mulai tumbuh itu. Jongin menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas, wajahnya bersandar diatas sentuhanku. Jongin membungkuk perlahan-lahan, dan secara otomatis aku mengangkat bibirku untuk mendekatinya. Bibir kami sudah hampir menyentuh.

"Ya atau tidak,Sehun?" Bisik Jongin.

"Ya." Dengan lembut bibir Jongin menyentuhku, membujuk, memaksa bibirku membuka saat tangannya memeluk diriku, menarikku supaya semakin mendekat padanya.

Tangan Jongin naik keatas punggungku, jarinya meremas rambut dibelakang kepalaku dan menarik-narik dengan lembut, sementara tangan satunya membelai punggungku, memaksaku menempel padanya. Aku mengerang pelan.

"Mr. Kim." Taylor menambahkan suara seperti batuk dan Jongin segera melepaskan aku.

"Taylor," kata Jongin, suaranya dingin.

Kesimbanganku masih belum sempurna aku berbalik dan melihat Taylor berdiri dengan tidak nyaman di ambang pintu ruang keluarga. Jongin dan Taylor saling menatap, saling berkomunikasi tanpa terucapkan diantara mereka.

"Ruang kerjaku," kata Jongin agak keras, dan Taylor segera berjalan melintasi ruangan. "Teruskan nanti," bisik Jongin padaku sebelum mengikuti Taylor keluar dari ruangan.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan hatiku. Sialan. Bisakah aku menolak Jongin untuk satu menit saja? Aku menggeleng, jijik pada diriku sendiri, berterima kasih atas interupsi Taylor tadi, meskipun memalukan.

Aku ingin tahu kenapa Taylor harus mengganggu tadi. Apa yang dia lihat? Aku tidak ingin untuk memikirkan masalah itu. Makan siang. Aku akan membuat makan siang. Aku menyibukkan diri mengiris kentang.

Apa yang Taylor inginkan? Pikiranku berpacu - apa ini tentang Leila? Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka muncul, saat omelet sudah siap. Jongin tampak serius saat melirikku. "Aku akan briefing mereka jam sepuluh," kata Jongin pada Taylor.

"Kami akan siap," jawab Taylor dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Aku meletakkan dua piring yang sudah hangat dan meletakkannya di meja dapur. "Makan siang?"

"Ya, silahkan," kata Jongin saat ia duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Sekarang dia menontonku dengan hati-hati.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak"

Aku cemberut. Jongin tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku menyajikan makan siang dan duduk sampingnya, pasrah berada dalam ketidaktahuan.

"Rasanya enak," gumam Jongin memuji sambil menggigitnya. "Apakah kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Pikiranku harus tetap jernih di sekitarmu, Kim. Memang anggur rasanya enak, meskipun aku tidak begitu lapar. Tapi aku harus makan, aku tahu kalau Jongin akan cerewet jika aku tidak makan.

Akhirnya Jongin mengganggu keheningan kita dan menyalakan musik sejenis klasik yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

"Lagu apa ini?" Aku bertanya.

"Canteloube, Songs of the Auvergne. Judulnya _'Bailero'_."

"Lagunya enak. Bahasa apa itu?"

"Prancis kuno - sebenarnya Occitan."

"Kau bisa berbicara bahasa Prancis, apa kau tahu artinya?" Mengingat Jongin waktu itu berbicara bahasa Perancis dengan lancar saat makan malam di rumah orang tuanya mendatangi pikiranku.

"Beberapa kata, ya." Jongin tersenyum, tampak santai. "Ibuku bisa bermain alat musik, berbahasa asing, bela diri. Suho bisa bicara bahasa Spanyol; Aku dan Taemin bahasa Perancis. Suho memainkan gitar, aku bermain piano, dan Taemin cello."

"Wow. Dan bela diri? "

"Suho latihan Judo. Taemin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke bawah saat berusia dua belas karena menolak." Jongin menyeringai mengingat itu. "Aku berharap ibuku yang sudah mempersiapkan itu."

"Nana seorang ibu yang hebat dalam hal membuat anak-anaknya berprestasi."

"Dia pasti sangat bangga padamu. Aku yakin itu."

Sebuah pikiran suram terlihat di wajah Jongin, sesaat dia seperti tak nyaman. Jongin memandangku dengan hati-hati seolah-olah ia berada di wilayah yang belum terjamah.

"Apakah kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau kenakan nanti malam? Atau apa aku perlu membantu memilihkan pakaian untukmu?"

Nadanya tiba-tiba berubah kasar. Whoa! Jongin terdengar marah. Mengapa? Apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi?

"Mm. . . belum. Apakah kau yang memilih semua pakaian itu?"

"Tidak, Sehun, aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku memberikan daftarnya dan ukuranmu ke pembelanja pribadi di Neiman Marcus. Mereka yang menyesuaikan. Hanya perlu yang kau tahu, aku telah memerintahkan keamanan tambahan untuk malam ini dan beberapa hari mendatang. Leila sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil dan dia belum ditemukan disuatu tempat di jalan-jalan Seattle, aku berpikir itu merupakan tindakan perlindungan yang baik. Aku tak ingin kau pergi tanpa pendamping. Oke?"

Aku berkedip padanya. "Oke." Apa yang terjadi dengan aku-harus-memiliki-kau-sekarang-Kim?

"Bagus. Aku akan briefing mereka. Aku tak akan lama."

"Mereka sudah di sini?"

"Ya."

Dimana? Mengambil piringnya, Jongin menempatkannya di bak cuci piring dan langsung menghilang dari ruangan. Apa itu tadi? Jongin seperti beberapa orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Bukankah itu gejala dari skizofrenia? Aku harus mencari di Google nanti.

Aku mengambil piringk, segera mencucinya, dan kembali ke kamar tidurku sambil membawa berkas bertuliskan _**'OH SEHUN'**_. Menuju lemari pakaian, aku mengeluarkan tiga kemeja beserta jasnya. Nah, Sekarang yang mana?

~oOOo~

Berbaring di tempat tidur, aku memandang Mac-ku, iPad-ku, dan ponsel-ku. Aku merasa kewalahan dengan teknologi sekarang. Aku menyeting transfer daftar lagu Jongin dari iPad-ku ke Mac, kemudian membuka Google untuk surfing internet. Aku berbaring ditempat tidur sambil menatap Mac-ku saat Jongin masuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jongin bertanya dengan lembut.

Sejenak aku merasa panik, bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus membiarkan Jongin melihat website hasil searchingku tadi tentang: _Gangguan kepribadian ganda_ _dan gejala-gejalanya_. Berselonjor di sampingku, Jongin melihat halaman website itu dengan geli.

"Kenapa membuka situs ini?" Tanya Jongin acuh tak acuh.

Kekasaran Jongin telah telah hilang - Jongin yang main-main sudah kembali. Bagaimana aku bisa mengimbangi ini?

"Penelitian. Pada kepribadian yang rumit." aku berusaha terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

Bibir Jongin berkedut dengan senyum ditekan. "Sebuah kepribadian rumit?"

"Kelinci percobaanku."

"Aku sekarang menjadi kelinci percobaan? Apa ini kegiatan sambilanmu sekarang? Atau mungkinkah ini penelitian ilmiahmu? Disaat aku berpikir aku adalah segalanya. Sehun, Kau melukai hatiku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu adalah kamu?"

"Tebakan Liar." Jongin menyeringai.

"Memang benar bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu secara intim bahwa kau kacau, bergairah, dan gila kontrol."

"Kupikir aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau kenal secara intim." Jongin melengkungkan alis.

Aku memerah. "Ya. Memang begitu adanya."

"Apakah kau sudah sampai pada kesimpulannya?"

Aku berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang kini berbaring miring di sampingku dengan kepala bertumpu pada sikunya, ekspresinya lembut dan geli. "Aku pikir kau membutuhkan terapi intensif."

Dengan lembut Jongin memainkan rambutku. "Aku pikir aku membutuhkanmu. Ini."

Jongin memberiku lipstik. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya, bingung. Hell Ini warna merah seperti pelacur dan aku ini Pria.

"Kau ingin aku memakai ini?" Aku menjerit pelan. Jongin tertawa.

"Tidak, Sehun, tidak kecuali kau mau." kata Jongin datar sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur bersila dan menarik bajunya ke atas kepalanya.

Oh.

"Aku menyukai idemu dengan memetakan daerah yang boleh disentuh."

Aku menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kosong. Memetakan daerah yang boleh disentuh?

"Daerah yang boleh dan tidak boleh disentuh," kata Jongin memberi penjelasan.

"Oh. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Dan aku? tidak."

"Kau ingin aku menggambarkannya dengan lipstik?"

"Pada akhirnya ini akan dibersihkan."

Ini berarti aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan bebas. Senyum kecil keheranan tampak di bibirku, dan aku menyeringai pada Jongin. "Bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang lebih permanen seperti di rajah?"

"Aku bisa membuat tato." Mata Jongin menyala penuh humor.

Kim Jongin bertato? Tubuhnya yang indah ditandai dengan banyak tato? jangan sampai!

"Jangan ditato!" Aku tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa ngeriku.

"Kalau begitu pakai lipstik." Jongin menyeringai. Mematikan Mac, aku mendorongnya ke samping. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Ayo." Jongin memegang tangannya padaku. "Duduklah diatasku."

Aku menekuk kakiku, menjadi posisi duduk, dan merangkak mendekatinya. Jongin berbaring di tempat tidur namun lututnya tetap ditekuk. "Bersandarlah pada kakiku."

Aku merangkak di atas Jongin dan duduk mengangkang seperti yang diinstruksikan. Mata Jongin melebar dan hati-hati. Tapi juga geli. "Sepertinya kau sangat antusias melakukan ini," komentar Jongin dengan masam.

"Aku selalu bersemangat untuk semua informasi, Mr. Kim, dan itu berarti kau akan rileks, karena aku akan tahu di mana batas-batasnya."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan tak percaya bahwa dia membiarkan aku menggambar seluruh tubuhnya. "Buka lipstik itu," ia memberi perintah.

Oh, Jongin benar-benar menjadi seorang bossy, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Aku memberikan tanganku yang lain pada Jongin. "Tangan satunya yang memegang lipstik."

Dan kini Jongin memutar matanya ke arahku.

"Apakah kau memutar mata padaku?"

"Ya."

"Itu sangat tidak sopan, Mr. Kim. Aku kenal beberapa orang yang melakukan kekerasan karena seseorang memutar matanya."

"Apakah kamu sekarang akan seperti itu?" Nadanya ironis. Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang memegang lipstik, dan tiba-tiba Jongin duduk jadi hidung kami saling menyentuh.

"Siap?" Jongin bertanya dengan lirih, mengguman pelan, itu membuat tegang semuanya dan menegang dalam diriku. Oh wow.

"Ya," bisikku.

Kedekatan ini sangat menggoda, tubuhnya yang mendekat mengencang, aroma Kim Jongin bercampur dengan wanginya sabun mandiku. Jongin menuntun tanganku hingga lekuk bahunya.

"Tekan ke bawah," Jongin mengambil nafas, dan mulutku menjadi kering saat ia mengarahkan tanganku turun, dari atas bahunya, sekitar siku lengannya kemudian menuruni bagian dadanya.

Lipstiknya meninggalkan jejak, garis warna merah darah di belakangnya. Jongin berhenti di bagian bawah tulang rusuk ini lalu mengarahkan aku melintasi perutnya. Jongin menegang dan menatap, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, menatapku, tetapi di balik pandangan kosong, aku melihat dia menahan diri. Keengganannya nampak ditahan dengan tegas, garis rahangnya mengencang, dan ketegangan terlihat di sekitar matanya. Saat melintas di tengah perutnya dia bergumam.

"Bagian atas di sisi yang lain."

Jongin melepaskan tanganku. Aku meniru garis yang telah aku gambar di sebelah kirinya. Kepercayaan yang dia berikan padaku memabukkan tapi marah karena faktanya aku bisa merasakan sakitnya. Ada tujuh luka bekas yang kecil disekelilingnya berwarna putih bertebaran di dadanya, dan itu sangat dalam, terasa menyakitkan untuk melihat ini, kejahatan atas penodaan tubuh yang indah ini. Siapa yang melakukan ini terhadap seorang anak kecil?

"Lihatlah, aku bisa menggambarnya," bisikku, menahan emosiku.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa," jawab Jongin, dan dengan jari telunjuknya menelusuri garis sekitar pangkal lehernya. Aku mengikuti garis jarinya dengan warna merah. Selesai, aku menatap ke dalam mata abu-abunya.

"Sekarang punggungku," bisik Jongin bergeser jadi aku harus turun darinya, kemudian ia berbalik di atas tempat tidur dan duduk bersila diatas punggungnya.

"Ikuti garis seperti didadaku, semua garis mengelingi sisi yang lain." Suara Jongin lirih dan serak. Aku lakukan seperti yang dia katakan, sampai garis merah melintasi tengah punggungnya, aku menghitung bekas luka ditubuhnya yang indah. semuanya ada sembilan.

Sialan. Aku harus melawan keinginan yang sangat besar untuk mencium masing-masing bekas luka itu dan menghentikan air mata yang menggenang di mataku. Jenis hewan apa yang melakukan hal ini? Kepala Jongin sedang menunduk, dan tubuhnya tegang saat aku menyelesaikan rangkaian garis di sekeliling punggungnya.

"Sekitar lehermu juga?" Bisikku.

Jongin mengangguk, dan aku menggambar garis lain bergabung dengan garis pertama tadi disekitar pangkal leher bawah rambutnya.

"Selesai," bisikku, Jongin seperti mengenakan rompi kulit aneh dengan warna pelacur-merah membara. Bahunya merosot karena Jongin rileks, perlahan Jongin berbalik menghadapku lagi.

"Mereka adalah batas-batasnya," kata Jongin perlahan, matanya gelap dan matanya melebar. . . dari rasa takut? Dari nafsu? Aku ingin melemparkan diri pada Jongin untuk memeluknya erat, tapi aku menahan diri dan menatap Jongin dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku bisa hidup dengan itu. Saat ini aku ingin melemparkan diriku padamu," bisikku. Jongin memberiku senyum nakal dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan permohonan.

"Yah, Sehun, aku milikmu."

Aku menjerit dengan gembira kekanak-kanakan dan melontarkan diriku ke lengannya menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Jongin berputar, membiarkan dirinya tertawa kekanak-kanakan penuh kelegaan bahwa cobaan itu telah berakhir. Entah bagaimana, aku berakhir bawah tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Sekarang, melanjutkan yang tadi," Jongin mengambil nafas dan mulutnya menciumku sekali lagi.

~oOOo~

Kedua tanganku mengepal dirambut Jongin saat mulutku berciuman panas dengan mulut Jongin, menikmatinya, merasakan nuansa lidahnya beradu dengan lidahku. Dan ia pun sama, menikmatiku. Rasanya seperti berada di surga. Tiba-tiba Jongin menyeretku dan menggenggam ujung kaosku, menariknya diatas kepalaku dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Aku ingin merasakanmu," Kata Jongin dengan bernafsu dimulutku.

Jongin mendorongku turun ke tempat tidur, menekanku ke kasur, mulut dan tangannya bergerak ke dadaku. Jemariku bergulung dirambutnya saat ia mencium salah satu putingku diantara bibirnya dan menariknya dengan kuat. Aku menjerit saat sensasinya menyapu seluruh tubuhku, meracuniku, dan mengencangkan seluruh otot dihole dan penisku.

"Ya, sayang, biar aku mendengar desahanmu," bisik Jongin pada kulitku yang terasa sangat panas.

Aku ingin Jongin dalam diriku, sekarang. Dengan mulutnya, Jongin bermain dengan putingku, menariknya, membuatku menggeliat dan meronta dan berhasrat padanya. Aku merasakan kerinduannya bercampur pemujaan. Seolah-olah dia memujaku.

Jongin menggodaku dengan jari-jarinya, putingku mengeras dan memanjang dibawah sentuhan terampilnya. Tangan Jongin bergerak kecelana denimku, dan dengan cekatan membuka kancingnya, menarik reslitingnya turun, dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalamku, menarik penisku. Napasnya mendesis keluar saat jarinya meluncur masuk dalam holeku. Aku mendorong panggulku sampai ke telapak tangannya, dan Jongin membalas dengan menggesekan penisnyanya dengan penisku.

"Oh, Sayang," desah Jongin di atasku, menatap intens mataku. "Kau begitu tegang." Suaranya penuh dengan keheranan.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisikku. Mulut Jongin bergabung dengan mulutku lagi, dan aku bisa merasakan nafsu putus asanya akan kebutuhannya padaku.

Ini hal baru — tidak pernah seperti ini kecuali mungkin ketika aku kembali dari Seoul — dan kata-kata Jongin sebelumnya melayang kembali kepadaku. . . Aku perlu tahu apakah kita akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu. Pikiran itu terurai dipikiranku. Mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki efek yang bisa mempengaruhi Jongin, bahwa aku bisa memberi Jongin kebahagiaan, melakukan ini — dewa batinku mendengkur dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Jongin duduk, menggenggam ujung celana jinsku, menariknya kuat, diikuti celana dalamku. Menjaga matanya tetap menatapku, dia berdiri, mengambil sebuah foil paket dari sakunya, dan melemparkannya ke arahku, kemudian melepas celana denim dan boxernya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Aku merobek bungkusan itu dengan tidak sabar, dan ketika Jongin berada di sampingku lagi, aku perlahan-lahan menggulung kondom keatas penisnya. Jongin menarik kedua tanganku dan dia berguling ke punggungnya.

"Kau, Di atas," perintah Jongin, menarikku supaya mengangkanginya. "Aku ingin melihatmu."

Oh.

Jongin menuntunku, dan aku dengan ragu-ragu menurunkan tubuhku keatas tubuhnya, menutup matanya dan melenturkan pinggulnya untuk bertemu denganku, mengisiku, meregangku, mulutnya membentuk huruf _**O**_ sempurna saat Jongin menghembuskan napas.

Oh, ini terasa nikmat — menguasainya, menguasaiku. Jongin memegang tanganku, dan aku tak tahu apakah itu untuk menjagaku atau menahanku agar tidak menyentuhnya, meskipun aku memiliki peta sentuhan.

"Kau rasanya sangat nikmat," Bisik Jongin.

Aku bangkit lagi, mabuk dengan kekuasaanku terhadapnya, menonton Kim Jongin perlahan terlepas dibawahku. Jongin melepaskan tanganku dan menarik pinggulku, dan aku meletakkan tanganku dilengannya. Penis Jongin menusukku dengan tajam, menyebabkan aku menjerit.

"Itu benar sayang, rasakan aku," kata Jongin, suaranya tertahan.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku keatas dan melakukannya sama seperti itu. Hal ini adalah yang bisa dilakukannya dengan baik. Aku bergerak—melawan gerakannya dengan simetri sempurna — melumpuhkan semua pikiran dan alasan. Aku merasa hilang dalam sensasi kehampaan ini. Atas dan bawah. . . lagi dan lagi. . . Oh ya. . . Membuka mataku, Aku menatapnya, napasku memburu, dan Jongin pun menatap ke arahku, matanya membara.

"Sehun-ku." Sebut Jongin.

"Ya," Suaraku serak. "Selalu."

Jongin mengerang dengan nyaring, menutup matanya lagi, menjatuhkan kepalanya kebelakang. Oh My. . . melihat Jongin terlepas cukup untuk menutup nasibku, dan aku lepas dengan bersuara keras, dengan kelelahan, berputar-putar, dan roboh diatas tubuhnya.

"Oh,sayang," Jongin mengerang saat menemukan pelepasannya, menahanku tetap diam dan dia terlepas.

Kepalaku di dada Jongin di daerah yang tak boleh disentuh, pipiku bersandar di tulang dadanya. Aku terengah-engah, merasa hangat, dan aku menahan dorongan untuk mengerutkan bibirku dan menciumnya. Aku hanya berbaring di atas tubuh Jongin, menangkap nafasku. Jongin mengusap rambutku, dan tangannya berjalan di punggungku, membelaiku saat nafasnya tenang.

"Kau sangat mempesona."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya, ekpresiku ragu-ragu. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba duduk, mengejutkanku, lengannya melingkar di tubuhku, menahanku agar tak bergerak dari tempatku. Aku mencengkeram otot bisepnya saat hidung kami bertemu.

"Kau. Sangat. Cantik," Kata Jongin lagi, nadanya tegas. "Dan kau kadang-kadang sangat manis."

Aku menciumnya lembut. Jongin mengangkatku dan keluar dari tubuhku. Aku meringis saat Jongin melakukannya. maju kedepan,menciumku lembut. "Kau tak menyadari betapa menariknya dirimu, kan?"

Aku memerah. Kenapa Jongin selalu membicarakan tentang ini?

"Semua laki-laki itu mengejarmu — tidakkah itu suatu petunjuk yang cukup?"

"Laki-laki? Siapa?"

"Kau mau daftarnya?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Si Fotografer, dia menggilaimu, pemuda di toko perkakas tempatmu bekerja, kakak laki-laki teman se apartemenmu, bosmu," tambahnya getir.

"Oh, Jongin, itu tidak benar."

"Percayalah padaku. Mereka menginginkanmu. Mereka menginginkan apa yang jadi milikku." Jongin menarikku mendekatinya, aku mengangkat kedua lenganku ke bahunya, tanganku dirambutnya, memandangnya dengan geli.

"Milikku," ulang Jongin, matanya bersinar posesif.

"Ya, milikmu." Aku menenangkannya, tersenyum.

Jongin tampak tenang, dan aku merasa sangat nyaman telanjang di pangkuannya di tempat tidur yang penuh cahaya sabtu sore. Siapa yang mengira? Tanda lipstik masih membekas pada tubuh indahnya. Aku mencatat beberapa noda mengotori penutup selimut, dan bertanya-tanya sekilas apa yang Mrs. Jones akan lakukan pada hal itu.

"Jalurnya masih utuh," gumamku dan dengan berani menelusuri tanda di bahunya dengan jari telunjukku. Jongin menegang, tiba-tiba berkedip.

"Aku ingin pergi menjelajah."

Jongin memandangku dengan skeptis. "Apartemen?"

"Tidak. Aku berpikir tentang peta harta karun yang telah kita gambar di tubuhmu." Jariku sudah gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

Alis Jongin terangkat dengan heran, dan ia berkedip dengan ketidakpastian. Aku mengusap hidungku ke hidungnya.

"Dan apa itu persisnya, Sehun?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku dari bahunya dan menjalankan ujung jariku di wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya dimana aku diijinkan."

Jongin menangkap jari telunjukku dengan giginya, menggigitnya dengan lembut.

"Ow," Aku protes dan Jongin nyengir, sebuah geraman pelan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Oke," kata Jongin, melepaskan jariku, tapi suaranya bercampur dengan ketakutan. "Tunggu." Jongin menunduk di belakangku, mengangkatku lagi dan melepas kondomnya, menjatuhkannya sembarangan di lantai disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku benci benda itu. Aku punya pikiran bagus untuk menelpon Dr. Greene untuk memberimu suntikan."

"Kau pikir ahli kandungan terkenal di Seattle akan datang dengan berlari?"

"Aku bisa sangat meyakinkan," gumam Jongin, mengusak pelan rambutku. "Franco melakukan pekerjaan bagus pada rambutmu, aku suka lapisan-lapisannya."

Apa?

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Jongin menggeserku kembali jadi aku mengangkangi dirinya, aku bersandar pada lututnya yang tertopang, kakiku di kedua sisi pinggulnya.

Jongin bersandar di lengannya. "Sentuhlah," kata Jongin tanpa humor.

Jongin terlihat gugup, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Menjaga mataku tetap menatap matanya, aku mengulurkan tangan dan menelusuri jariku di bawah garis lipstik, melintasi seluruh otot di perutnya yang terpahat sempurna. Jongin tersentak dan aku berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya perlu sedikit . . . penyesuaian diri dari diriku. Tak ada seorang pun menyentuhku dalam waktu yang lama," bisik Jongin.

"Mrs. Robinson?" Kata-kata muncul begitu saja tanpa diminta keluar dari mulutku, dan luar biasanya, aku berhasil menjaga semua kepahitan dan kebencian keluar dari suaraku.

Jongin mengangguk, ketidaknyamanannya jelas. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang dia. Itu akan merusak suasana hatimu yang sedang baik."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tidak, Kau tidak bisa, Sehun. Kau melihat _'merah'_ setiap kali aku menyebutkan tentang dia. Masa laluku adalah masa laluku. Itu fakta. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Aku beruntung bahwa kau tidak memiliki masa lalu, karena itu akan membuatku gila jika kau memilikinya."

Aku cemberut padanya, tapi aku tak ingin bertengkar. "Menyebabkanmu gila? Lebih dari dirimu sekarang?" Aku tersenyum, berharap untuk meringankan suasana hati kami.

Bibir Jongin berkedut. "Gila karenamu," bisiknya.

Hatiku membengkak dengan sukacita. "Bolehkan aku menelpon Dr. Flynn?"

"Aku pikir itu tidak perlu lagi," kata Jongin datar. Bergeser kembali sehingga dia menjatuhkan kakinya, aku menempatkan kembali jemariku diperutnya dan membiarkannya melintasi kulitnya. Jongin terdiam sekali lagi.

"Aku suka menyentuhmu." Jariku meluncur ke pusarnya kemudian menuju selatan di sepanjang happy trail-nya. Bibir Jongin terbuka saat napas berubah, matanya menggelap dan ereksinya berputar dan berkedut di bawahku. Astaga. Ronde Kedua.

"Lagi?" Bisikku.

Jongin tersenyum. "Oh ya, Sehun, lagi."

~oOOo~

Suatu cara yang nikmat menghabiskan hari sabtu siang. Aku berdiri di bawah pancuran, dengan main-main membersihkan tubuhku, merenungkan hal yang terjadi 2 jam yang lalu. Jongin dan hubungan vanilla sepertinya berjalan dengan baik. Jongin bercerita begitu banyak hari ini. Ini mengejutkan, aku mencoba mencerna semua informasi untuk merefleksikan apa yang telah aku pelajari: rincian penghasilannya - Wow, Jongin sangat kaya, dan untuk seseorang pengusaha yang begitu muda, itu luar biasa — dan berkas-berkas yang Jongin miliki tentang aku dan semua submisif berambut coklatnya.

Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka semua ada dalam lemari arsip? Hati kecilku mengerutkan bibirnya padaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya — jangan pernah berpikir kesana. Aku cemberut. Hanya satu intipan kilat? Dan ada Leila — berpotensi memiliki senjata, di suatu tempat — dan selera musik jeleknya masih di iPod Jongin. Tapi lebih buruk lagi, Mrs. Paedo Robinson, aku tak bisa memahaminya di kepalaku, dan aku tak mau. Aku tak ingin dia menjadi momok berambut-berkilau dalam hubungan kami.

Jongin benar, aku bisa meledak menjadi gila bila memikirkan dia, jadi mungkin lebih baik jika aku tak memikirkannya. Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan diri, dan aku tiba-tiba dicengkram oleh kemarahan yang tak terduga. Tapi siapa yang tak akan meledak menjadi gila? Kenapa orang normal, waras melakukan itu pada seorang pemuda lima belas tahun? Berapa banyak dia berkontribusi pada kekacauannya? aku tidak mengerti dirinya. Dan lebih buruk lagi, Jongin bilang dia membantunya. Bagaimana? Aku berpikir tentang bekas-bekas lukanya, perwujudan fisik gamblang dari masa kanak-kanak yang mengerikan dan pengingat memuakkan dari luka mental yang ia harus tanggung.

Fifty-ku yang manis dan bersedih. Jongin mengatakan hal-hal penuh kasih seperti saat ini. Jongin gila karenaku. Menatap bayanganku, aku tersenyum karena teringat kata-katanya, hatiku meluap sekali lagi, dan wajahku berubah menjadi senyuman konyol. Mungkin kita bisa membuat ini berhasil. Tapi berapa lama Jongin akan ingin melakukan hal ini tanpa ingin memukulku karena aku melewati beberapa aturan yang sewenang-wenang?

Senyumku menghilang. Ini adalah sesuatu yang aku tak tahu. Ini adalah bayangan yang menggantung di atas kami. Kinky Fuckery, ya, aku bisa melakukan itu, tetapi lebih? Bawah sadarku menatapku dengan kosong, untuk pertama kali tidak menawarkan kata-kata bijak yang menyebalkan. Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk berpakaian. Jongin di lantai bawah sedang bersiap-siap, melakukan apapun yang dia ingin lakukan, jadi aku punya kamar untuk diriku sendiri. Seperti juga kemeja di lemari, aku punya satu laci penuh pakaian dalam baru. Aku memilih kemeja hitam kreasi dengan label harga 540 dolar. Memiliki hiasan garis line putih sangat halus berwarna perak dan pasangan celana yang ringkas,sangat indah, terbuat dari sutra asli. Aku sedang meraih kemeja ketika Jongin masuk tanpa pemberitahuan.

Whoa~ Apa Jongin tidak bisa mengetuk terlebih dulu! Jongin berdiri tidak bergerak, menatapku, manik mata hitamnya berkelip dengan nafsu. Aku memerah diseluruh tubuhku. Jongin memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, leher kemejanya terbuka. Aku bisa melihat garis lipstick masih menempel dan dia masih menatapku.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Mr. Kim? Aku menganggap ada suatu tujuanmu berkunjung daripada menganga menatap kosong padaku."

"Aku lebih suka menikmati tatapan kosongku, terima kasih, Sehun," gumam Jongin muram, melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan dan menatapku dalam-dalam. "Ingatkanku untuk mengirim catatan pribadi terima kasih kepada Caroline Acton."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Siapa dia?

"Pembeli pribadi dari Neiman," kata Jongin, menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapku dengan menakutkan.

"Oh."

"Aku cukup terganggu."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin." Aku memberinya tatapan _'tidak ada omong kosong'_ -ku.

Jongin membalas dengan senyum miring dan menarik bola perak telur dari sakunya, menghentikan langkahku. Astaga! Apa Jongin ingin memukul pantatku? Sekarang? Kenapa?

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Jongin cepat.

"Terangkan padaku," aku berbisik.

"Kupikir kau bisa memakai benda ini malam ini." Dan implikasi dari kalimat itu menggantung di antara kami saat ide itu masuk dipikiranku.

"Di acara ini?" Aku terkejut.

Jongin menggangguk lambat, matanya mengelap. Oh my.

"Kau akan memukul pantatku nanti?"

"Tidak." Untuk sesaat, aku merasakan sekilas tikaman kecil kekecewaan.

Jongin terkekeh. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku tak tahu.

"Yah, yakinlah aku tak akan menyentuhmu seperti itu, bahkan jika kau memohon padaku." Oh! Ini adalah berita baru.

"Apakah kau ingin bermain permainan ini?" Jongin melanjutkan, memegang bola. "Kau selalu bisa mengeluarkannya kalau terlalu lama."

Aku menatap padanya. Jongin terlihat begitu licik dan menggoda, rambut baru-habis-bercinta berantakannya, mata gelap menari dengan pikiran erotis, mulut yang terpahat indah, bibir yang terangkat dengan sebuah senyum geli yang seksi.

"Oke," aku menyetujui tanpa protes dengan lembut. Hell, yes! Dewa batinku telah menemukan suaranya dan memekik dari lantai diatas atap.

"Good Boy," Jongin menyeringai. "Kemarilah, dan aku akan memasukkannya, setelah kau memakai sepatumu."

Sepatuku? Aku berputar dan melirik pada sepatu kulit hitam ke abu-abuan yang cocok dengan kemeja yang aku pilih untuk dipakai. Sudah ikuti saja apa mau Jongin! Dewa batinku menyalak padaku.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendukungku saat aku melangkah masuk ke sepatu Louis Vuitton Mens Leather Shoes, berharga 3295 dolar. Aku pasti paling tidak 2 inci lebih tinggi sekarang. Jongin membawaku ke sisi tempat tidur dan tidak duduk, tapi berjalan ke arah satu-satunya kursi di ruangan ini. Mengambilnya, ia membawanya dan meletakkannya di depanku.

"Ketika aku mengangguk, kau membungkuk dan berpegangan pada kursi, Mengerti?" kata Jongin parau.

"Ya."

"Bagus. Sekarang buka mulutmu," Perintah Jongin, suaranya masih rendah.

Aku lakukan seperti aku diberitahu olehnya, berpikir bahwa Jongin akan menempatkan bola di mulutku lagi untuk melumasi mereka. Tidak, Jongin menyelipkan jari telunjuknya masuk ke mulutku. Oh . . .

"Hisap," Kata Jongin. Aku meraih dan menggenggam tangannya, menahannya tetap stabil, dan melakukan apa yang aku diberitahu olehnya — lihatkan, aku bisa menurut, ketika aku ingin menurut. Jongin terasa seperti sabun. . . hmm. Aku menghisap keras, dan aku dihargai ketika matanya melebar dan bagian bibirnya terbuka saat Jongin menarik nafas. Aku tak akan memerlukan pelumas pada tingkat ini.

Jongin menempatkan bola dimulutnya saat aku mengulum jarinya, memutar-mutar lidahku di seputar jarinya. Ketika Jongin mencoba untuk menariknya, aku mengatupkan gigiku. Jongin menyeringai kemudian menggeleng, mengingatkan aku, jadi aku melepaskannya. Jongin mengangguk, dan aku membungkuk dan memegang sisi kursi. Melepas celanaku lalu menggerakkan celana dalamku ke satu sisi dan dengan sangat perlahan Jongin menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam holeku, berputar-putar dengan santai, jadi aku bisa merasakannya, di semua sisi.

Aku tidak dapat menahan erangan yang lolos dari bibirku. Jongin mencabut jarinya sebentar dan dengan kehati-hatian yang lembut, memasukkan bola satu persatu, mendorongnya masuk dalam diriku. Setelah mereka berada di posisinya, Jongin merapikan celana dalamku begitupun celanaku kembali ke tempatnya dan mencium punggungku. Menjalankan kedua tangannya ke atas masing-masing kakiku mulai dari pergelangan kaki ke paha, "Kau punya kaki yang indah, indah sekali, Sehun," gumamnya.

Berdiri, Jongin mencengkeram pinggulku dan menarik belakang tubuhku kearahnya jadi aku bisa merasakan ereksinya. "Mungkin aku akan bercinta denganmu dengan cara ini ketika kita pulang nanti, Sehun. Kau bisa berdiri sekarang."

Aku merasa pusing, terlampau terangsang saat berat dari bola mendorong dan menarik dalam diriku. Merunduk dari belakangku Jonginn memberiku ciuman di bahuku.

"Aku membeli ini untuk kau kenakan di Pesta Gala sabtu lalu." Jongin menempatkan lengannya di sekitarku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dalam telapak tangannya bersandar sebuah kotak merah kecil dengan Cartier tertulis di tutupnya. "Tapi kau meninggalkanku, jadi aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memberikannya kepadamu."

Oh!

"Ini adalah kesempatan keduaku," gumam Jongin, suaranya kaku dengan beberapa emosi yang tidak tersebut namanya. Dia terlihat gugup.

Ragu-ragu, aku meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya bersinar sebuah gelang rantai panjang. Masing-masing memiliki empat berlian, salah satu di dasar, ada celah, cantik, sederhana, dan klasik. Apa yang akan aku pilih sendiri, jika aku pernah diberi kesempatan untuk berbelanja di Cartier.

"Ini indah," bisikku, dan karena mereka gelang kesempatan kedua, aku menyukainya. "Terima kasih."

Jongin relaks didekatku saat ketegangan meninggalkan tubuhnya, dan ia mencium keningku. "Kau mengenakan baju yang aku belikan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya? Apakah itu bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membiarkanmu bersiap-siap "

Jongin keluar dari pintu tanpa menengok ke belakang.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Dan, yeah ini telat berapa hari? Haha

Maaf keun~ aku bentar lagi mau UTS jadi tugas segunung musti digarap dulu,ga sempet buat garap ff ini dan hari ini baru sempet,mian~ huhu T~T

Dosen pada jahat sih, ngasih tugas udah kek mau skripsi aja, udah gitu kerjaan akhir bulan guys, tau kan gimana ribetnya? Haha

Okehh jadi buat next minggu depan doakan ada waktu buat ngepost yaa, maaf banget yaa ini ngaret. Tolong buat pengertiannya. Habis selese ini semua bakal rajin update seperti semula kok, janji bulan depan rajin update lagi. Buat pengertiannya,gomawo~ ah ya dan minta doa buat UTS aku nanti yaaa~ hehehe *hug*

Jadi gimana kelanjutannya? Bagaimana pesta dikediaman keluarga Kim Jongin ? Ditunggu next chapternya yaa~ byeee~ ^^;;

.

.

 **Thanks to review CH 6 :**

JongOdult , Kim Jonghee , bublle106 , izzsweetcity , VampireDPS , exohye , FSD , Jongin's Grape , ninoch , Jaemblo , YunYuliHun , fitrysukma39 , utsukushii02 , windaii5 , shixunaa , yeon1411 , vitangeflower , Minnie163 , driccha , SeoulG , jiraniatriana **,** Sekar Amalia , My jeje , dialuhane , CatMeowGirl .


	8. Party

Aku sedang memasuki sebuah dunia lain. Wanita muda yang menatapku balik dari cermin kelihatan layak di sebuah acara karpet merah. Baju ini pas untuk tubuh kurus yang aku miliki. Aku memerah dari gerakan konstan dari bola perak. Ya, mereka akan menjaminku memiliki beberapa warna di pipiku malam ini. Menggelengkan kepala karena keberanian ide-ide erotis Jongin, lebih baik aku pergi mencari Shades Fifty-ku.

Jongin berbicara dengan Taylor dan tiga pria lainnya di depan ruang masuk, punggungnya di depanku. Ekpresi terkejut dan terpesona mereka menyadarkan Jongin akan kehadiranku. Dia berputar saat aku berdiri dan menunggu dengan canggung.

Astaga! Mulutku kering. Jongin terlihat sangat mempesona. Jas hitam, dasi kupu-kupu hitam, dan ekspresi wajahnya saat dia menatapku adalah suatu kekaguman. Jongin berjalan ke arahku dan mencium kepala rambutku.

"Sehun. Kau terlihat mempesona."

Aku memerah atas pujian Jongin di depan Taylor and para pria lain. "Segelas sampanye sebelum kita pergi?"

"Please," Bisikku, terlalu cepat.

Jongin mengangguk ke Taylor yang menuju ke serambi dengan tiga orang pengikutnya. Di ruang besar, Jongin mengambil sebotol sampanye dari lemari es.

"Tim Keamanan?" Tanyaku.

"Perlindungan tertutup. Mereka berada di bawah kendali Taylor. Dia terlatih dalam hal itu, juga" Jongin memberiku segelas sampanye.

"Dia sangat serbaguna."

"Ya." Jongin tersenyum. "Kau tampak tampan,Sehun. Bersulang" Jongin mengangkat gelasnya, dan aku mendentingkannya dengan gelasku. Sampanyenya berwarna mawar pucat. Rasanya segar yang nikmat dan ringan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jongin bertanya, matanya memanas.

"Baik, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum manis, tak menunjukan apapun, aku paham benar kalau perkataan Jongin barusan mengacu pada bola perak.

Jongin menyeringai ke arahku. "Ini, kau akan membutuhkan ini."

Jongin memberiku kantong beludru besar yang sedang terletak di meja dapur. "Buka saja," katanya diantara tegukan sampanye.

Penasaran, aku merogoh kantong itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah topeng masquerade perak rumit dengan bulu biru kobalt yang bergumpal membentuk seperti mahkota di atasnya.

"Ini topeng pesta," Jongin menyatakan terus terang.

"Iya aku tahu."

Topengnya indah. Sebuah pita perak berulir sekitar tepi dan renda halus perak indah yang terukir di sekitar bagian mata.

"Ini akan memamerkan mata indahmu, Sehun."

Aku nyengir padanya, malu-malu. "Apakah kau akan memakai juga?"

"Tentu saja," tambah Jongin, mengangkat alis, dan dia menyeringai. Oh. Ini akan menyenangkan.

"Ayo. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, Ia membawaku keluar ke lorong ke pintu samping tangga.

Jongin membukanya, menampilkan sebuah ruangan besar kira-kira seukuran dengan playroom, yang pasti berada langsung di atas kami. Kamar yang satu ini diisi dengan buku-buku. Wow, sebuah perpustakaan, setiap dinding penuh dari lantai sampai langit-langit. Di tengah adalah sebuah meja biliar ukuran penuh yang diterangi oleh lampu Tiffany berbentuk prisma segitiga panjang.

"Kau memiliki perpustakaan!" Aku berdecak kagum, kewalahan dengan kegembiraan.

"Ya, ruang permainan bola seperti Suho menyebutnya. Apartemen ini cukup luas. Aku menyadari hari ini, ketika kau menyebut menjelajahi, bahwa aku tak pernah memberimu tur. Kita tak punya waktu sekarang, tapi aku pikir aku akan menunjukkan ruangan ini, dan mungkin menantangku untuk permainan biliar dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama."

Aku menyeringai pada Jongin. "Coba saja."

Aku diam-diam memeluk diriku dengan gembira. Kris dan aku akrab di meja billiard. Kami sudah bermain selama tiga tahun terakhir. Aku jago dengan tongkat kayu. Kris adalah guru yang baik.

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya, geli.

Oh! Aku benar-benar harus berhenti mengekspresikan setiap emosiku begitu aku merasakannya, aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

"Tidak," kataku cepat.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Yah, mungkin Dokter Flynn dapat mengungkap rahasiamu. Kau akan bertemu dengannya malam ini."

"Paranormal yang mahal?" Astaga.

"Ya, orang yang sama. Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Jongin meraih tanganku dan dengan lembut menggosokkan ibu jarinya di buku-buku jariku saat kami duduk di belakang Audi menuju utara.

Aku menggeliat, dan merasakan sensasi di pangkal pahaku. Aku menahan diri untuk mengerang, karena Taylor ada di depan, tidak mengenakan iPod-nya, dengan salah satu dari orang-orang keamanan yang namanya aku pikir adalah Sawyer. Aku mulai merasakan nyeri yang samar nikmat diperutku, yang disebabkan oleh bola-bola itu. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanya-tanya, berapa lama aku bisa bertahan tanpa, um. . . pelepasan? Aku membuka kakiku. Saat aku lakukan itu, sesuatu yang telah mengelitik di belakang pikiranku tiba-tiba muncul.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan lipstick?" aku bertanya pada Jongin dengan pelan.

Jongin menyeringai padaku dan menunjuk ke depan. "Taylor," katanya.

Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh." Dan berhenti dengan cepat - bola-bola itu. Aku menggigit bibir. Jongin tersenyum padaku, matanya berkilauan licik. Jongin tahu pasti apa yang dia lakukan, si bangsat yang seksi.

"Tenang," Jongin mendesah. "Jika terlalu banyak. . . " Suaranya menghilang, dan ia dengan lembut mencium setiap buku jariku satu per satu, kemudian dengan lembut mengisap ujung jari kelingkingku.

Sekarang aku tahu Jongin melakukan ini dengan sengaja. Aku menutup mataku saat hasrat gelap terbentang di seluruh tubuhku. Aku menyerah sesaat pada sensasinya, otot-ototku menegang dalam diriku. Oh my. Ketika aku membuka mata lagi, Jongin menatapku tajam, seorang pangeran kegelapan. Itu pasti karena jaket jasnya dan dasi kupu-kupu, tapi dia tampak lebih tua, mutahir, si cabul yang amat tampan dengan niat tak bermoral. Jongin membawa nafasku pergi. Aku menjadi budak seksnya, dan jika aku percaya padanya, Jongin adalah milikku. Pikiran ini membawa senyum ke wajahku, dan seringai jawabannya menyilaukan.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita harapkan di acara ini?"

"Oh, hal-hal yang biasa," Jongin berkata dengan lembut.

"Tidak biasa bagiku," Aku mengingatkannya.

Jongin tersenyum dengan gairah dan mencium tanganku lagi. "Banyak orang memamerkan uang mereka. Lelang, undian, makan malam, berdansa dan menari — ibuku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengadakan pesta." Jongin tersenyum.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hari ini, aku membiarkan diriku merasa sedikit bersemangat tentang pesta ini. Ada antrian mobil mahal menuju jalan masuk sebuah rumah besar berwarna abu-abu. Lentera kertas merah muda pucat dan panjang menggantung sepanjang jalan, dan saat kami lebih dekat ke Audi, aku bisa melihat mereka di mana-mana. Dalam cahaya sore hari, mereka terlihat magis, seolah-olah kami sedang memasuki kerajaan ajaib. Aku melirik Jongin. Cocok sekali untuk pangeranku — dan kegembiraan kekanak-kanakanku merekah, menutupi semua perasaan lainnya.

"Pasang topeng," Jongin nyengir, dan saat dia mengenakan topeng hitam sederhananya, pangeranku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih gelap, lebih sensual. Semua yang bisa aku lihat di wajahnya adalah mulutnya yang seperti dipahat and rahangnya yang tajam.

Astaga. . . Detak jantungku melompat saat melihat dirinya. Aku mengencangkan topengku dan tersenyum padanya, mengabaikan rasa lapar yang mendalam dalam tubuhku. Taylor menarik ke jalan masuk, dan seorang valet membuka pintu Jongin. Sawyer melompat keluar untuk membuka pintuku.

"Siap?" Jongin bertanya.

"Sepertinya aku siap."

"Kau terlihat mempesona, Sehun." Jongin mencium tanganku dan keluar dari mobil.

Sebuah karpet hijau gelap terhampar di sepanjang lintasan menuju ke salah satu sisi rumah, mengarah ke halaman mengesankan di bagian belakang. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya secara protektif ditubuhku, meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku, saat kami mengikuti karpet hijau bersama dengan orang-orang elit Seattle mengenakan riasan terbaik mereka dan mengenakan segala macam topeng dengan lentera menerangi jalan. Dua orang fotografer mengarahkan tamu-tamu untuk berpose untuk mengambil foto dengan latar belakang rumah tanaman yang ditebari tanaman menjalar.

"Mr. Kim." Salah satu fotografer memanggil.

Jongin mengangguk mengakui dan menarikku dekat saat kami berpose dengan cepat untuk foto. Bagaimana mereka tahu itu Jongin? Tak diragukan lagi dari rambut tembaga sulit-diatur yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"2 fotografer?" Aku bertanya pada Jongin.

"1 orang dari koran The Seattle Times; 1 orang lagi untuk souvenir. Kita bisa membeli hasilnya nanti."

Oh. Fotoku di pers lagi.

Leila sekilas memasuki pikiranku. Ini adalah caranya dia menemukanku, berpose dengan Jongin. Pikiran ini mengganggu, meskipun pikiranku lalu terhibur karena aku tak akan dikenali di balik topengku. Pada akhir barisan, para penyaji berpakaian putih memegang nampan gelas penuh dengan sampanye, dan aku bersyukur ketika Jongin memberiku segelas - efektif mengalihkanku dari pikiran gelapku.

Kami mendekati pergola putih besar yang tergantung dihiasi lentera kertas dengan versi yang lebih kecil. Di bawahnya, lantai dansa hitam dan putih kotak-kotak yang bersinar dikelilingi oleh pagar rendah dengan pintu masuk di tiga sisi. Pada setiap pintu masuk berdiri dua patung es angsa berdetil rumit. Sisi keempat pergola ditempati oleh panggung di mana kuartet alat musik gesek bermain dengan lembut, sebuah lagu lembut dan mendayu yang aku tidak kenali. Panggung terlihat dibangun untuk sebuah band besar tapi belum ada tanda-tanda para musisi. Aku pikir ini pasti untuk nanti. Mengambil tanganku, Jongin membawaku diantara patung angsa ke lantai dansa dimana tamu lain berkumpul, mengobrol sambil memegang gelas sampanye.

"Berapa banyak orang yang datang?" Aku bertanya pada Jongin, terkejut oleh besarnya tenda.

"Aku kira sekitar tiga ratus. Kau harus bertanya pada ibuku." Jongin tersenyum ke arahku dan mungkin itu karena aku hanya bisa melihat senyum yang mencerahkan wajahnya, namun dewa batinku sudah pingsan.

"Jongin!"

Seorang laki-laki muda muncul keluar dari kerumunan dan melempar pelukan di lehernya, dan segera aku tahu dia itu Taemin. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih ramping seluruh badan berbahan kain sifon dengan topeng Venetian indah dengan detil halus yang cocok. Dia tampak luar biasa. Dan untuk sejenak, aku tak pernah merasa begitu bersyukur atas setelan baju yang telah Jongin berikan padaku.

"Sehun! Oh, Sayang, Kau terlihat tampan dan manis." Taemin memberiku pelukan cepat. "Kau harus datang dan bertemu teman-temanku. Tak satu pun dari mereka percaya bahwa Jongin akhirnya punya pacar."

Aku melirik panik sekilas pada Jongin, yang mengangkat bahu tanda menyerah yang menunjukan _aku-tahu-dia-tak masuk akal-aku-harus-hidup-dengan-nya-untuk-bertahun-tahun_ , dan membiarkan Taemin membawaku ke kelompok empat orang yang terdiri dari 2 pria muda dan 2 wanita, semua berpakaian rapi yang mahal dan tanpa cela. Taemin membuat perkenalan singkat. Tiga dari mereka jelas tampan, manis dan baik, tapi Lily, aku pikir namanya, menilaiku dengan masam dari balik topeng merahnya.

"Tentu saja kami semua berpikir Jongin itu gay," kata Lily menghina, menyembunyikan kebenciannya dengan senyum lebar palsu.

Taemin cemberut padanya. "Lily, jaga sikapmu. Jelas Jongin memiliki selera yang sangat baik terhadap seseorang yang dipilih jadi pasangannya sekalipun Gay. Jongin hanya sedang menunggu orang yang tepat untuk datang, dan itu bukan dirimu!"

Lily memerah sewarna topengnya, seperti halnya aku. Mungkinkah pembicaraan ini bisa lebih tidak nyaman lagi?

"Nona-nona dan Tuan-tuan, bisakah aku mengklaim kencanku kembali, please?" Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, menarikku ke sisinya.

Keempat orang tadi terlebih Lily memerah, nyengir dan gelisah, senyum mempesonanya melakukan apa yang selalu terjadi. Taemin melirikku dan memutar matanya, dan aku harus tertawa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kataku saat Jongin menyeretku pergi. "Terima kasih," aku berkata lagi pada Jongin ketika kami telah menjauh.

"Aku lihat Lily bersama Taemin. Lily orang yang jahat."

"Lily menyukaimu," Aku menggerutu datar.

Jongin bergidik. "Yah, perasaan itu tidak berbalas. Ayo, aku memperkenalkanmu kepada beberapa orang."

Aku menghabiskan setengah jam kemudian dengan suatu perkenalan memusingkan seperti angin puyuh. Aku bertemu 2 orang aktor Hollywood, 2 orang CEO lagi, dan beberapa dokter ahli dalam terkenal... Astaga . . . tidak mungkin aku akan mengingat semua nama-nama orang itu. Jongin menjagaku tetap berada dekat di sisinya, dan aku bersyukur.

Terus terang, kekayaan, kemewahan, dan skala kemewahan acara ini terasa mengintimidasiku. Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Penyaji berpakaian putih bergerak dengan mudah melalui kerumunan tamu yang semakin ramai dengan botol sampanye, terus menambahkan isi gelasku dengan keteraturan yang mengkhawatirkan.

 _Aku tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak. Aku tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak,_ aku mengulanginya untuk diriku sendiri, tapi aku mulai merasa pusing, dan aku tak tahu apakah itu karena sampanye, suasana yang dipenuhi misteri dan kegembiraan yang tercipta oleh topeng, atau bola perak rahasia. Rasa nyeri samar di bawah pinggangku menjadi mustahil untuk diabaikan.

"Jadi Anda bekerja di SIP?" Tanya seorang pria botak bertopeng setengah beruang atau apakah itu seperti anjing?

"Dengar–dengar ada rumor suatu pengambilalihan yang tak berperasaan."

Aku memerah. Memang ada pengambilalihan yang tak berperasaan dari seorang pria yang memiliki lebih banyak uang daripada akal sehat dan merupakan penguntit tingkat unggul.

"Aku hanya seorang asisten rendahan, Mr Eccles. Aku tak tahu tentang hal –hal ini."

Jongin sendiri tak berkata apapun dan tersenyum hambar kepada Eccles.

"Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya!" Pembawa acara, memakai sebuah topeng harlequin hitam dan putih yang keren, menyela kami. "Silakan ambil kursi anda. Makan Malam telah terhidang."

Jongin meraih tanganku, kami mengikuti kerumunan orang yang mengobrol ke arah tenda besar. Interiornya terlihat menakjubkan. Tiga Kandelar besar tergantung rendah memberikan kemilau berwarna pelangi di atas lapisan sutra berwarna gading di langit-langit dan dinding. Setidaknya tiga puluh meja, dan mereka mengingatkanku ruang makan pribadi di Heathman — gelas-gelas kristal, kain linen putih bersih menutupi meja dan kursi, dan di tengah-tengah, tampilan indah dari bunga peoni pink pucat terangkai di sekitar tempat lilin perak. Terbungkus kain sutra halus di sampingnya adalah sekeranjang kue-kue.

Jongin menanyakan penempatan tempat duduk dan membawaku ke sebuah meja di tengah. Taemin dan Nana sudah ada di situ, tenggelam dalam percakapan dengan seorang pria muda yang aku tak tahu. Nana mengenakan gaun hijau mint dengan topeng Venesia berkilauan yang cocok. Dia tampak berseri-seri, tidak tegang sama sekali, dan dia menyapaku dengan hangat.

"Sehun, menyenangkan bisa melihatmu lagi! Dan juga terlihat begitu cantik."

"Ibu," Jongin menyapa dengan kaku dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Oh, Kim Jongin kenapa sangat formal!" Nana menegur Jongin sambil menggoda.

Orang tua Nana, Mr. and Mrs. Kim bergabung di meja kami. Mereka tampak riang dan muda, meskipun sulit dikatakan dibawah topeng perunggu mereka yang seragam. Mereka gembira bisa melihat Jongin.

"Nenek, Kakek, bolehkan aku memperkenalkan Oh Sehun?"

Mrs. Kim langsung mendatangiku. "Oh, akhirnya Jongin menemukan seseorang, sangat bagus dan manis sekali! Yah, aku harap kau membuatnya menjadi seorang _'pria jujur'_." semburnya, menjabat tanganku.

Astaga. Aku berterima kasih kepada langit untuk topengku.

"Ibu, jangan membuat Sehun malu." Nana datang menyelamatkanku.

"Abaikan orang tua bodoh konyol itu, sayangku." menjabat tanganku. "Dia pikir karena dia sudah tua, dia memiliki hak yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mengatakan apapun omong kosong yang muncul dalam kepalanya."

"Sehun, ini teman kencanku, Minho." Taemin dengan malu memperkenalkan pria mudanya. Dia memberiku senyuman nakal dan mata cokelatnya menari geli ketika kami berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Minho." Jongin menjabat tangan Minho saat dia menilainya dengan tajam.

Jangan katakan bahwa Taemin menderita karena saudaranya ini suka menguasai juga. Aku sendiri memilih untuk tersenyum simpati pada Taemin. Lance dan Janine, Teman Taemin, adalah pasangan terakhir di meja kami, tapi belum ada tanda kehadiran Mr. Jonghyun. Tiba-tiba, ada desisan mikrofon, dan suara Mr. Jonghyun membahana karena sistem pengeras suara, menyebabkan celoteh suara mereda. Jonghyun berdiri di panggung kecil di salah satu ujung tenda, mengenakan topeng Punchinello emas yang mengesankan.

"Selamat datang, nyonya-nyonya dan tuan-tuan, untuk pesta amal tahunan kami. Saya berharap bahwa Anda menikmati apa yang kami telah persiapkan untuk Anda malam ini dan Anda akan merogoh kocek Anda untuk mendukung pekerjaan fantastis yang tim kami lakukan dengan _"Mengatasi Bersama",_ seperti yang Anda tahu, ini tercetus oleh ide awal yang sangat dekat di hati istri saya, dan saya sendiri."

Aku melirik gugup Jongin, yang menatap tanpa ekspresi, aku pikir, kearah panggung. Jongin melirik padaku dan menyeringai.

"Aku akan menyerahkan acara sekarang pada pembawa acara kita. Silakan duduk, dan menikmati acara," Jonghyun menyelesaikan. Tepuk tangan sopan mengikuti, kemudian obrolan di tenda dimulai lagi.

Aku duduk antara Jongin dan kakeknya. Aku sedang mengagumi tempat kartu kecil putih dengan kaligrafi perak halus yang tertulis namaku saat pelayan menyalakan lilin dengan pemantik panjang lancip. Jongin bergabung dengan kami, memelukku, mengejutkanku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sehun," gumamnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat mencolok dalam topeng emas yang luar biasa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, silakan mencalonkan pimpinan meja," panggil Pembawa Acara.

"Ooo-aku, aku!" Kata Taemin segera, meloncat antusias di kursinya.

"Di tengah meja Anda akan menemukan sebuah amplop," lanjut Pembawa Acara. "Semua orang menemukan, mengemis, meminjam, atau mencuri tagihan dengan nominal tertinggi yang anda dapat kelola, menulis nama Anda di atasnya, dan ditempatkan dalam amplop. Pimpinan meja, silahkan dijaga dengan hati-hati amplop tersebut. Kita akan membutuhkannya nanti."

Astaga. Aku tidak membawa uang. Betapa bodohnya - ini kan acara amal! Jongin terlihat mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan lembaran uang dua ratus dolar. "Ini," kata Jongin.

Apa?

"Aku akan membayarmu kembali," Bisikku.

Mulut Jongin berputar sedikit, dan aku tahu dia tidak senang, tapi ia tak berkomentar. Aku menulis namaku menggunakan penanya — berwarna hitam, dengan motif bunga putih di tutup—dan Taemin mengambil semua amplop. Di depanku aku menemukan lagi kartu dengan tulisan kaligrafi perak — menu kami.

Sebuah Pesta Topeng untuk Bantuan _"Mengatasi Bersama"_

Menu :

Ikan Salmon Saus Tartare dengan Krim Asam Lembut dan Mentimun diatas Roti Brioche panggang

Anggur Alban Estate Roussanne 2006

Dada Bebek Muscovy Panggang

Ubi Sunchoke Tumbuk Lembut,

Buah Ceri Manis Panggang dengan daun Thyme

Hati Angsa

Anggur Châteauneuf-du-Pape Vieilles Vignes 2006

Anggur Domaine de la Janasse

Cake Chiffon Kacang Walnut dengan Tepian Gula Tabur

Manisan Buah Ara, Sabayon, Es Krim Maple

Anggur Vin de Constance 2004 Klein Constantia

Roti dan Keju Lokal Pilihan

Anggur Alban Estate Grenache 2006

Kopi dan Kue-kue Kecil Manis

Nah, ini rupanya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas sejumlah gelas kristal berbagai ukuran yang memenuhi mejaku. Pelayan kami kembali, menawarkan anggur dan air. Di belakangku, sisi tenda di mana kami masuk sedang ditutup, sementara di depan, dua penyaji menarik kain kanvas tenda, menampilkan matahari terbenam di Seattle dan Teluk Meydenbauer. Ini adalah pandangan yang benar-benar menakjubkan, lampu berkelap-kelip dari Seattle di kejauhan dan sinar temaram oranye gelap dari teluk mencerminkan langit yang opal. Wow. Ini terasa begitu tenang dan damai.

10 orang penyaji, setiap orang memegang 1 piring, datang berdiri diantara kami. Dengan perintah hening, mereka menyajikan kami dengan makanan pembuka dengan penuh serempak, lalu menghilang lagi. Ikan salmon kelihatannya lezat, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku lapar.

"Lapar?" Jongin berbisik sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengar. Aku tahu maksudnya bukan makanan, dan otot didalam perutku langsung merespon.

"Sangat," Bisikku, dengan berani bertemu matanya, dan bibir Jongin terbuka saat dia menarik napas. Ha! Lihat . . . dua orang juga bisa bermain dalam permainan ini.

Kakek Jongin langsung mengajakku mengobrol. Dia adalah orang tua yang hebat, sangat bangga dengan putrinya dan ketiga anaknya. Rasanya aneh memikirkan Jongin sebagai seorang anak dengan memori bekas luka bakarnya terlintas begitu saja dalam pikiranku, tapi dengan cepat aku menepisnya. Aku tak mau memikirkan itu sekarang, walaupun ironisnya itu semua adalah alasan dibalik pesta ini.

Aku berharap Baekhyun ada disini bersama Suho. Dia akan sangat cocok disini — banyaknya garpu dan pisau diletakkan di depannya tidak akan mengecilkan hati Baekhyun - dia akan memimpin meja. Aku membayangkan dia berebut kekuasaan dengan Taemin tentang siapa yang harus menjadi pimpinan meja. Pikiran ini membuatku tersenyum. Percakapan di meja mulai surut dan mengalir. Taemin menghibur, seperti biasa, dan cukup berbeda dengan Minho yang malang, yang sebagian besar tetap tenang sepertiku. Nenek Jongin adalah yang paling vokal. Dia juga memiliki rasa humor menggigit, biasanya dengan mengorbankan suaminya. Aku mulai merasa kasihan sedikit pada Mr. Kim.

Jongin dan Lance bicara dengan bersemangat tentang perangkat yang perusahaan Jongin kembangkan, terinspirasi oleh prinsip Schumacher _"Kecil itu Indah"._ Sulit untuk mengikutinya. Jongin tampaknya berniat memberdayakan masyarakat miskin di seluruh dunia dengan perangkat teknologi angin yang tidak perlu listrik atau baterai dan pemeliharaan yang minimal.

Memperhatikannya begitu penuh semangat menakjubkan. Jongin bergairah dan berkomitmen untuk meningkatkan kehidupan yang kurang beruntung. Melalui perusahaan telekomunikasi itu, dia berniat menjadi yang pertama di pasaran dengan ponsel angin. Wah. Aku tak tahu. Maksudku, aku tahu tentang gairahnya tentang memberi makan dunia, tapi ini. . . Lance tampaknya tidak dapat memahami rencana Jongin untuk memberikan teknologi cuma-cuma dan tidak mematenkannya.

Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana Jongin memperoleh semua uangnya jika ia begitu bersedia untuk memberikan semua itu. Sepanjang makan malam barisan pria dengan jaket makan malam yang pantas dan topeng gelap berhenti di meja kami, ingin bertemu dengan Jongin, menjabat tangannya, dan berbasa-basi. Dia memperkenalkanku ke beberapa orang tapi tidak yang pada yang lain. Aku penasaran mengetahui mengapa bisa terjadi perbedaan. Di saat salah satu percakapan tersebut, Taemin bersandar di dekatku dan tersenyum.

"Sehun, maukah kau membantu dalam lelang?"

"Tentu saja," aku merespon, terlalu bersedia.

Ketika makanan penutup disajikan, malam sudah turun dan aku merasa benar-benar tak nyaman. Aku perlu menyingkirkan bola-bola ini. Sebelum aku sempat permisi, pembawa acara muncul di meja kami, dan dengannya — jika aku tidak salah — adalah Nona Eropa Kuncir Kuda. Siapa namanya? Hansel, Gretel . . . Gretchen. Dia memakai topeng tentu saja, tapi aku mengenalnya ketika tatapannya tidak berpindah dari Jongin. Dia memerah dan aku dengan egois gembira Jongin tak mengenal dia sama sekali.

Pembawa Acara meminta amplop kami dan dengan sangat terlatih dan fasih, meminta Nana untuk menarik keluar uang pemenang. Itu punya Minho, dan keranjang terbungkus sutra diberikan kepadanya. Aku bertepuk tangan dengan sopan, tapi aku menyadari tak mungkin untuk berkonsentrasi lagi.

"Permisi," bisikku ke Jongin. Dia menatapku tajam. "Apakah kau perlu ke kamar rias?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Kata Jongin gelap.

Ketika aku berdiri, semua pria-pria lain disekeliling meja juga berdiri bersamaku. Oh, sopan sekali.

"Jangan, Jongin! Kau tidak akan mengantar Sehun — Aku saja." Taemin sudah berdiri sebelum Jongin bisa protes.

Rahangnya menegang, aku tahu Jongin tak senang. Sejujurnya aku juga, aku juga memiliki. . . kebutuhan. Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf padanya, dan ia duduk dengan cepat, mengundurkan diri. Saat kami kembali, aku merasa sedikit lebih baik, meskipun kelegaan menghilangkan bola belum seketika seperti yang aku harapkan. Mereka sekarang tersimpan dengan aman didompetku. Mengapa aku pikir aku bisa bertahan semalaman? Aku masih berhasrat - mungkin aku bisa membujuk Jongin untuk membawaku ke rumah perahu nanti. Aku memerah dengan pikiran itu dan melirik padanya saat aku mengambil kursiku.

Jongin menatapku, bayangan senyuman melintasi bibirnya. Phew . . . Jongin tidak lagi marah karena kehilangan suatu kesempatan, meskipun mungkin aku yang marah. Aku merasa frustasi — bahkan jengkel. Jongin meremas tanganku, dan kami berdua mendengarkan Jonghyun dengan penuh perhatian, yang kembali keatas panggung membicarakan tentang _"Mengatasi Bersama"._ Jongin memberiku kartu lain — sebuah daftar barang berharga untuk lelang. Aku membacanya dengan cepat.

Barang-barang Pemberian Lelang Dan Pemberi Dermawan Untuk "Mengatasi Bersama"

Pemukul Baseball Bertandatangan The Mariner – Dr. Emily Mainwaring

Dompet. Tas dan Gantungan Kunci Gucci – Andrea Washington

Voucher 1 hari untuk 2 orang di Salon Esclava, Braeburn Center – Elena Lincoln

Desain Kebun dan Halaman – Gia Matteo

Coffret & Parfum Kecantikan Terpilih Coco De Mer – Elizabeth Austin

Cermin dari Venesia – Tuan Dan Nyonya J. Bailey

2 Kotak Anggur Pilihan Sendiri dari Alban Estates – Alban Estates

2 Tiket VIP Konser XTY – Nonya L. Yesyov

1 Hari Balapan di Sirkuit Daytona – EMC Britt Inc.

Buku 'Pride & Prejudice' oleh Jane Austen Edisi Pertama – Dr.A. F. M. Lace-Field

Mengendarai sebuah Aston Martin DB7 selama 1 hari – Tuan Dan Nyonya L. W. Nora

Lukisan Minyak 'Into the Blue' oleh J. Trouton – Kelly Trouton

Kursus Gliding – Klub Penerbang Seattle

Liburan Akhir Pekan untuk 2 Orang di Hotel Heathman, Portland – The Heathman

Liburan Akhir Pekan Menginap di Aspen, Colorado (6 orang) – Mr. Kim Jongin

1 Minggu Menginap di Kapal Pesiar The Susie Cue yang Berlabuh di St Lucia (6 orang) – Dr. & Mrs. Larin

Liburan Akhir Pekan Menginap di Danau Adriana, Montana (8 orang) – Mr. & Dr. Kim

Ya Ampun. Aku berkedip ke Jongin. "Kau punya properti Di Aspen?" Desisku.

Lelang sedang berlangsung, dan aku harus menjaga suaraku tetap rendah. Jongin mengangguk, terkejut dengan celetukanku dan jengkel, kurasa. Jongin meletakkan jarinya dibibirku untuk menyuruhku diam.

"Apakah kau punya properti di tempat lain?" Bisikku.

Jongin mengangguk lagi dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke satu sisi sebagai suatu peringatan. Seluruh ruangan meledak dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan, salah satu dari hadiah terjual seharga 12 ribu dolar.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti," Jongin berkata pelan. "Aku ingin pergi bersamamu," Jongin menambahkan dengan sedikit mendongkol.

Yah, Jongin belum memberitahukannya. Aku cemberut dan menyadari bahwa aku masih bersungut-sungut, dan tak heran, ini adalah efek yang membuat frustasi dari bola-bola itu. Suasana hatiku semakin gelap melihat Mrs. Robinson masuk dalam daftar donor yang dermawan. Aku melihat sekilas sekitar tenda untuk melihat apakah aku bisa menemukannya hadir disini, tapi aku tak bisa melihat rambut yang menunjukan dirinya. Tentunya Jongin akan memperingatkanku jika dia diundang malam ini.

Aku duduk dan membiarkannya saja, bertepuk tangan ketika diperlukan, saat setiap barang terjual dengan sejumlah uang yang menakjubkan. Penawaran pindah ke tempat Jongin di Aspen dan mencapai 20 ribu dolar.

"Satu kali, Dua Kali," Pembawa Acara memanggil.

Dan aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaraku sendiri melengking dengan jelas diantara kerumunan orang. "24 ribu dolar!"

Setiap orang yang memakai topeng di meja berputar kearahku dengan terkejut penuh kekagumaan, reaksi paling besar dari semuanya adalah yang datang dari sebelahku. Aku mendengar tarikan napas tajam dan merasakan kemurkaannya membasahiku seperti gelombang pasang.

"24 ribu dolar, untuk pria manis berpakaian warna hitam, satu kali, dua kali . . . Terjual!"

~oOOo~

Gila, apakah barusan aku benar-benar melakukan itu? Pasti ini efek dari alkohol. Aku sudah minum sampanye ditambah empat gelas anggur yang jenisnya berbeda. Aku melirik Jongin yang asyik bertepuk tangan. Sial, dia pasti sangat marah, padahal tadi kita berdua sudah mendapatkan suasana hati yang baik. Bawah sadarku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menampilkan wajahnya seperti lukisan _**'the Scream'**_ karya Edvard Munch.

Jongin membungkuk kearahku, senyum palsu yang lebar terpampang di wajahnya, mencium pipiku kemudian bergerak lebih dekat untuk berbisik di telingaku dengan sangat dingin, suaranya terkontrol. "Aku tak tahu apakah harus menyembah di kakimu atau memukul pantatmu habis-habisan,Oh Sehun."

Oh, aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan sekarang. Aku menatap Jongin, berkedip melalui topengku. Aku hanya berharap bisa membaca apa yang kulihat dimatanya.

"Aku akan mengambil opsi kedua, please," bisikku agak takut saat tepuk tangan sudah mereda.

Bagian bibirnya ditarik keatas saat Jongin menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Oh mulut itu yang aku inginkan diatas tubuhku, sekarang. Aku merasa nyeri karena Jongin yang kini memberiku senyum tulus berseri-seri yang membuatku terengah-engah.

"Apa kau merasa menderita? Kita harus melihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan tentang itu," bisik Jongin saat ia menjalankan jarinya sepanjang rahangku.

Sentuhannya menggema di kedalaman sana, jauh ke dalam dimana rasa nyeri yang sudah muncul dan semakin berkembang. Aku ingin melompat padanya disini, sekarang juga, tapi kami duduk kembali untuk menonton lelang selanjutnya. Aku nyaris tak bisa duduk diam.

Jongin memeluk bahuku, ibu jarinya secara berirama membelai punggungku, mengirim kenikmatan terasa menggelenyar menuruni tulang belakangku. Tangannya yang bebas mengambil tanganku, membawanya ke bibirnya, kemudian membiarkannya beristirahat di pangkuannya. Perlahan dan sembunyi-sembunyi, aku begitu terlambat menyadari permainannya, ia menempatkan tanganku diatas kakinya dibagian tubuhnya yang mengeras.

Aku terkesiap, dan tiba-tiba panik melihat sekeliling meja, tapi semua mata tertuju pada panggung. Aku bersyukur karena topengku. Memanfaatkan ini sepenuhnya, perlahan-lahan aku mulai membelai, membiarkan jari-jariku mengeksplorasi. Jongin masih menempatkan tangannya di bahuku, aku menyembunyikan jariku yang begitu berani, sementara ibu jarinya menelusuri dengan lembut di atas tengkuk leherku.

Mulutnya terbuka saat ia terengah-engah dengan lembut, dan reaksi itu hanya aku yang bisa lihat akibat dari sentuhanku yang sudah berpengalaman. Tapi itu sangat berarti. Jongin menginginkan aku. Semuanya yang ada dibawah pusar terasa menggelitik. Hal ini membuat seperti rasa yang tak bisa tertahankan. Seminggu di Danau Adriana, Montana adalah tempat terakhir yang dilelang. Tentu saja Jonghyun dan Nana memiliki rumah di Montana, dan penawaran meningkat dengan cepat, tapi aku hampir tidak menyadarinya. Aku merasakan Jongin semakin membesar dibawah sentuhan jariku, dan itu membuatku merasa begitu berkuasa.

"Terjual, untuk seratus sepuluh ribu dolar!" MC mengumumkan pemenangnya. Seluruh ruangan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, dengan enggan aku mengikuti, demikian juga dengan Jongin, merusak kesenangan kita.

Jongin menoleh padaku dan bibirnya berkedut. "Siap?" Suaranya diantara meriahnya sorak-sorai.

"Ya," kataku menjawab.

"Sehun!" Taemin memanggil.

"Sudah waktunya!"

Apa? Tidak. Jangan lagi! "Waktu untuk apa?"

"Lelang Dansa Pertama. Ayo!" Taemin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku melirik Jongin melihat dia cemberut pada Taemin, dan aku tak tahu apakah harus tertawa atau menangis, tapi tawa itu yang menang. Tak tahan merasakan perutku seperti diaduk-aduk karena tertawa seperti anak sekolahan, sekali lagi kami digagalkan oleh tingginya kekuasaan seorang Kim Taemin. Jongin memandang tajam kearahku, dan setelah sesaat, samar-samar ada jejak senyum dibibirnya.

"Dansa pertama akan bersamaku, oke? Dan itu tidak di lantai dansa," Jongin berbisik bergairah ke telingaku.

Tawaku mereda karena mengantisipasi kebutuhanku yang terbakar. Oh, ya! Dewa batinku seperti bermain skating dan melakukan tiga putaran yang sempurna di atas sepatu esnya.

"Aku akan menantikan itu." Aku mencondongkan tubuhku dan mencium lembut bibir Jongin. Melirik sekelilingku, aku menyadari bahwa semua tamu kami di meja itu seperti keheranan. Tentu saja, mereka belum pernah melihat Jongin bersama teman kencannya sebelumnya. Jongin tersenyum lebar padaku. Dan dia tampak. . . bahagia. Wow.

"Ayo,Sehun," omel Taemin. Mengambil tangannya yang terulur, aku mengikutinya ke panggung dimana kurang lebih sudah ada sepuluh wanita berkumpul, dan samar-samar aku memperhatikan dengan gelisah bahwa salah satunya adalah Lily. Dan aku pria satu-satunya? Hey! Apa Taemin gila?!

"Gentleman, ini adalah puncak acara pada malam ini!" Suara MC bersemangat. "Inilah saatnya untuk anda semua yang sudah menantikan acara ini! Kesebelas wanita cantik dan satu pria manis ini semuanya telah setuju untuk melelang dansa pertama mereka untuk penawar tertinggi!"

Oh tidak. Aku tersipu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakiku. Aku tak menyadari apa artinya ini. Betapa memalukan!

"Ini tujuannya mulia," Taemin berbisik padaku, merasakan ketidaknyamananku.

"Selain itu, Jongin pasti akan memenangkannya." Taemin memutar matanya. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan dia membiarkan orang lain mengalahkan penawarannya. Dia tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya padamu sepanjang malam."

Ya, fokus untuk tujuan mulia, dan Jongin pasti memenangkannya. Ayo kita hadapi semua ini, dia tak akan kekurangan uang receh satu ataupun dua sen. Tapi itu artinya Jongin akan mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak untukmu! bawah sadarku menggeram padaku. Tapi aku tak ingin dansa dengan orang lain - aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan orang lain - dan pengeluaran uang itu bukan untukku, Jongin menyumbangkan untuk amal. Seperti dua puluh empat ribu dolar yang sudah Jongin keluarkan? Bawah sadarku menyempitkan matanya. Sial. Aku sepertinya sudah berhasil lolos dengan tawaran impulsifku. Mengapa aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri?

"Sekarang, gentleman dan ladies, silahkan berkumpul, dan menangkan yang menurutmu terlihat menarik, apakah bisa menjadi pasanganmu untuk dansa pertama ini. Sebelas gadis cantik dan satu pria manis yang sudah memenuhi persyaratan."

Astaga! Aku merasa seperti berada didalam pelelangan pasar daging. Aku mengawasi, merasa ngeri, karena setidaknya dua puluh pria dan beberapa wanita berjalan menuju area panggung, termasuk Jongin, berjalan dengan anggun diantara meja dan berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa beberapa orang di sana. Begitu para penawar berkumpul, MC memulainya.

"Hadirin sekalian, dalam tradisi pesta topeng kita harus menjaga misteri di balik topeng dan tetap memanggil nama pertamanya saja. Untuk yang pertama kita memiliki Jada yang cantik."

Jada cekikikan seperti anak sekolahan. Mungkin aku tidak akan begitu seperti tidak pada tempatnya. Dia memakai gaun yang terbuat dari bahan taffeta warna biru laut dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, memakai topeng yang sesuai. Dua pemuda melangkah maju dengan penuh harap. Beruntunglah Jada.

"Jada bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan fasih, seorang pilot pesawat tempur yang memenuhi syarat, dan pesenam Olimpiade. . . hmm." Kata MC-nya sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Gentleman, apalagi yang bisa saya tawarkan?"

Jada melongo, terkejut pada MC-nya, jelas-jelas bicaranya sangat ngawur. Dia membalas dengan menyeringai malu-malu pada dua calon penawar.

"Seribu dolar!" Salah satu berteriak. Dengan cepat penawaran meningkat sampai lima ribu dolar.

"Satu. . . dua. . . terjual!" MC mengumumkan dengan lantang, "Untuk pria yang bertopeng!" Dan tentu saja semua pria memakai topeng jadi semua yang disana tertawa sambil mencemooh, tepuk tangan, dan bersorak. Jada tersenyum lebar pada pemenang dan segera keluar panggung.

"Lihat? Ini menyenangkan!" bisik Taemin. "Aku berharap Jongin memenangkan kamu, meski. . . Kita tak ingin adanya perkelahian," tambahnya.

"Perkelahian?" Aku menjawab dengan ngeri.

"Oh ya. Dia sangat pemarah ketika masih muda." Taemin bergidik.

Jongin berkelahi? Padahal dia tampak sopan, berpengalaman, menyukai musik Paduan suara Tudor _(bangunan bergaya arsitek Inggris)_? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. MC-nya mengalihkan perhatianku dengan memperkenalkan seorang wanita muda berikutnya bergaun warna merah, dengan rambut panjang hitam legam.

"Gentleman, bolehkah aku memperkenalkan Mariah yang luar biasa ini. Apa yang bisa kita katakan tentang Mariah? Dia seorang matador berpengalaman, memainkan cello sampai tingkat konser, dan dia seorang juara lompat galah. . . bagaimana gentleman? Silakan, berapa tawarannya untuk berdansa dengan Mariah yang menyenangkan ini?"

Mariah melotot pada MC dan seseorang berteriak, sangat keras, "Tiga ribu dolar!" Seorang pria bertopeng dengan rambut dan berjenggot pirang. Ada satu yang mengimbangi penawaran itu, dan Mariah dilepas empat ribu dolar. Jongin memperhatikan aku seperti elang. Seorang Petarung dari keluarga Kim, siapa yang akan tahu?

"Kapan?" Aku bertanya pada Taemin yang kin melirikku, bingung. "Kapan Jongin berkelahi?"

"Awal remaja. Membuat orang tuaku gila, pulang dengan bibir sobek dan mata lebam. Jongin dikeluarkan dari dua sekolah. Ia sering menyebabkan luka serius pada lawan-lawannya."

Aku menganga pada Taemin.

"Apa Jongin tidak bilang padamu,Sehun?" Taemin mendesah. "Jongin cukup mendapat reputasi buruk diantara teman-temanku. Jongin benar-benar sosok yang tak disukai selama beberapa tahun. Tapi itu berhenti saat umurnya sekitar lima belas atau enam belas." Taemin mengangkat bahu.

Ya ampun. Bagian lain dari teka-teki akhirnya sedikit terungkap.

"Jadi, berapa tawaran untuk Jill cantik ini?"

"Empat ribu dolar," suara berat berseru dari sebelah kiri. Jill menjerit gembira. Aku berhenti memperhatikan lelang.

Jadi Jongin bermasalah di sekolah, berkelahi. Aku ingin tahu mengapa. Aku terpaku padanya. Lily mengawasi kami dengan seksama.

"Dan sekarang, izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan pria manis yang cantik ini."

Oh sial, itu aku. Aku melirik gugup pada Taemin, dan dia mendorongku ke tengah panggung. Untungnya, aku tidak jatuh, tapi merasa malu sekali berdiri di pamerkan untuk semua orang. Ketika aku melihat Jongin, dia menyeringai ke arahku. Si brengsek.

"Sehun ini bisa memainkan enam alat musik, fasih berbahasa Mandarin, dan antusias pada yoga. . . baik, gentleman dan ladies..." Bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jongin menyela padanya, melotot pada MC melalui topengnya.

"Sepuluh ribu dolar."

Aku mendengar Lily terkesiap tak percaya di belakangku. Oh astaga.

"Lima belas."

Apa? Kita semua menoleh pada seorang pria, tinggi berpakaian tanpa cela berdiri di sebelah kiri panggung. Aku berkedip pada Fifty. Sial, apa yang akan Jongin lakukan? Rupanya Jongin menggaruk dagunya dan memberikan senyum ironis aneh pada orang asing itu. Jelas sekali Jongin mengenalnya. Orang asing itu mengangguk sopan pada Jongin.

"Nah, gentleman! Kita memiliki penawaran yang tinggi malam ini." kegembiraan MC terpancar melalui topeng harlequinnya saat ia menoleh, menatap Jongin.

Ini adalah pertunjukan besar, mengeluarkan uang hanya untukku. Aku ingin meratap.

"Dua puluh," Jongin membalas dengan tenang. Celotehan orang banyak langsung diam. Semua orang menatap kearahku, Jongin, dan Mr Misterius di samping panggung.

"Dua puluh lima," kata orang asing itu.

Mungkinkah ada yang lebih memalukan dari pada ini? Jongin menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi Jongin sendiri malah tampak seperti geli. Semua mata tertuju pada Jongin. Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan? Hatiku ada di dalam mulutku. Aku merasa mual.

"Seratus ribu dolar," katanya suaranya nyaring sangat jelas dan lantang menggema di tenda.

"Apa-apaan itu?" terdengar suara Lily mendesis di belakangku, dan sepertinya terkesiap karena kecewa dan penonton merasa geli.

Orang asing itu tertawa mengangkat tangannya keatas untuk mengalah, dan Jongin nyengir kepadanya. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Taemin melompat naik-turun dengan gembira. Bawah sadarku menatap Jongin, benar-benar terkesima.

"Seratus ribu dolar untuk Sehun yang mempesona ini! Satu . . dua . . ." MC menatap orang asing itu dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya pura-pura menyesal dan membungkuk sangat sopan. "Terjual!" Teriak MC penuh kebanggaan.

Saat suara tepuk tangan yang memekakkan telinga dan sorak-sorai, Jongin melangkah maju untuk mengambil tanganku dan membantuku turun dari panggung. Jongin menatap ke arahku dengan senyum geli saat aku berjalan turun, mencium punggung tanganku kemudian menyelipkan ke dalam siku lengannya, dan membawaku menuju pintu keluar tenda.

"Siapa tadi?" Aku bertanya.

Jongin menatap ke arahku. "Seseorang yang bisa kau temui nanti. Sekarang, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Kita punya waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai Lelang dansa Pertama selesai. Setelah itu kita harus kembali ke lantai dansa supaya aku bisa menikmati dansa yang sudah aku bayar."

"Dansa yang sangat mahal," aku bergumam tidak setuju.

"Aku yakin itu akan bernilai setiap sennya." Jongin tersenyum nakal ke arahku.

Oh, Jongin punya senyum yang mulia, dan rasa nyeri itu muncul lagi, tumbuh didalam tubuhku. Kami keluar halaman. Aku pikir kami akan menuju rumah perahu, tapi sungguh mengecewakan, sepertinya kita akan menuju lantai dansa dimana big band kini sedang bersiap-siap. Setidaknya ada dua puluh musisi, dan ada beberapa tamu yang berseliweran, merokok dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tapi karena sebagian besar berada di tenda, jadi kami tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOO~

Seperti yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, aku tuh bener-bener stuck dipart ini yang bikin latepost, karena apa? Karena ini acara pesta dimana pertemuan keluarga yang jujur rada keder buat ngerombak biar bisa sedemikian rupa dan yaahhh big sorry jika part ini bakal ada typo berserakan,dsb*bow*

Dari kemaren udah banyak banget yang chat,inbox tanya ini kapan dipost dan hehe serius pengen dipost tapi kadang 'ntar aja deh,masih belum sreg' wkwk

Maafkeun author yang lagi suka ngaret ngepost story ini yaa~ *bow*

Jadi gimana kelanjutannya? Review please~ ^^

Ah sedikit ada bocoran, bakal ada story baru yang bakal dipost, remake lagi sih. Haha

Dan yang bakal aku tanyain disini, sekarang maincastnya mau siapa? ChanHun? KaiHun? Yaoi or GS ? review yaaa~ ^^

.

.

Thanks to review CH 7 :

Rima19exo , Pita252 , yeon1411 , kaihunlicious , jiraniatriana , YunYuliHun , kkamjonghun22 , Babybear , yellowfishh14 , exohye , ninoch , fitrysukma39 , izzsweetcity , JongOdult , Minnie163 , VampireDPS , Ilysmkji , utsukushii02 , My jeje , digrain , Sekar Amalia ,dialuhane , fyodult .


	9. Party II

Jongin membawaku ke belakang rumah dan membuka jendela model Prancis yang mengarah ke ruang duduk yang besar dan nyaman dimana aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. Jongin berjalan melalui lorong sepi menuju tangga melingkar dengan anggun, pagarnya terbuat dari kayu mengkilap. Mengambil tanganku dari siku tangannya, membawaku naik ke lantai dua dan sampai lantai lain tingkat tiga. Membuka pintu warna putih, Jongin membawaku masuk ke salah satu kamar tidur.

"Ini kamarku," kata Jongin dengan tenang, berdiri didekat pintu dan mengunci di belakangnya.

Kamarnya besar, terlihat kaku, dan perabotnya tidak banyak. Dindingnya putih seperti warna perabotannya; tempat tidur double bed yang luas, sebuah meja dan kursi, rak penuh dengan buku dan berjajar berbagai piala sepertinya juara kickboxing.

Dindingnya digantungi poster film: The Matrix, Fight Club, The Truman Show, dan dua bingkai poster tokoh kickboxer. Salah satunya bernama Guiseppe DeNatale-aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang dia. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatianku yaitu papan pin putih di atas meja, dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam foto, panji-panji Mariners, dan potongan-potongan tiket. Ini bagian dari Jongin yang masih muda. Perhatianku kembali kepada pria, yang luar biasa tampan sekarang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Jongin menatapku muram, merenung dan seksi.

"Aku belum pernah mengajak seorangpun ke sini," ujar Jongin lirih.

"Belum pernah?" Bisikku.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku menelan ludah mengejang, dan rasa nyeri yang sudah menggangguku selama beberapa jam terakhir ini menderu saat ini, benar-benar terasa karena keinginan. Melihat Jongin berdiri disana diatas karpet mewah warna biru dibalik topengnya. . . itu lebih dari erotis. Aku menginginkan Jongin. Sekarang. Apapun caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan dia. Aku harus menahan diri untuk melemparkan diriku padanya dan merobek pakaian Jongin.

Perlahan-lahan Jongin melenggang ke arahku. "Kita tak memiliki waktu yang panjang, Sehun, dan apa yang aku rasa saat ini, kita tidak perlu waktu yang lama. Berbaliklah. Biarkan aku membuatmu keluar dari pakaian itu."

Aku berbalik dan menatap pintu, bersyukur bahwa Jongin menguncinya. Membungkuk, Jongin berbisik pelan di telingaku, "Biarkan topengmu tetap disitu."

Aku merintih saat tubuhku mengepal karena merespon. Jongin bahkan belum menyentuhku. Jongin memegang bagian atas kemejaku, jari-jarinya menyentuh kemejaku, dan sentuhannya menggema keseluruh tubuhku. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia membuka ritsleting celanaku,membantuku untuk melangkah keluar dari celanaku, kemudian berbalik dan menyampirkan di atas sandaran kursi yang indah. Melepas jasnya, ia meletakkan diatas celanaku.

Sejenak Jongin berhenti, dan menatapku sesaat, tatapannya masuk kedalam diriku, dan aku sendiri bersenang-senang didalam tatapan sensualnya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun," kata Jongin lembut sambil berjalan ke arahku, melepas dasi kupu-kupunya hingga menggantung di salah satu sisi lehernya, lalu melepas tiga kancing atas kemejanya.

"Aku sangat marah saat kau membeli lelangku dengan sangat mahal. Berbagai macam ide melintas dibenakku. Aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menghukummu. Tapi kemudian kau menawarkan diri."

Jongin menatap ke arahku melalui topengnya. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" bisiknya.

"Menawarkan diri? Aku tak tahu. Frustrasi. . . terlalu banyak minum alkohol. . . itu alasan yang pantas," gumamku pasrah, sambil mengangkat bahu.

Barangkali untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jongin? Aku membutuhkannya saat itu. Tapi aku lebih membutuhkan Jongin sekarang. Rasa nyerinya makin parah, dan aku tahu Jongin dapat meredakan itu, menenangkan gemuruh ini, diriku seperti binatang mengeluarkan air liur melihat dirinya. Mulut Jongin mengatup menjadi sebuah garis, perlahan Jongin menjilati bibir atasnya. Aku ingin lidah itu menjilati tubuhku.

"Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku tak akan memukul pantatmu lagi, meskipun kau memohon padaku."

"Tolong," Aku memohon.

"Tapi lalu aku menyadari, kau mungkin sangat tak nyaman saat ini, dan itu karena kau tidak terbiasa." Jongin menyeringai padaku dengan sengaja. Bajingan sombong, tapi aku tak peduli karena Jongin sepenuhnya benar.

"Ya," aku menarik napas.

"Jadi, mungkin ada kepastian. . . kebebasan. Jika aku melakukan ini, kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal."

"Apa saja."

"Kau akan menggunakan kata aman jika kau memerlukan, dan aku akan bercinta denganmu, oke?"

"Ya." Aku terengah-engah.

Aku ingin tangan Jongin diatas tubuhku. Jongin menelan ludahnya, lalu meraih tanganku, dan bergerak menuju tempat tidur. Melempar selimut ke samping, Jongin duduk, mengambil bantal, dan menempatkannya disampingnya. Jongin menatap ke arahku berdiri disampingnya dan tiba-tiba menarik tanganku keras, hingga aku jatuh ke pangkuannya. Jongin sedikit bergeser hingga tubuhku beristirahat di tempat tidur, dadaku di atas bantal, wajahku miring ke samping. Sambil membungkuk, ia menjalankan jari-jarinya diantara hiasan bulu-bulu pada topengku.

"Taruh tanganmu dibelakang punggung," bisik Jongin.

Oh! Jongin melepas dasinya dan segera menggunakannya untuk mengikat pergelangan tanganku hingga tanganku terikat dibelakangku, bertumpu dipunggungku.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan ini, Sehun?"

Aku menutup mataku. Ini pertama kalinya sejak aku bertemu dengan Jongin dan aku benar-benar menginginkan ini. Aku membutuhkannya.

"Ya," bisikku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin pelan sambil membelai pantatku dengan telapak tangannya.

Aku mengerang begitu tangannya menyentuhku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. . . Kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Setelah hari ini - berdebat tentang uang, Leila, Mrs. Robinson, berkas data-dataku, peta daerah yang boleh disentuh, pesta mewah ini, topeng, alkohol, bola perak, lelang. . . Aku menginginkan ini.

"Perlukah aku memberi alasan?"

"Tidak, sayang, kau tidak perlu memberi alasan," kata Jongin.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk memahamimu."

Tangan kiri Jongin berputar-putar disekitar pinggangku, diam di tempat saat telapak tangannya diangkat dan mendarat keras, tepat di atas persimpangan pahaku. Rasa sakit terhubung langsung dengan rasa nyeri di dalam perutku Oh man. . . Aku mengerang keras. Jongin memukulku lagi, di tempat yang sama. Aku mengerang lagi.

"Dua," bisik Jongin. "Ini sampai dua belas."

Oh! Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu - begitu merangsang, menjadi . . . kebutuhan. Jongin membelai pantatku dengan jari tangannya yang panjang, dan aku tak berdaya, terikat dan ditekan ke kasur, diatas belas kasihannya, dan kemauanku sendiri. Jongin memukulku lagi, sedikit ke samping, dan sekali lagi ke sisi lain, lalu berhenti saat perlahan ia menurunkan celana dalamku dan menariknya keluar.

Dengan lembut telapak tangannya mengelus pantatku lagi sebelum meneruskan memukul pantatku-masing-masing pukulannya terasa pedih, kebutuhanku menjadi hilang atau semakin meningkat, aku tak tahu. Aku menyerahkan diriku mengikuti irama pukulan, meresapi dan menikmati juga.

"Dua belas," bisik Jongin lagi dengan suara rendah dan kasar,membelai pantatku lagi dan jari-jarinya menjelajah ke arah organ intimku dan perlahan-lahan dua jarinya tenggelam dalam diriku, jarinya membentuk lingkaran, berputar dan berputar dan berputar-putar, menyiksaku. Aku mengerang dengan keras saat tubuhku mengambil alih, dan aku datang dan datang, menggelepar di sekitar jari-jarinya. Ini sangat intens, tak terduga, dan sangat cepat.

"Itu benar, sayang," Jongin berbisik memuji. Dia melepas ikatan pergelangan tanganku, jari-jarinya masih didalam diriku saat aku berbaring terengah-engah dan kehabisan tenaga dipangkuannya.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu, Sehun," kata Jongin lalu bergeser tanpa mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, memudahkan lututku diatas lantai sehingga posisiku sekarang membungkuk di atas tempat tidur. Jongin berlutut di atas lantai di belakangku dan menarik ritsletingnya lalu menarik jarinya keluar dari dalam diriku, dan aku mendengar suara familiar robekan paket foil.

"Buka kakimu," Jongin menggeram dan aku mematuhinya. Membelai pantatku dan memudahkan masuk ke dalam diriku.

"Ini akan menjadi cepat, sayang," gumam Jongin dan meraih pinggulku, ia menarik keluar kemudian mendorong keras ke dalam diriku.

"Ah!" Aku menjerit, terasa begitu penuh seperti disurga.

Jongin menekan keras menyelaraskan rasa ingin di dalam perut langsung menyala, lagi dan lagi, mencabut dengan keras, lalu mendorong dengan manis,perasaanku seperti mau meledak, tahu apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku mendorong kebelakang untuk mengimbanginya, dorongan dibalas dorongan.

"Sehun, jangan," Jongin mendengus, mencoba untuk menenangkan aku. Tapi aku menginginkan Jongin begitu banyak, dan aku menggesek-gesekkan padanya, menyesuaikan dorongannya untuk mendorong balik.

"Sehun, sial," desis Jongin saat orgasme datang, dan suara siksaan itu menyebabkan aku datang lagi, berputar ke dalam orgasme yang berlangsung terus dan terus yang memerasku keluar dan membuatku kehabisan tenaga dan terengah-engah.

Jongin membungkuk dan mencium bahuku kemudian menarik keluar dari diriku. Menempatkan tangannya di tubuhku, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tengah punggungku, dan kami berbaring seperti ini, berdua berlutut di samping tempat tidur, berapa lama? Berapa detik? Bahkan berapa menit sampai pernapasan kami menjadi tenang. Rasa sakit di dalam perutku telah menghilang, dan semua yang kurasakan adalah menyejukkan, menenangkan, terpuaskan.

Jongin bangkit dan mencium punggungku. "Aku percaya kau berutang dansa kepadaku, Sehun," bisiknya.

"Hmm," aku menanggapi, menikmati hilangnya rasa sakit dan diliputi perasaan senang.

Jongin duduk kembali dan menarikku dari tempat tidur ke pangkuannya. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Ayo."

Jongin mencium rambutku dan memaksaku untuk berdiri. Aku mengeluh tapi duduk kembali di tempat tidur sambil mengambil celana dalamku dari lantai dan memakainya. Dengan malas aku berjalan ke kursi untuk mengambil celanaku. Aku menyadari sekali bahwa aku tidak melepas sepatuku selama kencan gelap kita.

Jongin mengikat dasi kupu-kupunya, setelah selesai merapikan diri dan tempat tidurnya. Ketika aku memakai celanaku kembali, aku melihat foto-foto di papan pin. Jongin masih remaja sangat tampan bahkan pada saat cemberut: dengan Suho dan Taemin di lereng ski; sendirian di Paris, memperlihatkan latar belakang Arc de Triomphe; di London, New York, Grand Canyon; Opera House di Sydney, bahkan Tembok Besar China. Master Grey sudah banyak traveling pada saat usianya masih muda.

Ada potongan tiket berbagai konser: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl Crow, New York Philharmonic menampilkan orkestra Prokofiev Romeo dan Juliet - musik eklektik campuran apa! Dan di sudut, ada sebuah foto seorang wanita muda ukuran paspor. Warna hitam putih. Dia tampak familier, tapi tidak selama hidupku, aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Bukan Mrs Robinson, syukurlah.

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku.

"Bukan seorang yang penting," gumam Jongin saat ia memakai jasnya dan meluruskan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Bolehkah aku menaikkan ritsleting celanamu?"

"Silakan. Lalu mengapa fotonya ada di papan pinmu?"

"Inilah kecerobohanku. Bagaimana dasiku?" Jongin mengangkat dagunya seperti seorang anak kecil, dan aku menyeringai meluruskan dasinya.

"Sekarang sempurna."

"Seperti kamu," bisik Jongin dan meraihku, menciumku penuh gairah. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Jauh lebih baik, terima kasih, Mr. Kim."

"Kenikmatan ini semua milikku, Sehun."

~oOOo~

Para tamu sedang berkumpul di lantai dansa. Jongin menyeringai padaku - kami datang tepat pada waktunya - dan ia menuntunku menuju lantai kotak-kotak.

"Dan sekarang, ladies dan gentlemen, saatnya untuk dansa pertama. Mr Kim Jonghyun dan Dr Nana, apakah anda sudah siap?"

Jonghyun mengangguk setuju, lengannya disekitar Nana.

"Ladies dan gentlemen dari Lelang Dansa Pertama, apakah Anda sudah siap?"

Kami semua mengangguk setuju. Taemin dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Minho?

"Sekarang kita bisa mulai. Silahkan, Sam!" Seorang pemuda berjalan menuju panggung di tengah riuhnya tepuk tangan, berbalik kearah band belakangnya dan menjentikkan jari. Lagu familier _**"I've Got You Under My Skin"**_ memenuhi ruangan.

Jongin tersenyum ke arahku, membawaku dalam pelukannya, dan mulai bergerak. Oh, Kim Jongin berdansa dengan sangat anggun, mudah untuk diikuti. Kami saling menyeringai seperti idiot saat ia memutarku di lantai dansa.

"Aku suka lagu ini," bisik Jongin, menatap ke arahku.

"Sepertinya sangat pas."

Jongin tidak lagi menyeringai, tapi serius.

"Kau berada di bawah kulitku juga," aku menanggapi. "Atau kau berada dikamar tidurmu."

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Oh Sehun," Jongin menegurku dengan menggoda, "Aku tak tahu kau bisa begitu kasar."

"Mr. Kim, begitu juga aku. Aku pikir semua itu karena pengalaman baru-baru ini. Mereka telah sangat mendidik."

"Untuk kita berdua." Jongin serius lagi, dan itu bisa jadi hanya kita berdua dan band.

Kita seperti berada di dalam gelembung pribadi kita sendiri. Saat lagu selesai kami berdua bertepuk tangan. Penyanyinya Sam membungkuk anggun dan memperkenalkan pemain band-nya.

"Bolehkah aku menggantikan?" Aku mengenali pria yang menawarku di lelang. Dengan enggan Jongin membiarkan aku, tapi dia juga merasa geli juga.

"Silahkan. Sehun, Ini John Flynn. John, ini Sehun."

Sial!

Jongin menyeringai ke arahku dan meninggalkan kami menuju salah satu sisi lantai dansa.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Sehun?" Kata Dr. Flynn lancar, dan aku menyadari dia berasal dari Inggris.

"Halo," aku tergagap.

Bandnya membawakan lagu lain, dan Dr Flynn menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia jauh lebih muda daripada yang kubayangkan, meskipun aku tak bisa melihat mukanya. Dia mengenakan topeng mirip dengan Jongin. Dia tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi Jongin, dan dia bergerak tidak seanggun Jongin.

Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? Mengapa Jongin begitu kacau? Mengapa dia mengajukan tawaran padaku? Ini satu-satunya yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi entah bagaimana itu sepertinya tidak pantas.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Sehun. Apakah kau menikmati acara ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya," bisikku.

"Oh. Aku harap aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas perubahan hatimu." Dia memberiku senyum singkat hangat yang membuatku sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Dokter Flynn, anda seorang psikiater. Ceritakan padaku."

Dia menyeringai. "Masalahnya itu, bukan? Sekelumit tentang psikiater?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku khawatir apa yang mungkin aku ungkapkan, aku hanya sedikit menyadari dan merasa terintimidasi. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Jongin."

Dia tersenyum. "Pertama, ini adalah pesta jadi aku sedang tidak praktek," ia berbisik penuh konspirasi. "Dan kedua, aku benar-benar tak bisa membicarakan Jongin. Selain itu," dia menggoda, "kami membutuhkan biaya sampai Natal."

Aku terkesiap kaget.

"Itu lelucon seorang dokter, Sehun."

Mukaku memerah, merasa malu, kemudian merasa sedikit kesal. Dia membuat lelucon biaya yang dikeluarkan Jongin. "Anda hanya menegaskan apa yang sudah aku katakan pada Jongin. . . bahwa anda adalah seorang penipu yang mahal," aku menegurnya.

Dr. Flynn mendengus dengan tertawa. "Kau bisa tahu disana."

"Anda dari Inggris?"

"Ya. Lahir di London. "

"Bagaimana Anda bisa tinggal di sini?"

"Situasi yang menyenangkan."

"Anda tidak memberikan banyak jawaban, Benarkah?"

"Tak banyak yang bisa diceritakan. Aku benar-benar orang yang sangat membosankan."

"Itu sangat merendahkan diri sendiri."

"Ini adalah ciri khas orang Inggris. Bagian dari karakter bangsa kami."

"Oh."

"Dan aku bisa menuduhmu hal yang sama, Sehun."

"Bahwa aku orang yang membosankan, Dr. Flynn?"

Dia mendengus. "Tidak, Sehun, kau tidak banyak omong."

"Tak banyak yang bisa diceritakan." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku sangat meragukannya." Dia tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening.

Aku memerah, tapi musik sudah selesai dan Jongin sekali lagi berada disisiku. Dr Flynn melepaskanku.

"Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Sehun." Dia memberiku senyum hangat lagi, dan aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja melewati beberapa jenis tes yang tersembunyi.

"John." Jongin mengangguk padanya.

"Jongin." Dr. Flynn balas mengangguk, berbalik, berjalan dan menghilang melewati kerumunan. Jongin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya untuk dansa berikutnya.

"Dia jauh lebih muda dari apa yang kubayangkan," gumamku padanya. "Dan sangat tidak bijaksana."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Tidak bijaksana?"

"Oh ya, dia menceritakan semuanya," kataku bercanda.

Jongin menegang. "Nah, kalau seperti itu, ayo kita pergi. Aku yakin kau tak ingin berhubungan lebih lanjut denganku," katanya lembut.

Aku berhenti. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" Suaraku terdengar panik.

Jongin berkedip sebelum wajahnya dibanjiri dengan perasaan lega lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya lagi. "Kalau begitu mari kita nikmati dansa ini."

Jongin menatap kebawah, meyakinkan aku, kemudian memutarku. Mengapa ia berpikir bahwa aku ingin meninggalkannya? Sangat tidak masuk akal. Kami berdansa sampai dua lagu lagi, dan aku menyadari aku butuh ke kamar kecil.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Saat aku berjalan ke kamar kecil, aku ingat aku meninggalkan dompetku di meja makan, jadi aku berbalik menuju tenda. Saat aku masuk, ruangan masih menyala tapi sangat sepi, kecuali satu pasangan di ujung sana, mereka benar-benar butuh kamar! Aku meraih dompetku.

"Sehun?"

Sebuah suara lembut mengejutkanku, dan aku berbalik melihat seorang wanita mengenakan gaun panjang yang ketat, beludru warna hitam. Topengnya unik. Menutupi wajah dan hidungnya, juga menutupi rambutnya. Menakjubkan dengan ikatan yang rumit warna emas.

"Aku sangat senang kau sendirian," katanya lembut. "Aku sudah ingin bicara denganmu sepanjang malam."

"Maaf, aku tak tahu anda siapa." Dia menarik topeng dari wajahnya dan melepaskan rambutnya.

Sial! Mrs. Robinson.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu."

Aku ternganga padanya. Sialan - apa apa yang diinginkan wanita ini? Aku tak tahu aturan sosial apa yang berlaku ketika bertemu dengan penganiaya anak-anak yang terkenal. Dia tersenyum manis dan memberi isyarat bagiku untuk duduk di kursi. Karena aku yang tidak memiliki lingkup referensi, aku melakukan seperti yang dia katakan demi kesopanan, masih terkejut, bersyukur bahwa aku masih mengenakan topengku.

"Aku akan singkat, Sehun. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku. . . Jongin sudah mengatakan kepadaku."

Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tidak memberikan jawaban, tapi aku senang bahwa dia tahu. Menghemat waktuku untuk memberitahunya, dan dia memburuku ingin bicara. Sebagian dari diriku sangat penasaran ingin mendengar apa yang bisa dia katakan. Ia berhenti sejenak, melirik diatas bahuku.

"Taylor mengawasi kita."

Aku mengintip sekitarku untuk melihatnya mengamati depan pintu tenda. Sawyer bersamanya. Mereka sedang mencari-cari di mana saja kecuali kearah kami.

"Dengar, kita tak memiliki banyak waktu," katanya buru-buru. "Pasti jelas bagimu bahwa Jongin jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini, tidak pernah." Dia menekankan kata terakhir.

Apa? Mencintaiku? Tidak. Kenapa dia mengatakannya padaku? Untuk meyakinkan aku? Aku tak mengerti.

"Dia tidak akan memberitahumu karena ia mungkin tak menyadari, meskipun aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya, tapi itulah Jongin. Dia sangat tak terbiasa dengan perasaan positif dan emosi yang mungkin dia miliki. Ia terlalu banyak tinggal dengan hal yang negatif. Tapi agaknya kau akan mengetahuinya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak layak."

Aku terguncang. Jongin mencintaiku? Dia tidak mengatakan itu, dan wanita ini sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa bagaimana perasaannya? Betapa anehnya. Seratus bayangan menari-nari di dalam kepalaku: iPad, gliding, terbang untuk menemuiku, semua tindakannya, sifat posesifnya, seratus ribu dolar untuk sebuah dansa. Apakah ini namanya cinta? Dan mendengarnya dari wanita ini, setelah dirinya mengkonfirmasikan padaku, terus terang, tak menyenangkan. Aku lebih suka mendengarnya dari Jongin sendiri. Hatiku mengkerut. Dia merasa tidak layak? Mengapa?

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya begitu bahagia, dan jelas kau juga memiliki perasaan untuk dia."

Seulas senyum singkat melintas di bibirnya. "Itu bagus sekali, dan aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua dalam segala hal. Tapi apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah jika kau menyakitinya lagi, aku akan mencarimu, dan tak akan menyenangkan ketika aku melakukannya." Dia menatapku, mata birunya dingin menembus masuk ke dalam benakku, mencoba mencapai di balik topengku.

Ancamannya begitu mencengangkan, begitu aneh yang menyebabkan tanpa sengaja, tawa tak percaya lolos dariku. Dari semua hal yang bisa dia katakan padaku, ini adalah yang paling tidak terperkirakan.

"Kau pikir ini lucu, Sehun?" Dia berdesis dengan cemas. "Kau tidak melihatnya Sabtu lalu."

Wajahku suram dan menjadi gelap. Pikiran bahwa Jongin tidak bahagia bukan salah satu yang enak untuk diingat, dan Sabtu lalu aku meninggalkannya. Dia telah pergi dengannya. Gambaran itu membuatku mual. Mengapa aku duduk di sini mendengarkan omong kosongnya dari semua orang? Perlahan-lahan aku berdiri, memandangnya dengan saksama.

"Aku tertawa pada kelancanganmu, Mrs. Lincoln. Jongin dan aku tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Dan jika aku meninggalkan dia dan kau datang mencariku, aku akan menunggu - jangan ragukan itu. Dan mungkin aku akan memberikan pelajaran padamu mewakili anak lima belas tahun yang kau lecehkan dan mungkin jadi lebih kacau bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya."

Mulutnya langsung menganga.

"Sekarang permisi, aku punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada membuang waktuku denganmu."

Aku berbalik dengan tumitku, memacu adrenalin dan kemarahan mengalir melalui tubuhku, berjalan menuju pintu masuk tenda dimana Taylor sedang berdiri bersamaan dengan kedatangan Jongin, yang tampak bingung dan khawatir.

"Rupanya kau disini," gumamnya, lalu mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat Elena.

Aku melangkah melewatinya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih - dia atau aku. Dia membuat pilihan yang tepat.

"Sehun," Jongin memanggilku.

Aku berhenti dan menghadapi saat Jongin menangkap tanganku. "Ada apa?"

Jongin menatap ke arahku, kepeduliannya terukir di wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau tak bertanya pada mantanmu?" Desisku ketus.

Mulutnya diputar dan matanya dingin. "Aku bertanya padamu," kata Jongin, suaranya lembut tapi dengan suara rendah sedikit mengancam.

Kami saling melotot. Oke, aku bisa melihat ini akan berakhir menjadi pertengkaran jika aku tidak memberitahunya.

"Dia mengancam akan mendatangiku jika aku menyakitimu lagi - mungkin dengan sebuah cambuk," Aku membentaknya. Berkedip, wajahnya terlihat lega, mulutnya melembut dengan humor.

"Tidak bisakah ironi itu hilang darimu?" Kata Jongin, dan aku bisa mengatakan dia berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa gelinya.

"Ini tidak lucu, Kim Jongin!"

"Tidak, kau benar. Aku akan bicara padanya." Jongin membuat wajahnya serius, meskipun dia masih menekan rasa gelinya.

"Kau tak akan melakukan seperti itu." Aku melipat tanganku, amarahku muncul lagi. Jongin berkedip padaku, terkejut oleh ledakan kemarahanku.

"Lihat, Aku tahu kau terikat dengannya secara finansial, memaafkan permainan kata-katanya, tapi ..." Aku berhenti. Apa yang aku ingin Jongin lakukan? Membiarkan Mrs R turut campur? Berhenti menemuinya? Bisakah aku melakukannya?

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil." Aku melotot kearahnya, mulutku cemberut.

Jongin mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Bisakah dia terlihat lebih panas? Apa karena topengnya atau hanya dirinya?

"Tolong jangan marah. Aku tak tahu dia ada di sini. Dia mengatakan dia tidak datang." Nada suaranya menenangkan seolah-olah Jongin bicara dengan anak kecil. Ibu jarinya menelusuri sepanjang bawah bibirku yang cemberut.

"Jangan sampai Elena merusak malam kita, kumohon, Sehun. Dia benar-benar sudah basi."

Basi menjadi kata yang berlaku, aku pikir tanpa kenal belas kasihan, saat ia mengangkat ujung daguku dan dengan lembut mencium bibirku. Aku menghela napas menyetujuinya, berkedip menatapnya. Dia meluruskan dan mengambil sikuku.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke kamar kecil hingga kau tak mendapat gangguan lagi." Jongin membawaku menyeberangi halaman menuju toilet temporarer yang mewah. Taemin mengatakan mereka sudah memesan untuk acara ini, tapi aku tak tahu toiletnya mewah.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, sayang," kata Jongin.

Saat aku keluar, suasana hatiku telah berubah. Aku telah memutuskan tidak membiarkan Mrs. Robinson merusak malamku karena mungkin itulah yang dia inginkan. Jongin sedang menelepon, agak jauh dan di luar jangkauan pendengaran segelintir orang tertawa dan mengobrol di dekatnya. Saat aku mendekat, aku bisa mendengarnya. Jongin sangat tegas.

"Mengapa kau berubah pikiran? Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat. Yah, jangan ganggu dia. . . Ini adalah hubungan reguler pertama yang pernah kumiliki, dan aku tak ingin kau mengacaukannya dengan kepedulianmu yang tidak pada tempatnya untukku. Biarkan. Dia. Sendiri. Aku serius, Elena." Jongin berhenti, mendengarkan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jongin mengerutkan kening begitu dalam saat ia mengatakan ini. Melirik ke atas, dia melihat aku menatapnya. "Aku harus pergi. Selamat malam." Jongin menekan tombol off.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke salah satu sisi dan menaikkan alis padanya. Mengapa Jongin menelepon dia? "Bagaimana kabarnya si basi?"

"Dongkol," jawab Jongin sinis. "Apa kamu ingin dansa lagi? Atau ingin pulang?" Jongin melirik sekeliling. "Kembang api akan dinyalakan lima menit lagi."

"Aku suka kembang api."

"Kita akan tinggal dan menontonnya." Jongin meletakkan lengannya padaku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Jangan biarkan dia menyela di antara kita, kumohon."

"Dia peduli padamu," aku bergumam.

"Ya, dan aku terhadapnya . . . sebagai seorang teman."

"Aku pikir itu lebih dari persahabatan dengannya."

Alis Jongin mengkerut. "Sehun, Elena dan aku. . . itu rumit. Kami memiliki sejarah bersama. Tapi hanya itu, sejarah. Seperti yang sudah pernah aku katakan kepadamu berulang-ulang, dia hanya teman baik. Itu saja. Tolong, lupakan dia." Jongin mencium rambutku.

Untuk kepentingan agar hal itu tidak merusak malam kita, aku membiarkan saja. Aku hanya mencoba untuk memahaminya. Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan kembali ke lantai dansa. Bandnya masih memainkan lagu.

"Sehun." Aku berbalik melihat Jonghyun berdiri di belakang kami.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau akan memberiku kehormatan untuk berdansa berikutnya denganmu." Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum, melepaskan tanganku, dan membiarkan Jonghyun membawaku ke lantai dansa. Sam memimpin band memainkan lagu

"Come Fly with Me ", dan Jonghyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan lembut memutarku ke dalam kerumunan.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas sumbangan yang murah hati untuk acara amal kami, Sehun." Dari nada suaranya, aku menduga secara tak langsung dia bertanya entah kenapa aku mampu melakukannya.

"Mr. Kim..."

"Panggil aku Jonghyun, kumohon, Sehun."

"Aku senang bisa menyumbang. Aku tiba-tiba mendapat uang. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Dan itu sepertinya untuk tujuan mulia." Dia tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk beberapa pertanyaan polos. _Carpe diem_ (menikmati hari ini tanpa memikirkan masa depan), alam bawah sadarku mendesis dengan tangan belakangnya.

"Jongin menceritakan sedikit tentang masa lalunya, jadi aku pikir itu tepat untuk mendukung pekerjaan anda," aku menambahkan, berharap bahwa ini mungkin mendorong Jonghyun untuk memberiku sedikit pandangan tentang misteri yang ada pada anaknya.

Jonghyun terkejut. "Apakah dia melakukan? Itu tidak biasa. Kau tentu memiliki efek yang sangat positif pada dirinya, Sehun. Aku tak penah berpikir aku melihatnya begitu, begitu. . . ceria."

Aku memerah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu malu."

"Yah, menurut pengalamanku yang terbatas, dia orang yang sangat tidak biasa," Aku bergumam.

"Dia memang seperti itu," Jonghyun setuju dengan tenang. "Waktu kecil Jongin terdengar amat sangat traumatis, dari apa yang dia ceritakan kepadaku." Jonghyun mengerutkan kening, dan aku khawatir jika aku sudah melewati batas.

"Istriku adalah dokter yang sedang bertugas ketika polisi membawa dia masuk. Dia hanya tinggal kulit dan tulang, dan mengalami dehidrasi yang sangat parah. Dia tidak mau bicara." Jonghyun mengerutkan kening lagi, tersesat pada ingatan yang sangat mengerikan, meskipun musik – temponya bertambah cepat mengelilingi kita.

"Sebenarnya, dia tidak bicara selama hampir dua tahun. Ia memainkan piano yang akhirnya membawa dia keluar dari dirinya sendiri. Oh, dan kedatangan Taemin, tentu saja." Dia tersenyum menatapku penuh sayang.

"Dia bermain sangat indah. Dan dia sangat berbakat, Anda harus sangat bangga padanya," nadaku seperti bingung. Sialan. Tidak bicara selama dua tahun.

"Amat sangat. Dia, sangat tekun, sangat pandai, pemuda yang sangat cerdas. Tapi antara kau dan aku, Sehun, melihat dia seperti malam ini - ceria, dia bertindak seperti usianya – benar-benar menggetarkan hati ibunya dan aku. Kami berdua mengomentari hari ini. Aku percaya kami harus berterima kasih padamu untuk itu."

Aku pikir aku merasa malu sampai ke akar-akarku. Apa yang harus aku katakan untuk ini?

"Dia selalu menyendiri. Kami tidak pernah pikir kami akan melihat dia dengan seseorang. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, jangan berhenti. Kami suka melihat dia bahagia." Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Seolah-olah dia sudah melewati batas. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga suka melihat dia bahagia," aku bergumam, tak yakin harus berkata apa lagi.

"Yah, aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini. Kami benar-benar senang melihat kalian berdua bersama-sama."

Saat lagu berakhir "Come Fly with Me" berangsur menghilang, Carrick melepaskan aku dan membungkuk, dan aku juga membungkuk memberi hormat, mencerminkan kesopanan.

"Sudah cukup dansanya dengan orang tua." Jongin sudah berada di sisiku lagi.

Jonghyun tertawa. "Kurang dari 'tua', nak. Aku sudah memiliki momenku." Jonghyun mengedipkan mata padaku dengan bercanda dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan.

"Aku pikir ayahku menyukaimu," Jongin bergumam sambil menonton ayahnya berbaur dengan orang banyak.

"Apa yang tidak disukai?" Aku mengintip genit ke arahnya sambil berkedip.

"Pendapat bagus telah dibuat, Sehun." Jongin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya saat band mulai memainkan _**'It Had to Be You.'**_

"Dansalah denganku," bisik Jongin menggoda.

"Dengan senang hati, Mr. Kim." Aku tersenyum menanggapi, dan Jongin membawaku melintasi lantai dansa sekali lagi.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOO~

Dan lagi, Iya aku tahu ini ngaret banget, tapi serius ini kuliah lagi banyak sekali tugas dari dosen. Padahal udah mau UAS masih aja dosennya tega ngasih tugas seabrek, sedih T~T

Aku minta maaf, bener-bener minta maaf jika seandainya part ini benar-benar mengecewakan, typo's bertebaran atau apapun itu.

Untuk kelanjutan cerita, ya aku usahain update cepet juga. Tapi ga bisa janji kapan. Yang jelas iya minggu depan tapi ya itu, ga bisa janji kapan.

Maaf ya, aku kebanyakan ngaret *bow*

.

.

Thanks to review CH 8 :

 _ **bublle106**_ _ **,**_ _ **JongOdult**_ _ **,**_ _ **BraveKim94**_ _ **,**_ _ **jjongin ,**_ _ **chaeyong88**_ _ **,**_ _ **kkamjonghun22 ,**_ _ **YunYuliHun ,**_ _ **Kim Jonghee**_ _ **,**_ _ **vitaminexo**_ _ **,**_ _ **izz sweetcity**_ _ **,**_ _ **Rima19exo ,**_ _ **VampireDPS**_ _ **,**_ _ **ninoch ,**_ _ **kaihun bubble ,**_ _ **ohunie ,**_ _ **Pita252**_ _ **,**_ _ **winda ii 5**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ilysmkji**_ _ **,**_ _ **jiraniatriana**_ _ **,**_ _ **Erna606**_ _ **,**_ _ **vitangeflower**_ _ **,**_ _ **digrain**_ _ **,**_ _ **utsukushii02**_ _ **,**_ _ **Minnie163**_ _ **,**_ _ **fitry sukma 39**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sekar Amalia**_ _ **,**_ _ **dia luhane**_ _ **,**_ _ **alita94**_ _ **,**_ _ **kaihunlicious**_ _ **,**_ _ **Keteknyakai**_ _ **.**_


	10. First Terror

Saat tengah malam, kami berjalan turun menuju pantai antara tenda dan rumah perahu dimana tamu pesta lainnya berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kembang api. MC, kembali bertugas, sudah diijinkan melepas topeng, lebih baik untuk melihat langsung.

Jongin memelukku, tapi aku tahu bahwa Taylor dan sangat dekat, mungkin karena kita berada di kerumunan orang banyak sekarang. Mereka mengawasi dimana-mana kecuali di dermaga dimana dua teknisi yang mengurusi kembang api berpakaian serba hitam sedang membuat persiapan akhir.

Melihat Taylor mengingatkan aku pada Leila. Mungkin dia ada disini. Sial. Pikiran itu membuatku merinding, dan aku memilih untuk lebih mendekat pada Jongin yang membuatnya menatap ke arahku saat dia menarikku lebih dekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Dingin?"

"Aku baik." Aku melirik cepat dibelakang kami dan melihat dua pria keamanan lainnya, siapa namanya aku lupa, berdiri sangat dekat. Aku pindah di depannya, Jongin menempatkan kedua tangannya diatas pundakku.

Tiba-tiba, suara klasik boom diatas dermaga dan dua roket melambung ke udara, meledak dengan letusan memekakkan telinga di atas teluk, semua cahayanya sangat mempesona seperti membentuk kanopi berkilau warna oranye dan putih itu tercermin seperti pancuran berkilauan di atas air teluk yang tetap tenang. Mulutku menganga saat beberapa roket ditembakkan lagi ke udara dan meledak dengan serangkaian warna. Aku tidak ingat pernah melihat pertunjukan yang mengesankan ini, kecuali mungkin di televisi, dan tidak terlihat sebagus ini di TV. Mereka semua tepat waktu dengan musiknya.

Rentetan demi rentetan, letusan lalu letusan lagi, dan cahaya demi cahaya saat kerumunan orang banyak mengeluarkan suara ooohs dan ahhs dengan terengah-engah. Di atas dermaga teluk seperti berbagai air mancur cahayanya perak saat ditembakkan keatas dua puluh kaki diatas udara, berubah warna menjadi warna biru, merah, oranye, dan kembali ke perak-dan lebih banyak lagi roket meledak saat musik dimainkan semakin keras. Wajahku mulai terasa ngilu dari senyum konyol keheranan terpampang di atasnya. Aku melirik Fifty, dan ekspresinya sama, mengagumi seperti seorang anak kecil melihat pertunjukan sensasional.

Terakhir rentetan enam roket ditembakkan diatas kegelapan dan meledak secara bersamaan, kita bermandikan dalam cahaya emas yang kemilau saat kerumunan orang banyak serentak menjadi bingung, tepuk tangan sangat antusias.

"Ladies and gentlemen," MC berteriak saat sorakan dan siulan mereda. "Hanya satu catatan untuk ditambahkan pada akhir acara malam yang indah ini; Total sumbangan anda telah terkumpul sebanyak satu juta delapan ratus lima puluh tiga ribu dolar!"

Tepuk tangan spontan meletus lagi, dan keluar di atas dermaga, pesan menyala di atas sungai perak kembang api warna perak membentuk kata-kata " _Thank You From Coping Together"_ , gemerlap dan berkilauan di atas air.

"Oh, Jongin. . . itu sangat indah." Aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan Jongin membungkuk menciumku.

"Waktunya pulang," bisik Jongin, tersenyum lebar diwajahnya yang tampan, dan kata-katanya menjanjikan begitu banyak. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat lelah. Jongin melirik ke atas lagi, dan Taylor mendekat, orang-orang pada bubar di sekitar kita. Mereka tak bicara tetapi ada sesuatu lewat di antara mereka.

"Tinggallah bersamaku sebentar. Taylor ingin kita menunggu sampai semua orang bubar."

Oh.

"Aku pikir mungkin pertunjukan kembang api itu akan membuat dia bertambah tua seratus tahun," tambah Jongin.

"Apakah dia tidak suka kembang api?"

Jongin menatap ke arahku penuh sayang dan menggeleng tapi itu tidak menjelaskan. "Jadi, tentang Aspen," katanya, dan aku tahu dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari sesuatu. Dan itu berhasil.

"Oh. . . Aku belum membayar untuk tawaranku," Aku terkesiap.

"Kau bisa mengirim cek. Aku punya alamatnya."

"Kau benar-benar marah."

"Ya."

Aku menyeringai. "Aku menyalahkan kau dan mainanmu."

"Kau sendiri sekarang sudah cukup bisa diatasi, Sehun. Aku ingat hasilnya sangat memuaskan." Jongin tersenyum dengan seringaiannya. "Ah iya, aku bingung tentang sesuatu yang aku pasang untukmu. Sebenarnya, di mana mereka?"

"Bola perak? Dalam dompetku."

"Aku ingin mereka dikembalikan." Jongin menyeringai ke arahku. "Itu adalah sebuah alat yang terlalu ampuh dibiarkan berada di tangan polosmu."

"Aku khawatir mungkin perlu diatasi lagi, mungkin dengan orang lain?"

Mata Jongin tiba-tiba berkilat berbahaya. "Aku harap tidak akan terjadi," kata Jongin, suaranya dingin. "Tapi tidak, Sehun. Aku ingin semua kenikmatanmu."

Whoa~

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak diragukan lagi. Sekarang, bisakah aku memilikinya kembali?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya ke arahku. Ada musik sekali lagi dari lantai dansa tapi seorang DJ memainkan jenis tarian yang berdentum, bassnya berdebar keluar dengan irama tanpa henti.

"Apakah kau ingin menari?"

"Aku benar-benar lelah, Jongin. Aku ingin pulang, jika itu boleh."

Jongin melirik Taylor, dia mengangguk, dan kami berjalan memasuki kedalam rumah, mengikuti pasangan tamu mabuk. Aku bersyukur saat Jongin menggenggam tanganku - kakiku terasa pegal mungkin lelah sedari tadi berjalan kesana-kemari.

Taemin terlihat datang mendekat dengan melompat-lompat kecil kearah kita. "Kau tidak akan pulang, kan? Musik yang sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai. Ayo, Sehun." Ajak Taemin sambil mengambil tanganku.

"Taemin," Jongin memperingatkan dia. "Sehun capek. Kami akan pulang. Selain itu, besok kami punya hari besar lainnya."

Kita akan melakukan apa?

Taemin cemberut tapi yang mengejutkan, ia tidak memaksa Jongin. "Kapan-kapan kau harus datang minggu depan. Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu, Taemin." Aku tersenyum, meskipun di belakang pikiranku, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana karena aku harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah. Taemin memberiku ciuman singkat dipipiku kemudian memeluk keras, membuat kami berdua terkejut. Sangat mencengangkan, ia menempatkan tangannya langsung pada kerah jasnya, dan Jongin hanya menatap ke arah Taemin, sabar.

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia," kata Taemin dengan manis dan kini mencium pipi Jongin. "Bye. kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah." Taemin melompat meninggalkan kami. Menghampiri teman-temannya yang menunggu - Lily diantara mereka, wajahnya tanpa topeng terlihat jelas sangat masam. Iseng-iseng aku mencoba melihat keseliling ingin tahu dimana Minho berada.

"Kita harus pamit pada orang tuaku sebelum kita pulang. Ayo." Jongin mengarahkan aku melewati kerumunan tamu kearah Nana dan Jonghyun, mengharapkan kita mendapatkan perpisahan hangat.

"Kumohon, untuk datang lagi, Sehun, sangat menyenangkan kau ada di sini," kata Nana ramah.

Aku agak kewalahan dengan reaksi mereka berdua terhadap aku, dia dan Jonghyun. Untungnya, orang tua Nana sudah beristirahat karena sudah malam, jadi setidaknya aku terhindar antusiasme mereka. Diam-diam, Jongin dan aku berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju depan rumah tempat mobil-mobil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang berbaris dan menunggu untuk mengumpulkan tamu. Aku melirik Fifty. Dia tampak bahagia dan santai. Sangat menyenangkan melihat dia seperti ini, meskipun aku menduga ini tidak biasa setelah hari yang demikian luar biasa.

"Apakah kau cukup hangat?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya, terima kasih." Aku menarik satin yang membungkusku.

"Aku sangat menikmati malam ini, Sehun. Terima kasih."

"Aku juga, dan beberapa bagian lebih dari yang lain." Aku tersenyum.

Jongin menyeringai dan mengangguk, kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu," Jongin memperingatkan dengan cara yang membuat darahku berdesir.

"Apa maksudmu tentang besok adalah hari besar?" Aku meminta untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari diriku sendiri.

"Dr. Greene akan datang untuk menemuimu. Dan, aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Dr. Greene!" Aku menghentikan.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci kondom," kata Jongin pelan. Matanya berkilat diantar cahaya lembut dari lentera kertas, mengukur reaksiku.

"Ini adalah tubuhku," gumamku, kesal karena Jongin tidak meminta pendapatku.

"Ini milikku juga," bisik Jongin.

Aku menatapnya saat para tamu melewati kami, mengabaikan kami. Jongin terlihat begitu sungguh-sungguh. Ya, tubuhku adalah miliknya. . . Jongin tahu lebih baik daripada aku.

Aku mengulurkan tangan, dan Jongin sedikit mengernyit tapi tetap diam. Memegang sudut dasi kupu-kupunya, aku tarik hingga terbongkar, memperlihatkan kancing atas kemejanya. Dengan lembut aku melepaskannya. "Kau tampak panas seperti ini," bisikku.

Sebenarnya Jongin selalu terlihat panas sepanjang waktu, tapi melihatnya seperti ini benar-benar panas.

Jongin menyeringai ke arahku. "Aku harus mendapatkanmu dirumah. Ayo."

Di depan mobil, memberikan sebuah amplop pada Jongin yang kini mengernyit menerimanya dan melirikku saat Taylor mengantarku masuk ke dalam mobil. Taylor tampak lega untuk beberapa alasan. Jongin masuk dan mengulurkan amplop, belum dibuka, saat Taylor dan mengambil tempat duduk mereka di depan.

"Ini ditujukan untukmu. Salah seorang staff memberikannya pada . Tidak diragukan lagi pasti dari hati seseorang yang terpikat kepadamu."

Jongin memutar mulutnya. Jelas ini merupakan konsep yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dia. Aku menatap catatan ini. Dari siapa ini? Menyobek lalu membukanya, aku membaca dengan cepat dalam cahaya redup. Sialan, itu dari dia! Mengapa dia tidak membiarkanku sendiri?

~oOOo~

 _Aku mungkin salah menilaimu. Dan kau pasti telah salah menilaiku. Hubungi aku kalau kau perlu untuk mengisi salah satu kekosongan - kita bisa makan siang bersama._

 _Jongin tidak ingin aku bicara denganmu, tetapi aku akan lebih senang sekali bisa membantu._

 _Jangan salah paham, aku setuju pada hubungan kalian, percayalah - tapi bantu aku, Jika kamu menyakiti hatinya ... ia sudah cukup terluka. Hubungi aku_

 _(206) 279-6261_

 _ **Mrs Robinson**_

~oOOo~

Brengsek, dia menandatanganinya atas nama Mrs. Robinson! Jongin menceritakan perihal diriku padanya. Bajingan itu.

"Kamu memberitahunya?"

"Memberitahu siapa, apa sih?"

"Bahwa aku memanggilnya Mrs. Robinson," tukasku.

"Ini dari Elena?" Jongin terkejut.

"Ini konyol," Jongin mengomel, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan aku bisa mengetahui bahwa dia kesal. "Aku akan mengatasinya besok. Atau Senin," ia bergumam sengit.

Meskipun aku malu mengakuinya, sedikit bagian diriku merasa bangga. Bawah sadarku mengangguk bijak. Elena benar-benar masa lalu Jongin, dan ini pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa untuk sekarang tapi menyimpan catatannya, dan memberinya isyarat, jaminan untuk meringankan suasana hatinya, aku menyerahkan bolanya kembali pada Jongin.

"Sampai lain kali," bisikku.

Jongin melirikku, dan sulit untuk melihat wajahnya dalam gelap, tapi kupikir dia menyeringai. Ia meraih tanganku dan meremasnya. Aku memandang keluar jendela di kegelapan malam, merenungkan apa yang sudah terjadi sepanjang hari ini. Aku sudah belajar banyak tentang Jongin, memperoleh begitu banyak detail yang hilang seperti – salon kecantikan, dan daerah mana yang tidak dan boleh disentuh, masa kecilnya - tapi masih banyak lagi untuk ditemukan.

Dan bagaimana tentang Mrs. R? Ya, ia peduli pada Jongin,itu tampak jelas begitu dalam. Aku bisa melihat itu, dan Jongin juga peduli padanya - tapi tidak dengan cara yang sama. Aku tidak tahu harus memikirkannya lagi. Semua informasi ini membuatku sakit kepala. Jongin membangunkan aku saat kami sudah tiba di depan Escala.

"Apa perlu aku mengangkatmu masuk kedalam?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku masih mengantuk. Tidak akan. Saat kami berdiri di dalam lift, aku bersandar kepadanya, menempatkan kepalaku di bahunya. berdiri di depan kami, bergeser tidak nyaman.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan,Sehun?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Capek?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tak banyak bicara."

Aku mengangguk dan Jongin menyeringai.

"Ayo. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidur." Jongin mengambil tanganku saat kami keluar lift, tapi kami berhenti di ruang depan ketika mengangkat tangannya keatas. Dalam sekejap, aku langsung terjaga. berbicara ke lengan bajunya. Aku tidak tahu ia memakai radio.

"Akan kulakukan, T," katanya dan berbalik menatap kami."Mr Kim, ban Audi Tuan Oh Sehun telah disayat dan dicoret memakai cat diseluruh permukaannya."

Sialan. Mobilku! Siapa yang melakukan? Dan aku langsung tahu jawabannya begitu pertanyaan itu muncul dalam pikiranku. Leila. Aku melirik Jongin, dan mukanya terlihat pucat.

"Taylor khawatir pelakunya mungkin sudah memasuki apartemen dan mungkin masih ada. Dia ingin memastikan."

"Aku tahu," bisik Jongin. "Apa rencana Taylor?"

"Dia akan naik lift service dengan Ryan dan Reynolds. Mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan lalu memberi tahu kita kalau semua sudah bersih. Saya akan menunggu dengan Anda, Sir."

"Terima kasih, ." Jongin mengencangkan lengannya di sekitarku.

"Hari ini hanya akan menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik," Jongin mendesah dengan sengit, mengendus rambutku. "Dengar, aku tak bisa berdiri di sini dan menunggu. , jaga Sehun. Jangan biarkan dia lepas dari pengawasanmu sampai kau tahu semua jadi jelas. Aku yakin Taylor bereaksi berlebihan. Leila tidak bisa masuk ke apartemen."

Apa?

"Tidak, Jongin - kau harus tinggal denganku," aku membujuknya.

Jongin melepaskanku. "Lakukan seperti yang aku katakan,Sehun. Tunggu disini."

Tidak!

" ?" Kata Jongin.

membuka pintu serambi untuk membiarkan Jongin memasuki apartemen lalu menutup pintu kembali dan berdiri di depannya, menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arahku. Sialan. Kim Jongin! Berbagai hasil akhir mengerikan melintas di dalam pikiranku, tapi yang bisa aku lakukan adalah berdiri dan menunggu.

~oOOo~

kembali berbicara kearah dalam lengan bajunya lagi. "Taylor, Mr. Kim telah memasuki apartemen." tiba-tiba tersentak dan meraih earpiece, menarik itu keluar dari telinganya, mungkin menerima beberapa makian kuat dari Taylor. Oh tidak-jika Taylor khawatir. . .

"Tolong biarkan aku masuk," aku memohon.

"Maaf, Tuan Oh Sehun. Ini tidak akan lama." mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai suatu gerakan defensif. "Taylor dan pria-pria lain baru masuk ke apartemen sekarang."

Oh. Aku merasa begitu tak berdaya. Berdiri terpaku, aku mendengarkan dengan rajin suara sekecil apapun, tetapi semua yang aku dengar adalah napasku yang semakin kuat. Keras dan dangkal, kulit kepalaku terasa berduri, mulutku kering, dan aku merasa lemas. Tolonglah, biarkan Jongin baik-baik saja, aku berdoa dalam hati. Aku tak tahu berapa banyak waktu berlalu, dan tetap saja kami tak mendengar apapun. Tentunya tak ada suara bagus - tak ada tembakan.

Aku mulai mondar-mandir di sekitar meja di lobi dan memeriksa lukisan di dinding untuk mengalihkan perhatian sendiri. Aku tak pernah benar-benar melihat mereka sebelumnya : semua lukisan figuratif, semua lukisan bertema religius - the Madonna and child, semua ada enam belas. Betapa anehnya ini kan? Jongin bukanlah orang yang religius, kan? Semua lukisan di ruang besar lukisan abstrak - ini begitu berbeda. Mereka tak mengalihkan perhatianku terlalu lama - dimana Jongin? Aku menatap dan dia melihatku tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Belum ada berita, Tuan Oh Sehun."

Tiba-tiba, gagang pintu bergerak. berputar seperti gasing dan menarik pistol dari sarung bahunya. Aku membeku.

Jongin muncul di pintu. "Semua bersih," katanya, mengerutkan keningnya pada , yang menempatkan senjatanya kembali segera dan melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan aku masuk.

"Taylor bereaksi berlebihan," Jongin menggerutu saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untukku.

Aku berdiri sambil menganga padanya, tidak dapat bergerak, memperhatikan setiap detail kecil: rambut acak-acakan, ketegangan melingkari matanya, rahang tegang, dua kancing paling atas kemejanya terbuka. Aku pikir aku pasti menua sepuluh tahun.

Jongin mengernyit padaku dengan keprihatinan, matanya gelap. "Tak apa-apa, Sayang." Katanya sambil bergerak ke arahku, membungkusku dalam pelukannya, dan mencium rambutku.

"Ayolah, kau lelah. Tempat tidur. "

"Aku sangat khawatir," bisikku, bersukacita dalam pelukannya dan menghirup aroma manis dirinya dengan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Aku tahu. Kami semua gelisah."

telah menghilang, mungkin masuk ke apartemen.

"Sejujurnya, para mantanmu sekarang membuktikan mereka menjadi lebih membangkang dari yang dulu, ," aku menggerutu dengan masam. Jongin relaks.

"Ya." Jongin melepaskanku dan mengambil tanganku, membawaku melintasi lorong dan masuk ke ruang besar. "Taylor dan krunya sedang memeriksa semua lemari pakaian dan lemari. Aku tidak berpikir dia ada di sini."

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Sejujurnya ini terasa tidak masuk akal.

"Tepat sekali."

"Bisakah dia bisa masuk?"

"Aku tak melihat bagaimana dia bisa. Tapi Taylor terlalu berhati-hati kadang-kadang."

"Apakah kau sudah mencari di playroom-mu?" Bisikku.

Jongin melirik cepat ke arahku, alisnya berkerut. "Ya, itu terkunci-tapi Taylor dan aku telah memeriksanya."

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau ingin minum atau apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak." Kelelahan menyapu seluruh tubuhku-aku hanya ingin pergi tidur.

"Ayo. Mari aku menempatkanmu ke tempat tidur. Kau tampak lelah." Ekspresi Jongin melembut. Aku mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak ikut juga? Apakah Jognin ingin tidur sendirian? Aku lega ketika ia membawaku ke kamarnya. Aku memegang catatan Mrs. Robinson.

"Ini." Aku memberikannya pada Jongin. "Aku tak tahu apakah kau ingin membaca ini. Aku ingin mengabaikannya."

Jongin membacanya dengan cepat sebentar dan rahangnya menegang. "Aku tidak yakin kekosongan apa yang ia dapat ini," katanya acuh.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Taylor." Jongin menatap ke arahku. "Biar aku bantu melepas pakaianmu."

"Apakah kau akan memanggil polisi tentang mobil itu?" Tanyaku sambil berbalik.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin polisi yang terlibat. Leila membutuhkan bantuan, bukan intervensi polisi, dan aku tak ingin mereka di sini. Kita hanya harus melipat gandakan upaya kita untuk menemukan dia." Jongin membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bahuku.

"Pergi ke tempat tidur," Jongin memerintahkan dan kemudian dia pergi.

Aku berbaring, menatap langit-langit, menunggu dirinya untuk kembali. Begitu banyak yang terjadi hari ini, begitu banyak pikiran untuk difikirkan. Darimana untuk memulainya?

~oOOo~

Aku terbangun dengan tersentak - belum sadar sepenuhnya. Aku tertidur? Berkedip dalam cahaya redup lorong yang masuk melalui pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, aku menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak bersamaku. Dimana dia?

Aku melirik keatas. Berdiri di ujung tempat tidur adalah bayangan. Seorang wanita, mungkin? Berpakaian hitam? Sulit untuk mengatakannya. Dalam keadaan bingungku, aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidur, kemudian berputar kembali untuk melihat tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Apakah aku cuma membayangkan? memimpikan itu? Aku duduk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, suatu kegelisahan, ketidaknyaman yang tersembunyi mencengkeramku - tapi aku sendirian.

Aku mengusap wajahku. Jam berapa sekarang? Dimana Jongin? Alarm mengatakan bahwa sekarang jam dua lima belas subuh. Memanjat turun dengan grogi dari tempat tidur, aku berangkat untuk mencari dia, bingung oleh imajinasi yang terlalu aktifku. Aku melihat hal-hal aneh sekarang. Ini pasti menjadi reaksi terhadap peristiwa dramatis tadi malam.

Ruang utama kosong, satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari tiga lampu pendulum di atas bar sarapan. Tapi pintu studinya terbuka, dan aku mendengar Jongin sedang berbicara ditelpon.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau menelepon pada jam segini. Aku tak punya apapun untuk kukatakan padamu. . . Well, Kau bisa katakan sekarang. Kau tak perlu meninggalkan pesan."

Aku berdiri tak bergerak di pintu, menguping dengan rasa bersalah. Siapa yang dia ajak bicara?

"Tidak, Kau yang dengarkan. Aku tanya padamu dan sekarang aku akan memberitahumu. Tinggalkan dia sendirian. Dia tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Apakah kau mengerti?"

Jongin terdengar ingin berkelahi dan marah. Aku ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk.

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi aku serius, Elena. Tinggalkan dia sendirian. Apakah aku perlu mengulanginya tiga kali untukmu? Apakah kau mendengarku? . . . Baiklah. Selamat Malam."

Jongin membanting telepon di atas meja. Oh, sial. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" Jongin menggeram, dan aku hampir ingin lari dan bersembunyi.

Jongin duduk di meja dengan kepala di tangannya. Dia mendongak, ekspresinya ganas, tapi wajahnya melembut segera ketika ia melihatku. Matanya lebar dan hati-hati. Jongin tampak begitu lelah dan hatiku sesak melihatnya. Jongin berkedip, dan matanya menyapu ke kakiku dan kembali lagi. Aku memakai salah satu dari T-shirt miliknya.

"Kau seharusnya berada dalam satin atau sutra, Sehun," Jongin mendesah. "Tapi bahkan memakai kausku pun kau terlihat cantik."

Oh, pujian tak terduga.

"Aku merindukanmu. Datanglah ke tempat tidur." Jongin bangkit perlahan dari kursi masih dalam kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Tapi sekarang matanya bersinar dan penuh janji. . . tapi ada jejak kesedihan juga.

Jongin berdiri di depanku, menatapku tajam tetapi tidak menyentuhku. "Apakah kau tahu apa artinya dirimu buatku?" Jongin bergumam. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, karena aku..." Suaranya menghilang, alisnya berkerut, dan rasa sakit yang berkilat di wajahnya hampir teraba. Dia terlihat begitu bimbang. Ketakutannya sangat jelas.

"Tak ada yang akan terjadi padaku," aku meyakinkan Jongin, suaraku menenangkan.

Aku menggapai dan mengelus wajahnya, menjalankan jariku melalui pangkal janggut di pipinya. Itu ternyata lembut. "Jenggotmu tumbuh dengan cepat," bisikku, tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranan dalam suaraku terhadap pria yang indah dan kacau ini yang berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku menelusuri garis bibir bawahnya kemudian menelusuri jariku ke tenggorokannya, dengan noda samar lipstik di pangkal lehernya. Jongin menatap ke arahku, masih belum menyentuhku, bibirnya terbuka. Aku menjalankan jari telunjukku sepanjang garis lipstik, dan Jongin menutup matanya. Nafas lembutnya berubah jadi cepat. Jari-jariku mencapai tepi kemejanya, dan aku membuka kancing tertutup berikutnya.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Aku hanya ingin membuka kemejamu, "bisikku.

Mata Jongin terbuka lebar, menilaiku dengan hati-hati. Tapi dia tak bergerak, dan tak menghentikanku. Sangat perlahan aku membuka kancingnya, memegang bahan kemeja menjauh dari kulitnya, dan pindah ke kancing berikutnya, mengulangi prosesnya - dengan pelan, berkonsentrasi pada apa yang aku lakukan.

Aku tak ingin menyentuh Jongin. Well, aku ingin. . . tapi aku tak akan melakukannya. Pada kancing keempat, muncul kembali garis merah, dan aku tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya.

"Kembali ke wilayah sendiri." Aku menelusuri garis dengan jari-jariku sebelum melepas kancing terakhir. Aku menarik kemejanya terbuka dan pindah ke mansetnya, melepaskan manset hitam dengan batu dipolesnya satu persatu.

"Bolehkan aku menanggalkan bajumu?" Aku bertanya, suaraku rendah.

Jongin mengangguk, matanya masih lebar, saat aku menggapai dan menarik baju ke atas bahunya. Jongin membebaskan tangannya sehingga dia berdiri di depanku telanjang dari pinggang ke atas. Dengan bajunya yang terlepas, ia tampaknya memulihkan keseimbangannya. Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Bagaimana dengan celanaku, Nona Steele?" Jongin bertanya, mengangkat alis.

"Di kamar tidur. Aku ingin kau di tempat tidurmu."

"Apakah kamu mau sekarang? Sehun, kau tak pernah puas."

"Aku tak bisa berpikir mengapa." Aku mengambil tangannya, menariknya dari ruang studi, dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya. Ruangan ini dingin.

"Kau membuka pintu balkon?" Jongin bertanya, cemberut ke arahku saat kami tiba di kamarnya.

"Tidak" Aku tak ingat melakukan hal itu. aku ingat memindai ruangan ketika aku terbangun. Pintu pasti ditutup tertutup. Oh, sial. . . Semua darah surut dari wajahku, dan aku menatap Jongin saat mulutku jatuh terbuka.

"Apa?" Tukas Jongin, sambil menatapku.

"Ketika aku terbangun. . . ada seseorang di sini," Aku berbisik. "Kupikir itu imajinasiku."

"Apa?" Jongin terlihat ngeri dan berlari ke pintu balkon, mengamati keluar, kemudian melangkah kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"Apakah kau yakin? Siapa?" Jongin bertanya suaranya ketat.

"Seorang wanita, kupikir. Itu gelap. Aku baru saja terbangun."

"Berpakaianlah, "geraman Jongin padaku dalam perjalanan kembali masuk. "Sekarang!"

"Pakaianku di lantai atas," aku merengek.

Jongin menarik buka salah satu laci di lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sepasang celana olahraga. "Pakai ini."

Celananya terlalu besar, tapi Jongin sedang tidak bisa diajak berdebat. Jongin terlihat menyambar T-shirt juga, dan cepat memasangnya di atas kepalanya. Meraih telepon samping tempat tidur, ia menekan dua tombol.

"Dia masih di sini," Jongin mendesis ke telepon. Sekitar tiga detik kemudian, Taylor dan salah satu petugas keamanan lainnya, buru-buru masuk ke kamar tidur Jongin. Jongin memberi mereka ikhtisar dari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Berapa lama?" Taylor menuntut, menatapku, semua tentang bisnis. Dia masih mengenakan jaketnya. Apakah orang ini pernah tidur?

"Sekitar sepuluh menit," aku bergumam, untuk beberapa alasan merasa bersalah.

"Dia tahu apartemen ini seperti punggung tangannya," kata Jongin. "Aku akan membawa Sehun pergi sekarang. Dia bersembunyi di sini di suatu tempat. Cari dia. kapan Gail kembali?

"Besok malam, Pak."

"Dia tak boleh kembali sampai tempat ini aman. Paham?" Bentak Jongin.

"Ya, Pak. Apakah Anda akan pergi ke Bellevue?"

"Aku tak ingin mengarahkan masalah ini kepada orang tuaku. Pesankan aku di tempat lain."

"Ya. Aku akan meneleponmu."

"Bukankah kita semua sedikit bersikap berlebihan?" aku bertanya.

Jongin menatap tajam padaku. "Dia mungkin punya pistol," dia menggeram.

"Jongin, dia berdiri di ujung tempat tidur. Dia bisa menembakku tadi, kalau itu yang ingin dia lakukan."

Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk mengendalikan emosinya, kupikir. Dengan suara lembut Jongin berkata mengancam, "Aku tak siap untuk mengambil risiko. Taylor, Sehun membutuhkan sepatu."

Jongin menghilang ke dalam lemari sedangkan pria keamanan menjagaku. Aku tak ingat namanya, Ryan mungkin. Dia tampak bergantian menyusuri lorong dan ke jendela balkon. Jongin muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan tas kulit, mengenakan jeans dan blazer bergaris-garisnya, memasangkan sebuah jaket denim di bahuku.

"Ayo."

Jongin meremas tanganku erat-erat, dan aku harus praktisnya berlari untuk bersaing dengan langkah panjangnya menuju ke ruang besar.

"Aku tak percaya dia bisa bersembunyi di suatu tempat di sini," aku bergumam, menatap keluar pintu balkon.

"Ini adalah tempat yang besar. Kau belum melihat semuanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil dia. . . katakan padanya kau ingin berbicara dengannya?"

"Sehun, dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil, dan dia mungkin membawa senjata," kata Jongin kesal.

"Jadi kita kabur begitu saja?"

"Untuk saat ini - iya."

"Seandainya dia mencoba untuk menembak Taylor?"

"Taylor mengetahui dan memahami senjata," kata Jongin dengan jijik. "Dia akan lebih cepat dengan pistol daripada dia."

"Tuan Choi pernah masuk tentara. Dia mengajarkanku untuk menembak."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan sejenak tampak benar-benar bingung. "Kau, dengan pistol?" Kata Jongin heran.

"Ya." Aku merasa terhina. "Aku bisa menembak, Mr. Kim, lagi pula aku ini pria,kau sendiri yang selalu memperlakukanku seperti wanita jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Bukan hanya mantan sub gilamu yang kau harus khawatirkan."

"Aku akan mengingatnya dipikiranku, Sehun," Jongin menjawab datar, geli, dan rasanya enak untuk mengetahui bahwa bahkan dalam situasi tegang yang aneh ini, aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Taylor bertemu dengan kami di lobi dan memberiku koper kecilku dan sepatu Converse hitam milikku. Aku terkejut bahwa dia mengemas beberapa pakaianku. Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya dengan rasa syukur, dan senyumnya balasannya adalah cepat dan meyakinkan. Sebelum aku bisa menahan diri-aku memeluknya, keras. Taylor terlihat terkejut, dan ketika aku melepaskan pelukannya, dia terlihat memerah di kedua pipinya.

"Hati-hati," gumamku.

"Ya, Tuan Oh Sehun," Taylor bergumam.

Jongin mengernyit padaku dan kemudian melihat penuh tanya pada Taylor, yang tersenyum sangat samar dan menyesuaikan dasinya.

"Beritahu aku ke mana tujuanku." Kata Jongin.

Taylor merogoh jaketnya, mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan memberikan Jongin kartu kredit.

"Anda mungkin ingin menggunakan ini ketika Anda sampai di sana."

Jongin mengangguk. "Pemikiran bagus."

Ryan bergabung dengan kami. " dan Reynolds tak menemukan apa-apa," katanya kepada Taylor.

"Temani Mr. Kim dan Tuan Oh ke garasi," perintah Taylor.

Garasi sepi. Yah, ini hampir jam tiga di pagi hari. Jongin mengantarku ke kursi penumpang R8 dan menempatkan tasku dan tasnya di bagasi di bagian depan mobil. Mobil Audi di samping kami terlihat benar-benar kacau-setiap ban disayat, cat putih berceceran di atasnya. Ini mengerikan dan membuatku bersyukur bahwa Jongin membawaku ke tempat lain.

"Gantinya akan tiba pada hari Senin," kata Jongin muram ketika dia duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu itu mobilku?"

Jongin melirik cemas padaku dan mendesah. "Dia memiliki Audi A3. Aku membeli satu untuk semua submisifku - itu salah satu mobil paling aman di kelasnya."

Oh. "Jadi, bukan hadiah kelulusan, sebenarnya ya."

"Sehun, meskipun itu yang aku harapkan, kau belum pernah jadi submisifku, sehingga secara teknis itu adalah hadiah kelulusan." Jongin keluar dari tempat parkir dan menuju pintu keluar.

Meskipun itu yang Jongin harapkan. Oh tidak. . . bawah sadarku menggeleng sedih. "Apakah kau masih berharap?" Bisikku.

Telepon dalam mobil bergetar. "Kim," bentak Jongin. "Fairmont Olympic. Memakai namaku."

"Terima kasih, Taylor. Dan, Taylor, berhati-hatilah."

Taylor terdiam. "Ya, Pak," katanya dengan tenang, dan Jongin menutup telepon.

Jalan-jalan di Seattle sepi, dan Jongin mengendarai sampai Fifth Avenue menuju I-5.

Setelah sampai di jalan penghubung antar negara bagian, di menginjak pedal gas, menuju utara. Jongin mengemudi begitu cepat aku sejenak terlempar di kursiku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Jongin terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memancarkan keheningan yang mematikan. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Jongin sering melirik di kaca spion, dan aku sadar dia memeriksa bahwa apakah kita tidak sedang diikuti. Mungkin itu sebabnya kami berada di I-5. Aku pikir Fairmont berada di Seattle. Aku menatap ke luar jendela, mencoba untuk merasionalisasi pikiranku yang lelah dan terlalu aktif. Jika dia ingin menyakitiku, dia memiliki kesempatan yang luas di kamar tidur.

"Tidak, Itu bukan apa yang aku harapkan, tidak lagi. Aku pikir itu sudah jelas." Jongin memotong introspeksi diriku, suaranya lembut.

Aku berkedip pada Jongin, menarik jaket denimnya lebih rapat di sekitar tubuhku, dan aku tak tahu apakah dingin yang berasal dari dalam diriku atau dari luar. "Aku khawatir bahwa, kau tahu. . . bahwa aku tidak cukup untukmu."

"Kau lebih dari cukup. Demi Tuhan Sehun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ceritakan tentang dirimu. Katakan kau mencintaiku. "Mengapa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu ketika aku bilang Dr. Flynn telah mengatakan kepadaku semua hal yang diketahui tentangmu?"

Jongin mendesah dengan berat, menutup matanya sejenak, dan untuk waktu yang lama dia tidak menjawab. "Kau tak bisa mulai memahami kedalaman dari kebobrokanku, Sehun. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku bagi denganmu."

"Dan kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan pergi, jika aku tahu?" Suaraku tinggi, tak percaya. Tidakkah Jongin mengerti bahwa aku mencintainya? "Apakah kau pikir begitu picik tentangku?"

"Aku tahu kau akan pergi," kata Jongin sedih.

"Kim Jongin...Aku pikir itu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu," _selamanya_...

"Kau pernah meninggalkanku sekali - aku tak ingin mengalaminya lagi."

"Kata Elena dia menemuimu Sabtu lalu," bisikku pelan.

"Dia tidak menemuiku." Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak pergi menemuinya, ketika aku pergi?"

"Tidak," bentak Jongin, jengkel. "Aku hanya bilang aku tidak menemuinya - dan aku tidak suka untuk diragukan," tegurnya.

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana pun akhir pekan lalu. Aku duduk dan membuat glider yang kau berikan padaku. Butuh waktu lama sekali buatku," tambah Jongin pelan.

Hatiku menegang lagi. Mrs Robinson mengatakan Jongin menemuinya. Apakah Mrs Robinson menemuinya atau Jongin tidak menemuinya? Mrs Robinson berbohong. Kenapa?

"Bertentangan dengan apa yang Elena pikir, aku tidak bergegas menemuinya dengan semua masalahku, Sehun. Aku tidak bergegas menemui siapa pun. Kau mungkin pernah memperhatikan – bahwa aku bukan seorang yang banyak bicara." Jongin mengencangkan pegangannya pada roda kemudi.

"Jonghyun bilang kau tak bicara selama dua tahun."

"Apakah iya?" Mulut Jongin tertekan menjadi garis keras.

"Aku agak sedikit memompa dia untuk memberi informasi." Malu, aku menatap jari-jariku.

"Jadi apa lagi yang Ayahku katakan?"

"Dia mengatakan ibumu adalah dokter yang memeriksamu ketika kau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah kau ditemukan di apartemenmu."

Ekspresi Jongin tetap kosong. . . hati-hati.

"Dia mengatakan belajar piano membantu. Dan Taemin."

Bibir Jongin melengkung menjadi senyum menyukai saat disebut namanya. Setelah beberapa saat Jongin berkata, "Dia berusia sekitar enam bulan ketika ia tiba. Aku sangat senang, Suho sendiri terlihat kurang begitu senang. Dia sudah harus bersaing dengan kedatanganku. Dia sempurna." Suara kagum yang manis namun sedih dalam suara Jongin mempengaruhiku.

"Sekarang tidak begitu, tentu saja," Jongin bergumam, dan aku ingat upaya sukses Taemin pada pesta untuk menggagalkan niat mesum kami. Itu membuatku tertawa.

Jongin memberiku pandangan samping. "Kau menemukan bahwa itu lucu, Oh Sehun?"

"Dia tampaknya bertekad untuk memisahkan kita."

Jongin tertawa datar. "Ya, dia cukup berhasil." meraih ke samping dan meremas lututku. "Tapi kita berhasil pada akhirnya." Jongin tersenyum lalu melirik di kaca spion sekali lagi.

"Kupikir kita tidak sedang diikuti." Jongin memutar dari I-5 dan kembali ke pusat kota Seattle.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu tentang Elena?" Kami berhenti di lampu lalu lintas. Jongin menatapku cemas.

"Jika kau harus," Jongin bergumam sambil cemberut, tapi aku tak membiarkan sikap cepat marahnya menghalangiku.

"Kau bilang beberapa waktu lalu bahwa ia mencintaimu dengan cara yang kau anggap dapat diterima. Apa artinya itu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak jelas untukku."

"Aku berada di luar kendali. Aku tak tahan untuk disentuh. Aku tak tahan sampai sekarang. Untuk anak remaja 14-15 tahun dengan hormon yang mengamuk, itu adalah masa yang sulit. Dia menunjukkan caranya untuk melepaskan tekanan."

Oh.

"Taemin bilang kau dulu seorang yang suka berkelahi."

"Tuhan ada apa dengan keluargaku yang banyak bicara? Sebenarnya kau itu orang yang sangat ingin tahu,Sehun."

Kami sudah berhenti di lampu lagi, Dan Jongin menyipitkan matanya padaku. "Kau membujuk informasi dari orang-orang." Dia menggeleng pura-pura jijik.

"Taemin sukarela memberikan informasi tersebut. Bahkan, dia sangat terbuka. Dia khawatir kau akan memulai perkelahian di tenda jika kau tidak memenangkanku di lelang," aku bergumam jengkel.

"Oh, sayang, tak ada bahaya dari hal itu. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan orang lain berdansa denganmu."

"Kau membiarkan Dr. Flynn."

"Dia selalu pengecualian dari setiap aturan." Jongin meluncur ke jalan masuk bercabang yang mengesankan dari Hotel Fairmont Olympic dan parkir dekat pintu depan, di samping air mancur dari batu kuno.

"Ayo." Jongin memanjat keluar dari mobil dan mengambil barang-barang kami.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Holla~ muncul lagi setelah hibernasi yang lumayan panjang kayanya *ditendang readers* wkwk

Makin rumit aja kek nya, si kembarannya Sehun udah berani nongol dikediamannya Jongin. Wkwk si Mrs Robinson juga roman-romannya niat banget buat cemburu Sehun nih. Wkwk

Dan **BOOM!**

Sebelumnya mau curcol Kemaren ada yang bilang kalau ff remake satu ini di anak tirikan.

Hmmm~ sebenarnya si ada benarnya dan tidaknya. Hahaha

Benarnya? Ya karena ini memang story novel yang sangat panjang jadi kadang aku sengaja menyelesaikan ff remake lainnya dulu.

Tidaknya? Aku tidak pernah menganak tirikan semua ff remake ku btw, wkwk hanya saja dalam pengerjaannya ff remake darker ini memang lebih lama dari ff remake lainnya. Jadi jika ff remake lain aku bisa mengerjakannya hanya kurang lebih 3 hari. Maka ff darker ini bisa memakan 1minggu lebih sendiri. Jadi mohon pengertiannya yaa~ kerjaanku kan ga hanya mantengin laptop buat garap ini semua ^^;;

Aku sendiri tahu hutang ff ku semakin banyak, wkwk tapi setiap ada waktu kosong semua ff remake itu semua selalu aku kerjakan kok.

Jadi ya sekali lagi aku mohon pengertiannya buat para readers sekalian~ *bow

Ah iya promosi dikit,wkwk  
disini ada yang mau gabung dalam grup ChanHun-KaiHun family? Kalo iya invite akun Line aku _(_ _ **chaca_0420**_ _)_ dulu nanti aku undang ke grup. Hehe

Buat kelanjutannya, ditunggu ya~

Jangan lupa buat yang udah baca reviewnya ^^ thank you~~ *bow* **XOXO**

.

.

Thanks to review **CH 9** :

 _ **Ilysmkji**_ _ **,**_ _ **VeyKim**_ _ **,**_ _ **kaihulicious ,**_ _ **JongOdult**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sekar Amalia ,**_ _ **Rima19exo ,**_ _ **Kkamjonghun22 ,**_ _ **YunYuliHun ,**_ _ **Jongshixun**_ _ **,**_ _ **utsukushii02**_ _ **,**_ _ **VampireDPS**_ _ **,**_ _ **dia luhane**_ _ **,**_ _ **fitry sukma 39**_ _ **,**_ _ **BraveKim94**_ _ **,**_ _ **vitangeflower**_ _ **,**_ _ **alita94**_ _ **.**_


	11. Soap

Seorang valet bergegas ke arah kami, tampak terkejut - ada keraguan pada kedatangan yang sangat larut kami. Jongin melemparkan kunci mobil kepada valet.

"Atas nama Taylor," kata Jongin.

Valet mengangguk dan tidak dapat menahan gembira saat ia melompat ke R8 dan menyupirnya pergi. Jongin meraih tanganku dan melangkah ke lobi. Saat aku berdiri di sampingnya di meja resepsionis, aku merasa benar-benar konyol. Di sinilah aku, di hotel Seattle paling bergengsi, mengenakan jaket denim kebesaran, celana kebesaran, dan T-shirt tua disebelah Dewa Yunani yang elegan dan indah. Tak heran resepsionis melihat bergantian pada kami seolah-olah persamaannya tidak cocok. Tentu saja, dia terlalu terpesona oleh Jongin. Aku memutar mataku saat dia memerah dan tergagap. Astaga, bahkan tangannya gemetar.

"Apakah. . . Anda membutuhkan bantuan. . . dengan tas Anda, Mr. Taylor" dia bertanya, memerah lagi.

"Tidak, Mrs. Taylor dan aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

! Apa Jongin gila? Bagaimana Jongin berani-beraninya mengatakan aku Mrs?! Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Jongin. Dia pasti mengatakan itu karena Laila masih mengincar kami.

"Anda di Suite Cascade, , lantai sebelas. Portir kami akan membantu dengan tas Anda."

"Tidak perlu," kata Jongin singkat. "Di mana lift?"

Pelayan Merah Merona tadi menjelaskan, dan Jongin menggenggam tanganku sekali lagi. Aku melirik sebentar ke lobi yang mengesankan dan mewah penuh dengan kursi empuk, tetapi kosong kecuali seorang wanita berambut gelap duduk di sofa yang nyaman, memberi makan cemilan untuk anjing westienya. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum pada kami saat kami mengarah ke lift. Jadi hotel mengizinkan hewan peliharaan? Ini sedikit aneh untuk tempat yang begitu mewah!

~oOOo~

Suite ini memiliki dua kamar tidur, ruang makan formal, dan lengkap dengan grand-piano. Sebuah perapian kayu berkobar di ruang utama yang besar. Astaga. . . Suite ini lebih besar dari apartemenku.

"Nah, Mrs. Taylor, aku tak tahu keinginanmu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin minum," Jongin bergumam, mengunci pintu depan dengan aman.

Di kamar tidur, ia menempatkan tasku dan tasnya di ottoman di kaki tempat tidur king size dengan empat pilar dan menuntun tanganku ke ruang utama dimana api yang menyala terang. Ini merupakan pemandangan yang menggembirakan. Aku berdiri dan menghangatkan tanganku sementara Jongin mempersiapkan minuman untuk kami berdua.

"Armagnac?"

"Boleh." Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin bergabung denganku di dekat api dan memberiku gelas kristal brandy.

"Hari ini cukup sibuk, ya?"

Aku mengangguk dan manik mata hitam Jongin menatap ke arahku penuh selidik, prihatin?

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisikku meyakinkan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, sekarang aku ingin kau minum ini dan itu, jika kau tidak terlalu lelah,aku ingin membawamu ke tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan diriku sendiri dalam dirimu."

"Kupikir itu bisa diatur, Mr. Taylor." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya saat Jongin keluar dari sepatunya dan melepas kaus kakinya.

"Oh Sehun, berhenti menggigit bibirmu," bisik Jongin.

Aku memerah dalam gelasku. Armagnac lezat, meninggalkan kehangatan membara di belakangnya saat meluncur licin ke tenggorokanku. Ketika aku melirik Jongin, dia menyesap brendinya, mengawasiku, matanya gelap lapar.

"Kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub, Sehun. Hari demi hari seperti hari ini-atau kemarin,-kau tidak merengek atau lari ke bukit berteriak. Aku kagum padamu. Kau sangat kuat."

"Kau alasan yang sangat baik untuk tetap tinggal," gumamku. "Sudah kubilang, Jongin, aku tidak ke mana-mana, tak peduli apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Mulut Jongin berputar seolah-olah ia meragukan kata-kataku, dan alisnya kusut seolah-olah apa yang aku katakan adalah hal menyakitkan baginya untuk mendengarnya. Oh, Kim Jongin apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu menyadari bagaimana perasaanku? Biarkan dia memukulmu, bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku. Aku cemberut dalam hati padanya.

"Dimana kau akan menggantung potret Kris tentang aku?" Aku mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hati kami.

"Itu tergantung." Bibir Jongin berkedut. Ini jelas merupakan topik yang jauh lebih enak untuk percakapan baginya.

"Tergantung apa?"

"Keadaan," kata Jongin misterius. "Acara dia belum berakhir, jadi aku tidak harus memutuskan langsung."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi dan menyipitkan mataku.

"Kau boleh terlihat tegas seperti yang kau suka, Sehun. Aku tak bilang apa-apa," Jongin menggoda.

"Aku mungkin akan menyiksa kebenaran darimu."

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Sungguh, Sehun, kupikir kau tidak harus membuat janji yang tidak bisa dipenuhi."

Oh My,jadi itu yang Jongin pikirkan? Aku menempatkan gelas di atas perapian, menggapai kedepan, dan mengejutkan Jongin, mengambil gelasnya dan menempatkannya di samping gelasku.

"Kita lihat saja," gumamku. Dengan sangat berani karena brendi, tidak diragukan - aku mengambil tangan Jongin dan menariknya ke kamar tidur. Di kaki tempat tidur aku berhenti. Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Sekarang kau memiliki aku di sini, Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan denganku?" Jongin menggoda, suaranya rendah.

"Aku akan mulai dengan membuka bajumu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan apa yang aku mulai sebelumnya" aku meraih kerah di jaketnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhnya, dan Jongin tidak bergeming tapi dia menahan napas.

Dengan lembut, aku mendorong jaketnya di atas bahunya, dan mata Jongin tetap menatap mataku, semua jejak humor dimatanya pergi, saat mereka melebar semakin besar, membakar ke dalam diriku, terlihat waspada dan sangat membutuhkanku? Ada begitu banyak interpretasi dari tatapan Jongin. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Aku menempatkan jaketnya di sandaran ottoman. "Sekarang T-shirtmu," bisikku dan mengangkat mulai dari ujungnya.

Jongin mau bekerjasama, mengangkat tangannya dan mundur, sehingga lebih mudah bagiku untuk menariknya keluar. Setelah terlepas, ia menatap ke arahku, sungguh-sungguh, hanya mengenakan celana jinsnya yang menggantung provokatif dari pinggulnya. tepi celana boxer-nya terlihat. Mataku bergerak dengan lapar dari perut kencangnya ke sisa-sisa dari garis lipstik, pudar dan kotor, kemudian naik ke dadanya. Aku ingin tidak lebih dari untuk menjalankan lidahku melalui rambut dadanya untuk menikmati rasanya.

"Sekarang apa?" Jongin berbisik, matanya menyala.

"Aku ingin menciummu di sini." Aku menjalankan jariku dari sisi tulang pinggul ke sisi yang lain di perutnya. Bibir Jongin terbuka saat ia menghirup nafas tajam.

"Aku tak akan menghentikanmu," Jongin mendesah.

Aku mengambil tangan Jongin. "Sebaiknya kau berbaring," gumamku dan membawanya ke sisi tempat tidur empat tiang. Jongin tampak bingung, dan itu mengingatkanku bahwa mungkin tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif dia sejak . . . wanita itu. Tidak, jangan mengingatnya.

Mengangkat selimut, Jongin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menatap ke arahku, menunggu, ekspresinya waspada dan serius. Aku berdiri di depannya dan melepaskan jaket denim dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai, kemudian aku keluar dari celana olahraga miliknya.

Jongin menggosok jempolnya di atas ujung jari-jarinya. Dia gatal untuk menyentuhku, aku bisa tahu, tapi ia menekan keinginan itu. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan lebih berani, aku meraih ujung T-shirtku dan mengangkatnya di atas kepalaku sehingga aku telanjang di hadapannya. Matanya tak meninggalkan mataku, tapi dia menelan ludah dan bibirnya terbuka.

"Kau seperti Aphrodite, Sehun," gumam Jongin.

Aku menggenggam wajahnya ditanganku, ujung kepalanya, dan membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Jongin mengerang rendah di tenggorokannya. Saat aku menempatkan mulutku padanya, ia meraih pinggulku, dan sebelum aku menyadari, aku telah terjepit di bawah tubuhnya, kakinya memaksa kakiku terpisah sehingga ia memeluk tubuhku di antara kedua kakiku. Dia menciumku, melumat mulutku, lidah kami terjalin. Tangannya menelusuri pahaku, melewati atas pinggulku, berjalan terus perutku lalu ke dadaku,menekan dan menarik putingku. Aku mengerang dan memiringkan pinggulku tanpa sadar kearahnya, menemukan gesekan nikmat melawan klim risliting celananya dan ereksinya yang memanjang.

Jongin berhenti menciumku dan menatap ke bawah padaku bingung dan terengah-engah,melenturkan pinggulnya sehingga ereksinya didorongkan pada ereksiku . . . . Ya. tepat di sana. Aku memejamkan mata dan merintih, dan dia melakukannya lagi, tapi kali ini aku mendorong kembali, menikmati erangan jawabannya saat ia menciumku lagi. Jongin melanjutkan siksaan lambat yang nikmat-menggosokku, menggosoknya. Dan dia benar-tersesat dalam dirinya-itu memabukkan dengan mengesampingkan segala sesuatu yang lain. Semua kekhawatiranku terhapuskan. Aku di sini pada saat ini dengannya-darahku bernyanyi di pembuluh darahku, petikan keras melalui telingaku, bercampur dengan suara napas terengah-engah kami.

Aku mengubur tanganku dirambut Jongin, menahan dia ke mulutku, menikmati dirinya, lidahku serakus lidahnya. Aku menelusuri jariku turun ke lengannya, turun ke punggung bawahnya ke pinggang celana jinsnya dan mendorong tanganku yang berani dan serakah ke dalam celananya, mendesak Jongin dan terus-melupakan segalanya, kecuali kita.

"Kau akan mematahkan semangatku,Sehun," bisik Jongin tiba-tiba, melepaskan diri dariku dan berlutut. Dengan cepat Jongin menarik ke bawah celana jinsnya dan memberiku paket foil. "Kau menginginkan aku, sayang, dan aku sangat yakin aku juga menginginkanmu. kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Dengan jari-jari yang tidak sabar dan cekatan aku merobek foil dan membuka gulungan kondom di atasnya. Jongin menyeringai ke arahku, mulutnya terbuka, manik mata hitamnya berkabut dan penuh dengan janji kenikmatan duniawi. Mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, ia menggosok hidungnya pada hidungku, matanya ditutup, dan dengan nikmat, perlahan-lahan, Jongin memasukiku.

Aku meremas tangannya dan memiringkan daguku keatas, merasa bahagia dalam perasaan penuh yang indah saat menjadi miliknya. Jongin menjalankan giginya sepanjang daguku, mundur kembali, dan kemudian menyelip masuk kedalamku lagi-begitu lambat, begitu manis, begitu lembut-tubuhnya menekan ke bawah tubuhku, siku dan tangan di kedua sisi wajahku.

"Kau membuatku lupa segalanya. Kau adalah terapi terbaik," Jongin mendesah, bergerak dengan kecepatan yang santai, menikmati setiap inci dari diriku.

"Tolonglah, Jongin – lebih cepat," bisikku, menginginkan lebih, sekarang.

"Oh tidak, sayang. aku mau ini secara perlahan." Jongin menciumku dengan manis, dengan lembut menggigit bibir bawahku dan menyerap rintihan lemahku.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke rambutnya dan menyerahkan diri pada ritme perlahan dan pastinya, tubuhku naik lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi dan stabil, kemudian jatuh keras dan cepat saat aku terlepas disekelilingnya.

"Oh, Sehun," Jongin mendesah saat terlepas, namaku menjadi suatu doa dibibirnya saat ia menemukan pembebasannya.

Kepala Jongin bersandar pada perutku, tangannya memeluk tubuhku. Jariku berjalan dirambut acak-acakannya, dan kami berbaring seperti ini untuk aku tak tahu berapa lama. Saat ini sangat larut malam dan aku sangat lelah, tapi aku hanya ingin menikmati ketenangan yang tentram setelah bercinta dengan Kim Jongin, karena itulah apa yang kami lakukan, percintaan yang lembut dan manis. Ini hampir terlalu banyak untuk diresapi. Dengan semua hal kekacauan ini, aku kehilangan pandangan dari perjalanan jujur dan sederhananya bersamaku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan dirimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku," Jongin berbisik dan mencium perutku.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Jongin, dan aku sepertinya baru ingat bahwa aku tadi ingin mencium perutmu,"Aku menggerutu sambil mengantuk.

Jongin nyengir dikulitku. "Tak ada yang akan menghentikanmu sekarang, sayang."

"Kurasa aku tak bisa bergerak aku sangat lelah."

Jongin mendesah dan bergeser dengan enggan, mendekat untuk berbaring disampingku dengan kepalanya di sikunya dan menyeret selimut keatas kami. Jongin menatap ke arahku, matanya bersinar, hangat, penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidur sekarang, sayang." Jongin mencium rambutku dan merangkulkan lengan di sekitar tubuhku dan aku terlena.

~oOOo~

Ketika aku membuka mata, cahaya mengisi ruangan, membuatku berkedip. Kepalaku terasa pusing karena kurang tidur. Dimana aku? Oh - hotel. . .

"Hai," Jongin berbisik, tersenyum sayang padaku.

Jongin berbaring di sampingku, berpakaian lengkap, di atas tempat tidur. Berapa lama Jongin berada di sini? Apakah Jongin telah mengamatiku? Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat malu saat wajahku memanas di bawah tatapan hangatnya.

"Hai," gumamku, bersyukur bahwa aku berbaring telungkup. "Berapa lama kau sudah menonton aku?"

"Aku bisa melihatmu tidur selama berjam-jam, Sehun. Tapi aku hanya berada disini sekitar lima menit." Jongin bersandar dan menciumku dengan lembut. "Dr. Greene akan berada di sini sebentar lagi."

"Oh." Aku sudah lupa tentang intervensi Jongin yang tidak patut.

"Apakah kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Jongin ringan. "Tampaknya iya menurutku, dengan semua dengkuran."

Oh, Fifty yang lucu dan suka menggoda.

"Aku tidak mendengkur!" Aku cemberut dengan kesal.

"Tidak, kau tidak mendengkur." Jongin nyengir. Garis samar merah lipstik masih terlihat di lehernya.

"Apakah kau sudah mandi?"

"Tidak, menunggumu."

"Oh. . . oke. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sepuluh lewat lima belas. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkanmu sebelumnya."

"Kau bilang kau tidak punya hati sama sekali."

Jongin tersenyum, sedih tapi tidak menjawab.

"Sarapan sudah ada di sini - Panekuk dan daging untukmu. Ayo, bangun, aku mulai kesepian di sini." Jongin menampar tajam pantatku, membuatku melompat, dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Hmm. . . versi kasih sayang yang hangat dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Saat aku melakukan peregangan, aku menyadari nyeri diseluruh tubuhku . . . tak diragukan lagi hasil dari semua seks, berdansa. Aku terhuyung-huyung keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi mewah sambil mengkaji peristiwa sehari sebelumnya dalam pikiranku. Ketika aku keluar, aku mengenakan jubah mandi yang begitu lembut yang tergantung pada kuningan pasak di kamar mandi.

Leila - gadis yang mirip denganku - itulah yang gambar yang paling mengejutkan otakku untuk memunculkan dugaan, hal itu dan kehadiran menakutkannya di kamar tidur Jongin. Apa yang dia inginkan? Aku? Jongin? Untuk melakukan apa? Dan mengapa, mengapa dia menghancurkan mobilku? Jongin mengatakan aku akan memiliki Audi lain, seperti semua submissifnya. Pikiran itu tidak menyenangkanku. Karena aku begitu murah hati dengan uang yang dia berikan kepadaku, tak banyak yang aku bisa lakukan.

Aku berjalan ke ruang utama suite - tidak ada tanda dari Jongin. Aku akhirnya menemukan dia di ruang makan. Aku mengambil kursi, bersyukur untuk sarapan yang mengesankan diletakkan di hadapanku. Jongin sedang membaca koran Minggu dan minum kopi, sarapannya sudah selesai. Jongin tersenyum padaku.

"Makanlah. Kau akan membutuhkan kekuatanmu hari ini," kata Jongin menggoda.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau akan mengunciku di kamar tidur?" Dewa batinku terjaga tiba-tiba, semua acak-acakan dengan sebuah pandangan baru-selesai-bercinta.

"Semenarik apapun ide itu, kupikir kita akan pergi keluar hari ini. Mencari udara segar."

"Apakah aman?" Aku bertanya polos, mencoba dan gagal untuk menjaga rasa takutku keluar dari suaraku.

Wajah Jongin berubah, dan mulutnya menekan menjadi suatu garis. "Dimana kita akan pergi nanti, itu aman. Dan itu bukan masalah main-main," Jongin menambahkan tegas, menyipitkan matanya.

Aku merona dan menatap ke bawah pada sarapanku. Aku tidak suka dimarahi setelah semua drama dan malam yang larut. Aku makan sarapanku dalam keheningan, merasa marah. Bawah sadarku menggelengkan kepala padaku. Fifty tidak bercanda tentang keselamatanku - aku harus tahu itu sekarang. Aku ingin memutar mataku padanya, tapi aku menahan diri. Oke, aku lelah dan mudah tersinggung. Aku memiliki hari yang panjang kemarin dan tidak cukup tidur. Mengapa, oh mengapa ia bisa terlihat sesegar bunga daisy? Hidup ini tidak adil. Ada ketukan di pintu.

"Itu pasti Dokternya sudah datang," gerutu Jongin, jelas masih kesal dengan ironiku. Dia bangkit dari meja.

Tidak bisakah kita hanya memiliki pagi yang tenang dan normal? Aku mendesah berat, meninggalkan setengah sarapanku, dan bangun untuk menyambut Dokter Depo-Provera (merk obat).

~oOOo~

Kami berada di kamar tidur, dan Dr. Greene yang menatapku dengan mulut ternganga. Dia berpakaian lebih santai dari terakhir kali kami bertemu dengan satu set kasmir pink pucat kembar dan celana hitam, dan rambut pirang halusnya terurai.

"Dan Anda berhenti meminumnya? Begitu saja?"

Aku memucat, merasa luar biasa bodoh. "Ya." Bisa suaraku menjadi lebih kecil?

"Anda bisa hamil," katanya blak-blakan.

Apa! Dunia jatuh berantakan di kakiku. Bawah sadarku ambruk di lantai muntah-muntah, dan aku pikir aku akan menjadi mual juga. Tidak!

"Ini, buang air kecil di dalam ini."

Dia serius hari ini - tidak bertele-tele. Dengan patuh, aku menerima wadah plastik kecil yang dia ditawarkan dan berjalan dengan linglung ke kamar mandi. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. . . Tidak mungkin. . . Please tidak. Tidak. Apa yang akan Fifty lakukan? Aku memucat. Dia akan panik. Tidak, kumohon! Aku membisikkan sebuah doa pelan. Aku memberikan Dr. Greene sampelku, dan dia dengan hati-hati menempatkan tongkat putih kecil di dalamnya.

"Dan kapan Anda berhenti minum pil?"

"Hari Minggu. Minggu lalu."

Dr. Greene mengerutkan bibir. "Kau seharus baik-baik saja," katanya tajam.

"Aku bisa tahu dari ekspresi Anda bahwa kehamilan yang tidak direncanakan akan menjadi berita yang tidak baik diantara kalian. Jadi Medroxyprogesterone adalah ide yang baik jika Anda tidak ingat untuk meminum pil setiap hari." Dr. Greene memberiku tatapan tegas, dan aku gemetar di bawah pandangan membelalak otoritatifnya. Mengambil tongkat putih, dia menatap tajam pada benda itu.

"Anda bersih. Anda belum berovulasi, sehingga asalkan Anda telah mengambil tindakan pencegahan yang tepat, Anda seharusnya tidak hamil. Sekarang, biarkan saya menasihati Anda tentang suntikan ini. Kami memberikan pengurangan terakhir kali karena adanya efek samping, tapi terus terang, efek sampingnya adalah nantinya Anda akan sulit mendapatkan anak dan itu berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun" Dia tersenyum, senang dengan dirinya dan lelucon kecilnya, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk menanggapi - aku terlalu kaget. Dr. Greene berubah ke mode pengungkapan penuh tentang efek samping, dan aku duduk lumpuh dengan lega, tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun.

Aku pikir aku akan mentolerir setiap wanita yang aneh berdiri di ujung tempat tidurku daripada mengaku pada Jongin bahwa aku mungkin hamil.

"Sehun!" Bentak Dr. Greene. "Mari kita melakukan hal ini." Dia menarikku dari lamunan dan aku dengan rela menggulung lengan bajuku.

~oOOo~

Jongin menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menatap ke arahku hati-hati. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk membisu, dan Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, wajahnya tegang dengan keprihatinan. "Sehun, ada apa ini? Apa yang Dr. Greene katakan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau baik dalam tujuh hari," Aku bergumam.

"Tujuh hari?"

"Ya."

"Sehun, ada apa?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kumohon, Jongin, biarkan saja."

Jongin berdiri menjulang di depanku. Dia menggenggam daguku, menarik kepalaku ke belakang, dan menatap tegas ke mataku, berusaha untuk menguraikan panikku.

"Katakan padaku," bentak Jongin bertubi-tubi.

"Tak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Aku ingin berpakaian". Aku menarik daguku keluar dari jangkauannya.

Jongin mendesah dan menjalankan tangan ke rambutnya, mengerutkan kening padaku. "Mari kita mandi," katanya akhirnya.

"Tentu saja," aku bergumam, terganggu, dan mulutnya berputar.

"Ayo," kata Jongin cemberut, menggenggam tanganku erat.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi saat aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Aku bukan satu-satunya dalam suasana hati yang buruk, tampaknya. Menghidupkan shower, Jongin dengan cepat melepas pakaian sebelum berbalik kepadaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih, atau jika kau hanya jadi pemarah karena kekurangan tidur," Jongin mengatakan sementara membuka jubahku.

"Tapi aku ingin kau memberitahuku. Imajinasiku berjalan jauh bersamaku, dan aku tak menyukainya."

Aku memutar mataku padanya, dan Jongin melotot ke arahku, menyipitkan matanya. Sial! Oke...ini si Kim Jongin. "Dr. Greene memarahiku karena lupa minum pil. Dia bilang aku bisa hamil."

"Apa?" Jongin memucat, dan tangannya membeku saat ia menatapku, tiba-tiba pucat.

"Tapi aku tidak hamil. Dia melakukan tes. Itu mengejutkan, itu saja. Aku tak percaya aku sebodoh itu."

Jongin tampak santai. "Kau yakin kau tidak hamil?"

"Ya."

Jongin menghembuskan sebuah napas dalam-dalam. "Bagus. Ya, aku bisa melihat bahwa berita seperti itu akan sangat menjengkelkan."

Aku mengerutkan kening. . . . menjengkelkan? "Aku lebih khawatir tentang reaksimu."

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya padaku, bingung. "Reaksiku? Yah, tentu saja aku lega. . . itu akan menjadi kecerobohan yang tingkat tinggi dan perilaku buruk untuk menghamilimu. "

"Kalau begitu, mungkin seharusnya kita tidak melakukannya," tukasku.

Jongin menatap padaku sejenak, bingung, seolah-olah aku semacam eksperimen ilmiah. "Kau mudah naik darah pagi ini."

"Itu hanya sebuah kejutan, itu saja," ulangiku dengan kesal. Menggenggam kelepak jubahku, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangat, mencium rambutku, dan menekan kepalaku ke dadanya. Aku teralihkan oleh hangatnya kulit dadanya karena menggelitik pipiku. Oh, kalau saja aku bisa mengelus dia!

"Sehun, aku tak terbiasa dengan ini," gumam Jongin. "Kecenderungan alamiku adalah untuk memukulmu agar kau memberitahuku, tapi aku benar-benar ragu kau menginginkan hal itu."

Sialan.

"Tidak, aku tak mau. Ini membantu." Aku memeluk Jongin kencang, dan kami berdiri lama dalam pelukan yang aneh,

Jongin telanjang dan aku dibungkus dalam jubah. Aku sekali lagi terpana oleh kejujurannya. Jongin tak tahu apapun tentang hubungan cinta itu, dan aku juga tidak, kecuali apa yang telah aku pelajari darinya. Nah, Jongin sendiri meminta kepercayaan dan kesabaran, mungkin aku harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo, kita mandi," kata Jongin pada akhirnya, melepaskanku.

Melangkah mundur, Jongin melepaskan diriku dari jubahku, dan aku mengikutinya ke dalam air yang mengalir, memegang wajahku keatas semburan air yang deras. Ruangnya cukup untuk kami berdua di bawah pancuran raksasa.

Jongin meraih sampo dan mulai mencuci rambutnya. Dia menyerahkannya kepada ku dan aku mengikutinya. Oh, ini terasa nikmat. Menutup mataku, aku menyerah pada air yang menghangatkan dan membersihkan. Saat aku membilas sampo dari rambutku, aku merasakan tangannya pada tubuhku, menyabuni tubuhku: bahuku, lenganku, di bawah lenganku, dadaku, punggungku. Dengan lembut Jongin memutar tubuhku dan menarikku mendekatinya saat ia terus menyabuni bagian bawah tubuhku: perutku, jari-jari terampilnya diantara kakiku - hmm - pantatku. Oh, ini terasa nikmat dan begitu intim. Jongin memutar tubuhku lagi agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Ini," kata Jongin pelan, sambil menyodorkanku bodywash. "Aku ingin kau untuk mencuci bersih sisa-sisa lipstik."

Mataku terbuka dengan sebuah kebingungan dan dengan cepat menatapnya. Jongin menatapku tajam, basah kuyup dan indah, manik mata hitam terang dan gemilang tidak menunjukan apapun.

"Jangan menyimpang jauh dari garis, please." Jongin bergumam tegang.

"Oke," gumamku, berusaha meresapi besarnya hal yang Jongin baru saja Jongin minta padaku untuk dilakukan - untuk menyentuh Jongin di tepi dari zona terlarang.

Aku memeras sedikit sabun di tanganku, aku menggosokkan tanganku bersama-sama untuk menciptakan busa, kemudian menempatkan mereka pada bahunya dan dengan lembut membasuh garis lipstik pada setiap sisi. Jongin terdiam dan menutup matanya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, namun dia bernapas cepat, dan aku tahu itu bukan nafsu tapi ketakutan. Itu membuatku terluka.

Dengan jari-jari gemetar, aku hati-hati mengikuti garis bawah sisi dadanya, menyabuni dan menggosok lembut, dan Jongin menelan ludah, rahangnya tegang seakan giginya terkatup. Oh! Hatiku sesak dan tenggorokanku mengencang. Oh tidak, aku akan menangis. Aku berhenti untuk menambah sabun lebih ketanganku dan merasakan Jongin relaks di depanku. Aku tak bisa melihat ke arahnya. Aku tak tahan untuk melihat kesedihannya - itu terlalu banyak. Aku menelan ludah.

"Siap?" Gumamku dan ketegangan keras dan jelas dalam suaraku.

"Ya," bisik Jongin, suaranya serak, diikat dengan ketakutan.

Dengan lembut, aku menempatkan tanganku di kedua sisi dadanya, dan Jongin membeku lagi. Ini terlalu banyak. Aku kewalahan oleh kepercayaannya padaku - kewalahan oleh rasa takutnya, oleh kerusakan yang telah terjadi pada pria yang indah, tumbang dan tidak sempurna ini. Air mata menggenang di mataku dan tumpah ke wajahku, hilang bersama air dari pancuran. Oh, Jongin! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?

Diafragmanya bergerak cepat dengan setiap napas pendeknya, tubuhnya kaku, ketegangan memancar darinya seperti gelombang saat tanganku bergerak sepanjang garis, menghapusnya. Oh, kalau saja aku bisa menghapus rasa kesedihanmu, aku akan melakukannya - aku akan lakukan apa saja dan aku tak ingin apapun selain mencium setiap bekas luka yang aku lihat, mencium pergi semua tahun-tahun mengerikan saat ia disia-siakan. Tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa, dan air mataku jatuh tanpa diminta ke pipiku.

"Tidak Tolong, jangan menangis, "gumam Jongin, suaranya sedih saat ia membungkusku erat-erat dalam pelukannya. "Tolong jangan menangis untukku"

Dan isakku meledak jadi tangisan keras, mengubur wajahku ke lehernya, karena aku berpikir tentang seorang anak kecil yang tenggelam dilautan rasa takut dan rasa sakit, ngeri, diabaikan, dianiaya - terluka melampaui semua daya tahannya. Jongin menarik diri, mendekap kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya, memiringkannya kebelakang, dan membungkuk untuk menciumku.

"Jangan menangis, Sehun, kumohon," Jongin berbisik dimulutku. "Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sangat menginginkanmu untuk menyentuhku, tapi aku tidak bisa menanggungnya. Ini terlalu banyak. Tolong, tolong jangan menangis."

"Aku juga ingin bisa menyentuhmu. Lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu. Melihatmu seperti ini. . . begitu terluka dan takut, Jongin. . . itu melukaiku sangat dalam. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jongin mengelus ibu jarinya dibibir bawahku. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu," bisiknya.

"Kau sangat mudah untuk dicintai. Tidakkah kau melihat itu?"

"Tidak, sayang, aku tidak."

"Ya. Dicintai olehku dan begitu juga keluargamu. Juga Elena dan Leila - mereka memiliki cara yang aneh untuk menunjukkan hal itu - tetapi mereka mencintaimu. Engkau layak dicintai."

"Berhenti." Jongin menempelkan jarinya di bibirku dan menggoyangkan kepalanya, ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa mendengar ini. Aku bukan apa-apa, Sehun. Aku hanya sebuah kulit manusia. Aku tidak memiliki hati."

"Ya, kau punya hati. Dan aku menginginkan itu, semuanya. Kau pria yang baik, Jongin, seorang pria yang benar-benar baik. Jangan pernah meragukan itu. Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan, apa yang telah kau capai," Aku terisak.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku. . . apa yang telah kau palingkan, dariku," bisikku.

"Aku tahu. aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku." Jongin menatap ke arahku, matanya lebar dan panik, dan yang bisa kita dengar hanyalah aliran air yang mengalir terus diatas pancuran.

"Kau mencintaiku," bisikku.

Mata Jongin jadi lebih melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Dia mengambil napas dalam seakan kehabisan napas,tampak tersiksa - terlihat rentan.

"Ya," bisik Jongin.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Baper~ Baper~ Baper~ wkwk *dihajar readers*

Dan entah kenapa menurut aku di darker ini banyak part menggalau bersamanya KaiHun yang bikin aku sedih sendiri. Sungguh~ begitu kelam masa lalu Jongin yang aku rasakan dalam cerita ini. Sampe Jongin kaya gitu,sampe dia bener-bener ngerasain takut kehilangan sosok yang udah dianggep cahaya kehidupannya. Pedih gak sih kalo kita sering bercinta dengan kekasih tapi sang kekasih masih memberi jarak antara kau dan dia,dan itu semua karena ketakutan akan masa lalu yang membayangi. Mwahaha udah ah ngomong apa aku ini.

Jadi gimana kelanjutannya? Tunggu di next chapter berikutnya ya~

Buat yang udah baca jangan lupa review~

Pai~ ^^

.

.

Ps : h-9 nih menuju EXO Luxion INA. Are you ready guys? Kkk~

.

.

Thanks to review CH 10 :

 _ **Bibblebubblebloop , guest 1 , Jongshixun , guest 2 ,**_ _ **JongOdult**_ _ **,**_ _ **VampireDPS**_ _ **, Rumah Kepompong , Erna ,**_ _ **yeon1411**_ _ **,**_ _ **helenaaaaafela**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sekar Amalia ,**_ _ **utsukushii02**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ilysmkji**_ _ **,**_ _ **dia luhane**_ _ **,**_ _ **bottomsehunnie**_ _ **,**_ _ **rhenaaakifa**_ _ **,**_ _ **CatMeowGirl**_ _ **,**_ _ **fitry sukma 39**_ _ **.**_ __


	12. Love ya

Aku tak bisa menahan sorak kegembiraanku. Bawah sadarku melongo kepadaku - mulutnya terbuka - diam terpana - dan wajahku - tampak menyeringai saat aku menatap penuh kerinduan ke mata Jongin yang melebar, mata tersiksa. Pengakuan lembut yang manis memanggilku sampai beberapa tingkat dasar yang mendalam seolah-olah dia mencari pengampunan; tiga kata kecilnya terasa seperti makanan yang berasal dari surga. Air mata menusuk mataku sekali lagi. Ya, kau mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Ini seperti realisasi yang membebaskan seolah-olah beban berat yang menggantung telah hancur dicampakkan.

Pria tampan kacau ini kuanggap sebagai pahlawan romantisku - memiliki semua sifat-sifat - kuat, penyendiri, misterius, tapi Jongin juga rentan dan terasing dan sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Hatiku membengkak dengan kebahagiaan tapi juga rasa sakit atas penderitaannya. Dan aku tahu pada saat inilah hatiku menjadi besar cukup untuk kami berdua. Aku harap itu cukup besar untuk kami berdua.

Aku meraih keatas untuk menggenggam wajah tampannya yang sangat kusayang dan menciumnya dengan lembut, menuangkan semua cinta yang aku rasakan menjadi satu koneksi yang manis. Aku ingin melahapnya dibawah aliran air panas. Jongin megerang dan memelukku, menahanku seolah-olah aku adalah udara yang ia butuhkan untuk bernapas.

"Sehun," bisik Jongin dengan suara serak, "Aku menginginkanmu, tapi tidak di sini."

"Ya," bisikku sungguh-sungguh ke dalam mulutnya.

Jongin mematikan pancuran dan meraih tanganku, membawaku keluar dan pembungkusku dengan jubah mandiku. Meraih handuk, ia membungkus sekeliling pinggangnya, kemudian mengambil satu yang lebih kecil dan mulai mengeringkan rambutku dengan lembut.

Saat Jongin puas, dia membalutkan handuknya di sekitar kepalaku hingga terlihat di cermin besar diatas wastafel aku seperti memakai kerudung. Dia berdiri di belakangku dan mata kami bertemu di cermin, manik mata hitamnya membara dengan mata cokelat terang, dan itu memberiku sebuah ide.

"Bisakah aku melakukannya juga padamu?" Tanyaku.

Jongin mengangguk, meskipun keningnya berkerut. Aku meraih handuk lain dari tumpukan handuk lembut yang ditempatkan di samping meja rias, dan berdiri berjinjit di hadapannya, aku mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Jongin membungkuk ke depan, membuat prosesnya lebih mudah, sesekali aku menangkap wajahnya sekilas dibawah handuk, aku melihat Jongin menyeringai ke arahku seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak seseorang melakukan ini padaku. Sangat lama sekali," bisik Jongin tapi kemudian mengerutkan kening. "Bahkan kupikir tak seseorang pernah mengeringkan rambutku."

"Pastinya Nana melakukan itu? Mengeringkan rambutmu ketika kau masih anak-anak?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, menghambat prosesku. "Tidak. Dia menghormati batas-batasku dari hari pertama, meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya. Aku sangat mandiri ketika masih kecil," katanya pelan.

Aku merasakan sebuah tendangan ditulang rusukku saat aku memikirkan seorang anak kecil berambut tembaga merawat dirinya sendiri karena tak ada orang lain yang peduli. Pikiran itu membuatku muak dan menyedihkan. Tapi aku tak ingin perasaan melankolis ini merusak keintiman yang sudah berkembang.

"Yah, aku merasa terhormat," Kataku lembut menggodanya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Atau mungkin akulah yang merasa terhormat."

"Itu tidak perlu dikatakan, Mr. Kim," aku menanggapi dengan ketus.

Aku selesai dengan rambutnya, meraih handuk kecil lain, dan bergerak memutarinya untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Mata kami bertemu lagi di cermin, dan Jongin terlihat waspada, sepertinya mempertanyakan untuk memintaku berbicara.

"Bisakah aku mencoba sesuatu?"

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin mengangguk. Hati-hati, dan sangat lembut, aku menjalankan handuk yang lembut menuruni lengan kirinya, menyerap air seperti manik-manik di kulitnya. Melirik ke atas, aku cek ekspresinya di cermin. Jongin berkedip padaku, matanya terbakar kepadaku.

Aku membungkuk dan mencium otot bisepnya, dan bibirnya terbuka rasanya tak terkira. Aku mengeringkan lengan yang lain dengan cara yang sama, meninggalkan ciuman sekitar bisepnya, dan senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya. Dengan hati-hati, aku mengusap punggungnya di bawah garis lipstik samar, yang masih terlihat. Tidak seluruhnya aku membasuh punggungnya.

"Lagi, seluruh punggung," kata Jongin pelan, "dengan handuk."

Jongin mengambil napas tajam dan menutup matanya saat aku mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, dengan hati-hati menyentuhnya hanya dengan handuk. Jongin memiliki punggung menarik – lebar, bahunya seperti dipahat, semua otot kecilnya tampak jelas. Dia benar-benar merawat dirinya.

Pemandangan indah ini dirusak oleh bekas lukanya. Merasa kesulitan, aku mengabaikan itu dan menekan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mencium satu persatu. Ketika aku sudah selesai Jongin mengembuskan napas, dan aku membungkuk membalasnya dengan memberinya ciuman diatas bahunya. Menempatkan tanganku di sekelilingnya, aku mengeringkan perutnya. Mata kami bertemu sekali lagi di cermin, ekspresinya geli tapi juga waspada.

"Pegang ini." Aku memberikan handuk wajah yang lebih kecil, dan Jongin mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ingat di Seoul? Kau membuat aku menyentuh diriku sendiri menggunakan tanganmu," tambahku.

Wajah Jongin gelap, tapi aku mengabaikan reaksinya dan meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya. Kami berdua saling menatap dicermin - keindahannya, ketelanjangannya, dan aku dengan rambut kerudungku - kami hampir terlihat seperti di Alkitab, seolah-olah dari sebuah lukisan baroque di Perjanjian Lama.

Aku meraih tangan Jongin, dimana ia merelakan untuk mempercayakan kepadaku, dan membimbing naik ke atas dadanya untuk mengeringkannya, menyapu dengan handuk perlahan-lahan, dengan canggung melintasi tubuhnya. Sekali, dua kali - sekali lagi. Jongin benar-benar menggerakkannya, kaku karena tegang, kecuali matanya, yang mengikuti tanganku menggenggam di atas tangannya.

Bawah sadarku nampak setuju, Jongin biasanya mengerutkan mulutnya sambil tersenyum, dan aku adalah dalang paling berkuasa. Kecemasan terasa dari punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar, tetapi ia tetap mempertahankan kontak matanya, meskipun matanya bertambah gelap, lebih mematikan. Mungkin menunjukkan rahasianya. Apakah ini tempat yang kuinginkan? Apakah aku ingin menghadapi roh jahatnya?

"Aku pikir kau sudah kering sekarang," bisikku saat aku menjatuhkan tanganku, menatap kedalam mata hitamnya dicermin. Pernapasannya bertambah cepat, bibirnya terbuka.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun," bisik Jongin.

"Aku membutuhkanmu juga." Dan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku terkejut bagaimana itu memang benar. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan hidup tanpa Jongin, tidak pernah.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu," kata Jongin serak.

"Ya," jawabku, dan berbalik, Jongin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, bibirnya menginginkan aku, memohon padaku, memujaku, menghargaiku. . . mencintaiku.

~oOOo~

Jemari Jongin kini tengah digerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah ditulang belakangku saat kami saling menatap, diliputi kebahagiaan setelah kami bercinta, penuh kenikmatan. Kami berbaring bersama, aku memeluk bantal, Jongin berada dihadapanku dengan posisi miring, dan aku menikmati sentuhan lembutnya. Aku tahu bahwa itu memang benar sekarang Jongin perlu menyentuhku. Aku seperti balsem baginya, sumber pelipur lara, dan bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya? Aku merasakan hal yang sama tentang dirinya.

"Jadi kau bisa bersikap lembut," bisikku.

"Hmm. . . jadi tampaknya seperti itu, Sehun."

Aku menyeringai. "Kau tidak begitu terutama saat pertama kali kita. . . um, melakukan ini."

"Tidak?" Jongin menyeringai. "Ketika, aku merampas keperjakaanmu."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau merampasku," aku bergumam dengan sombong - Astaga, aku ini bukan seorang gadis tak berdaya. Aku pria!

"Kurasa, aku menawarkan keperjakaanku dengan bebas dan sukarela. Aku juga menginginkanmu, dan jika aku ingat dengan benar, aku juga menikmati untuk diriku sendiri." Aku tersenyum malu-malu pada Jongin, menggigit bibirku.

"Aku juga, jika aku ingat itu, Sehun. Kami bertujuan untuk saling menyenangkan," gaya bicaranya seperti biasa dan wajahnya melembut, serius. "Dan itu berarti kau milikku, sepenuhnya." Semua jejak humor telah hilang saat Jongin menatapku.

"Ya, aku milikmu," gumamku membalas Jongin. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Silakan."

"Ayah biologismu. . . apa kau tahu siapa dia?" Pikiran ini telah menggangguku.

Alis Jongin berkerut, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu. Bukankah orang biadab itu juga mucikarinya, bukan yang orang yang baik."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mengenai ayahku. . . Jonghyun mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Aku menatap Fifty-ku penuh harap, menunggu. Jongin menyeringai ke arahku.

"kau sangat haus akan informasi, Sehun," keluh Jongin, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mucikarinya menemukan tubuh pelacur pecandu itu dan menelepon ke pihak berwenang. Dia butuh empat hari untuk melaporkan penemuan itu. Ia menutup pintu saat ia pergi. . . meninggalkan aku bersama . . . mayatnya." Mata Jongin berkabut mengingat itu. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baby boy yang malang – ketakutan itu begitu suram untuk direnungkan.

"Kemudian polisi mewawancarainya. Ia menyangkal mentah-mentah bahwa aku ada hubungannya dengan dia, dan Jonghyun mengatakan dia sama sekali tidak mirip aku."

"Apa kau ingat dia terlihat mirip siapa?"

"Sehun, ini bagian hidupku dan aku tidak ingin sering datangiku. Ya, Aku ingat dia mirip siapa. Aku tak pernah melupakan dia." Wajah Jongin bertambah gelap dan mengeras, menjadi lebih kaku, matanya dingin penuh kemarahan. "Bisakah kita bicara tentang sesuatu yang lain?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini berita yang sudah basi, Sehun. Bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku pikirkan."

"Jadi, apa kejutannya, saat ini?" Aku perlu mengubah topik sebelum dia meninggalkanku dengan semua fifty kekacauannya.

Ekspresi Jongin langsung berubah cerah. "Bisakah aku mengajakmu keluar untuk mencari udara segar? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Tentu saja." Aku heran betapa cepatnya Jongin berubah - bergairah seperti biasa.

Jongin menyeringai padaku dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan, ceria, senyum yang menyatakan aku baru berumur dua puluh tujuh, dan hatiku menggelinding masuk ke dalam mulutku. Jadi ini adalah sesuatu yang dekat dengan hatinya, aku tahu itu. Jongin memukulku dengan main-main dipantatku.

"Cepat berpakaian. Lebih baik pakai jeans. Aku harap Taylor mengemas beberapa jeans untukmu." Jongin bangkit dan menarik celana boxer-nya keatas.

Oh. . . Aku bisa duduk disini sepanjang hari, menonton Jongin di seluruh ruangan. Dewa batinku setuju, pingsan saat ia mengerling dari kursi malasnya.

"Ayo bangun," tegur Jongin, sangat bossy seperti biasa.

Aku menatap Jongin sambil nyengir. "Hanya mengagumi pemandangan."

Jongin memutar matanya ke arahku. Saat kami berpakaian, aku melihat bahwa kita bergerak dengan sinkron, dua orang saling mengenal dengan baik, masing-masing saling berhati-hati dan sangat sadar dengan yang lainnya, sesekali saling bertukar senyum malu dan saling menyentuh dengan manis. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa hubungan ini sama barunya bagi dia dan aku.

"Keringkan rambutmu," perintah Jongin setelah kami berpakaian.

"Mendominansi seperti biasa." Aku menyeringai pada Jongin, dan ia membungkuk dan mencium rambutku.

"Itu tak akan pernah berubah, sayang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Aku memutar mata ke arahnya, dan mulutnya diputar dengan geli. "Telapak tanganku masih berkedut, kau tahu itu Sehun."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Mr. Kim Aku mulai berpikir kau sudah kehilangan keunggulanmu," balasku.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan bahwa itu tidak terjadi, sebelum kau memintanya." Jongin menyeret tas krem besar, mengeluarkan sweter rajutan dari tasnya dan menyampirkan di atas bahunya.

Dengan kaus putih dan jins, rambut kusutnya yang indah, sekarang ini, Jongin tampak seolah-olah dia melangkah keluar dari halaman sebuah majalah dengan lembaran kertas mengkilap. Tidak ada seorangpun yang harus terlihat setampan ini. Dan aku tak tahu apakah itu gangguan sesaat dari penampilan sempurnanya semata atau sadar bahwa Jongin mencintaiku, tapi ancamannya tidak lagi membuatku ketakutan. Ini adalah Fifty Shades -ku, ini adalah cara dia.

Saat aku meraih pengering rambut, cahaya nyata dari sebuah harapan mulai berkembang. Kami akan menemukan jalan tengah. Kami hanya perlu mengenali kebutuhan satu sama lain dan mengakomodasi mereka. Aku bisa melakukan itu, benar kan? Aku menatap diriku di cermin meja rias. Aku mengenakan kemeja biru pucat yang sudah dibelikan Taylor dan mengemaskan untukku. Rambutku berantakan, wajahku memerah, bibirku bengkak - aku menyentuhnya, mengingat ciuman Jongin yang membakar, dan aku tidak bisa mencegah sebuah senyum kecil keluar saat aku menatap.

Ya, aku mencintaimu, katanya.

~oOOo~

"Sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanyaku saat kami menunggu petugas valet di lobi.

Jongin menyentuh sisi hidungnya dan mengedipkan matanya padaku penuh rahasia, Tampaknya dia berusaha keras menahan kegembiraannya. Terus terang ini sangat-sangat bukan seperti seorang Fifty yang biasanya. Jongin terlihat seperti ini ketika kami pergi gliding - mungkin itulah yang akan kita lakukan. Aku membalas dengan tersenyum ke arahnya. Jongin menatapku melalui bawah hidungnya, cara yang sama baiknya dengan seringai miringnya. Membungkuk ke bawah, Jongin menciumku dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kau membuatku bahagia?" guman Jongin.

"Ya. . . Aku tahu persis. Karena kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

Petugas valet datang membawa mobil Jongin, dengan senyum ceria. Astaga, semua orang begitu bahagia hari ini.

"Mobil Bagus, Sir," gumamnya sambil menyerahkan kuncinya.

Jongin mengedipkan mata dan memberinya tip lumayan banyak, menjijikkan. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya. Dengan terang-terangan.

~oOOo~

Ketika kami meluncur menembus lalu lintas, Jongin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Suara seorang wanita muda keluar melalui speaker; Merdu, penuh, warna suaranya lembut, dan aku seperti terbawa dalam kesedihannya, suaranya menggetarkan jiwa.

"Aku perlu berputar. Seharusnya tidak memakan waktu yang lama," kata Jongin tanpa sadar, mengalihkan perhatianku pada lagunya. Oh, mengapa? Aku tertarik untuk mengetahui kejutannya. Dewa batinku melompat-lompat seperti anak lima tahun.

"Tentu," bisikku.

Sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tiba-tiba, Jongin terlihat muram. Dia memasuki areal parkir dealer mobil besar, menghentikan mobilnya, dan menoleh kearahku, ekspresinya waspada.

"Kita perlu membeli mobil baru untukmu," kata Jongin.

Aku menganga pada Jongin. Sekarang? Di hari Minggu? Apa-apaan ini? Dan ini adalah dealer mobil Saab.

"Bukan Audi?" tanyaku bodoh, satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku pikirkan untuk bertanya, dan menyetujui Jongin, mukanya benar-benar memerah. Ya ampun - Jongin malu. Ini adalah yang pertama.

"Kupikir kau mungkin menyukai sesuatu yang lain," gumam Jongin. Dia hampir menggeliat. Oh, tolong . . . Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat berharga untuk menggodanya.

Aku menyeringai. "Sebuah Saab?"

"Ya. Saab 9-3. Ayo."

"Ada apa denganmu dan mobil asing?"

"Jerman dan Swedia membuat mobil paling aman di dunia,Sehun."

Benarkah? "Kupikir kau sudah memesan lagi Audi A3 untukku?"

Jongin menatapku muram tampak geli. "Aku bisa membatalkan itu. Ayo."

Keluar mobil dengan lancar, Jongin berjalan anggun ke sampingku dan membuka pintu untukku. "Aku berutang padamu, hadiah kelulusan," kata Jongin lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya untukku.

"Jongin, Kau benar-benar tak perlu melakukan ini."

"Ya, aku perlu. Kumohon. Ayo." Nada suaranya mengatakan Jongin tidak mau dianggap enteng.

Aku pasrah pada nasibku. Sebuah Saab? Apakah aku ingin Saab? Aku cukup menyukai Audi Khusus submisif. Itu sangat bagus. Tentu saja, sekarang cat putihnya itu sudah disiram dengan satu ton cat. . . Aku bergidik. Dan dia masih di luar sana. Aku meraih tangan Jongin, dan kami berjalan memasuki showroom.

Troy Turniansky, si salesman, menempel ketat pada Fifty seperti sebuah setelan murah. Dia bisa mencium aroma penjualan. Aksennya kedengarannya aneh seperti Atlantik tengah, mungkin Inggris? Sulit untuk menebaknya.

"Sebuah Saab, sir? Keluaran terbaru?" Dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan kegirangan.

"Baru." Bibir Jongin dikatupkan menjadi garis keras. Baru!

"Jenis apa yang anda inginkan, Sir?" Dan nada bicaranya begitu menjilat.

"Sedan Sport 9-3 2.0T."

"Pilihan yang sangat hebat, Sir."

"Apa warnanya, Sehun?" Jongin mencondongkan kepalanya.

"Em. . . hitam?" Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau benar-benar tak perlu melakukan ini."

Jongin mengernyit. "Hitam tidak gampang dilihat pada malam hari."

Oh, demi Tuhan. Aku menahan godaan untuk memutar mataku.

"Kamu punya mobil hitam."

Jongin merengut padaku.

"Kalau begitu kuning kenari terang." Aku mengangkat bahu. Jongin meringis - kuning kenari jelas bukan warna kesukaannya.

"Warna apa yang kau inginkan untukku?" Tanyaku seolah-olah Jongin seorang anak kecil, yang mana dalam beberapa hal dia memilikinya. Pemikiran yang tidak kusukai-sedih dan serius sekaligus.

"Silver atau putih."

"Silver. Kau tahu aku akan mengambil Audi," aku menambahkan, didera oleh pikiranku.

Troy pucat, dia merasakan akan kehilangan penjualan. "Mungkin Anda ingin jenis convertible, Tuan?" tanyanya, mengatupkan tangannya dengan antusiasme.

Bawah sadarku mengernyit jijik, merasa malu selama urusan pembelian mobil ini, tetapi dewi batinku mentakelnya ke lantai. Convertible? tergiur! Jongin mengerutkan kening dan menatapku.

"Convertible?" tanya Jongin, menaikkan satu alisnya.

Aku memerah. Sepertinya ia memiliki hotline langsung menuju ke arah dewa batinku, yang tentu saja, Jongin memilikinya. Ini saat paling tidak nyaman. Aku menunduk menatap tanganku.

Jongin menoleh ke Troy. "Bagaimana statistik keselamatan pada convertible?"

Troy merasakan ketidak percayaan dari Jongin, dia mengutamakan keselamatan, mengoceh tentang segala macam statistik. Tentu saja, Jongin ingin aku aman. Ini adalah semacam agama baginya, dan dia seperti seorang yang fanatik, dia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian pada bualan Troy. Fifty benar-benar peduli.

Ya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingat bisikannya, kata-kata tersedaknya pagi ini, dan sebuah lelehan menyala menyebar seperti madu hangat melewati pembuluh darahku. Pria ini – Pemberian Tuhan kepada seorang pria sepertiku– mencintaiku. Aku menemukan diriku nyengir dengan tolol kearahnya, dan saat Jongin melirik ke arahku,geli namun bingung dengan ekspresiku. Aku hanya ingin memeluk diriku sendiri, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Apa pun yang kau pikirkan, aku juga menginginkannya, Sehun," guman Jongin waktu Troy berbalik menuju komputernya.

"Aku memikirkanmu, Mr. Kim."

"Benarkah? Yah, kau jelas terlihat memabukan." Jongin menciumku sekilas.

"Dan terima kasih untuk menerima mobil ini. Rasanya lebih mudah daripada yang terakhir kali."

"Yah, ini bukan Audi A3." Jongin menyeringai. "Itu bukan mobil untukmu."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Sir, jenis 9-3? Saya punya satu di dealer kami yang berlokasi di Beverly Hills. Kita bisa mendatangkan ke sini untuk anda dalam dua hari lagi." Troy berseri dengan kemenangan.

"Pasti dua hari lagi?"

"Ya, Pak."

"Baik." Jongin mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, atau itu punya Taylor? Pemikiran yang menakutkan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Taylor, jika Leila masih berada di dalam apartemen.

Aku menggosok dahiku. Ya, itu semua adalah bagian masalah masa lalu Jongin, juga.

"Anda akan membayar dengan ini, Mr..." Troy melirik nama di kartunya - "Kim."

~oOOo~

Jongin membukakan pintuku, dan aku naik kembali ke dalam kursi penumpang.

"Terima kasih," kataku ketika Jongin duduk disampingku.

Jongin tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Sehun."

Musik mulai menyala lagi saat Jongin menyalakan mesin.

"Siapa ini?" Aku bertanya.

"Eva Cassidy."

"Dia memiliki suara yang indah."

"Benar, dulunya ya."

"Oh."

"Dia meninggal waktu masih muda."

"Oh."

"Apakah kau lapar? Kau tidak menghabiskan semua sarapanmu." Jongin melirik cepat ke arahku, ketidak setujuannya diuraikan di wajahnya. Uh-oh. "Ya."

"Kita makan siang dulu." Jongin mengendarai menuju pantai kemudian mengarah ke utara sepanjang Jalan menuju Alaska.

Ini hari indah yang lain di Seattle. Rasanya menyenangkan, tidak seperti beberapa minggu terakhir, aku merenung. Jongin tampak bahagia dan rileks saat kami duduk kembali sambil mendengarkan suara manis Eva Cassidy, suaranya menggetarkan jiwa dan pesiar menyusuri jalan raya. Pernahkah aku merasa senyaman ini sebagai teman bicaranya sebelumnya? Aku tak tahu.

Aku tidak cemas dengan suasana hatinya, yakin bahwa Jongin tidak akan menghukumku, dan ia tampaknya lebih nyaman denganku, juga. Jongin belok kekiri, mengikuti jalan pantai, dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir di seberang marina yang luas.

"Kita akan makan disini. Aku akan membukakan pintumu," kata Jongin seperti kebiasaannya yang aku tahu itu tidak bijaksana untuk melakukan sendiri, dan aku mengawasinya bergerak mengitari mobil. Akankah ini akan jadi membosankan?

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju pantai dimana marina membentang di depan kita. "Begitu banyak kapal," bisikku takjub.

Ada ratusan kapal dalam segala bentuk dan ukuran, naik-turun di atas ketenangan, perairan marina yang tenang. Suara keluar disana dari puluhan layar yang tertiup angin, berkibar ke sana kemari, menikmati cuaca yang bersahabat. Itu merupakan suatu pemandangan, diluar ruangan yang menyehatkan. Angin berhembus agak kencang, jadi aku menarik jaketku untuk membungkusku.

"Dingin?" Tanya Jongin dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Tidak, hanya mengagumi pemandangan."

"Aku biasanya memandangi sepanjang hari. Ayo, lewat sini." Jongin mengarahkan aku memasuki bar yang besar di pinggir laut dan berjalan menuju konter.

Dekorasi lebih mirip New England daripada Pesisir Barat – dindingnya dicat putih, perabotan biru muda, dan dilengkapi perahu yang menggantung dimana-mana. Tampak cerah, tempat yang ceria.

"Mr. Kim!" Bartender menyapa Jongin dengan hangat. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda siang ini?"

"Dante, selamat siang." Jongin menyeringai saat kami berdua duduk di kursi bar.

"Laki-laki penuh dengan pesona ini, Oh Sehun."

"Selamat Datang di Tempat SP." Dante memberiku senyum yang ramah.

Dia berkulit hitam dan tampan, matanya yang gelap menilaiku dan tampaknya tidak menemukan apa yang diinginkan. Aku melihat kerlipan salah satu telinganya yang bertahta berlian besar. Aku langsung menyukai dia.

"Apa yang ingin kau minum, Sehun?"

Aku melirik Jongin, yang memandangku dengan penuh harap. Oh, dia membiarkan aku memilih.

"Panggil aku Sehun, dan aku akan memesan apa pun yang diminum Jongin." Aku tersenyum malu-malu pada Dante. Fifty jauh lebih baik dalam hal anggur dibanding aku.

"Aku ingin bir. Ini adalah satu-satunya bar di Seattle dimana kau bisa mendapatkan bir Adnams Explorer."

"Bir?"

"Ya."

Jongin menyeringai ke arahku. "Tolong dua Explorer, Dante."

Dante mengangguk dan menyiapkan bir di bar.

"Mereka membuat sup kental seafood rasanya lezat, di sini," kata Jongin. Dia bertanya padaku.

"Sup kental dan bir kedengarannya menyenangkan." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Dua sup kental?" Tanya Dante.

"Ya." Jongin nyengir padanya.

Kami ngobrol saat kami makan, ini belum pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya. Jongin terlihat santai dan tenang - dia tampak lebih muda, bahagia, dan bersemangat terlepas dari semua yang terjadi kemarin. Jongin menceritakan sejarah Grey Enterprises Holdings, dan semakin dia mengungkapkan, semakin aku merasakan semangatnya untuk memperbaiki masalah perusahaan, Jongin berharap bisa mengembangkan teknologi, dan mimpinya membuat tanah di dunia ketiga lebih produktif.

Aku mendengarkan dengan terpesona. Jongin lucu, pintar, dermawan, dan tampan, dan Jongin juga mencintaiku. Pada gilirannya, Jongin menggangguku dengan bertanya tentang Tuan Lee dan ibuku, tentang tumbuh dewasaku di hutan yang subur di Montesano, dan dimisili singkatku di Seoul dan Vegas.

Jongin ingin tahu buku favoritku dan film, dan aku terkejut betapa banyak kami memiliki kesamaan. Saat kami membahas novel karya Thomas Hardy, itu seperti mengejutkanku dia beralih dari tokoh Hardy's Alec ke Angel, kehinaan menjadi cita-cita yang tinggi dalam waktu yang singkat. Jam dua lebih ketika kami menyelesaikan makanan kami. Jongin membayar tagihan dengan Dante, yang ingin memberikan salam perpisahan pada kami.

"Ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya," kataku saat Jongin mengambil tanganku dan kita meninggalkan bar.

"Kami akan datang lagi," kata Jongin, dan kami berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantai. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Aku tahu. . . dan aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya, apa pun itu."

Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang marina. Ini adalah siang yang menyenangkan. Orang-orang keluar menikmati hari Minggu - berjalan dengan anjingnya, mengagumi kapal, mengawasi anak-anak mereka yang berlarian sepanjang area untuk pejalan kaki. Ketika kami turun menuju ke marina, kapal terlihat lebih besar. Jongin membawaku ke dermaga dan berhenti di depan sebuah kapal catamaran yang sangat besar.

"Aku pikir kita akan berlayar siang ini. Ini adalah kapalku."

Ya ampun. Paling tidak panjangnya empat puluh, mungkin lima puluh kaki. Dua lambung ramping warna putih, sebuah dek, kabin yang luas, dan menjulang ke atas sebuah tiang layar yang sangat tinggi. Aku tak tahu tentang kapal, tapi aku bisa mengatakan yang satu ini pasti spesial.

"Wow. . . ," gumamku keheranan.

"Dibangun oleh perusahaanku," kata Jongin bangga dan hatiku membengkak.

"Dia telah dirancang dari bawah sampai ke atas oleh arsitek perkapalan yang terbaik di dunia dan dibangun di sini di Seattle di dokku. Dia digerakkan dengan listrik hybrid, papan asimetris berbentuk seperti belati, atasnya sebuah layar besar berbentuk persegi -"

"Oke. . . Kau sudah membuatku bingung, Jongin."

Jongin menyeringai. "Dia kapal yang hebat."

"Dia terlihat benar-benar kokoh, Mr. Kim."

"Betul, Sehun."

"Apa namanya?"

Jongin menarikku ke samping hingga aku bisa melihat namanya: _'Nana'_. Aku terkejut.

"Kau memberi nama seperti nama ibumu?"

"Ya." Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, bingung. "Mengapa kau merasa aneh?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku terkejut - ia selalu telihat seperti ambivalen menerima kedekatan ibunya.

"Aku mengagumi ibuku, Sehun. Kenapa tidak aku memberi nama kapalnya dengan namanya?"

Aku memerah. "Bukan, maksudku bukan itu. . . hanya saja. ."

Sial, Bagaimana bisa aku mengeluarkan kata-kata ini?

"Sehun, Kim Nana menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku berhutang sesuatu padanya."

Aku menatap Jongin, dan membiarkan rasa hormat dalam pengakuan lembutnya yang diucapkan, membersihkan sangkaanku. Ini jelas bagiku, untuk pertama kalinya, bahwa Jongin mencintai ibunya. Lalu mengapa dia menegang dan bersikap aneh seperti memiliki dua sifat yang bertentangan terhadap ibunya?

"Apakah kau ingin menaiki kapal?" Tanya Jongin, matanya cerah, bersemangat.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum.

Jongin terlihat gembira dan menyenangkan dalam satu paket nikmat dan lezat. Menggenggam tanganku, Jongin melangkah menaiki tangga kecil kapal sambil menuntunku hingga kami berdiri di dek, dibawah kanopi yang kaku. Salah satu sisinya ada meja dan bangku berbentuk **U** yang ditutupi dengan kulit warna biru muda, yang bisa diduduki sedikitnya delapan orang. Aku melirik melalui pintu geser ke bagian dalam kabin dan melompat, terkejut ketika aku melihat seseorang disana.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang membuka pintu geser dan muncul – semua kecoklatan, berambut keriting dan bermata cokelat-mengenakan kaos polo lengan pendek warna merah muda yang sudah pudar, celana pendek, dan sepatu untuk berlayar. Kira-kira umurnya awal tiga puluhan.

"Mac." Jongin berseri-seri.

"Mr. Kim! Selamat datang kembali."

Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Sehun, ini Liam McConnell. Liam, pacarku, Oh Sehun."

Pacar! Dewa batinku serasa melakukan gerakan menari balet, mengangkat satu kaki belakang dan lengan terentang dengan cepat. Jongin masih menyeringai selama dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku harus membiasakan untuk kata-kata ini - itu bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakan itu, tapi mendengar Jongin mengatakannya masih membuatku bergetar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Liam dan aku berjabat tangan.

"Panggil aku Mac," katanya hangat, dan aku tidak dapat menebak aksennya. "Selamat datang dikapal ini, Tuan Oh Sehun."

"Sehun, saja," gumamku, malu. Dia memiliki mata cokelat tua.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, baik, Mac?" Jongin menyela dengan cepat, untuk sesaat aku pikir dia berbicara tentangku.

"Dia siap untuk rock and roll, Sir," Mac berseri-seri.

Oh, Kapal, The Nana. Tololnya aku.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat berlayar."

"Kau yang akan menjadi nahkodanya?"

"Ya." Jongin berkedip pada Mac dengan seringaian jahat yang cepat. "Mau tur singkat, Sehun?"

"Ya, silakan." Aku mengikuti Jongin masuk kedalam kabin.

Sebuah sofa dengan bahan kulit krem berbentuk L tepat di depan kami, dan di atasnya jendela lengkung yang sangat besar memperlihatkan pemandangan panorama marina. Di sebelah kiri adalah area dapur - sangat nyaman, semua terbuat dari kayu berwarna pucat.

"Ini adalah bar utama. Di sampingnya dapur," kata Jongin, melambaikan tangannya ke arah dapur.

Jongin mengambil tanganku dan membawaku melewati kabin utama. Ini sangat luas. Lantainya dari kayu pale yang sama. Tampak modern dan rapi dan ada lampunya, bernuansa sejuk, tapi semuanya sangat fungsional, seolah-olah dia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini.

"Kamar mandi di salah satu pintu ini." Jongin menunjuk dua pintu, kemudian membuka pintu kecil bentuknya aneh persis di depan kami dan melangkah masuk. Kami berada dalam kamar tidur mewah.

Oh. . . Kabinnya berisi tempat tidur king size dan spreinya berwarna biru pucat dan tempat tidur terbuat dari kayu pale seperti di Escala. Tentu saja Jongin memilih tema dan mencocokkan untuk itu.

"Ini adalah kabin nahkoda." Jongin menatap ke arahku, mata hitamnya bersinar. "Kamu orang pertama yang berada disini, selain keluargaku," Jongin nyengir. "Mereka tidak masuk hitungan."

Mukaku memerah di bawah tatapan panasnya, dan denyut nadiku bertambah cepat. Benarkah? Untuk pertama yang lain. Jongin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, jari-jarinya mengacak-acak rambutku, dan menciumku, lama dan keras. Kami berdua terengah-engah ketika dia menarik diri.

"Mungkin kita harus meresmikan ranjang ini," bisik Jongin di mulutku. Oh, di laut! "Tapi tidak sekarang. Ayo, Mac akan menarik jangkar."

Aku mengabaikan kekecewaan yang menusuk saat ia meraih tanganku dan menuntunku kembali melewati bar. Jongin menunjukkan pintu lain. "Kantor di sana, dan di depan sini ada dua kabin lagi."

"Jadi berapa banyak yang bisa tidur di kapal?"

"Ada enam berth ( _tempat tidur tingkat di kapal/kereta api_ ). Aku hanya pernah mengajak keluargaku sendiri di kapal ini. Meskipun aku ingin berlayar sendirian. Tapi tidak saat kamu di sini. Aku perlu mengawasimu." Jongin membuka lemari dan menarik keluar sebuah baju pelampung merah terang. "Sini."

Memasukkan dari atas kepalaku, Jongin mengencangkan semua tali, sebuah senyum samar-samar bermain di bibirnya. "Kau menyukai aku mengikatanmu, bukan?"

"Dalam bentuk apapun," kata Jongin, seringai jahat bermain-main di bibirnya.

"Pikiranmu mesum."

"Aku tahu." Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan senyumnya melebar.

"Mesumku," bisikku.

"Ya, milikmu."

Setelah benar-benar terikat, Jongin memegang sisi jaket dan menciumku.

"Selalu," Jongin menarik nafas, kemudian melepaskan aku sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk merespon. Selalu! ya ampun.

"Ayo." Jongin meraih tanganku dan menuntunku keluar, naik beberapa langkah, dan memasuki dek atas menuju kokpit yang sempit, di ruangan ini ada roda kemudi kapal yang besar dan kursi tinggi. Di haluan kapal, Mac sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan tali.

"Ditempat inikah kau belajar semua trik talimu?" Aku bertanya pada Jongin dengan polos.

"Menyimpulkan tali dengan kencang sudah terbukti sangat berguna," kata Jongin, menatapku menilai.

"Sehun, kedengarannya kau sangat penasaran. Aku suka rasa ingin tahumu, sayang. Aku lebih dari senang untuk mendemonstrasikan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan tali itu." Jongin menyeringai ke arahku, dan aku memandangnya kembali tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah dia kesal padaku. Wajahnya segera berubah.

"Kena kau." Aku menyeringai. Mulutnya diputar dan Jongin menyempitkan matanya.

"Aku mungkin harus menghadapimu nanti, tapi sekarang, aku harus mengemudikan kapalku." Jongin duduk di tempat kontrol, menekan tombol, dan suara mesin menderu menyala.

Mac bergerak dengan berlari cepat kembali ke sisi kapal, menyeringai ke arahku, dan melompat turun ke dek bawah dimana ia mulai melepas talinya. Mungkin dia juga tahu beberapa trik tali. Ide itu muncul tanpa diundang masuk ke dalam pikiranku dan aku merasa malu. Bawah sadarku melotot ke arahku. Secara psikis aku mengangkat bahu padanya dan melirik Jongin - aku menyalahkan Fifty.

Ia mengangkat mic radio panggil untuk berkomunikasi dengan penjaga pantai saat Mac menyatakan kita siap berangkat. Sekali lagi, aku terpesona oleh keahlian Jongin. Dia begitu kompeten. Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh pria ini? Lalu aku ingat upaya sungguh-sungguhnya untuk memotong dadu paprika di apartemenku pada hari Jumat. Pikiran itu membuatku tersenyum.

Jongin mengerakkan perlahan-lahan The Nana keluar dari dermaga dan menuju pintu masuk marina. Di belakang kami, ada sedikit orang-orang berkumpul di dermaga untuk menonton keberangkatan kami. Anak-anak kecil melambaikan tangan, dan aku balas melambai. Jongin melirik dari atas bahunya, kemudian menarikku diantara kakinya dan menerangkan dengan cepat berbagai gadget di kokpit.

"Pegang roda kemudinya," perintah Jongin, sifat bossy-nya seperti biasa, tapi aku melakukan seperti yang dia katakan.

"Aye, aye, kapten!" Aku tertawa. Meletakkan tangannya tepat di atas tanganku, ia terus mengarahkan tentu saja kami keluar dari marina, dan dalam beberapa menit, kami berada di laut lepas, memukul-mukul kedalam laut biru yang dingin kawasan Puget Sound.

Menjauh dari dinding pelindung tempat penampungan marina, angin bertambah kuat, hempasan dan gulungan laut di bawah kami. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai, merasakan gairah Jongin – rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Kami membuat putaran besar sampai kami mengarah kebarat menuju Olympic Peninsula, angin di belakang kami.

"Waktunya berlayar," kata Jongin, bersemangat. "Sini - kau pegang sendiri. Tentu saja terus pertahankan kapal ini."

Apa?

Jongin menyeringai melihat reaksi ngeri di wajahku. "Sayang, ini sangat mudah. Tahan kemudi itu dan pertahankan matamu pada cakrawala diatas haluan. kamu bisa melakukan dengan baik, kau selalu bisa melakukan. Ketika layar naik, kau akan merasa ditarik. Hanya menahan supaya dia stabil. Aku akan memberi sinyal seperti ini..." -Jongin membuat gerakan seperti memotong tenggorokannya- "dan kau dapat mematikan mesinnya. Tombolnya di sini." Jongin menunjuk tombol hitam yang besar.

"Paham?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk panik, merasa panik. Astaga - aku tidak mengira akan melakukan apapun!

Jongin menciumku cepat, kemudian dia turun dari kursi kapten dan berjalan ke depan kapal untuk bergabung dengan Mac dimana ia mulai membentangkan layar, melepas tali, dan mengoperasikan kerekan dan katrol. Mereka bekerja sama dengan baik sebagai tim, berteriak dengan berbagai istilah bahari satu sama lain, dan itu membuatku panas karena melihat Fifty berinteraksi dengan orang lain sedemikian rupa hingga Jongin menjadi ceria. Mungkin Mac adalah teman Fifty. Jongin sepertinya tidak punya banyak teman, sejauh yang aku tahu, tapi kemudian, aku juga tidak memiliki teman banyak. Yah, tidak punya di sini, di Seattle. Satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki sekarang sedang liburan berjemur diri diSeoul, Pantai Daecheon.

Tiba-tiba aku tersengat saat mengingat Baekhyun. Aku merindukan teman sekamarku lebih dari yang kupikirkan saat dia pergi. Aku berharap dia berubah pikiran dan pulang dengan kakaknya Jongkook, daripada memperpanjang liburannya dengan Suho saudara Jongin.

Jongin dan Mac menaikkan layarnya. Layar terbentang penuh dan menggelembung keluar saat angin berusaha merebut itu dengan lapar, dan kapal tiba-tiba bergerak maju, melesat ke depan. Aku merasakan itu pada roda kemudinya. Whoa! Mereka bisa menaikkan headsail, dan aku menyaksikan dengan terpesona saat headsail berkibar diatas tiang. Angin menangkap itu, membentang kencang.

"Tahan supaya stabil, sayang, dan matikan mesinnya!" Jongin berteriak kepadaku diantara deru angin, memberiku isyarat untuk mematikan mesinnya.

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suaranya saja, tapi aku mengangguk antusias, menatap pria yang kucintai, seluruh tubuhnya tersapu angin, gembira, dan mempertahankan diri terhadap hempasan dan olengnya kapal. Aku menekan tombol, deru mesin langsung berhenti, dan The Nana melesat menuju Olympic Peninsula, meluncur melintasi air seolah-olah dia terbang.

Aku ingin berteriak dan menjerit dan bersorak - ini pasti menjadi salah satu pengalaman yang paling menggembirakan dalam hidupku - kecuali mungkin glider, dan mungkin juga Red Room of Pain. Sialan, Kapal ini bisa bergerak! Aku berdiri tegak, mencengkeram roda kemudi, berusaha menahannya dan Jongin berada di belakangku sekali lagi, tangannya di atas tanganku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin berteriak diantara deru angin dan ombak.

"Jongin! Ini fantastis."

Jongin berseri-seri, tersenyum lebar, telinganya menempel di telingaku. "Kamu tunggu sampai sampai spinneynya naik."

Jongin menunjukkan dengan dagunya ke arah Mac, yang sedang membentangkan spinnaker - sebuah layar warna merah penuh, itu warna sebuah kegelapan. Yang mengingatkan aku pada dinding di ruang bermainnya.

"Warna menarik," aku berteriak.

Jongin memberiku senyum licik dan mengedipkan mata. Oh, itu disengaja. Balon-balon spinney mengelembung - besar, bentuknya aneh seperti elips - membuat The Nana bertambah kecepatannya. Menemukan arahnya, dia berkecepatan diatas suara.

"Layar asimetris. Untuk mempercepat." Jongin menjawab. pertanyaanku yang tak terucap.

"Sungguh menakjubkan." Kupikir tak ada satu katapun yang lebih baik untuk dikatakan.

Aku memiliki senyum paling konyol di wajahku saat kami bergerak diatas air, menuju kemegahan Pegunungan Olympic dan Kepulauan Bainbridge. Melihat kebelakang, aku melihat Seattle mengecil di belakang kami, Mount Rainier di kejauhan. Aku belum pernah benar-benar menghargai betapa indahnya dan hamparan pemandangan sekeliling Seattle adalah hijau, subur, dan tenang, pepohonan yang tinggi dan tebing menjorok di sana-sini.

Ini liar tapi keindahannya tenang diatas kemilaunya sore yang cerah itu mengambil napasku menjauh. Ketenangannya sangat menakjubkan dibandingkan dengan kecepatan kami saat kami bergerak melintasi air.

"Berapa kecepatannya bergerak?"

"Dia bergerak 15 knot."

"Aku tak tahu apa artinya."

"Ini sekitar 17 mil per jam."

"Apakah hanya segitu? Rasanya ini jauh lebih cepat."

Jongin meremas tanganku sambil tersenyum. "Kau tampak cantik, Sehun. Ada baiknya untuk melihat beberapa warna di pipimu. . . dan itu bukan dari warna merah karena malu. Kau terlihat seperti yang kau lakukan difoto Kris."

Aku berbalik dan mencium Jongin. "Kau tahu bagaimana menunjukkan pada seorang saat menyenangkan, Mr. Kim."

"Kami bertujuan untuk saling menyenangkan, Sehun." Jongin mencium belakang leherku, mengirim kelezatan yang menggelitik dibawah tulang punggungku.

"Aku suka melihatmu bahagia," bisik Jongin dan mengencangkan pelukannya di sekelilingku.

Aku menatap keluar diatas birunya lautan yang luas, bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin aku melakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya untuk memiliki senyum keberuntungan dan mengirimkan pria tampan ini kepadaku. Ya, kau seorang pria brengsek yang beruntung, bawah sadarku membentak. Tapi kau berhasil menghapusnya. Dia tidak akan mau hubungan vanila sialan ini selamanya. . . kau harus berkompromi.

Aku membelalak secara mental melihat kesinisannya, wajah kurang ajarnya dan aku menyandarkan kepala ke dada Jongin. Tapi dalam hati aku tahu bawah sadarku benar, tapi aku menghalau pikiran itu. Aku tak ingin merusak hariku. Satu jam kemudian, kami berlabuh di teluk kecil, tempat terpencil Pulau Bainbridge. Mac telah pergi ke daratan dengan perahu karet - untuk apa, aku tak tahu - tapi aku merasa curiga karena begitu Mac menyalakan mesin tempel di perahu karetnya, Jongin meraih tanganku dan praktis menyeretku memasuki ke kabinnya, seorang pria dengan sebuah misi.

Sekarang Jongin berdiri di depanku, memancarkan sensualitasnya yang memabukkan saat jari terlatihnya membuka tali jaket pelampungku dengan cepat. Jongin melemparkannya ke salah satu tempat dan menatapku penuh perhatian, matanya gelap, membesar. Aku sudah tersesat padahal Jongin sama sekali belum menyentuhku.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya ke wajahku, dan jari-jarinya bergerak turun ke daguku, sepanjang tenggorokan, tulang dadaku, membakarku dengan sentuhannya, sampai kancing pertama blus biruku.

"Aku ingin melihatmu," Jongin menarik nafas, dengan terampil melepas kancing itu. Membungkuk, Jongin menanamkan ciuman lembut di bibirku yang terbuka.

Aku terengah-engah dan bergairah, terangsang oleh pengaruh dari kombinasi antara keindahannya yang memikat, seksualitas tubuhnya di dalam kungkungan kabin ini, dan goyangan lembut kapalnya. Jongin berdiri kembali.

"Lepaskan pakaian untukku," Jongin berbisik, matanya terbakar.

Oh my. Aku begitu senang untuk mematuhi. Tanpa melepas tatapanku, perlahan aku melepaskan kancing satu persatu, menikmati tatapan panasnya. Oh, ini adalah hal yang memabukkan. Aku bisa melihat gairahnya - itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. . . dan di tempat lain. Aku membiarkan bajuku jatuh ke lantai dan meraih kancing jeansku.

"Stop," perintahnya. "Duduklah."

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dan dalam satu gerakan Jongin berlutut di hadapanku, menguraikan salah satu tali sepatuku kemudian sepatu yang satunya lagi, menariknya satu persatu, diikuti dengan kaus kakiku. Dia mengambil kaki kiriku dan menaikkannya, menamankan ciuman lembut dibelakang ibu jariku, lalu mengigitnya.

"Ah!" aku mengerang saat aku merasakan efeknya di pangkal pahaku. Jongin berdiri dengan satu gerakan anggun, tangannya memegangku, dan menarikku bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Lanjutkan," katanya dan berdiri, mundur kebelakang untuk menontonku.

Perlahan-lahan aku menggeser ritsleting jeansku kebawah dan mengaitkan ibu jariku dibagian ikat pinggang celana ini kemudian mendorong jeans turun sampai kakiku. Senyum lembut bermain di bibirnya, tapi matanya masih gelap. Dan aku tak tahu apakah itu karena bercinta denganku tadi pagi, maksudku benar-benar bercinta denganku, dengan lembut, dengan manis, atau jika itu karena Jongin begitu semangat mendeklarasikannya - ya. . . Aku mencintaimu - tapi aku tidak merasa malu sama sekali. Aku ingin menjadi seksi untuk pria ini.

Jongin layak melihat keseksian diriku - Jongin membuat aku merasa seksi. Oke, semua ini baru bagiku, tapi aku belajar di bawah pengawasan pakarnya. Dan sekali lagi, begitu banyak yang baru baginya juga. Itu seperti menyeimbangkan permainan jungkat-jungkit di antara kami, sedikit, kupikir.

Aku mengenakan beberapa pakaian dalam baruku- celana putih- merek desainer terkenal dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Aku melangkah keluar dari celana jeansku dan berdiri disana, tapi aku tidak lagi merasa murahan. Aku merasakannya. Perlahan, aku menurunkan celana dalamku, membiarkannya jatuh ke pergelangan kakiku, dan melangkah keluar darinya, terkejut oleh keanggunanku. Berdiri dihadapan Jongin, aku telanjang dan tidak merasa malu, dan aku tahu itu karena Jongin mencintaiku. Aku tidak lagi harus bersembunyi.

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap ke arahku. Yang aku lihat adalah gairahnya, bahkan kekagumannya, dan sesuatu yang lain, kebutuhannya begitu dalam - kedalaman cintanya untukku. Tangannya ke bawah, mengangkat ujung sweaternya yang berwarna krem, dan menarik ke atas kepalanya, diikuti dengan T-shirtnya, menyingkapkan dadanya, mata abu-abunya yang tegas tak pernah lepas menatapku. Sepatu dan kaus kakinya dilepas sebelum dia memegang kancing celana jinsnya. Sebelum melepas kancingnya, aku berbisik, "Biarkan aku melepasnya."

Bibir Jongin mengatup sebentar lalu membentuk kata ooh, dan dia tersenyum. "silahkan saja."

Aku melangkah kearah Jongin, menyelipkan jariku tanpa rasa takut di ban pinggang celana jinsnya, dan menariknya jadi Jongin terpaksa untuk mengambil langkah lebih dekat kepadaku. Jongin terengah-engah tanpa sadar atas keberanianku yang tak terduga, kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. Aku melepaskan kancing, tapi sebelum aku membuka ritsletingnya, aku membiarkan jari-jariku mengembara, menelusuri bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras dibalik jeansnya yang lembut. Jongin melenturkan pinggulnya mengarahkan ke telapak tanganku dan sekilas menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhanku.

"Kau semakin berani, Sehun, sangat berani," bisik Jongin dan menjepit wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, membungkuk dan menciumku dalam-dalam.

Aku meletakkan tanganku dipinggul Jongin - setengah pada kulit dinginnya dan setengah lagi diikat pinggang celana jinsnya.

"Kau juga," bisikku dibibir Jongin saat ibu jariku menggosok pelan-pelan membuat lingkaran diatas kulitnya, dan dia tersenyum.

"Menuju kesana."

Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke bagian depan celana jinsnya dan menurunkan ritsletingnya. Jariku berani bergerak melewati rambut pubis menuju bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras, dan aku menggenggamnya erat-erat. Jongin mengeluarkan suara rendah ditenggorokannya, napasnya wangi menghanyutkanku, dan Jongin menciumku lagi, dengan penuh cinta. Saat tanganku bergerak di atasnya, di sekelilingnya, membelainya, meremasnya erat-erat, ia menempatkan tangannya di sekelilingku, tangan kanannya menempel rata ditengah-tengah punggungku dan jari-jarinya menyebar. Tangan kirinya di rambutku, menahan kepalaku dekat dengan mulutnya.

"Oh, aku sangat menginginkanmu, sayang," Jongin menarik nafas, dan tiba-tiba melangkah mundur untuk melepaskan celana jeans dan boxernya dalam satu gerakan cepat, lincah.

Jongin begitu indah, pemandangan yang sangat indah walaupun saat keluar dari pakaian, setiap inci dari dirinya. Jongin adalah kesempurnaan. Keindahannya hanya dinodai oleh bekas lukanya, pikirku dengan sedih. Dan lukanya jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar kulitnya.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" Bisik Jongin dan dengan lembut membelai pipiku dengan buku jarinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Cintailah aku, sekarang."

Jongin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menciumku, memutar tangannya diatas rambutku. Lidah kami terjalin, Jongin berjalan mengarahkan aku mundur ke tempat tidur dan dengan lembut menurunkan aku atasnya, mengikuti aku turun hingga Jongin berbaring di sampingku,menjalankan hidungnya sepanjang rahangku saat tanganku pindah ke rambutnya.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana istimewanya aromamu, Sehun? ini tak tertahankan." Kata-kata Jongin selalu melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan - darahku terbakar, mempercepat denyut nadiku - dan ia menjalankan hidungnya menuruni tenggorokanku, melintasi dadaku, menciumku penuh sayang saat melakukannya.

"Kau begitu indah," bisik Jongin, sambil mencium salah satu nipple ku dan dengan lembut menghisapnya. Aku mengerang saat tubuhku melengkung menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu, sayang."

Tangan Jongin berjalan turun ke pinggangku, dan perasaanku melayang karena sentuhannya, kulit terhadap kulit - mulutnya lapar di putingku dan jari panjangnya sangat terlatih membelai dan mengusapku, menyayangiku. Berpindah menelusuri atas pinggulku, diatas pantatku, dan menuruni kaki menuju lututku, dan selama ini dia lakukan sambil mencium dan mengisap nippleku - oh my. . .

Merenggut lututku, tiba-tiba Jongin menyentak kakiku keatas, melingkarkannya diatas pinggulnya, membuatku berhasrat, dan aku merasakan bukannya melihat, Jongin merespon sambil menyeringai dikulitku. Dia berguling sehingga aku duduk diatasnya dan mengulurkan sebuah paket foil. Aku bergeser mundur, mengambilnya dengan tanganku, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya diatas segala keindahannya.

Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya, membawanya memasuki mulutku, memutar-mutarkan lidahku di sekelilingnya, kemudian mengisap dengan keras. Jongin mengerang dan melenturkan pinggulnya hingga penisnya semakin dalam di mulutku. Mmm. . . dia terasa nikmat. Aku ingin dia didalam diriku. Aku duduk dan menatapnya; Jongin terengah-engah, mulutnya terbuka, mengawasiku dengan penuh perhatian.

Dengan terburu-buru aku merobek, membuka kondom dan menggulungkan itu di atasnya. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku mengambil satu tangannya dengan tanganku yang lain, menempatkan diriku di atasnya, lalu perlahan-lahan mengklaim dia sebagai milikku. Jongin mengerang pelan di tenggorokannya, menutup matanya. Merasakan dirinya berada didalam diriku. . . meregangkan. . . mengisiku - aku mengerang dengan lirih – rasanya seperti di surga. Dia menempatkan tangannya di atas pinggulku dan menggerakkan aku ke atas, kebawah, dan mendorong ke dalam diriku. Oh. . . rasanya begitu nikmat.

"Oh, Sayang," bisik Jongin, dan tiba-tiba Jongin duduk hingga hidung kami saling menyentuh, dan sensasinya luar biasa - begitu penuh.

Aku megap-megap, mencengkeram lengan atasnya saat Jongin meremas kepalaku dengan tangannya dan mata hitamnya menatap ke dalam mataku dengan intens, membakar penuh gairah.

"Oh, Sehun. Apa yang kau perbuat hingga aku merasakan ini," Jongin berbisik dan menciumku penuh gairah dengan semangat yang kuat.

Aku membalas ciumannya, pusing dengan perasaan nikmat dari dirinya yang terkubur di dalam diriku.

"Oh, aku mencintaimu," bisikku.

Jongin mengerang seolah-olah menyakitkan mendengar bisikkan kata-kataku dan berguling, membawaku bersamanya, tanpa melepaskan keintiman kita yang nikmat ini, sampai aku berbaring dibawahnya. Aku membungkus kakiku di sekeliling pinggangnya. Jongin menatap ke arahku memuja dengan kagum, dan aku yakin aku meniru ekspresinya saat aku meraihnya untuk membelai wajah tampannya. Sangat perlahan, Jongin mulai bergerak, menutup matanya saat ia melakukan dan mengerang dengan lembut. Goyangan lembut perahu, kedamaian dan ketenangan yang sepi dikabin hanya dirusak oleh campuran tarikan napas kami saat ia bergerak perlahan masuk dan keluar dari dalam diriku, begitu terkontrol dan begitu nikmat – terasa seperti disurga.

Jongin menempatkan salah satu tangannya di atas kepalaku, tangannya di rambutku dan membelai wajahku dengan tangan yang satunya saat ia membungkuk untuk menciumku. Jongin membungkusku seperti kepompong, karena dia mencintaiku, perlahan-lahan bergerak masuk dan keluar, aku menikmati. Aku menyentuhnya - menempel pada garis batas kerasnya - lengannya, rambutnya, punggung bawahnya, pantat yang indah - dan napasku bertambah cepat saat iramanya terus menerus mendorongku lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Jongin mencium mulutku, daguku, rahangku, kemudian menggigit daun telingaku. Aku bisa mendengar napas pendeknya dengan setiap dorongan lembut dari tubuhnya. Tubuhku mulai bergetar. Oh. . . Perasaan ini yang sekarang sudah kukenal dengan baik. . . Aku begitu dekat. . . Oh. . .

"Benar, sayang. . . berikan padaku. . . kumohon. . . Sehun," gumam Jongin dan kata-katanya adalah kehancuranku.

"Jongin," Aku berteriak, dan Jongin mengerang saat kami berdua datang bersama.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Mwahahaha XD

Ini sebenernya antara pengen ngakak pas baca bagian to be continuednya. Setelah kemaren galau sekarang ehem yaaa~ wkwkwk  
Dan ini part terpanjang yang aku post, 7000+ words. Tepuk tangan~ wkwk

Sengaja update hari ini, soalnya besok aku udah ga bisa update. Mau perjalanan ke tangerang. Mau liat Chanyuuull, dkk. Kkk~ Otomatis ga pegang laptop. Dan aku ga mau php sama kalian tentang update cepet ff ini. Jadi tara~~

Disini ada yang nonton juga kah? Udah siap kah? Kkk~  
aku minta doain lancar-lancar aja disananya nanti *bow*  
ada yang mau ketemuan disana? Wkwk mayan nambah temen nongkrong disana. Hehehe

Sepertinya aku ga mau cuap-cuap panjang~ sampai ketemu lagi di next chapter berikutnya~ minggu depan ! kkk~  
jangan lupa reviewnya,

Pai~~~ ^^)/

.

.

Thanks to review **Ch11** :

 _yeon1411_ _, guest 1 ,_ _kkamjonghun22 ,_ _JongOdult_ _,_ _driccha_ _,_ _bibblebubblebloop ,_ _utsukushii02_ _,_ _sehun-chanbaek_ _,_ _Sekar Amalia ,_ _Awkaihun ,_ _auliavp_ _,_ _Erna606_ _,_ _kaihunlicious_ _,_ _Ilysmkji_ _,_ _fitry sukma 39_ _,_ _dia luhane_ _,_ _BraveKim94_


End file.
